


Broken Wings

by Nina36



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: Angst, F/M, fic in italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 103,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sei anni dopo gli eventi che hanno cambiato le loro vite per sempre, le strade di Seth Gecko e Kate Fuller si incrociano nuovamente, per un’altra battaglia. Passato, presente e futuro sono in gioco per i due. Riusciranno a sopravvivere? Riusciranno a sconfiggere nuovi demoni e vecchi fantasmi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Maria, che mi incoraggia ad inseguire i miei sogni e le mie passioni, che mi fa scoprire nuovi mondi ogni giorno, che si sorbisce le mie visioni delle repliche di ER pur detestando il telefilm e che, come me, aveva notato l’alchimia tra George Clooney e Juliette Lewis in From Dusk ‘Till Dawn…ti voglio bene tesoro, un mondo di bene!

Iniziato il 5/7/2005 – Terminato il 25/08/2007 

 

Capitolo 1  
\- L’incontro -

 

Fight the fight alone  
When the world is full of victims  
Dims a fading light  
in our souls  
Leave the peace alone  
Now we all are slowly changing  
Dims a fading light  
in our souls

“Posso essere un bastardo, ma non sono un bastardo fottuto”  
Sebbene fossero passati sei anni, ricordava ancora quelle parole. Kate Fuller si guardò attorno, mentre il suo passo diveniva più concitato. 

Kate ricordava i raggi del sole e come avessero picchiato contro la sua pelle, ricordava ancora di come il tanfo di sangue, umano e di vampiri sui suoi vestiti, tra i suoi capelli, sulla sua pelle, fosse divenuto più pungente. 

Nonostante le sue parole, non vi erano state lacrime, né allora, né dopo.   
Non per quell’uomo. Non per quell’addio. 

Era rimasta sola, ma non c’erano state lacrime…perché il tempo delle lacrime era terminato. O, forse, erano state le lacrime a finire. 

Sei anni. 

La sua vita era cambiata dopo quella notte, cambiata tanto radicalmente che nessuno avrebbe potuto riconoscerla…se solo fosse rimasto qualcuno.   
Ma Kate era sola.  
Sola, a vagare di città in città. Sola, a dormire in un camper comprato da suo padre per una vacanza.   
Sola…a dormire di giorno, con una croce stretta in pugno ed una pistola sotto il cuscino.   
Sola, a lavorare nei locali più infimi con occhi ed orecchie ben aperti.

In cerca continua di loro…vampiri: per ucciderli. Lottava contro ognuno di loro come se fosse il primo e l’ultimo. 

In cerca di Seth. Era ancora vivo? 

I suoi sensi ormai abituati a riconoscerli, a riconoscere mostri che si celavano dietro maschere di carne e sangue, anche quando quest’ultime erano pressoché perfette, permettendo loro di confondersi tra la folla.

Il suo cuore o, per meglio dire, quanto ne rimaneva a sperare che lui entrasse da una delle porte dei locali nei quali era solita lavorare, e la guardasse, facendola sentire di nuovo viva.

Si lasciò scivolare nella mano destra un paletto mentre piano, si guardava attorno. Il Titty Twister non era stato che il primo covo che aveva ripulito da vampiri. Ce n’erano stati molti altri dopo. Famiglie intere di vampiri erano state falcidiate da lei…ed altri come lei. 

Aveva rapidamente scoperto un altro mondo, uno sotterraneo, popolato da uomini e donne che avevano votato la propria vita al dare la caccia ai vampiri, proprio come lei. Un mondo di persone legate le une alle altre, un mondo del quale lei si serviva, rifiutando di farne parte. 

Perché lei lavorava da sola. Si fermava in una città solo il tempo necessario per fare il suo lavoro, eppure in ogni città cercava lui.

In ogni città, cercava Seth. 

Nell’ambiente, sostenevano che era fredda come ghiaccio, una bastarda, peggiore anche dei succhiasangue che uccideva con tanta efficienza. 

Kate non sorrideva.   
Kate non faceva amicizia.   
Kate non esitava ad uccidere. 

Kate uccideva vampiri: uomini, donne, bambini, occasionali compagni di ronde…una volta morsi, non esistevano differenze per lei.   
L’esitazione non era contemplata.   
I sentimenti non erano contemplati.

Kate…aveva lasciato se stessa, la sua stessa anima in quel maledetto buco in mezzo al deserto 

Ed il suo cuore era andato via in una convertibile rosso sangue, sotto il sole di una mattina messicana; così diverso dal freddo di quella notte canadese. Una notte senza stelle.   
Perfetta per i vampiri di quella città. 

Svoltò un angolo, seguendo l’istinto, per qualche strano motivo sapeva sempre quando era seguita. Se lo era, e non lo escludeva, si sarebbero fatti avanti in un modo o in un altro. 

E comunque non era degli umani che aveva paura. Era passato da un pezzo il tempo in cui una pistola puntata alla testa la spaventava. 

Tempo, da quando aveva urlato…tempo da quando aveva pianto. 

Strinse leggermente gli occhi, individuando immediatamente i soggetti: un ragazzo ed una ragazza camminavano poco più avanti. 

La ragazza era umana…e leggermente ubriaca.   
Lui…era alto, vestito in jeans ed un maglione, circondava le spalle della ragazza con un braccio. 

Erano stati entrambi nel bar dove lavorava, quella sera, ma era stato lui ad aver attirato la sua attenzione. Kate aveva notato come avesse fatto ubriacare la ragazza, come avesse giocato con lei, abbagliandola con promesse di piacere, col modo in cui l’aveva baciata, toccata, stretta a se. 

Le ci era voluto letteralmente uno sguardo per rendersi conto che si trattava di un vampiro, ancor prima che notasse il suo modus operandi, così simile a quello della maggior parte dei vampiri che aveva ucciso negli anni.

La ragazza rise, aggrappandosi leggermente a lui, mentre con una mano infilata nella tasca del cappotto sembrava stesse cercando qualcosa, le chiavi di casa, forse. Si avvicinò piano, il vento freddo che le accarezzava il volto e le scompigliava leggermente i capelli. 

Era calma, fredda. Non provava alcuna emozione, né paura, né anticipazione. Niente.  
Non la eccitava uccidere vampiri.   
Non la soddisfaceva.  
Non cercava di vendicare la morte di suo padre e suo fratello uccidendo quei pezzi di merda. 

Kate uccideva vampiri perché quella era l’unica cosa che sapeva fare.  
Ed era brava. Aveva imparato in fretta, ed aveva avuto un ottimo insegnante. 

Kate avanzò ancora, cautamente, con gli anni aveva imparato ad essere silenziosa quanto i vampiri se voleva. Riusciva a vedere i due più chiaramente, ora: cominciavano a baciarsi, e lei calcolò mentalmente la distanza che la separava da loro, chiedendosi se avrebbe fatto in tempo ad intervenire prima che il vampiro cominciasse a cibarsi della ragazza.  
Decise di sì, mentre rafforzava la sua presa sul paletto.

Proprio in quel momento la ragazza inarcò la testa, interrompendo il bacio ed offrì la gola all’altro e Kate si trattenne dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo, esasperata!  
Dannata oca, stava rendendo tutto più complicato!

Kate continuò ad avanzare contando mentalmente fino a dieci, era quanto di solito ci voleva per un vampiro a mutare volto rivelando il demone, prima di cominciare a cibarsi, creando così un altro vampiro. 

Aveva anche la pistola con se, ma sapeva che con tutta probabilità non avrebbe fatto a tempo ad usarla. E comunque era raro che usasse armi da fuoco per strada: avevano la fastidiosa tendenza ad essere troppo rumorose. E Kate non voleva attirare l’attenzione: tenere il profilo basso era essenziale nel suo lavoro!

Il volto del ragazzo, un volto piuttosto attraente, come aveva avuto modo di notare nel bar, si trasformò in una maschera orribile, una sorta di incrocio tra un umano ed un felino, quando lei gli fu addosso. 

Nessuno si aspettava tanta forza da lei: né i vampiri, né cacciatori di vampiri. Non sapevano, non immaginavano neppure le ore che dedicava agli allenamenti, ore rubate al sonno. 

Succedeva ancora, succedeva spesso. Le accadeva di svegliarsi col fiato serrato in gola, ed il battito stolido nel suo petto ad assordarla in quel camper che, improvvisamente, diveniva troppo grosso e soffocante, come il ventre di un enorme animale. Un animale morto. 

Col passar degli anni si era resa conto che i sogni peggiori non erano gli incubi. I sogni peggiori erano quelli che la facevano sorridere, quelli in cui era felice con la sua famiglia o…Seth. 

Quelli erano i sogni che la facevano svegliare di soprassalto, con gli occhi che le bruciavano di lacrime non versate ed il suo corpo che rifiutava aria...impedendole di respirare. 

Quando accadeva l'unico rimedio erano il sudore e muscoli che le dolevano per i troppi esercizi.

Era forte, Kate. Era forte abbastanza da sorprendere il vampiro e allontanarlo dalla ragazza. L’essere emise un suono, molto simile ad un ruggito, mentre si avventava su di lei. Kate si sottrasse abilmente ed il vampiro la mancò. Non era veloce quanto il figlio di puttana, ma lo era abbastanza da confonderlo. 

Doveva solo impedire al figlio di puttana che ora le era piombato addosso di morderla. Non che le importasse un granché di vivere o morire; voleva solo far fuori il maggior numero possibile di succhiasangue prima di andarsene. 

Sentì la ragazza allontanarsi e strinse i denti, mentre ancora riusciva a tenere a bada il vampiro.   
Beh, quella era una buona notizia, almeno parte della missione era andata in porto…ora toccava all’altra parte: uccidere il succhia sangue. Prima però, pensò stringendo i denti, doveva staccarselo da dosso!

Era molto forte, da tempo non ne incontrava uno così. 

Il vampiro la guardò sogghignando, montando sopra di lei, il volto una maschera di eccitazione e rabbia a rendergli ancora più terrificanti i tratti. 

Il sogghigno dell’essere divenne sprezzante quando disse: “Quando avrò finito con te, ragazzina, diventerai la mia cagna…ma prima ti pentirai di essere mai venuta al mondo. Sarà lento…e doloroso…te lo giuro…”

Il vampiro le afferrò un polso e lo sbatté contro l’asfalto e Kate lasciò andare la presa sul paletto, gemendo più per la sorpresa che per il dolore. 

“Mi piaci quando gemi,” Ringhiò lui: “E lo farai un sacco per me!”

Kate sgranò gli occhi.   
Non aveva paura. Sapeva che sarebbe accaduto alla fine.  
Sapeva che non sarebbe potuta durare per sempre.   
Sei anni erano stati lunghi quasi il tempo di una vita.   
Le dispiaceva solo di morire per mano di un’idiota di vampiro.  
Le dispiaceva solo di non aver potuto rivedere un’ultima volta Seth.

Chiuse gli occhi mentre l’orrido volto del vampiro si avvicinava al suo collo e non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire.

Ecco, bellezza pensò, il capolinea…

Riusciva a sentire il fiato freddo del vampiro sul suo collo: era marcio…come la sua carne. Provò un’ultima volta a liberarsi, ma invano…era davvero troppo forte. 

Strinse gli occhi, domandandosi per qualche istante se avrebbe avuto abbastanza tempo per uccidersi, prima di diventare una succhiasangue…suo padre, un uomo di Dio, la persona migliore che avesse mai conosciuto, ci aveva messo mezz’ora…quanto tempo avrebbe avuto lei?

Sentì la lingua ruvida del vampiro leccarle il collo per un istante, prima che una voce…una voce che credeva non avrebbe mai più sentito urlasse: “Ehi, cazzone! ”

Senza darsi il tempo di pensare, ignorando il battito disperato del suo cuore, approfittò della distrazione del vampiro su di lei e lo scalciò, facendosi poi leva sul corpo di lui, per rimettersi in piedi. 

Efficiente. Fredda come ghiaccio. 

Una bastarda, peggiore persino dei succhia sangue. Il paletto penetrò nel torace del vampiro, come al solito con estrema facilità, come affondare un coltello rovente nel burro. 

Fece un passo indietro, tenendosi lontana dal sangue. Ansimava, sebbene non ne fosse consapevole. Osservò distaccata il sangue del vampiro, le sue carni esplodere. 

“Kate?”

La voce…la voce di lui era incredula. 

Sei anni. Aveva atteso sei anni, sperato sei anni. 

Si voltò lentamente, il cuore…da quant’era che il cuore non le batteva tanto forte? Onestamente non riusciva a ricordarlo, ed in quel momento non le importava. 

Seth…  
Seth era davanti a lei, come in uno dei suoi sogni. 

Seth… vestito di nero, un lungo cappotto ad avvolgerlo, quasi come l’eroe di un fottuto romanzo.  
Seth… con fili grigi alle tempie, più di quanti ne avesse avuti sei anni prima e la barba incolta. 

Seth che le si stava avvicinando.  
Kate fece un passo indietro, mentre il mondo, tutto il suo mondo diveniva bianco, di un bianco intenso, prima che l’oscurità, si impossessasse di lei, reclamandola. 

Il suo ultimo pensiero, mentre le braccia di Seth l’afferravano, prima che toccasse l’asfalto, fu che non aveva dimenticato niente di lui.  
Pensò a quanto la sensazione di essere stretta a lui, era esattamente come ricordava: anche in quel momento era in grado di farla sentire al sicuro. Non lo aveva dimenticato…ricordava ogni singolo dettaglio.   
Pensò mentre chiudeva gli occhi, che anche il suo odore non era cambiato.

* * *

Perché la sua vita doveva essere sempre, sempre così fottutamente complicata?  
Seth Gecko digrignò i denti, sistemandosi contro il torace la donna svenuta. 

Doveva essere una ronda di routine, prima di andare a dormire. Aveva adocchiato il figlio di puttana quella sera, quando lo aveva visto uscire da un locale con la vittima prescelta per la notte: la solita oca bionda, che avrebbe dovuto sapere che rimorchiare sconosciuti nei locali, soprattutto in certi locali, era una stronzata. 

Aveva seguito il vampiro – perché aveva avvertito subito che si trattava di un vampiro, i peli della nuca gli si erano rizzati, allertandolo del pericolo – pronto a ficcargli un palo nel cuore e concludere così, la serata.

Avrebbe dovuto essere una ronda di routine ed, invece, si era ritrovato davanti il volto di una ragazza che aveva sperato di non vedere mai più, una alla quale aveva fottuto la vita sei anni prima. 

Aveva provato a dimenticare. 

Aveva passato i primi due mesi dopo quella notte al Titty Twister, pieno di alcool fino agli occhi…cercando di dormire… senza riuscirvi.

Lui un assassino…aveva avuto paura del buio.   
Lui un assassino… aveva avuto paura di chiudere gli occhi.   
Lui un assassino… aveva passato due mesi con gli occhi sbarrati, nel buio, a bere alcool che non riusciva a stordirlo, senza sentire niente che non fosse paura. 

Aveva cercato di tornare alla sua vita normale, ma la sua mente continuava a bloccarsi, a fermarsi a quella notte…e a Kate. 

Aveva detto di essere un bastardo, ma non un bastardo fottuto. Aveva continuato a pensare a quelle parole anche quando, mesi dopo averle pronunciate, aveva cominciato a cercarli, a cercare vampiri, forsennatamente…pensando che solo in quel modo sarebbe riuscito a riposare... Ed incredibilmente, aveva avuto ragione. 

Ucciso il primo cazzo di vampiro, aveva poi dormito come un bambino. 

Uccidere vampiri era diventato il suo personale sonnifero, meglio di un valium, meglio di tutto il Jack Daniel’s del mondo. 

Era stato presto introdotto in un mondo del quale non aveva mai neanche immaginato l’esistenza… quello dei cacciatori di vampiri. Era un mondo sotterraneo con regole che, neanche a dirlo, ignorava bellamente, un mondo fatto di gente che dormiva poco, sognava troppo ed uccideva succhia sangue come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. 

Aveva tenuto un profilo basso nel mondo del crimine, aveva imparato presto a prendere ai succhia sangue soldi, armi, auto, oltre che le loro cazzo di vite. 

Aveva girato tutto il Sud America, eliminando vampiri con la stessa freddezza, la stessa precisione, con la quale aveva ucciso esseri umani...con una differenza naturalmente: uccidere esseri umani era stato solo uno degli effetti collaterali del suo lavoro, generalmente non vi era mai stato niente di personale nelle sue uccisioni. Uccidere vampiri era, invece, fottutamente personale per lui. Uccidere vampiri era diventato il suo lavoro! Così aveva girato tutto il Sud America, prima di dirigersi verso Nord.  
Con la mente tornava spesso alla notte al Titty Twister, alla morte di suo fratello…e alla famiglia Fuller. 

Tutti morti per colpa sua, e di tutte le morti di cui era responsabile, quelle erano le uniche di cui gli importasse davvero qualcosa. 

Si era domandato per molto tempo se Kate fosse riuscita a sopravvivere o se, invece, avesse baciato la canna della pistola che aveva buttato a terra poco prima che se ne andasse a bordo di quella cazzo di convertibile rosso sangue. 

Non aveva cercato di informarsi, che senso avrebbe avuto?  
Aveva lasciato una ragazzina, da sola, in Messico.

Aveva lasciato una ragazzina che aveva appena perso la sua famiglia, fingendo di essere nobile.   
Che cazzo di senso avrebbe avuto?

Poi, un paio di anni prima, aveva cominciato a sentire voci su una ragazza, una ragazza che andava in giro su un vecchio camper, una ragazza che spaventava i cacciatori di vampiri, per quanto era fredda, per quanto era spietata. 

Non gli ci era voluto molto per capire che quei racconti parlavano tutti della stessa ragazza, tutti di Kate Fuller. 

Non l’aveva cercata…aveva, anzi, provato a starle alla larga. 

Fino a quella sera. 

L’aveva vista…mentre seguiva il cazzone…aveva visto il suo corpo magro muoversi silenziosamente, aveva visto i capelli di lei, incredibilmente lunghi, raccolti in una coda di cavallo con un elastico, aveva visto i jeans logori, ed il cappotto troppo largo. 

E poi l’aveva vista combattere…ed era rimasto senza parole. La ragazza aveva avuto potenziale sei anni prima: era stata agile e dai riflessi pronti, ma troppo piena di paura. 

La donna che aveva visto combattere era stata fredda, senza paura.  
Gli aveva ricordato se stesso…

E poi, il figlio di troia dalla faccia da gatto aveva quasi avuto la meglio…ed era stato allora che era intervenuto. 

Aveva ricordato la promessa fatta a Jacob Fuller sei anni prima. Aveva promesso che non avrebbe permesso che facessero del male a Kate. 

Si, d’accordo, lo aveva promesso in relazione a suo fratello…ma Seth Gecko manteneva sempre le sue promesse. 

O, almeno, questo era quanto si era detto, mentre distraeva il vampiro permettendo a Kate di ucciderlo. 

Il volto di Kate quando si era voltata, dopo aver udito la sua voce, mentre le si avvicinava, gli era sembrato troppo pallido…vecchio e giovane insieme. Era rimasto immobile come un perfetto idiota, mentre lei faceva lo stesso. 

E poi, era svenuta. 

Detestava quando le donne svenivano….e detestava soprattutto quando lo facevano in una strada semi deserta, dopo aver fatto fuori un vampiro. 

Abbassò la testa e, a dispetto della rabbia, si ritrovò a sorridere. Aveva sempre avuto un debole per Kate Fuller …

Non che avesse passato gli ultimi sei anni a sospirare come un fottuto liceale alla fottuta prima cotta…o che avesse passato sei anni in castità…quello che provava per la ragazzina era una cosa solo sua…una cosa sulla quale non amava soffermarsi, una cosa che entrava nei suoi sogni, e che gli faceva alzare le tende quando si parlava dell’ammazza vampiri che girava in un camper. 

Camminò fino alla sua auto. L’aveva presa ad un succhia sangue qualche settimana prima, in una città di cui non ricordava neanche il nome. Cambiava auto quanto più spesso possibile, gli ultimi sei anni gli avevano davvero insegnato qualcosa quanto a tenere il profilo basso. 

Cazzo, gli ultimi sei anni gli avevano insegnato un sacco di cose, riguardo ad argomenti di cui avrebbe preferito ignorare l’esistenza! 

Sapeva uccidere vampiri in migliaia di modi, sapeva quanto ci mettevano a trasformarsi, i loro punti di forza, quelli deboli. Sapeva che il loro sangue puzzava e che ci volevano almeno due docce prima di togliersi quelle schifezze dalla pelle. 

Sapeva che in ogni città nella quale si trovasse, per quanto in culo al mondo, poteva contare di trovarne sempre qualcuno…ed insieme a loro i cacciatori di vampiri.

Sapeva che i cacciatori di vampiri erano tutti uguali: vestivano di nero, erano troppo pallidi, e lo sguardo nei loro occhi era sempre leggermente allucinato, quasi come se si fossero fatti un trip finito male. 

Si chiese per un momento se anche sul suo, di viso, ci fosse quell’espressione allucinata di chi aveva visto cose da incubo. 

Decise di fottere quel pensiero sul nascere mentre sistemava Kate sul sedile accanto al suo. Avrebbe scaricato la ragazzina da qualche parte, magari in casa di qualche ammazza vampiri ed avrebbe tagliato la corda alla velocità della luce. 

Questo si disse, quelli erano i piani formati dalla sua mente, eppure, si ritrovò fuori lo stabile dove viveva, senza capire il perché. 

Così come senza capire il perché, la prese tra le braccia e la portò in casa, adagiandola poi sul suo letto.

Perché doveva sempre incasinarsi la vita?

Inclinò la testa di lato, cercando di rilassare i muscoli tesi del collo, prima di sfilarsi il cappotto. Continuò a gettare un’occhiata verso il letto, mentre si liberava delle armi che portava sempre con se: due pistole, la 44 per gli umani e quella speciale, quella con proiettili sui quali incideva croci per poi farli benedire da qualcuno dei preti ammazza vampiri, posò la cintura porta paletti ed infine la croce…  
Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che avrebbe girato, un giorno, con un crocefisso, gli avrebbe probabilmente piantato una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi. 

Kate dormiva profondamente, ora. Era passata dall’incoscienza al sonno senza aprire gli occhi neanche per un secondo, e Seth scosse la testa, mentre usciva dalla camera da letto per recuperare una birra dal piccolo frigo portatile. 

Quello dove viveva non era che un buco: una piccola camera da letto, un salottino-cucina ed un bagno. Lo aveva scelto perché il padrone di casa non aveva fatto domande, i vicini non rompevano le palle e perché era vicino ad una chiesa…rendeva più semplice recuperare l’acqua santa. 

Si fermò con la bottiglia di birra a qualche centimetro dalla sua bocca. In cosa cazzo si era trasformato? Quando, esattamente, aveva cominciato a far ruotare la sua vita attorno ai vampiri e al modo di ucciderli?

Sapeva che doveva farlo…e non per ragioni altruistiche…doveva uccidere vampiri, altrimenti non riusciva a dormire e mentre teneva gli occhi sbarrati nel buio, le ombre divenivano mostri…le ombre divenivano Richie, dal volto distorto, le ombre divenivano Jacob Fuller, il cui sguardo, una volta divenuto vampiro era stata la cosa più terribile che avesse mai visto. Le ombre divenivano Sex Machine, Santanico Pandemonium, le ombre divenivano il corpo di Scott, il fratello di Kate, mentre veniva martoriato dai vampiri. 

Doveva uccidere quei figli di troia...oppure le ombre divenivano Kate, ed il suo corpo magro, stretto al suo, le ombre divenivano le braccia di lei che si avvinghiavano alle sue, implorandolo di non lasciarla, mentre venivano accerchiati dai vampiri. 

Doveva uccidere quei cazzo di demoni. Non aveva altra scelta. 

Tutto il resto, si rese conto, aveva smesso di avere significato…quand’era stata ultima volta che aveva fatto una rapina? Quand’era stata l’ultima volta che aveva ucciso un essere umano?

Non lo ricordava. 

Digrignò i denti, bevendo un sorso dalla bottiglia. 

Avrebbe aspettato il risveglio di Kate, si sarebbe assicurato che non intendesse svenire di nuovo e poi le avrebbe indicato la porta. 

Si lasciò cadere sullo sgangherato divano marrone, tenendo tra le mani la bottiglia.   
Doveva solo aspettare. 

Sì, ma perché, perché era sempre tutto così fottutamente complicato?

* * *

Sole.   
Fù il sole a svegliare Kate Fuller. Non che quella fosse esattamente una novità …la novità stava nel fatto che quello nel quale si trovava non era il suo letto. 

La ragazza aprì gli occhi e sollevò piano la testa, guardandosi attorno, aggrottando la fronte per qualche secondo. 

Dove diavolo si trovava? 

Le ci volle qualche secondo, prima che gli eventi della notte precedente le tornassero alla mente. 

Seth. 

Seth Gecko era sbucato dal nulla la notte prima e le aveva salvato la vita, distraendo il vampiro che stava per ucciderla. Istintivamente si portò una mano al collo e, pur sapendo di non essere stata morsa, non poté trattenere un sospiro di sollievo. 

Era svenuta. Caduta come un sacco di patate.

Kate Fuller non era mai svenuta. Mai. 

Non era svenuta quando sua madre era morta, non era svenuta quando Seth e Richie le avevano puntato una pistola alla testa, non era svenuta neanche quando la sua vita era andata a puttane al Titty Twister. 

Aveva passato gli ultimi sei anni della sua vita completamente sola, a combattere, e non aveva mai perso i sensi. Evadere con la mente ed andare a caccia di farfalle? Quello sì, le era accaduto…  
Ma svenire? Lei? Mai!  
Fino alla notte precedente!

Che cazzo le era preso la notte prima? Aveva smesso di essere la damigella in pericolo da un bel pezzo...o così aveva creduto prima di svenire come una cazzo di ragazzina!

Scosse la testa. Non importava…ormai era accaduto, ed aveva imparato molto tempo prima a non piangere sul latte versato. 

Abbassò la testa, notando che era ancora vestita, le uniche cose che mancavano erano le armi, il cappotto e gli anfibi che, scoprì subito, erano appoggiati su una sedia poco lontana dal letto. 

Non si stupiva. Seth Gecko era un assassino, un bastardo per molti versi, ma era a suo modo un gentiluomo.   
Anche quando tutto era andato a farsi fottere, quella notte di sei anni prima, con lui si era sentita al sicuro. 

Un piccolo sorriso le increspò le labbra mentre si alzava, solo per poi ammiccare quando si rese conto di due cose: aveva dormito tutta la notte, senza sogni…ed aveva fame. 

Kate aveva davvero fame…per la prima volta da anni. Negli ultimi sei anni, parte della disciplina che si era imposta era stata il cibo. Doveva essere forte, non poteva permettersi di digiunare, non se voleva essere efficiente. Il fatto che il cibo la disgustasse, che non ne avvertisse il sapore, era del tutto ininfluente. 

Si infilò le scarpe mentre, ancora, il sorriso non abbandonava le sue labbra. Era strano sorridere. Strano sentire le sue labbra distendersi in qualcosa che non fossero smorfie di dolore dopo i suoi allenamenti o dopo le ronde. 

Rimase per un attimo immobile, mentre considerava se prendere o meno la pistola, decidendo, poi, di farlo. Quella pistola era stata la sua migliore amica negli ultimi sei anni, l’unico oggetto al quale tenesse…le aveva salvato la vita in più di un’occasione…

Ed era di Seth. 

Uscì dalla piccola camera da letto solo per fermarsi quando vide Seth addormentato sul divano, i piedi su una sedia, la testa reclinata in avanti. 

Era più pallido rispetto a sei anni prima, quasi come se non avesse passato molto tempo al sole. Kate aveva notato le due pistole e la cintura che contava una discreta quantità di paletti, aveva intravisto il crocefisso. Possibile che…anche lui desse la caccia ai vampiri?

Fece un altro passo nella stanza e sobbalzò quando Seth scattò in piedi, producendo dal nulla una piccola pistola e puntandogliela contro. 

“Cazzo, Kate, stavo per spararti!” Disse lui.

Kate sollevò un sopracciglio: “Buon giorno anche a te, Seth…” Disse. 

Seth sbatté gli occhi per un secondo, prima di riporre la pistola nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. 

Kate fece un altro passo, avvicinandosi a lui. Aveva sognato…a dispetto di se stessa quel momento per sei anni, aveva sperato per sei anni di rivederlo..ed ora che era nella stessa stanza con quell’uomo, non riusciva a spiccicare una parola. 

Avrebbe voluto colpirlo, per averla lasciata sola…dopo averle fottuto la vita.   
Avrebbe voluto gettarsi tra le sue braccia e baciarlo fino a farlo rimanere senza fiato.   
Avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo per averle salvato la vita, la notte prima.

Invece, si schiarì la gola, ed ancora non riuscì a parlare. 

Fu Seth a farlo, mentre si dirigeva nella parte della stanza che fungeva da cucinino domandò: “Hai dormito bene?” 

Kate annuì leggermente: “Come un sasso…”. Si strinse nelle spalle, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans mentre aggiungeva: “Grazie per ieri sera…sai per…”

Seth inarcò un sopracciglio commentando: “Mi trovavo a passare…”

“Il Canada è un bel po’ lontano da El Rey” Disse lei. 

Seth si strinse nelle spalle, mentre recuperava da uno stipo una confezione di merendine al cioccolato e l’apriva, lanciandogliene poi un paio. 

“El Rey non era un granché…” Disse, prendendo a sua volta un paio di merendine e tornando nel salotto. 

Kate masticò lentamente la prima merendina, assaporandone il sapore dolce, dopo qualche secondo mormorò: “Sembrava essere la cosa più importante del mondo per te…”

Il volto di Seth si rabbuiò per un istante, l’uomo gettò la merendina, alla quale aveva dato solo un morso su un tavolino, e disse: “La vita è fottutamente strana…lo sai, no?”

Kate appallottolò l’involucro della merendina bofonchiando: “Dillo a me…”

Altro silenzio. Kate non sapeva se piantare una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi dell’uomo, o chiudere la distanza che li separava e ficcargli la lingua in gola. 

C’erano stati uomini…in quei sei anni. Scopate consumate sui sedili posteriori di auto, o nel retro di furgoncini, o in camere di motel. C’erano stati uomini senza nome, di cui non aveva conosciuto che il corpo, per poche ore, senza complicazioni, senza legami. 

Erano state delle scopate che nella sua mente non erano state molto diverse dagli allenamenti; le erano servite per tenere a bada sogni ed incubi, per passare le ore che la separavano dalla notte e dall’uccidere vampiri. Li aveva desiderati quegli uomini? Non ne era sicura. 

Desiderava Seth?

Sì. Lo desiderava...ma desiderare non era un lusso che poteva concedersi, accantonò quindi i suoi pensieri, soprattutto quando Seth disse: “Così…dai la caccia ai fottuti vampiri?”

Kate scrollò le spalle. “Già…” Disse solo. Si lasciò cadere sul divano e fu sorpresa quando Seth fece qualche passo e si mise a sedere accanto a lei mentre chiedeva: “Perché?”

“Perché no?” Domandò lei di rimando. 

Seth la guardò come se le fosse improvvisamente spuntata una seconda testa…o un terzo occhio in mezzo alla fronte. 

“Perché…” Cominciò lui, prima di sollevare le mani in aria e scrollare le spalle. 

“Non era quello che volevo…” Cominciò lei, ma s'interruppe subito dopo. 

Come poteva spiegarglielo? Forse Seth aveva creduto che lei fosse tornata negli Stati Uniti, avesse finito la scuola…e ci aveva pensato, per qualche ora, fino al tramonto. Le cose erano cambiate però quando si era ritrovata a combattere altri vampiri, incazzati neri per quanto era accaduto la notte prima. 

In qualche modo quei vampiri erano stati a conoscenza di quanto era accaduto al Titty Twister, avevano saputo che ne era stata parte...ed avevano voluto fargliela pagare. 

Dopo la seconda notte, della quale conservava un ricordo estremamente nebuloso, combattere i vampiri era stata l’unica cosa sensata da fare, l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare bene. L’unica cosa che le importasse fare. 

“E tu?” Domandò invece. 

“Io cosa?” Chiese Seth. 

“Giri sempre con un crocefisso e dei paletti o li tieni con te in caso servano…?”  
Seth si strinse nelle spalle. “Detesto quei figli di troia…” Disse a bassa voce, come se spiegasse tutto…ed incredibilmente, era così. Le bastò un’occhiata, per scorgere dettagli che le erano sfuggiti fino a qualche secondo prima, dettagli del viso di Seth, che contava rughe dannatamente simili alle sue…rughe derivate da troppe ronde, troppi incubi e troppa paura. 

“Sono stato ad El Rey per qualche mese…finiti i vampiri della zona, sono riuscito ad andarmene da quel cesso ed ho cominciato a girare…”

Kate annuì alle parole dell’uomo. Ricordava come Seth avesse combattuto quella notte…come avesse rifiutato di arrendersi, fino all’ultimo. Ricordava di come si fosse stretta a lui, mentre erano circondati da vampiri. 

Se n’era andato via a bordo di una convertibile rosso sangue, solo per continuare quello che aveva cominciato quella notte. Cosa che aveva fatto anche lei. 

Sì, pensò, la vita era fottutamente strana

“E così ti sei ritrovato in Canada?” Domandò. 

“Ho sentito parlare di una colonia piuttosto grossa…” Spiegò lui. 

Kate sorrise, per un istante, prima di dire: “Anch’io…sono arrivata qui una decina di giorni fa”

Seth annuì brevemente alle sue parole: “Arrivare qui è stato un casino, e come se non bastasse fino a questo momento… ” Si strinse nelle spalle: “nada de nada…”

Quando, in seguito, Kate si ritrovò a pensare a quella mattina, ricordò soprattutto di come Seth e lei, si fossero ritrovati a parlare, per ore, delle loro esperienze negli ultimi sei anni, dei vampiri che avevano ucciso, dei posti che avevano visitato…delle armi che preferivano. 

Si ritrovò a pensare al fatto che avessero sorriso, entrambi. 

Si ritrovò a pensare che erano state due persone maledettamente sole per troppo tempo…e che entrambi, si erano sentiti per la prima volta da tantissimo tempo, a casa. 

* * *

Avrebbe dovuto mandarla via.   
Essere il bastardo che era sempre stato ed allontanarla. 

Non lo aveva fatto...ed ora guardava Kate esaminare le sue armi, con l’occhio clinico di una professionista, mentre lui allacciava la cintura porta paletti.

Avrebbe dovuto mandarla via, invece, si era ritrovato a passare una giornata intera con lei, seduto su un divano le cui molle gli avevano tatuato il culo, dopo esserci stato seduto sopra per ore, a chiacchierare…a parlare, solo per rendersi conto che aveva parlato maledettamente poco negli ultimi sei anni. Non che fosse stato logorroico prima, ma c’era sempre stato qualcuno…Richie, o un compagno di cella…o persino Jacob Fuller con cui parlare. 

Dopo la notte al Titty Twister, era stato solo…o in compagnia di donne che non aveva certo scelto per conversare. 

Nessuno sapeva di quello che faceva di notte…tranne gli ammazza vampiri ed erano persone, quelle, con le quali non amava parlare…avevano tutti storie strappalacrime alle spalle che insistevano puntualmente nel voler raccontare, si sentivano tutti dei crociati …ed erano generalmente troppo schizzati per fare conversazione. 

Aveva parlato con Kate perché con lei non c’era stato bisogno di preamboli…lei era stata lì, con lui, quando tutto era cominciato.   
Lei capiva il perché desse la caccia ai vampiri, capiva…perché provava le stesse cose. 

Era cambiata Kate: l’acciaio in lei, una durezza che era stata solo accennata sei anni prima, era ora evidente nel suo modo di fare, di parlare, di muoversi. 

Lo sguardo di Kate Fuller era freddo, ghiaccio puro sembrava brillarle nelle iridi nocciola, ma Seth aveva scorto fuoco dentro di lei, fuoco danzare nella piega delle sue labbra, dietro la spessa parete di ghiaccio dietro la quale si proteggeva. 

Kate aveva parlato come un uomo, bevuto come un uomo, maneggiato armi come un uomo…mentre le sue labbra carnose, labbra che si era ritrovato a fissare, si erano piegate in sorrisetti maliziosi o bronci.

Sei anni prima aveva provato ad essere nobile. El Rey era un inferno sulla Terra, non avrebbe mai condannato Kate a viverci. Aveva saputo, sentito che Kate gli si sarebbe gettata tra le braccia e sarebbe stato fottutamente sbagliato…aveva visto quel film, aveva letto il libro…sarebbe stato un disastro. 

Ed, inoltre, quando si era allontanato in macchina, aveva pensato davvero di potersi gettare tutto alle spalle. Lui era Seth Gecko!  
E Seth Gecko non si sarebbe certo fatto cambiare la vita da un branco di succhiasangue del cazzo! Non avrebbe certo permesso a dei succhia sangue di fottergli la vita più di quanto non avessero già fatto!

Lui Seth Gecko, non si sarebbe portato dietro una ragazzina sconvolta, a ricordargli che ad El Rey doveva andarci con suo fratello…e suo fratello era morto…gli aveva ficcato un palo nel cuore e lo aveva visto liquefarsi...e le uniche cose rimaste di Richie erano state le braccia ed il suo teschio. 

Lui Seth Gecko, non aveva avuto bisogno di nessuno…se l’era sempre cavata da solo. 

Cazzate.   
Tutte cazzate. 

O, almeno, così pensava in quel momento…mentre ancora, però, si chiedeva perché non avesse mandato via Kate e perché si apprestassero a fare una ronda insieme. 

E cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo la ronda? Kate Fuller non era più una ragazzina…e lui era ancora un uomo. E lui provava qualcosa per lei…probabilmente sin da quando gli aveva salvato il culo, nel cesso del suo camper, sei anni prima. 

Sbuffò, ignorando l’occhiata incuriosita della ragazza, e decise di pensare a una cosa alla volta: prima avrebbero fatto fuori un po’ di vampiri e poi si sarebbe concentrato sul resto. Posto che uno dei succhiasangue non li uccidesse. 

Seth non si illudeva di vivere per sempre, non gli interessava vivere per sempre…voleva solo andar via combattendo. Si domandò se anche per Kate valesse la stessa cosa. 

“Hai già in mente dove andare?” Domandò qualche minuto dopo, mentre si avviavano alla porta. 

Kate si strinse nelle spalle: “C’è un locale in periferia. Volevo ripulirlo prima di andarmene dalla città…”

“Quanti ne sono?” Domandò. 

“Una ventina…” Rispose lei. 

Seth ammiccò leggermente. Venti vampiri…più un numero imprecisato di casualità come avventori vampirizzati sul posto. 

Sorrise: “Sembra divertente…sicura che siano vampiri?”

“No, Seth…sono psicopatici…psicopatici che si trasformano in mostri del cazzo quando hanno fame…” Replicò lei con un mezzo sorriso. 

 

Sorrise, di nuovo, alle parole della ragazza e disse: “Diamo un’occhiata…non mi va di andare alla cieca…”

Kate si strinse nelle spalle, annuendo leggermente alle sue parole. Seth vide che si stava trattenendo dal parlare, probabilmente per sollevare obiezioni…aveva lavorato da sola per anni, e se la reputazione che si era fatta rispondeva alla verità – e non aveva motivo per dubitarne – quella non sarebbe stata la prima volta per lei, eppure, lasciò che prendesse lui il comando. 

Come quella notte. 

“Dopo aver dato un’occhiata” Disse, sorpreso dal tono gentile nella sua voce: “Faremo un bel po’ di baldoria…”

Kate lo guardò sorpresa, ma non commentò le sue parole. 

Erano in strada, ormai, Seth le indicò la sua auto, una Ford che aveva visto di gran lunga giorni migliori e lei scosse la testa, entrandovi. 

“Cosa?” Domandò una volta entrato in auto. 

“Mi avevi detto di star tenendo il profilo basso…non immaginavo intendessi alla lettera…”

In un altro momento, un’altra epoca, avrebbe reagito con rabbia, forse, a quelle parole invece si ritrovò a sorridere.   
Grandioso, in che cosa si stava trasformando?

O, meglio, in cosa si era trasformato, senza neanche rendersene conto?

Quello non era il momento, però, di pensare a stronzate sentimentali e psicoanalitiche. Doveva sgomberare la mente e farlo in fretta, anche. Non poteva permettersi distrazioni…non quando si apprestava ad uccidere vampiri…un bar pieno di vampiri. 

Azzardò un’occhiata a Kate: il suo volto era serio, il ghiaccio nei suoi occhi spesso, la ragazza si voltò a guardarlo per un istante e Seth fu sorpreso nel realizzare che lei aveva probabilmente formulato i suoi stessi pensieri. 

Vampiri da uccidere, prima.   
Loro due, dopo. 

* * *

Per quanto folle potesse sembrare, persino a se stessa, Kate amava sentire i muscoli del corpo dolere dopo le ronde. Non che fosse una di quelle persone che amavano il dolore…ma c’era qualcosa di soddisfacente nei lividi, nei muscoli indolenziti…significavano che aveva fatto un buon lavoro.

E quella notte aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, almeno a giudicare da quanto le dolevano le spalle e le gambe. Seth la guardò dicendo: “Forse dovresti andare all’ospedale…”

Erano in auto, albeggiava, ormai. Avevano fatto fuori tutti i vampiri, dal primo all’ultimo: venticinque vampiri uccisi da Seth e da lei, il locale raso al suolo. Kate sapeva che avrebbe dovuto lasciare la città…lo faceva sempre, dopo una notte come quella che aveva appena vissuto, rimanere era troppo pericoloso...e comunque, una volta finito di fare il suo lavoro, che senso aveva rimanere? 

“Come no…” Mormorò: “Mi ci vedo al pronto soccorso a spiegare come mi sia fatta male…”

Anche Seth sembrava stanco e indolenzito, un grosso livido gli si stava formando sul mento, ed uno più piccolo su uno zigomo, sangue gli scuriva i capelli e gli incrostava le mani ed il collo. Kate inclinò la testa di lato e disse: “Non è niente, mi basterà una doccia calda…”

“Due…” Mormorò lui. 

Kate inarcò le sopracciglia, senza parlare, Seth si voltò brevemente verso di lei ed aggiunse: “Io ne faccio sempre due…il sangue dei vampiri è…”

“Merdoso?” Terminò lei. 

Seth annuì e Kate notò che erano giunti ormai fuori casa di Seth. 

Pensò. 

Aveva passato ventiquattro ore con Seth…era svenuta tra le sue braccia, aveva dormito nel suo letto, aveva parlato con lui, combattuto con lui…cosa sarebbe accaduto ora?

L’avrebbe invitata a salire da lui? Avrebbero fatto la doccia insieme? Le avrebbe detto di togliersi dalle palle? Azzardò un’occhiata all’uomo seduto accanto a lei, notando che sembrava assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
Possibile che anche lui stesse avendo dubbi? Possibile che anche lui si stesse interrogando sul da farsi?

 

* * *  
Una delle cose che aveva permesso a Seth Gecko di sopravvivere era stata il sangue freddo…la capacità di prendere decisioni in una frazione di secondo. Il suo essere un figlio di puttana, gli aveva permesso di dare la caccia ai vampiri senza perdere la calma… il suo essere un figlio di puttana, gli aveva permesso di piantare un palo nel cuore di suo fratello senza esitare…senza versare una lacrima. 

Era sempre stato fiero di quell’aspetto del suo carattere…peccato che fosse diventato latitante da qualche minuto a quella parte. 

Seth Gecko non sapeva che diavolo fare!

Aveva combattuto accanto a Kate tutta la notte…scoprendo che gli era mancato avere qualcuno che gli coprisse le spalle..e qualcuno a cui guardarle. 

Kate era fottutamente fenomenale mentre combatteva e, come aveva scoperto quella notte, dannatamente sexy mentre lo faceva. In situazioni normali, non ci sarebbe stato molto su cui decidere…in situazioni normali avrebbe già portato Kate in casa o, forse, non avrebbero lasciato l’appartamento quella sera. In situazioni normali, non avrebbe passato una giornata intera a chiacchierare con una ragazza…né sarebbe stato lì impalato a decidere sul da farsi. 

Il problema era che quella non era una situazione normale, e non solo perché avesse passato la notte uccidendo vampiri, ma perché lo aveva fatto con l’unico essere umano di cui gli importasse davvero qualcosa sulla faccia della Terra. 

Aveva passato gli ultimi anni sfuggendole, quanto più possibile. Seth non era un vigliacco…o, almeno, non si era mai considerato tale. Guardava la morte in faccia da sempre, non si era mai tirato indietro di fronte ad una sfida…eppure, in quel momento si sentiva il più grande cacasotto della Terra. 

Certo, avrebbe potuto chiedere a Kate di salire con lui, nel buco dove viveva. Avrebbero potuto fare sesso – perché sul fatto che anche lei lo volesse non aveva dubbi, poteva essere un cacasotto, ma non era cieco! – e probabilmente sarebbe stata la migliore scopata della sua vita…ma poi? Cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo?

Quello che lo stava davvero confondendo però…era il fatto che stesse pensando ad un “dopo” per loro due. E da quando, poi, aveva così tanti dubbi prima di scopare?

“Seth?” Disse. Sebbene lei avesse parlato a bassa voce, era stato abbastanza per distoglierlo da quei pensieri, per la qual cosa Seth si sentì sollevato.

L’uomo si voltò verso di lei: Kate sembrava essere davvero esausta.

Inarcò le sopracciglia, senza parlare, Kate sospirò prima di dire: “Senti, ho bisogno di una doccia…e di un paio di aspirine…posso salire da te?”

Se Kate aveva altre intenzioni mentre pronunciava quelle parole, era brava…davvero brava a nasconderlo. 

In seguito, quando Seth ripensò a quel momento, a quella mattina ricordò di come nella sua mente si fosse profilata la possibilità di mandarla via, di dirle di togliersi dalle palle…e di come non l’avesse colta. 

Ricordò di come si fosse stretto nelle spalle ed avesse sorriso, prima di uscire dall’auto, seguito dalla ragazza. 

Ricordò di come si fosse sentito improvvisamente, inspiegabilmente, felice. 

* * *  
Nonostante le sue parole di poco prima, una volta entrati in casa, Kate lasciò che Seth usasse per primo la doccia. L’uomo l’aveva guardata ed aveva scosso la testa per un secondo, prima di lasciare la stanza. 

Kate aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare…e per calmare i battiti del suo cuore. Era strano, poteva uccidere vampiri senza che i battiti del suo cuore aumentassero, senza battere ciglio, eppure in quel momento sentiva il cuore in gola…ed aveva paura. 

Alla fine, in auto, si era fatta coraggio…ed era stata lei a parlare. Aveva osservato Seth per qualche secondo, comprendendo istintivamente i suoi dubbi e non aveva potuto fare altro che prendere lei la decisione per entrambi. 

Sbuffò, mentre si guardava intorno e si sfilò il cappotto, stringendo i denti per il dolore alle spalle e alla schiena.   
I figli di puttana di vampiri che avevano ucciso erano stati tanti e forti, era sicura di avere lividi belli grossi sparsi un po’ ovunque sul corpo ed un paio di tagli alla schiena; sapeva esattamente come e quando se li era fatti: era successo quando uno di quei succhia sangue l’aveva scaraventata su un flipper con tanta forza che il vetro si era infranto, ferendola. 

Detestava dover fare la contorsionista per curarsi le ferite, ma raramente si affidava a qualcuno per farlo, lo faceva solo quando le ferite erano più gravi, in tal caso si rivolgeva a qualcuno degli ammazza vampiri del luogo in cui si trovava e si lasciava rattoppare. 

Sospirò mentre si sedeva sul divano e si sfilava gli anfibi. Era stanca…di solito, dopo una notte come quella, metteva in moto il camper, guidava fino alla città più vicina, e poi si chiudeva in una camera di motel per un paio di giorni per riposare…non sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto quella volta. Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa contro la spalliera del divano. Cosa diavolo sarebbe accaduto? 

“Oh, fanculo!” Disse a denti stretti, e fu sorpresa quando udì la risata di Seth. Aprì piano gli occhi, mentre senza neanche accorgersene, le sue labbra si piegarono in sorriso. 

Seth era di fronte a lei, con indosso solo un paio di jeans neri, aveva i capelli bagnati e Kate notò la costellazione di lividi sulle spalle, le braccia ed il torace, e la collezione di cicatrici, alcune sembravano molto vecchie, altre molto più recenti sulle spalle ed il torace, notò come una di esse, piuttosto lunga, si confondeva con l’enorme tatuaggio tribale che copriva la spalla ed il braccio sinistro dell’uomo. 

Seth stava ancora sorridendo quando Kate si rimise piano in piedi, mordendosi l’interno delle guance per tenere a bada il gemito di dolore che le era salito alle labbra. 

“Hai lasciato un po’ d’acqua calda?” Domandò mentre gli passava accanto. 

“Quanta ne vuoi dolcezza…” Disse lui. 

Kate si fermò, sollevando un sopracciglio verso di lui: “Grazie…” Disse a fior di labbra. 

Erano vicinissimi, pochi centimetri di distanza a separarli. Le ci volle poco, quindi, poco più di un passo per avvicinarglisi, e timidamente sfiorare le labbra dell’uomo con le sue. 

Non gli lasciò il tempo per dire una parola o di muoversi, percorse i pochi metri che la separavano dal bagno chiudendosi poi la porta alle spalle..solo allora lasciò andare un respiro che non si era resa conto di aver trattenuto. 

* * *

Che cazzo ci faceva ritto dietro la porta del bagno di casa sua mentre Kate era dall’altra parte?  
Che cazzo ci faceva a fissare la suddetta porta come un coglione da almeno cinque minuti? 

Un tempo Seth Gecko era stato un bastardo…un assassino, un ladro, un rapinatore. Aveva passato anni in prigione, dove si era guadagnato il rispetto ed il terrore degli altri detenuti. 

Cosa ci faceva, ora, lui, ultraquarantenne, a fissare una porta di un bagno dove dall’altra parte c’era una ragazza di ventidue che in quel momento faceva la doccia?

Perché non buttava giù la porta a calci e raggiungeva Kate sotto la doccia?  
Perché si sentiva pronto ad uscirsene dalla sua stessa pelle per l’eccitazione?

Era stato un bacio…e neanche uno con la lingua!   
Uno stramaledetto bacio sulle labbra, da ragazzini!

Doveva ragionare…smettere di far affluire sangue alle parti basse del corpo, darsi un’energica scrollata di spalle, entrare in quel cazzo di bagno e concludere quella pazzia! E non gli importava che la pazzia si concludesse in un bagno di sangue o in un’energica scopata. 

Questo, almeno, era quello che continuava a ripetersi da cinque minuti buoni…e allora, perché non si decideva a tirare giù quella stramaledettissima porta?

Era un assassino, un ladro, un rapinatore, un bastardo…non un fottuto boy scout!

Fece quindi un passo indietro, pronto a buttare giù la porta, quando i suoi sensi, tesi all’inverosimile, colsero un gemito provenire dall’altra stanza. Era Kate. Kate che imprecava sottovoce…quando non gemeva per il dolore. 

Quella volta non esitò quando, con un calcio, spalancò la porta del bagno. Sarebbe stato davvero fottutamente grandioso se la ragazza fosse scivolata nel vano doccia mentre lui, dall’altra parte, stava a rimuginare come una fottuta collegiale su un bacio. 

Non poté fare a meno di aggrottare la fronte, quando una volta entrato nel piccolo bagno si ritrovò di fronte Kate, fresca di doccia, completamente nuda, fatta eccezione per gli slip, coperta di lividi che guardandosi allo specchio posto sopra il lavandino cercava, senza successo, di pulirsi due tagli piuttosto grandi sulla schiena. 

Pur essendo sorpresa, Kate non parlò, si limitò a sollevare leggermente le sopracciglia.

“Che diavolo stai facendo?” Domandò Seth, posandosi le mani sui fianchi. 

Si sentiva un’idiota…  
Un idiota preoccupato.   
Un idiota eccitato. 

Le spalle di Kate si abbassarono e, per un istante, Seth ricordò la ragazza che era stata sei anni prima, prima che lui le fottesse la vita alla grande. 

Kate, con i capelli lunghi, ancora bagnati che le coprivano le spalle, non accennava a coprirsi, e Seth poté vedere i lividi e le cicatrici sul corpo magro della ragazza. Non ne era particolarmente impressionato, lui stesso aveva la sua bella collezione di cicatrici e quella mattina poteva contare su nuovi lividi sparsi sul corpo. Non era impressionato o disgustato…era furioso!

Perché cazzo non gli aveva detto dei tagli sulla schiena? 

Come diavolo credeva di riuscire a disinfettarli da sola? 

Fece un passo avanti e senza parlare si inginocchiò dietro di lei, non prima di averle preso da una mano l’asciugamano bagnato, sporco di sangue, che doveva aver usato per provare a tergersi le ferite. 

Kate sussultò quando Seth le appoggiò la salvietta bagnata sulla schiena: i tagli non erano molto profondi, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di punti, ma dovevano aver sanguinato tanto. 

Seth notò altre cicatrici sulla schiena e le spalle della ragazza, alcune sembravano recenti; altre, invece, piuttosto vecchie avevano tutta l’aria di essere segni di frustate. Numerose cicatrici da colpi di frusta. 

Digrignò i denti. Non voleva sapere chi o cosa l’avesse frustata…perché sapeva con assoluta certezza che se il figlio di troia fosse stato ancora vivo, l’avrebbe braccato e scuoiato…e non voleva pensare alla ferocia dei suoi istinti riguardanti Kate. 

Non poteva farlo.

Si rimise in piedi e senza parlare lasciò il bagno, dirigendosi a grandi passi nella sua camera da letto, dove prese da sotto il letto uno zaino nero. Lo zaino conteneva un assortimento piuttosto vasto di medicine e disinfettanti, le cose che aveva in bagno non erano che una piccola parte di tutta la merda da pronto soccorso che aveva accumulato negli ultimi anni.

Quando tornò in bagno, Kate era ancora in piedi, appoggiata contro il lavandino, l’unica differenza stava nel fatto che si era raccolta i capelli e li aveva legati alla nuca e teneva le braccia incrociate contro i seni nudi....i suoi seni ancora nudi. 

Si fermò per un istante, sulla porta, aggrottando le sopracciglia, mentre Kate teneva la testa bassa, solo quando si avvicinò lei sollevò il capo e disse: “I vestiti sono andati…”

“Ho notato” Disse lui. Era davanti a lei, e non capiva il perché stesse facendo del suo meglio per non guardarla al di sotto del collo. Insomma, qual era il suo dannatissimo problema?

Si trattenne dal digrignare i denti per la frustrazione facendole, invece, cenno di voltarsi. E perché diavolo gli importava così tanto di due cazzo di tagli sulla schiena? Non erano certo i primi che la ragazza si procurava…e non sarebbero stati gli ultimi, almeno fino a quando lei avesse continuato a dare la caccia ai vampiri. 

Pensò.

Sbatté gli occhi mentre, come poco prima, si accovacciava alle spalle della ragazza. 

 

Frugò nello zaino, mentre cercava di ignorare il corso dei suoi pensieri.

 

Cominciò a disinfettare i tagli sulla schiena con della betadina, fermandosi quando Kate sussultò, più per la sorpresa che per il dolore. L’aveva vista quella notte…Kate resisteva bene al dolore, come lui. Stringeva i denti, ed attaccava…come lui. 

Seth Gecko non credeva al rimorso, non credeva al rimuginare su eventi del passato…sarebbe impazzito da molto tempo se lo avesse fatto…da molto prima della notte al Titty Twister. Eppure, in quel bagno, quella mattina, dopo una notte passata a combattere vampiri accanto ad una ragazza che, un tempo aveva avuto una famiglia e corpo ed anima senza cicatrici, per la prima volta nella sua vita, Seth si sentiva in colpa. 

Quell’illuminazione non lo fece crollare, non lo fece piangere o urlare…lui era un bastardo figlio di puttana e lo sarebbe stato per sempre…le sue mani tremarono però per qualche secondo..e dovette deglutire. 

Bendò le ferite alla schiena di Kate, senza rendersi conto della dolcezza dei suoi gesti in un primo momento e quando lo fece, un’altra illuminazione…chiara, come poche cose aveva vissuto nella sua mente, si fece largo in lui. 

Il cuore continuò a battergli regolarmente in petto, il mondo attorno a lui continuò a girare, come se niente fosse accaduto…ma mentre si rimetteva in piedi, e porgeva a Kate una boccetta di antidolorifici seppe, con assoluta certezza, che qualcosa era cambiato, che l’unica cosa che gli importava davvero, era proteggere Kate…

L’unica cosa di cui era assolutamente certo, era che quella ragazza gli era entrata dentro…e che quella volta non sarebbe fuggito, né da lei, né da se stesso.   
Seth Gecko amava Kate Fuller.

* * *  
Seth era silenzioso. Non aveva pronunciato una parola da quando si era accovacciato dietro di lei per disinfettarle le ferite. Kate non sapeva cosa pensare…si era sentita sollevata inizialmente quando Seth non si era mostrato disgustato dalle cicatrici che aveva sul corpo...di solito non le importava…quelle cicatrici erano lì, non sarebbero scomparse, lei ci aveva fatto l’abitudine…eppure, quando l’uomo era entrato nel bagno, buttando giù la porta, Kate aveva temuto il suo giudizio…o peggio il suo disgusto. 

Non era accaduto…Seth le aveva preso l’asciugamano di mano e si era accovacciato dietro di lei, e poi, aveva cominciato a pulire le sue ferite...senza dire una parola.

Era stato allora che Kate aveva smesso di capire cosa diavolo stesse accadendo! Seth si era alzato ed aveva lasciato il bagno, solo per poi tornare con un vecchio zaino pieno di medicinali; non l’aveva neanche guardata davvero, non aveva commentato sul fatto che fosse nuda, si era accovacciato dietro di lei, ed aveva cominciato a disinfettarle le ferite… anche allora senza parlare, senza dire una cazzo di parola, mentre lei tratteneva il respiro.

Poi, per qualche secondo…o forse si era trattato solo della sua immaginazione, le mani dell’uomo avevano tremato…e, dopo, quando le aveva bendato quei tagli il suo tocco delicato, gentile 

Conosceva il tocco delle mani di Seth, lo ricordava bene. Ricordava il modo in cui usava le mani...ed aveva visto, la notte precedente, Seth strappare i cuori marci dei vampiri a mani nude, aveva visto le mani dell’uomo muoversi veloci e colpire con violenza, le aveva viste essere letali quanto le altre armi che usava per uccidere vampiri…eppure, quelle stesse mani, avevano sfiorato la sua pelle con dolcezza, qualche minuto prima. 

Seth non aveva detto una parola, non una singola parola…aveva lasciato il bagno già da qualche minuto…e Kate era confusa…e stava cominciando ad avere freddo. Si voltò, dando un’occhiata alla sua immagine riflessa nello specchio…ammiccando leggermente. Era davvero lei? Non si guardava molto allo specchio, non ne aveva il tempo né la voglia, di solito…

Eppure in quel momento non riusciva a farne a meno: chi era quella donna dal volto stanco, con un livido su una guancia e rughe agli angoli degli occhi e della bocca?

Chi era quella donna che nonostante la stanchezza ed il dolore fisico, nonostante la confusione degli ultimi minuti aveva occhi che brillavano?

Attraverso lo specchio vide Seth entrare nel bagno, e notò che si era infilato una maglietta nera sopra i jeans; stringeva qualcosa tra le mani, ammiccò sorpresa quando si rese conto di cosa si trattava: erano abiti! Seth si strinse nelle spalle e disse: “Ho trovato solo questi…dovrebbero andarti…”

Kate si voltò e a dispetto della confusione che ancora sentiva, non poté fare a meno di sorridere di fronte alla canotta ed i boxer neri che Seth le porse. 

“Grazie...” Disse lei. Era sicura che gli indumenti le sarebbero andati larghi, ma il gesto di Seth l'aveva commossa. Tipico di Seth confonderla facendo qualcosa di gentile per lei!

Seth inclinò la testa di lato, stringendo gli occhi per un secondo, ma ancora, non parlò. Rimasero per qualche istante in silenzio, lei che si stringeva contro il petto gli indumenti portateli, mentre Seth teneva le mani sui fianchi. Lei accennò un sorriso e mormorò: “Farò meglio a vestirmi ”

Seth annuì e Kate ebbe l’impressione che l’uomo fosse indeciso se rimanere o meno nella stanza. Insomma, che gli passava per la testa?

Seth, comunque, sembrava aver preso la sua decisione, lasciò il bagno e Kate si ritrovò a scuotere la testa mentre infilava i boxer e la canotta. Non si era sbagliata, la canotta le andava larga ma era pulita ed asciutta. 

Non aveva avuto in mente un piano quando aveva chiesto a Seth di salire a casa sua, aveva avvertito i suoi dubbi, ma se doveva essere onesta con se stessa, l’unica cosa che le era importata davvero era di non rimanere sola…

Aveva passato sei anni da sola, aveva accettato quella solitudine, aveva fatto di essa il suo scudo, la sua arma, la coperta nella quale si avvolgeva…finendo con l’abituarcisi, finendo col voler dimenticare cosa si provasse a non essere così maledettamente sola. 

Seth…era l’unica persona al mondo della quale gli importasse qualcosa…e non era stata pronta a rinunciare a lui...non ancora, almeno. 

Certo era che di tutti gli scenari che, a dispetto di se stessa, aveva sognato negli anni, di tutte le cose che aveva pensato potessero accadere una volta saliti in casa di Seth, l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettata era stata il silenzio dell’uomo, quell’espressione neutra, illeggibile negli occhi...o la gentilezza delle sue mani mentre le bendava i tagli sulla schiena. Per non parlare del fatto che gli fosse importato abbastanza di lei da medicarle le ferite. 

Sbuffò mentre lasciava il bagno e tornò in salotto, solo per trovare Seth, steso sul divano, un braccio dietro la testa, gli occhi sbarrati a fissare il soffitto.

“Seth?” Domandò lei, facendo un passo verso di lui. 

Seth non la guardò ma a bassa voce disse: “Non dormivo più…”

Kate aggrottò le sopracciglia, non faticava ad immaginare a cosa l’uomo si stesse riferendo…quello che non capiva però era il perché ne stesse parlando. Non capiva il perché ne stesse parlando con lei. 

Avevano parlato molto il giorno prima...di ogni genere di cosa...tranne che della notte al Titty Twister. Avevano solo sfiorato l'argomento, ma nessuno dei due aveva realmente parlato di quello che era accaduto. 

E del resto che senso avrebbe avuto parlare di quella notte? Almeno così aveva pensato il giorno prima; sapevano entrambi cos'era accaduto...erano stati entrambi lì. Perché sprecare il fiato e rinvangare quello che era accaduto? 

Invece Seth stava parlando, ed era lei a non riuscire ad aprire bocca, ora. 

“Per due mesi mi sono spappolato il fegato, ho bevuto sciacquabudella come acqua…ma non riuscivo a dormire…non di notte, almeno…e mai per più di un’ora”

Kate fece un altro passo avanti e Seth, ancora senza guardarla, spostò le gambe, invitandola silenziosamente a sedersi accanto a lui. Kate si lasciò cadere sul divano, senza parlare. 

La verità era che aveva quasi paura di parlare. E Kate odiava avere paura. 

“Io ho ucciso un fottio di persone, Kate…evitavo di farlo se potevo, ma ho sparso la mia bella parte di cervelli sulle pareti…” Seth tacque per un secondo e mentre incrociava le gambe sul divano, Kate si domandò se l’avrebbe guardata, o se avrebbe continuato a fissare il soffitto, con le sue bolle d’umidità, come se contenesse tutte le risposte dell’universo. 

“Ed ho sempre dormito…” Continuò Seth sempre senza guardarla: “E poi, la notte dopo…ad El Rey, mi ritrovai a non chiudere occhio. Ero distrutto, ma non riuscivo a dormire…pensai fosse adrenalina, pensai fosse per…Richie…” Seth sbatté le palpebre una due volte e Kate notò che era la prima volta che nominava suo fratello. L'uomo scosse leggermente la testa prima di aggiungere: “Per due cazzo di mesi, dopo quella notte, non ho chiuso occhio. Per due cazzo di mesi ho masticato valium come noccioline, ho bevuto …ma i miei occhi rimanevano spalancati.”

Kate appoggiò le spalle contro il divano, quando Seth tacque; si rese conto che le tremavano le mani, cominciò a tormentare l’orlo della canotta, ed un’occhiata a Seth la rassicurò del fatto che non si era accorto del suo turbamento.

Seth guardava ancora il soffitto, in silenzio…il suo volto aveva un’espressione molto stanca ed i suoi occhi rimanevano illeggibili, pozze scure delle quali, per la prima volta da molto tempo, Kate aveva paura. 

Non aveva paura di Seth…aveva paura per lui…per l’abisso che aveva dentro. Si chiese se avesse versato una lacrima per la morte del fratello o se, come lei, avesse ignorato il dolore, lo avesse lasciato tra le ceneri del Titty Twister. 

“Credevo di essere finalmente schizzato,” Disse Seth a bassa voce: “e così una notte, uscii…per cercarli. Mi dissi che se c’erano stati quei vampiri, qualcuno doveva averli creati…e se c’erano, io li avrei trovati ed uccisi…così forse avrei dormito, o sarei morto…non c’era una cazzo di differenza per me a quel punto”

Kate ammiccò alle parole di Seth, allungò una mano verso di lui, per toccarlo, ma la lasciò cadere immediatamente, temeva che Seth avrebbe smesso di parlare se lo avesse fatto. 

Sorrideva, ora, Seth mentre continuava: “Li trovai, in un cesso simile al Titty Twister, accettavano solo finocchi però in quel bar…”

Anche Kate sorrise, ma il suo sorriso sfumò, quando Seth disse: “Erano tanti…non quanti quella notte, ma erano un bel po’, li feci fuori tutti…e sai cosa? Quando tornai a casa dormii…come un bambino, mi svegliai il giorno dopo che riuscivo a stento a muovermi, ma avevo dormito…Seth Gecko era tornato, pronto a fare casino, pronto a vivere la vita del ricco ad El Rey…” L’uomo si passò una mano tra i capelli e disse: “Indovina? Tempo due giorni ed ero al punto di partenza…a fissare il soffitto della mia camera da letto, con una bottiglia di whisky in una mano ed il telecomando nell’altra…”

Seth abbassò leggermente la testa, guardandola per la prima volta da quando era entrata nella stanza: “Ecco perché combatto i fottuti! Perché altrimenti non dormo…altrimenti la mia mente comincia a fottermi …e nessuno può fottere Seth Gecko, Kate…” Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso ironico quando aggiunse: “A meno che non sia io a volerlo…”

Seth si mise piano a sedere, e Kate resistette all’impulso di sussultare quando le loro spalle si sfiorarono. 

“Perché…” Cominciò lei, deglutì e domandò: “Perché me lo stai dicendo?”

Seth rise e Kate si rese conto che quando rideva sembrava quasi l’uomo che aveva conosciuto, quello con il quale aveva bevuto tequila, quello con il quale aveva combattuto quella prima notte, mentre tutto il suo mondo andava a rotoli. 

“Che io sia dannato se so perché!” Disse lui. “Non capisco più un cazzo di niente, Kate…”

“Io volevo tornare a casa…avevo pensato di arrivare al confine, farmi indicare l’aeroporto più vicino ed usare parte dei soldi che mi avevi dato per tornarmene a casa…” Disse lei a bassa voce. Ed era strana la facilità con cui riuscisse a parlare, ora. 

“Cos'è successo?” Domandò lui. “Perché non lo hai fatto?”

Kate si strinse nelle spalle: “Contrariamente a te, non riuscivo a tenere gli occhi aperti. Feci qualche chilometro…e poi dovetti fermarmi” Abbassò la testa, rifiutando di incontrare lo sguardo di Seth mentre aggiungeva sottovoce: “mi addormentai nel camper…come un’idiota!”

Scosse la testa, schiacciando così i ricordi ancora prima che arrivassero, e sollevò la testa per guardare Seth mentre diceva: “Mi svegliai al tramonto…”

“Cazzo…” Fu l’unico commento di Seth. 

Kate annuì alle parole di Seth e disse: “Misi in moto il camper, ma non andai molto lontano…”

“Vampiri?” Domandò lui. 

“Tanti ed incazzati e con me avevo solo una croce…e due pistole: una la trovai nel bagno, forse era di Richie. Ad ogni modo, ne misi sotto alcuni col camper, sparai ad altri due, e combattei con gli ultimi tre…uno di loro, era riuscito ad entrare nel camper e mi afferrò con un lazo, mentre un altro figlio di puttana usò una frusta…” Kate vide Seth sussultare a quelle parole.

Non parlava più ora e non perché non volesse terminare il suo racconto, ma perché i suoi ricordi si fermavano lì. Tutto quanto era avvenuto dopo era troppo nebuloso e confuso per lei...solo voci ed immagini...e Kate non sapeva se volesse davvero ricordare. 

“Come facesti a…?” Cominciò Seth e Kate lo interruppe dicendo: “Non ricordo bene…ricordo di aver avuto paura…ricordo di essermi incazzata, non volevo morire così…non volevo morire nel camper, non volevo diventare un vampiro.   
Ricordo di aver scalciato e colpito, di aver sfasciato i mobili del camper…ma a parte questo” Si strinse nelle spalle: “A parte questo, non ricordo altro, so solo che ad un certo punto, mi ritrovai sola, con la frusta tra le mani…”

Non aggiunse che la frusta le aveva dato la nausea, perché sporca del suo sangue e della sua pelle, né disse che aveva vomitato bile per quelle che erano sembrate essere ore...o che aveva passato ore sotto la doccia, provando a liberarsi di tutto quel sangue...il suo sangue.

“Mi dispiace” Disse lui, a bassa voce, senza guardarla. 

Proprio come quella mattina di sei anni prima…ma a differenza di quella mattina, Kate non era arrabbiata, non era delusa. A differenza di quella mattina, Kate credeva davvero alle parole di Seth. 

“Perché non andasti all’aeroporto?” Domandò lui. 

“Per fare cosa? Per farmi rinchiudere in manicomio? Nessuno mi avrebbe creduta…”

Seth sollevò un sopracciglio: “Potevi mentire…”

“Il fatto è che non volevo tornare a casa, non c'era più niente ad attendermi lì…arrivai al confine e tornai indietro…” Sorrise debolmente prima di aggiungere: “Volevo cercarli…perché pensai la stessa cosa che avevi pensato tu: qualcuno doveva aver creato quei vampiri, e se avevo incontrato quelli, ne avrei incontrati altri…e li avrei uccisi”

“La verità è che quei figli di troia ci hanno morsi quella notte…” Commentò lui 

Kate ammiccò leggermente a quelle parole, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che mentre parlava, senza che lei se ne accorgesse, Seth le aveva passato un braccio attorno alle spalle. Scosse la testa e domandò: “Che vuoi dire?”

“Ci hanno morsi dentro…nell’anima.” Seth sorrise scuotendo la testa: “e dire che non credevo a queste stronzate!” Il sorriso di Seth sfumò mentre aggiungeva: “ci hanno trasformati, Kate…oh, io sono ancora un ladro ed un assassino, solo che ora rubo ai vampiri che uccido invece che agli umani..”

“Quello anch’io…” Ammise lei. 

Seth sorrise: “Ti ho visto armeggiare col registratore di cassa prima di andar via…”

Kate si strinse nelle spalle, stava per dire qualcosa, quando le labbra di Seth, improvvise si posarono sulle sue. 

Rimasero fermi un istante, vicini, tanto che Kate sentiva il calore del corpo di Seth attraverso i vestiti, tanto che l’odore dell’uomo le invadeva le narici, ed il cuore le martellava nel petto, come non credeva avesse mai fatto. 

Aveva sempre pensato nelle fantasie che, a dispetto dei suoi propositi, si erano fatte largo in lei, di tanto in tanto negli anni, che baciare Seth sarebbe stato come venire prosciugati, che non ci sarebbe stato spazio per gentilezza. 

Si era sbagliata. 

Le labbra di Seth erano calde, mentre seminava piccoli baci sulle sue labbra, invitandola a dischiuderle, le stava mozzando il respiro, mentre le loro lingue si cercavano, danzavano, languidamente, mentre una mano dell’uomo, le sfiorava il volto ed il suo pollice tracciava cerchi sulla sua guancia. 

Sentì il braccio di Seth stringerla, avvicinarla di più a lui, mentre il bacio diveniva più profondo, e sentiva fuoco scorrerle nel sangue, nel ventre, mentre gli cingeva il collo con un braccio, mentre una sua mano affondava tra i capelli di lui. 

Aveva bisogno di respirare, ma non voleva interrompere il bacio, non voleva allontanare il suo corpo da quello di lui. 

Era diverso, pensò con quel po’ di raziocinio che le rimaneva, diverso da tutto quello che aveva provato fino a quel momento con altri uomini, diverso dai baci che più per convenzione che per vero piacere aveva dato, diverso dalle reazioni meccaniche del suo corpo al tocco degli altri uomini. 

Seth la stava stringendo a se, e sentiva l’eccitazione di lui, attraverso il tessuto dei suoi jeans, eppure non la stava davvero toccando, una sua mano era ancora ferma sul suo volto, mentre l’altra le stringeva un fianco. 

Lei, invece, non riusciva a smettere di toccarlo: collo, spalle, braccia, schiena, le sue mani andavano ovunque riuscissero ad arrivare, cercando la pelle di lui, gemendo di frustrazione e piacere, e trovò incredibilmente eccitante che quei suoni provenissero da lei, e che si perdessero tra le labbra di Seth. 

Sussultò, quando avvertì una mano di Seth, quella che l’aveva stretta a se, salire, tracciare la linea dei suoi fianchi, del suo stomaco, per poi salire, ai suoi seni. 

Si allontanò da lui, e dovette prendere un respiro profondo. Non ricordava di essere mai stata così senza fiato, non ricordava di aver mai sentito il suo volto, il suo corpo ardere per l’eccitazione. 

Non ricordava di aver mai amato tanto qualcuno quanto Seth Gecko, in quel momento. 

* * *

Si era sbagliato.   
Lui era un boyscout. Lui era un fottuto boyscout!

Molto prima che la sua vita andasse a puttane, Seth Gecko aveva imparato a rispettare le donne. In parte era stata la paura, una che non avrebbe mai ammesso...neanche con se stesso, che potesse diventare come Richie o suo padre…in parte era stato qualcosa che gli era piaciuto fare.

Certo, aveva ucciso donne, ma quello era stato parte del suo lavoro, con le donne che aveva avuto, era sempre stato corretto. Non aveva mai alzato le mani, non le aveva mai costrette ad andare a letto con lui…non era stato violento neanche con la sua ex moglie, per quanto gliele avesse tirate dalle mani. 

Non che fosse il fottuto principe azzurro o il protagonista di un romanzo rosa, sapeva cosa voleva, e lo otteneva di solito. 

Con Kate, invece, le cose erano diverse...lui si comportava diversamente...lui si stava comportando come un fottuto boyscout!  
Mentre prendeva fiato dopo quello che probabilmente era stato il bacio più intenso che avesse mai dato, pensò al fatto che si era comportato da gentiluomo fino a quel momento. 

Si era appellato a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non toccarla come un’adolescente arrapato, soprattutto quando le mani di Kate avevano cominciato a toccarlo, ovunque, tranne dove aveva avuto bisogno che lei lo toccasse, ed aveva gemuto.

Si, era un fottuto boyscout.   
Un boyscout senza fiato e con un sorriso da beota stampato sul volto. 

Una mano di Kate era ancora su una sua spalla, mentre lei lo guardava: gli occhi spalancati, le guance rosse, le labbra gonfie e Seth pensò che di lì a qualche secondo sarebbe andato a fuoco se non avesse portato Kate in camera da letto. 

O sul divano. 

O sul pavimento. 

A pensarci bene, anche il vano doccia aveva i suoi lati positivi!

La mano di Kate si abbassò, andando a sfiorargli il torace, e Seth pensò che avrebbe sentito quanto forte gli stesse battendo il cuore…e non gli importò. 

Erano ancora così vicini e Seth vide se stesso sollevare la ragazza tra le braccia per posarsela in grembo. Scosse leggermente la testa, invece, ed il suo sorriso si allargò – cosa che non pensava essere possibile – 

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, limitandosi a guardarsi e poi, insieme, si mossero e, di nuovo, le loro labbra si incontrarono, senza esitazione, quella volta. 

Dovevano alzarsi da lì, decise, prima di fare l’amore su un divano sgangherato.

E da quando, poi, usava il termine fare l’amore?

Kate intanto si stava muovendo, interrompendo così le sue riflessioni, e proprio come aveva desiderato fare qualche secondo prima, si ritrovò la ragazza, seduta a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Le sue labbra lasciarono quelle di lei ed il gemito di frustrazione di Kate, si trasformò in uno di piacere quando le sue labbra le accarezzarono la gola prima e le spalle, poi, assaporando finalmente la pelle nuda della ragazza. 

“Kate…” Soffiò lui, e da quando poi la sua voce era così roca? Aveva avuto donne nella sua vita, tante…e non ricordava di aver mai sentito la sua voce così arrochita dalla passione. 

E mentre lui era stato occupato a meravigliarsi di quanto roca fosse divenuta la sua voce per l'eccitazione, Kate intanto gli aveva sollevato leggermente la maglietta, e le sue mani vagavano ora sul suo torace. 

“Camera da letto. Ora.” Disse lui, ringhiando quasi quelle parole. 

Kate annuì, ma nessuno dei due si mosse, soprattutto quando le sue labbra coprirono un seno di Kate attraverso la stoffa della canotta. Kate inarcò la schiena quando con la lingua cominciò a stuzzicarle il capezzolo che si inturgidì immediatamente al tocco della sua lingua. 

Una parte remota della sua mente, quella che non era mai scomparsa del tutto, nonostante avesse passato gran parte della sua vita di adulto commettendo omicidi e rapine, gli urlò di fermarsi o, almeno, di portare la ragazza in camera da letto…e già che c’era di darsi una calmata. 

Non ascoltò quella voce, non udì niente, tranne che il respiro di Kate che diveniva ansante, mentre piano, cominciava a muoversi sopra di lui, e l’unica cosa che desiderava era di liberarsi dei vestiti di entrambi ed entrare in lei…

Non si rese conto dell’urgenza dei suoi gesti, quando allontanatosi da lei, le sollevò la canotta e sorrise, insieme a lei, quando toccò i seni della ragazza. Non notò le cicatrici sul torace di lei, sentì solo la morbidezza della pelle della ragazza ed il calore di essa quando la toccò. Kate gli affondò le mani tra i capelli, impossessandosi delle sue labbra, e Seth lasciò che lo facesse, lasciò che gli togliesse il fiato, di nuovo. 

Lasciò che le sue mani scorressero lungo il corpo di lei, assaporando il tepore della pelle della ragazza, tracciando con la punta delle dita le cicatrici, mentre Kate armeggiava con la sua maglietta, e sorrise contro le labbra della ragazza quando lei si allontanò, emettendo un piccolo ringhio di frustrazione. 

“Kate…” Disse con voce roca. “Camera da letto. Ora…o non lasceremo questo divano!”

Lei annuì, ma la luce nei suoi occhi, mentre ondulava i fianchi, stuzzicandolo, gli disse che non aveva la minima intenzione di muoversi.

Non c’era ghiaccio in quel momento, negli occhi nocciola di Kate, solo passione ed una luce maliziosa che Seth pensò, l’avrebbe fatto impazzire di desiderio.

Una parte di lui, si domandò quand’era stata l’ultima volta che si era fermato a guardare gli occhi di una donna prima di fare sesso…e non gli importò scoprire che probabilmente non era mai accaduto.

Si rese conto che era rimasto immobile a guardare la ragazza e che lei aveva fatto lo stesso, con le mani ancora ferme sul suo torace e le sue ferme sui fianchi di lei. 

Dunque era così che ci si sentiva quando si era innamorati? 

Seth sorrise, mentre lasciava che Kate gli togliesse la maglietta. 

Avrebbe potuto farci l’abitudine.

Kate si spostò leggermente, cominciando a baciargli le spalle, a tracciare con la lingua le linee del suo tatuaggio, quando entrambi sentirono bussare alla porta. 

 

Pensò, digrignando i denti per la frustrazione.

Kate sollevò la testa ed in un altro momento avrebbe probabilmente trovato molto comica l’espressione di disappunto e curiosità che le si dipinse in volto.

Non aveva molta voglia di ridere però, in quel momento. 

Rimasero fermi, e Seth non si rese neanche conto di aver avvicinato Kate a se e che la presa delle sue braccia si fosse trasformata in un abbraccio. 

“Aspetti qualcuno?” Domandò Kate a bassa voce. 

“Come no, il sindaco con le fottute chiavi della città…” Sibilò lui. 

Di nuovo bussarono alla porta e Seth abbassò la testa per un secondo, prima di posare un bacio veloce sulla fronte di Kate, che si stava allontanando da lui e a sua volta si alzò dal divano.

“Jack!” La voce maschile, il cui proprietario continuava a bussare alla porta, lo chiamò col nome che usava di solito con gli ammazza vampiri. 

Seth recuperò la maglietta dal pavimento, sentiva lo sguardo di Kate su di se, ma decise di ignorare la ragazza ancora per qualche secondo, mentre infilava la maglietta, e recuperava dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans la piccola pistola che portava sempre con se, anche in casa.

Si avvicinò alla porta e solo allora, lanciò un’occhiata a Kate: la ragazza era seduta a gambe incrociate sul divano, si era infilata la canotta, e niente sul suo viso faceva pensare che fino a qualche istante prima fosse stata sul divano, sedutagli in grembo, a baciarlo come se non ci fosse un domani. Il ghiaccio nei suoi occhi era tornato, quella freddezza che sapeva non appartenerle, ma della quale si serviva…al pari dei paletti e della *sua* pistola che, aveva scoperto la notte precedente, Kate sapeva usare bene quasi quanto lui. 

Si voltò verso la porta raddrizzando le spalle e, mentre apriva, con l’altra mano sollevò il cane della pistola. Sentì Kate alzarsi dal divano e fare un passo verso di lui. 

Dritto fuori la porta di casa sua c’era un uomo sulla quarantina: alto, magro, capelli castani corti, occhiali da sole, che non riuscivano del tutto a nascondere i tratti affilati del suo volto, abiti neri. 

Seth lo riconobbe, lo aveva incontrato quando era arrivato in città qualche giorno prima: era un ammazza vampiri, lo aveva visto in Chiesa quando aveva fatto benedire l’acqua ed i proiettili dal prete ammazza vampiri della zona. 

“Devo parlarvi” Disse solo l’uomo. 

Seth aggrottò la fronte: come cazzo faceva a sapere che Kate era con lui? E perché non gli aveva ancora sparato?

“Ah, sì?” Disse sollevando leggermente le sopracciglia. 

L’uomo annuì, infilando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, Seth non fece cenno di farlo entrare, sentì Kate avvicinarglisi ulteriormente. 

“Siete nella merda ragazzi…” Disse l’uomo e le sue labbra carnose, si stesero in un mezzo sorriso a quelle parole. 

Seth fu tentato di sbuffare alle parole dell’uomo, allungò una mano e lo afferrò per il bavero del cappotto trascinandolo nell’appartamento, si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un tonfo, e quando si voltò non fu sorpreso nel constatare che Kate aveva afferrato l’uomo per le spalle, e gli teneva un braccio premuto contro il collo. 

Avrebbe sorriso in altre circostanze, sorriso per il fatto che per la prima volta in tanto, tantissimo tempo non era più solo, ma non era il momento di sorridere quello. Puntò la pistola contro la fronte dell’uomo e disse solo: “Ti dispiacerebbe elaborare?”

 

* * *

Prima che i vampiri gli portassero via sua moglie e suo figlio, Gregory Sheridan era stato uno psicologo, un bravo psicologo. Poi c’era stata quella vacanza in Messico e quei maledetti motociclisti che si erano trasformati in vampiri ed avevano fatto a pezzi suo figlio e trasformato sua moglie in una di loro. 

Aveva ucciso sua moglie e per miracolo era riuscito a fuggire da quell'incubo. Una volta tornato in Canada, mentre ancora cercava di capire cosa diavolo fosse accaduto...e provava a farsene una ragione del perché, era stato avvicinato da loro, gli ammazza vampiri della città. All'epoca non immaginava nemmeno che quasi ogni città avesse un suo gruppo di ammazza vampiri...non aveva neanche metabolizzato ancora il fatto che i vampiri esistessero davvero. 

Era divenuto un'ammazza vampiri più per necessità che per volontà di liberarsi dai vampiri. All'apparenza la sua vita era rimasta immutata: era ancora uno psicologo, faceva ancora le cose che era stato solito fare prima di quella vacanza in Messico...ma quella era solo una facciata. Era un'ammazza vampiri, ora. Faceva ronde, aiutava gli altri ammazza vampiri e soprattutto aiutava Padre Benson, il capo della comunità della città a tenere il profilo basso. 

Erano passati dieci anni da quando aveva cominciato ad ammazzare vampiri e negli ultimi cinque e mezzo, aveva sentito storie provenienti dal Sud America, su due ammazza vampiri americani. Aveva sentito parlare della loro efficienza e crudeltà, aveva sentito parlare della ragazza che girava in camper, la ragazza fredda, dai lunghi capelli castani, che combatteva vampiri con la loro stessa ferocia e crudeltà. 

Aveva sentito parlare dell’uomo tatuato, che uccideva vampiri con pistole dai proiettili speciali, quando non strappava loro i cuoi a mani nude, e che rubava loro soldi, armi ed auto. 

I due ammazza vampiri americani erano divenuti una specie di leggenda nell’ambiente; aveva conosciuto l’uomo, Jack, la settimana prima. L'uomo era entrato nella Chiesa dove si riunivano di solito, avvolto in un lungo cappotto nero, e lui aveva notato subito i lividi sul volto e le escoriazioni sulle nocche, così come aveva notato che sebbene il suo volto apparisse stanco – e d’altro canto i volti di tutti gli ammazza vampiri erano stanchi, era una sorta di marchio di riconoscimento –, la sua voce era stata ferma ed il tono sbrigativo quando aveva chiesto a Padre Benson di benedirgli un paio di taniche di acqua e dei proiettili, se ne era andato subito dopo, rivolgendo loro a mala pena la parola, dicendo solo che si sarebbe tenuto in contatto. 

E Greg aveva saputo che aveva mentito, che non lo avrebbe fatto...perché Jack non legava con gli altri ammazza vampiri, non rivelava niente della sua vita...e non gli importava un cazzo del loro mondo o delle loro regole. 

Aveva riconosciuto l’uomo, anche se quello era stato il loro primo incontro. Tutti sapevano che Jack non era il suo vero nome, ma nessuno degli ammazza vampiri ci teneva ad indagare. Chiunque fosse stato nella sua vecchia vita non aveva importanza...quella era una delle regole: il passato non contava, l'unica cosa ad avere davvero importanza era la lotta. 

La cosa importante era che dove c’erano Jack o Kate, i vampiri morivano ed il lavoro degli ammazza vampiri del luogo diveniva più semplice…o incredibilmente più complicato, in alcuni casi. 

Era rimasto sorpreso nell’apprendere che i due ammazza vampiri americani si conoscevano, gli era stato riferito del loro incontro due notti prima e di come Kate, la stessa donna che uccideva branchi di vampiri senza emettere un suono, era svenuta nel vederlo. 

Li aveva fatti seguire la notte prima, quando insieme avevano raso al suolo un locale alla periferia della città. 

Come psicologo era affascinato dalla loro dinamica e dalle loro personalità, ecco perché si era offerto di andare a parlare con loro, sapendo che li avrebbe trovati ancora insieme. 

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi quell’accoglienza, pensò, mentre Jack gli puntava una pistola alla testa e Kate lo teneva per il collo. 

Erano due persone che, per quanto ne sapeva, combattevano senza sosta da anni. Per quel che ne sapeva che avevano combattuto sempre da soli, rifiutando gli altri ammazza vampiri, eppure, non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare quanto avessero agito in perfetta sincronia, qualche istante prima, quasi come se guardarsi le spalle a vicenda fosse qualcosa che riusciva loro naturale. 

“Sto aspettando” Disse Jack, e Greg notò come gli occhi dell’uomo si fossero stretti in due fessure. 

“Sarò felice di spiegarvi tutto…quando la smetterete di…” S’interruppe quando la presa del braccio di Kate si intensificò attorno al suo collo. 

“No, no…vedi? Quando lui ti chiede di elaborare intende dire che devi spiegarti e farlo subito!” Disse Kate, ringhiando le parole contro il suo volto.

“Vampiri” Disse solo lui. La presa del braccio di Kate attorno al suo collo si allentò leggermente, ma Jack non accennò ad allontanare la pistola dalla sua fronte. 

“Figli di puttana che succhiano il sangue, si lo sappiamo…e?” Disse lui. 

“Non siete più al sicuro qui, dovete lasciare la città entrambi, e alla svelta.” Disse lui. 

Jack allontanò la pistola per un secondo, solo per spostare la mira dalla testa allo stomaco e domandò: “Chi ti ha mandato qui? Come facevi a sapere che lei ci sarebbe stata?”

“Padre Benson, è lui che dirige tutto in città, lo hai incontrato la settimana scorsa. Vi abbiamo tenuto d’occhio…” Spiegò Greg, notando che lo sguardo di Jack continuava ad alternarsi da lui a Kate. 

Sembrava quasi che stessero comunicando silenziosamente, decidendo se liberarsi di lui o lasciarlo parlare, alla fine Jack, abbassò il cane della pistola, infilandola poi nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, immediatamente dopo Kate lo lasciò andare e disse: “Parlavi di vampiri…e di noi nella merda”

“I vampiri della città una volta tramontato il sole vi daranno la caccia, non si fermeranno, non dopo la scorsa notte…”

“E questo chi te l’ha detto, il loro fottuto PR?” Domandò Jack aggrottando la fronte. 

Sebbene l’uomo fosse fermo, il nervosismo, la tensione era evidente nel suo corpo, nel modo in cui il suo sguardo si spostava velocemente, solo per soffermarsi, sebbene per poche frazioni di secondo più del necessario su Kate che era ancora dietro di lui. Quella era una cosa che non si era aspettato!

“Per così dire…ci hanno mandato un messaggio, infilato nella bocca di uno dei nostri…” Greg si strinse nelle spalle ed aggiunse: “Va da se che la testa era decapitata”

Jack si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio alle sue parole, come a dire: “E allora?” e Greg pensò che dopo tanti anni passati a combattere vampiri, nessuno di loro rimaneva particolarmente impressionato di fronte ai loro modi cruenti, neanche Kate che, alle sue spalle, si limitò a sbuffare. 

“Cosa diceva il messaggio?” Domandò la ragazza. 

Greg si voltò, notando solo in quel momento che la ragazza indossava un paio di boxer ed una canotta, pensò che non si sarebbe allontanato molto dalla verità se avesse ipotizzato che quegli indumenti appartenevano a Jack.

Una mano dell’uomo calò sulla sua spalla, facendolo sobbalzare e costringendolo a voltarsi, solo per incontrare gli occhi scuri di Jack che sibilò: “Cosa diceva quel cazzo di messaggio?”

Greg si schiarì la gola, a giudicare dallo sguardo dell’uomo doveva essere rimasto con la bocca aperta a fissare la ragazza. Aveva sospettato che tra i due ammazza vampiri ci fosse qualcosa di molto più profondo che semplice collaborazione professionale, ma ora ne era quasi sicuro, almeno a giudicare dal comportamento di Jack, senza contare il fatto che Kate indossava probabilmente gli abiti dell'uomo. 

Greg sospirò prima di dire: “Hanno detto che vi avrebbero trovati, e vi avrebbero sviscerati, cominciando con te, Kate. Hanno detto che quello che è successo in Messico ti sarebbe sembrata una passeggiata a confronto. Hanno detto che insieme a voi sviscereranno chiunque gli capiti a tiro e che se teniamo alla nostra città dobbiamo liberarci di voi e farlo alla svelta.”

Kate fece qualche passo, mettendosi accanto a Jack, incredibilmente, a dispetto di quanto aveva appena riferito loro, la ragazza stava sorridendo ed il suo, era un sorriso che gli mise la pelle d’oca. 

“Questo hanno detto?” Chiese solo lei. 

Greg si domandò se Kate avesse notato che il volto di Jack si era rabbuiato mentre aveva riferito loro del contenuto del messaggio, un’occhiata alla ragazza gli disse che lei sembrava non essersene resa conto...o se lo aveva notato, era davvero molto brava a nasconderlo.

“C’è altro?” Domandò Jack a bassa voce. 

Greg si strinse nelle spalle: “Sì, Kate mi sono preso la libertà di far portar qui sotto il tuo camper, Kiernan ti manda i suoi saluti ”

“Figlio di…” Ringhiò lei, scattò in avanti e Greg fu certo che l’avrebbe colpito, Jack però intervenne, appoggiando una mano su una spalla della ragazza. 

Kate si fermò, voltandosi poi rabbiosamente contro l’uomo che le era accanto: “Che cazzo di problema hai?” Domandò rabbiosamente. 

“Io dico di alzare le tende…” Disse lui.

Greg fece fatica a nascondere la sua incredulità. Si era aspettato una reazione decisamente diversa da parte dell'uomo! Per quanto ne sapeva le minacce dei vampiri non sortivano effetti su di lui, lo spingevano solo a combattere più aspramente. 

Nonostante i suoi sforzi per nasconderlo, Jack sembrò intuire la sua sorpresa perché lo guardò per un secondo e poi tornando a guardare Kate aggiunse: “E' la loro città...lasciamo che se la vedano da soli!” Jack si strinse leggermente nelle spalle e concluse: “Infondo avevi già deciso di andartene, no?”

Kate sembrava incredula quanto lui...e vi fu una scintilla di rabbia nei suoi occhi, durò solo per qualche istante, e poi negli occhi della ragazza tornò lo sguardo freddo e distaccato che aveva notato subito in lei; la ragazza sollevò le mani in segno di resa e lasciò la piccola stanza, un istante dopo Greg udì una porta dietro di loro sbattere. 

Jack abbassò la testa e Greg notò il modo in cui stava serrando le mascelle, probabilmente per cercare di trattenere la rabbia che, chiara, riusciva a leggergli in volto. No, pensò...era più che semplice rabbia...era furia, tanto feroce da essere quasi tangibile, in quel momento nella stanza; era furia omicida. 

Fu sicuro, in quel momento, che Jack era capace di uccidere un altro essere umano...e che stesse trattenendosi dall'ucciderlo. 

Si domandò, e non per la prima volta, chi fosse stato Jack nella sua vita precedente e come si era ritrovato a diventare un ammazza vampiri. Gli ammazza vampiri si dividevano di solito in due categorie: quelli che ammazzavano per fede, come Padre Benson, e poi c’erano quelli, come lui, che lo facevano per dolore, per rabbia…perché qualche vampiro aveva distrutto loro la vita…

A quali categorie appartenevano Kate e Jack? Le rughe attorno agli occhi di entrambi parlavano di dolore e di perdita, era evidente, almeno ai suoi occhi, che entrambi avevano perso persone amate a causa dei vampiri…ma in qualche modo, sentiva che non era solo il dolore a spingere una ragazzina poco più che ventenne ed un uomo che aveva l’aria di un avanzo di galera a combattere vampiri.

“E’ tutto?” Domandò Jack, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. C’era ancora rabbia nello sguardo e nel volto dell’uomo che gli era di fronte, ma era controllata. 

Greg si tolse gli occhiali da sole, Jack aggrottò la fronte, ma non commentò, né sembrò particolarmente impressionato dall’enorme cicatrice che gli copriva l’occhio destro, rendendolo orbo. La cicatrice era stato l’ultimo regalo di sua moglie, fattogli proprio pochi istanti prima che le infilasse un palo di legno nel cuore. L’uomo si limitò ad appoggiarsi le mani sui fianchi e ripetere: “E’ tutto?”

“Per la verità no” Disse lui. Frugò nelle tasche del cappotto nero, e non fu sorpreso quando immediatamente dopo sentì Jack avvicinarsi di un passo, e fu sicuro che se avesse sollevato la testa in quel momento lo avrebbe trovato molto vicino a se, pronto a disarmarlo…o anche ucciderlo se lo avesse ritenuto necessario. 

Estrasse una busta bianca dalla tasca interna del cappotto e guardandolo disse: “Ho ricevuto una telefonata da alcuni amici di Vancouver, sembra che stiano avendo dei problemi a tenere a bada dei parassiti”

Gli porse la busta che Jack accettò senza aprire e continuò dicendo: “Avrebbero davvero bisogno di una mano”

Jack gettò la busta su una sedia che era dietro di lui. Non parlò, non domandò informazioni sui vampiri contro i quali il gruppo di Vancouver stava combattendo da settimane senza successo. Greg sapeva, però, che Jack avrebbe reagito in quel modo, così come sapeva che non gli avrebbe detto se intendeva o meno andare a Vancouver per aiutare gli altri ammazza vampiri.

Era evidente che Jack, proprio come Kate, non amava prendere ordini e non voleva divenire un ammazza vampiri legato ad un gruppo. Ecco perché inizialmente era rimasto tanto sorpreso dal loro interagire. 

Gli fece un cenno col capo, e si avviò alla porta. Notò con la coda dell’occhio che non appena si era voltato, lo sguardo di Jack si era rivolto alla porta chiusa dietro la quale c’era Kate. 

Aveva sentito storie su entrambi gli ammazza vampiri: storie sul come fossero entrambi macchine da guerra; freddi e spietati, crudeli quasi quanto i vampiri che uccidevano. Aveva sentito storie sul fatto che pareva che entrambi fossero fatti di ghiaccio. Niente, a sentire le storie che gli erano state riferite, poteva turbarli, niente li commuoveva, niente sembrava avere il potere di ferirli davvero.

Quello che aveva notato vedendoli, però, era tutta un'altra storia, una che nessuno gli aveva mai raccontato...probabilmente perché nessuno li aveva mai visti insieme.   
Sì, erano freddi, Greg aveva notato sche entrambi sembravano avere nervi di acciaio, Jack sembrava essere perfettamente a suo agio con le armi da fuoco e Kate non aveva battuto ciglio di fronte alle minacce rivoltele dai vampiri. 

Non erano senza sentimenti, però, quello era chiaro per lui. 

Ed erano nei guai…guai seri. 

Gregory Sheridan era stato un bravo psicologo, ma non ci voleva uno strizzacervelli per rendersi conto che i due ammazza vampiri erano innamorati l’uno dell’altra e, o non avevano la minima idea di esserlo o, come sospettava, non sapevano da dove cominciare per gestire quei sentimenti. 

Le storie d'amore tra ammazza vampiri generalmente non duravano, a meno che entrambi non decidessero di cambiare vita, di abbandonare la loro missione…in caso contrario esse finivano in tragedia.

Nella sua esperienza però, pochi dei cacciatori dei vampiri sceglievano di abbandonare la loro missione. Una volta entrati nel mondo di sangue dei vampiri, una volta che uno di quei mostri rivelava il proprio volto, era quasi impossibile tornare indietro e fingere che non esistesse.   
Le storie d'amore tra ammazza vampiri erano pericolose...per loro e per le persone accanto a loro. 

Aprì la porta ed azzardò un’ultima occhiata a Jack, che fissava la parete di fronte a se, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. 

Sì…erano nei guai…in guai seri. 

Le storie tra ammazza vampiri finivano in tragedia in un modo o in un altro, e nel caso di Kate e Jack? Non voleva pensare a cosa sarebbe accaduto se uno dei due fosse stato ucciso.

Non volle pensare a cosa sarebbe accaduto se uno dei due fosse divenuto un vampiro. 

Kate e Jack erano nei guai, in guai seri…e non erano i soli ad esserlo. 

Mentre usciva dallo stabile dove Jack, o chiunque fosse in realtà l’uomo col quale aveva parlato, viveva, decise che avrebbe continuato a tenerli d’occhio, ma prima aveva delle telefonate da fare. 

Chi diavolo erano in realtà Jack e Kate? Come avevano cominciato a combattere vampiri? Come avevano fatto a conoscersi?

* * *

Lo specchio le stava restituendo un’immagine decisamente diversa rispetto a qualche minuto prima. Kate Fuller sospirò mentre si sporgeva verso lo specchio: la luce che le era brillata negli occhi era svanita, l’unica traccia del fatto che fosse stata sul punto di fare l’amore con Seth era il leggero gonfiore delle sue labbra, se le sfiorò con le dita e chiuse gli occhi. 

Era stata una stupida. Una dannatissima idiota. 

Aveva desiderato rivedere Seth con tutte le sue forze, nonostante si fosse imposta il contrario. Lo aveva cercato, con lo sguardo, in ogni locale, ogni vicolo, ogni riga di giornale, per sei anni.

Non aveva previsto che la disciplina che si era imposta per anni, una disciplina fatta di solitudine, dolore e sangue, potesse sgretolarsi così facilmente e così rapidamente. Le ci erano volute poco più di ventiquattr’ore per dimenticare chi, o meglio cos’era diventata. Le ci erano volute poco più di ventiquattr’ore per dimenticare che non poteva permettersi sogni, speranze e stronzate sentimentali. 

Le ci erano volute ventiquattr’ore per innamorarsi di nuovo di Seth. La vecchia Kate, quella che aveva visto la sua famiglia morire in un locale in Messico e la nuova, quella che ammazzava vampiri e collezionava cicatrici sul corpo e quel che restava della sua anima, si erano innamorate di Seth Gecko. 

E non poteva permetterlo. Non poteva permettere a se stessa di dimenticare, perché Seth aveva avuto ragione: i vampiri del Titty Twister li avevano davvero morsi nell’anima…li avevano cambiati.

Non potevano esserci ripensamenti, non avrebbe potuto avere una vita normale. Non più. 

La visita dell’ammazza vampiri era stata la madre di tutte le docce gelate, di tutti i bruschi risvegli. 

Solo perché per ventiquattr’ore, senza accorgersene, si era illusa di poter essere felice, di poter non essere sola, non significava che i vampiri avrebbero smesso di uccidere, che avrebbero smesso di minacciarla. Solo perché per poche ore il tempo aveva smesso di avere importanza, non significava che gli ultimi sei anni della sua vita non fossero esistiti.

Solo perché Seth voleva proteggerla, non significava che potesse riuscirci. Era stata furiosa quando Seth le aveva detto di alzare le tende, era stata furiosa quando aveva visto il suo volto rabbuiarsi quando l'ammazza vampiri aveva accennato a quanto era accaduto in Messico. Ed era stata furiosa quando l’ammazza vampiri l'aveva osservata, scrutata quasi come se fosse una specie di curioso esperimento. 

Era stata furiosa con se stessa per aver mostrato la sua rabbia, furiosa con i vampiri di quella città che sapevano di quanto le era accaduto in Messico, quando lei stessa ne conservava ricordi vaghissimi, ricordi che la sua mente rifiutava di esaminare. 

Era stata spaventata dalle minacce dei vampiri…verso di lei e verso Seth. Per sei anni aveva sperato che Seth fosse ancora vivo e quando la notte prima avevano combattuto insieme, una parte di lei non aveva potuto fare a meno di temere per l’uomo, pur sapendo che era in grado di cavarsela da solo, che era dannatamente abile. 

Per ventiquattr’ore si era illusa che quella bolla di felicità e di pace, nella quale era entrata quando era svenuta tra le braccia di Seth, potesse essere eterna ma non era possibile...perché le cose non andavano così, non per loro. 

Seth ammazzava i vampiri, come lei. Seth giocava con la vita e la morte ogni notte, come lei.   
A Seth, non importava un granché di vivere o morire…e Kate era terrorizzata per quello, sebbene provasse le stesse cose. Era terrorizzata...di un terrore che non provava da quando aveva visto Richie Gecko venire morso da Santanico Pandemonium. 

Furiosa.  
Spaventata.   
Terrorizzata. 

Kate non era più abituata a provare sentimenti in maniera tanto forte. Che si trattasse di felicità, passione, amore, furia, paura…era troppo per lei, dopo tanto tempo. 

Gli ammazza vampiri dicevano che era fredda come ghiaccio, ed era la verità. 

Era stata la sua esitazione, la sua paura, a complicare le cose al Titty Twister. Erano stati il dolore e la paura che ancora aveva provato ad indebolirla e a fottere le cose, quando si era addormentata nel camper, la mattina dopo. 

Essere fredda era stata la sua arma più potente negli ultimi sei anni, essere fredda, distaccata, spietata era divenuta una seconda natura per lei. Per sopravvivere e non impazzire aveva dovuto imparare a gelare il suo cuore, a dimenticare cosa fosse la pietà. 

Efficiente, fredda come ghiaccio, spietata quanto i succhia sangue a cui dava la caccia senza sosta da sei anni. 

L'alternativa sarebbe stata lasciare che il suo cuore implodesse. 

Ed ora, quel figlio di puttana tatuato era tornato nella sua vita, pensando di poterla proteggere, di poterle far ricordare che era una ragazza, che nella vita c’erano altre cose oltre succhia sangue, dolore fisico e scopate sui sedili posteriori di auto o furgoncini, con uomini dei quali non conosceva neanche i nomi...e non ne ricordava i volti, dopo. 

Kate aprì gli occhi quando sentì Seth bussare alla porta del bagno. 

 

Pensò lei con un mezzo sorriso. 

“E’ aperto” Disse mentre si voltava. 

Seth entrò nel bagno, guardandosi attorno, notò immediatamente che si era infilata i jeans e gli anfibi. 

“Il testa di cazzo se n’è andato…” Disse Seth. 

Kate annuì e disse: “Fra un minuto me ne andrò anch’io…ti dispiace se tengo la tua canotta? La maglietta è andata…”

Seth scrollò le spalle, e la guardò per un istante come se non avesse capito le sue parole. Kate decise di ignorare l’uomo e la sua confusione. 

Fece qualche passo, ma fu bloccata da Seth che le si parò davanti e disse: “Kate, riguardo a quello che ho detto prima…”

Kate sollevò la testa e lo guardò…perché quell’uomo, un assassino, un ladro, un ammazza vampiri crudele almeno quanto lei, la stava guardando con occhi colmi di…cosa? Dolcezza? Affetto?  
Lo faceva di proposito? Decideva scientemente di fotterle la vita ogni volta che si incontravano?

“Lascia stare, Seth. Hai ragione, avevo comunque deciso di andarmene”

“Ok” Disse lui: “Dammi cinque minuti e…”

“No…” Disse Kate scotendo energicamente la testa. 

Seth rimase immobile, non disse una parola, non fece cenno di spostarsi e farla passare neanche quando Kate fece un altro passo, chiudendo la distanza tra loro. Il figlio di puttana non voleva lasciarla uscire! Kate si mise le mani sui fianchi e disse: “Devo uscire, Seth…”

Per tutta risposta, l’uomo imitò i suoi gesti e Kate si domandò dove diavolo avesse messo la sua pistola. 

“Hai sentito l’ammazza vampiri? Devo andarmene di qui! Non era quello che volevi?” Disse lei, fece per passare, ma Seth, veloce, tanto che quasi non registrò i movimenti dell’uomo, le si parò davanti, afferrandole le spalle. 

“Ti sei bevuto quel cazzo di cervello?” Ringhiò Kate strattonandolo. Era forte, tanto da sorprendere ed uccidere vampiri, eppure non riuscì a liberarsi dalla stretta dell’uomo. 

“Puoi aspettare un dannatissimo secondo?” Ringhiò lui, rafforzando la stretta sulle sue spalle. 

Le stava facendo male, ma Kate non parlò, si limitò a sollevare le sopracciglia, facendogli cenno di parlare.

“L’ammazza vampiri mi ha parlato di un problema a Vancouver…” Disse Seth a bassa voce, tanto vicino a lei, che poteva udire i cuori di entrambi battere all’impazzata. 

E perché, perché il corpo di Seth era così dannatamente caldo contro il suo? Perché l’odore dell’uomo le invadeva le narici? Perché le mani di lui sulla pelle nuda delle sue spalle stavano mandando a puttane i suoi propositi?

“Che tipo di problema?” Domandò, sorpresa di quanto chiara fosse la sua voce, a dispetto del cuore, che le martellava in petto e della gola, divenuta improvvisamente troppo secca. 

“Mi ha dato una busta, non ho ancora guardato…ma penso che siano sempre i soliti problemi…” Rispose lui. 

Kate annuì mentre si domandava se Seth si fosse reso conto che lei non stava provando più a divincolarsi, se lo aveva fatto…perché continuava a stringerle le spalle?

“Ti propongo un accordo…” Cominciò Seth. 

Kate sollevò gli occhi al cielo, resistendo all’impulso di dirgli come fosse finito l’ultimo accordo che aveva stipulato con qualcuno della sua famiglia, non lo fece, ma dal modo in cui la stretta sulle sue spalle si allentò, Kate fu sicura che Seth avesse pensato la stessa cosa. 

“Cosa?” Domandò lei. E non era nemmeno sicura di voler sapere cosa Seth avesse in mente. Voleva solo andarsene...e dimenticare di averlo rivisto. Voleva solo smettere di provare quello che stava provando. Era troppo per lei. 

“Arriviamo insieme a Vancouver, vediamo che aria tira…e poi ognuno per la sua strada…” Disse lui. 

Kate lo guardò: Seth era dannatamente serio e la ragazza si domandò se l’uomo si fosse reso conto di aver rafforzato nuovamente la presa sulle sue spalle. Eppure negli occhi dell’uomo c’era ancora quell’espressione: gentile, calda...e Kate udì chiaramente le sue difese, i suoi propositi rovinare miseramente.   
Perché lo stava facendo? Perché insisteva a volerle fottere la vita? Perché glielo permetteva?  
Sapeva di star facendo una pazzia, eppure con voce calma disse: “D’accordo Seth…”

Lo strattonò, liberandosi dalla sua stretta ed aggiunse, più per se stessa che per lui: “Ti aspetto giù, cinque minuti…un secondo di più e parto da sola, chiaro?”

Vide Seth stringere le mascelle, costringendosi a non parlare. Incrociò le braccia contro il petto e disse: “Ed un’altra cosa ‘Jack’ sono sei anni che bado a me stessa, non ho bisogno di una cazzo di baby sitter!”

Lasciò il bagno, fermandosi solo per recuperare il cappotto e lo zaino dal salotto e lasciò l’appartamento. 

La voce di Seth la fermò, quando disse dietro di lei: “Solo fino a Vancouver, Kate…non sarà per sempre…” 

Era una trappola, una bugia, l’unica che Seth le avesse detto da quando lo conosceva, lo sapeva, ed in seguito ne ebbe la conferma, ma allora era già troppo tardi.

* * *

Doveva essere impazzito, quella era l’unica spiegazione al suo comportamento.  
Seth si guardò attorno, assicurandosi di non aver lasciato niente in giro nell’appartamento. 

Aveva raccolto le sue cose a tempo di record, si era vestito a tempo di record, e sapeva che sarebbe arrivato al camper di Kate a tempo di record. 

Era impazzito. E sapeva esattamente quando era impazzito: era impazzito quando l’ammazza vampiri, Greg gli pareva di ricordare si chiamasse, aveva accennato a quanto era accaduto a Kate in Messico. 

Uno dei motivi per cui aveva lasciato Kate nel deserto, in Messico, era stato perché non aveva voluto che affondasse nella merda che era El Rey con lui. 

Grandioso. Fottutamente. Grandioso!

Aveva voluto che lei fosse al sicuro...da lui e dalla feccia di El Rey ed invece le era accaduto qualcosa, e nella merda, nel sangue ci era affondata volontariamente…mentre lui passava notti insonni, uccideva vampiri e si scopava donne di cui non si disturbava a chiedere neanche il nome. 

Si era trascinato negli ultimi sei anni, giorno dopo giorno, ammazzando vampiri per riuscire a dormire, mangiando per non stramazzare a terra, incontrando nella sua immagine riflessa negli specchi delle dozzine di camere di motel, appartamenti ammobiliati in cui era stato, il volto di uno sconosciuto. 

L’uomo, la cui immagine si era abituato a vedere riflessa negli specchi, parlava poco, salvava le vite di persone che in altri momenti avrebbe rapinato o ucciso senza battere ciglio. L’uomo aveva imparato cosa fosse la vera pazienza, il vero auto-controllo. Aveva smesso di essere una questione di nervi saldi e sangue freddo...era stato costretto ad imparare...per uccidere vampiri, quanti più possibili, in modo efficiente. L’uomo, di cui per sei anni aveva scorto l’immagine riflessa negli specchi di camere di motel, di stanze ammobiliate somigliava a quello che un tempo aveva seminato cadaveri in una fuga disperata verso il Messico…ma non era più la stessa persona. 

E poi, in poco più di ventiquattr’ore, aveva sorriso più di quanto avesse fatto negli ultimi quindici anni, da prima di essere rinchiuso in galera per omicidio. Si era ritrovato a parlare, a mangiare avvertendo il sapore dei cibi, a dormire senza sogni, a combattere con qualcuno che gli guardava le spalle, a baciare come se non ci fosse un domani. 

In poco più di ventiquattr’ore, molto semplicemente, aveva riscoperto la gioia di vivere, che credeva aver perduto per sempre. 

Gli ci era voluto poco più di un giorno per innamorarsi...per la prima volta da *molto* tempo, molto dopo che aveva rinunciato a quel genere di cose. 

Kate poteva fottersene delle minacce di quei vampiri, ma lui le aveva prese molto seriamente. Se fossero state rivolte solo a lui, sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe fatto: avrebbe atteso il tramonto e poi avrebbe fatto fuori i vampiri, partendo dall’autore della missiva per finire al più sfigato tra loro. 

Le minacce rivolte a lui, avevano la strana tendenza a farlo incazzare. 

Le minacce rivolte alla donna che amava, non lo facevano incazzare, lo spaventavano e lui odiava avere paura. Le minacce rivolte alla donna che amava lo avevano spinto a farsi mettere i piedi in testa e mentire, pur di portala via da quel buco di città. 

E così aveva mentito a Kate, e lui odiava mentire. Era un ladro, un assassino, un ammazza vampiri, non un fottuto bugiardo. 

E così si era fatto mettere i piedi in testa, e non lo permetteva a nessuno, non lo aveva mai fatto...mai, neanche a Richie.

E la cosa peggiore era che non gli importava! La cosa importante era che al tramonto si trovassero lontani da quella città e da quei vampiri. Andava da se che se uno di quei vampiri avesse fatto a pezzi Greg l’ammazza vampiri orbo che lo aveva interrotto poco prima, gli avrebbe probabilmente stretto la mano, prima di staccargliela, naturalmente. 

Pensò, mentre scendeva le scale a due alla volta che, come al solito, era riuscito ad incasinarsi la vita: come pensava di proteggere una donna che aveva fatto dell’ammazzare i vampiri lo scopo della sua vita? Come poteva amare una donna che giocava con la morte tutti i giorni? 

Come avrebbero convissuto in un camper per giorni senza uccidersi a vicenda?

Kate lo stava aspettando fuori il camper, Seth notò che aveva infilato un maglione, un pesante maglione chiaro a collo alto, e fu sorpreso nel vedere che l’espressione truce sul volto della ragazza era scomparsa, sembrava più calma, le labbra piegate in un mezzo sorriso. Gli aprì la porta del camper e lui vi caricò le valigie, senza entrare. 

“Devo occuparmi dell’auto” Disse lui. Il suo passato da criminale aveva ancora i suoi vantaggi: in qualche modo sapeva sempre dove andare per liberarsi di auto o oggetti che scottavano e ricavarne soldi. 

Kate annuì, Seth fece per parlare ma Kate lo interruppe dicendo: “Seth…riguardo a prima…”

“So che sai badare a te stessa, Kate…” Disse lui. 

“No, non quello…” Disse Kate scotendo leggermente la testa. 

Seth aggrottò la fronte, gli ci volle un secondo per capire a cosa Kate si riferisse, quando lo fece, si mosse in avanti, ma la voce di Kate lo fermò quando disse: “Dimentichiamolo…è meglio, per tutti e due…”

Seth aveva ricevuto pugni allo stomaco meno dolorosi delle parole della ragazza che gli era di fronte. Lui non voleva dimenticare, non voleva far finta che non fosse accaduto nulla. Se il testa di cazzo di ammazza vampiri non avesse bussato alla porta del buco dove viveva, in quel momento si sarebbe trovato dentro Kate, a baciare le labbra della ragazza…e non a gelarsi il culo nel freddo di quella mattina canadese. 

Voleva dire a Kate che non voleva dimenticare, che poteva sognarselo, voleva un vampiro da fare a pezzi, o un umano – preferibilmente Greg- a cui fracassare la faccia a suon di pugni...forse così le parole di Kate avrebbero smesso di fare così fottutamente male!

Rimase immobile per qualche secondo, invece, mentre forzava un sorriso sul volto, anche se sentiva le labbra divenire insensibili mentre lo faceva. 

Si stava alzando il vento, un vento freddo che faceva ondeggiare i lembi dei cappotti di entrambi, ma Seth non lo sentiva, continuava a sorridere, sebbene non avvertisse il sorriso sulle sue labbra. 

“Seth?” Domandò lei a bassa voce. 

Seth sbatté le palpebre una due volte, poi senza parlare si diresse all’auto voltandole le spalle. 

“Mi hai sentito?” Domandò lei. 

Seth si fermò, le spalle rigide, i pugni stretti contro i fianchi, quell’assurdo sorriso che gli aveva reso le labbra insensibili, ancora stampato sul volto: “Certo…”

“E?” Domandò lei. 

“Te l’ho detto: devo occuparmi dell’auto” Disse lui. 

“Ma…” Cominciò lei. 

Non si voltò nemmeno a guardarla mentre parlava e il tono della sua voce fu sbrigativo mentre diceva: “Ti risponderò quando avrò qualcosa di crudele da dirti, dolcezza…per ora voglio solo lasciare questo cesso” 

Si voltò lentamente: Kate lo guardava, un’espressione che non riusciva a decifrare sul suo volto. Il suo sorriso si allargò, mentre entrava in auto. 

Solo allora il sorriso lasciò il suo volto, e mentre metteva in moto l’auto, pensò che quello che si apprestavano a fare, sarebbe stato un viaggio molto, molto lungo. 

Era fottuto, ma d’altronde, dov’era la novità?

Capitolo 2  
\- Il viaggio –

In my opinion seeing is to know  
The things we hold are always first to go  
And who's to say we won't end up alone

Croci. 

C’erano croci, ovunque volgesse lo sguardo, croci di diverse dimensioni e materiali coprivano quasi ogni superficie del camper. Seth si guardava attorno, avvertendo un leggero cerchio alla testa. 

Il camper era cambiato drasticamente dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto…come cazzo faceva Kate a vivere in quella specie di trappola? 

Eppure, era stato evidente, sin da quando vi era entrato, dopo aver venduto l’auto ed aver recuperato dal bagagliaio il resto delle sue cose, che quella per Kate, era casa. 

La ragazza gli aveva mostrato dove nascondere le armi, in un ripiano segreto che era sicuro non c’era stato sei anni prima, ed aveva avuto così modo di vedere l’assortimento di armi messo insieme da Kate negli anni: paletti, pugni chiodati, balestre di varie dimensioni, un paio di pistole, un fucile a canne mozze, un paio di spade, diversi coltelli, un machete ed una frusta. Non sarebbe stato sorpreso se scavando nello scomparto segreto avesse trovato un fottuto lanciarazzi! 

Kate gli aveva indicato dove sistemare le sue cose, e Seth aveva notato che proprio come lui, Kate aveva una discreta collezione di medicinali sparsi alla rinfusa nel camper. Nel bagno, oltre ad alcuni articoli tipicamente femminili sui quali aveva preferito non indagare, aveva trovato valium, tavor, prozac ed antidolorifici in quantità industriale, nascosti anch’essi in un ripiano segreto che avrebbe fatto la felicità di qualsiasi spacciatore. Trovò un’altra pistola, nel cesto della biancheria sporca ed altri paletti nel piccolo vano doccia oltre che, naturalmente, croci. 

Su un tavolino vi era un computer portatile, e all’unica parete libera da croci erano affisse due mappe: una dell’America del Sud ed una del Canada. 

Seth era rimasto sorpreso quando, guardandosi attorno non aveva visto traccia di foto di famiglia o della chitarra di Scott…o degli effetti personali della sua famiglia. 

Quasi come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Kate che stava preparando del caffè in quel momento disse: “Ho buttato quasi tutto…la chitarra l’ho fracassata in testa ad uno dei figli di puttana la notte dopo che …beh, lo sai…”

Kate si strinse nelle spalle, passandogli poi una tazza di caffè. Si appoggiò contro il cucinino e dopo aver sorseggiato un po’ di caffè disse: “Ok, ecco cosa ho pensato: dobbiamo allontanarci dalla zona e farlo alla svelta, anche. Non possiamo fermarci per il momento e non dopo il tramonto…ho fatto questa cazzata una volta e credimi, non intendo ripeterla…”

“Quindi?” Domandò Seth. Gli era piaciuto come il volto della ragazza si fosse animato: di fuoco, di intelligenza…persino la paura che riusciva a scorgere nella piega delle sue labbra era eccitante. 

“Quindi faremo a turno per guidare…faremo il pieno nel primo pomeriggio, dovrebbe bastarci per tutta la notte.” Disse lei passandosi una mano tra i capelli, ammiccò per un istante come se avesse ricordato qualcosa di importante, poi domandò: “Sai guidare un camper?”

Seth si limitò a stringersi leggermente nelle spalle e ad annuire. “Allora io guiderò fino al tramonto…” Disse lei.

Seth aprì la bocca per obiettare, rendendosi conto, però, che sarebbe stato inutile, così come sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio, quindi si limitò a finire il suo caffè, senza commentare le parole della ragazza. 

Che senso avrebbe avuto? Parlare in quel momento sarebbe stato inutile. 

Kate era in paranoia, lo era stata sin da quando l’ammazza vampiri era entrato in casa sua, interrompendoli, aveva bisogno di recuperare un po’ di controllo, lo capiva…perché troppo spesso aveva avvertito lo stesso bisogno. 

Il fatto che capisse il comportamento della ragazza non significava che non stesse appellandosi a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non sventrare quel camper, cominciando da quelle croci, significava solo che il cerchio alla testa stava diventando un fottuto disco volante e che avrebbe finito con lo spezzarsi i denti a forza di stringere le mascelle per continuare a tacere. 

Kate gli sorrise, il primo vero sorriso da quando, nel suo appartamento le aveva tolto la canotta e disse: “Mettiti comodo…”

Seth si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio a quelle parole, e mentre lei metteva in moto il camper continuò a guardarsi attorno: nonostante la quantità di croci ed il disordine, il camper era pulito, Seth notò dei pesi da palestra su uno scaffale ed una corda, vi era qualche libro, e Seth si chiese improvvisamente se Kate fosse riuscita, in qualche modo, a diplomarsi. 

Jacob gli aveva detto, durante il viaggio verso il confine, spinto più che altro dalla sua insistenza, che Kate era una studentessa brillante, tanto che i suoi insegnanti stavano incoraggiandola a diplomarsi un anno prima. 

Sei anni dopo…Kate usava la sua intelligenza per uccidere succhia sangue del cazzo. Il mondo era un posto di merda…pensò Seth scuotendo la testa. 

“Ci sono delle coperte nell’armadio” Chiamò Kate dal posto di guida. 

“Tra una bomba atomica ed un lanciafiamme?” Domandò Seth alzandosi. 

“L’ho dovuto barattare il lanciafiamme…” Borbottò lei. 

Seth ammiccò e si avvicinò alla ragazza chiedendo: “Avevi un lanciafiamme?”

“Già” Commentò Kate, occhieggiandolo dallo specchietto retrovisore. 

“Mi stai prendendo per culo! Un cazzo di lanciafiamme? E dove lo hai trovato?” Domandò Seth. 

Kate gli rivolse un’occhiata divertita dallo specchietto retrovisore e disse: “Messico…in un covo, l’ho barattato per gli scomparti segreti nel camper ed il portatile”

“Hai barattato un lanciafiamme per un computer portatile? Bambina, tu sei da ricovero!” Commentò Seth sorridendo. 

Kate ricambiò il suo sorriso e commentò: “Gli scomparti sono utili, specie al confine…”

Seth tornò a sedersi, rilassandosi poi contro la spalliera del divanetto e commentò: “Sarà, ma se dovesse ricapitarci un lanciafiamme lo teniamo…”

Seth vide Kate irrigidirsi alle sue parole, ma non rispose, non aveva bisogno di vederla per sapere che il ghiaccio nei suoi occhi doveva essere divenuto spesso chilometri in quel momento. 

Chiuse gli occhi, sorpreso quando non vi furono ombre a prendere vita dietro le sue palpebre, solo il rumore della strada, della pioggia che, leggera aveva cominciato a battere contro i finestrini del veicolo e della radio che Kate aveva acceso, a basso volume. 

Sorrise, suo malgrado, quando si rese conto che la ragazza era sintonizzata sulle frequenze della polizia. 

Il suo sorriso si allargò mentre chiudeva gli occhi: cos’altro nascondeva Kate in quel camper? Avrebbe mai smesso di sorprenderlo? 

Seth si addormentò, pensando al fatto che sperava Kate non smettesse di farlo.  
Mai.

* * *

 “Non lasciarmi…!” 

La voce di Kate era così piena di paura mentre pronunciava quelle parole, il suo corpo magro, stretto contro il suo, mentre i vampiri li circondavano. 

Quanti ne erano? Quanti? Una fottuta legione…erano ore che ne uccideva eppure sembravano non finire mai. 

I vampiri erano eccitati dal loro sangue, dall’odore della loro paura, Seth sapeva che l’odore della loro paura era attaccato ormai alle loro pelli, anche se lui aveva smesso di aver paura, aveva smesso di provare qualsiasi cosa quando aveva ucciso suo fratello.

Non avvertiva stanchezza, non sentiva dolore, solo il corpo di Kate premuto contro il suo mentre l’implorava di non lasciarla. 

“Spara dei buchi nelle pareti!” Stava urlando intanto. 

Per quanto ancora li avrebbero tenuti lontani? Per quanto, prima di divenire loro cibo? Per quanto prima di divenire come loro?

Kate sparava, creando fasci di luce che stavano tenendo lontani i succhiasangue, erano ancora vicinissimi, proteggendosi l’uno con l’altra. 

Se c’era un Dio, si era deciso a guardare giù nella loro direzione, perché la voce di Carlos, al di là di quella fottutissima porta, arrivò proprio al momento giusto. 

“Dì ai tuoi uomini di sparare alla porta!” Urlò Seth, con quanto fiato aveva in gola. 

Luce. Luce finalmente…luce inondò il Titty Twister, rimandando all’inferno quei succhiasangue del cazzo, mentre Kate e lui fuggivano, e alle sue spalle sentiva il calore dell’esplosione e sulla sua pelle quello del sole. 

Faceva caldo….ed il sangue sulla sua pelle puzzava maledettamente e se avesse potuto avrebbe ucciso Carlos, invece si limitò a colpirlo. 

Perché di tutti i posti merdosi in Messico aveva scelto proprio quello? 

Il suo corpo, la sua mente, andavano in automatico, mentre parlava con Carlos, mentre si accordava con lui. 

Diede i soldi a Carlos, e prelevò dalla valigetta altri soldi, per Kate.

“Mi dispiace” Disse. Ed era vero… aveva imparato a rispettare i Fuller il giorno prima, li avrebbe lasciati andare.

Non riusciva a guardare Kate negli occhi. Non era riuscito a guardarla da quando Scott era morto, da quando lei gli aveva sparato, facendo saltare in aria lui ed i succhiasangue che lo avevano morso e che ancora lo stavano mordendo quando aveva premuto il grilletto.

Sentì, piuttosto di vedere, la risata nervosa di Kate e poi sollevò la testa quando lei disse: “Dispiace anche a me…”

Darle i soldi gli sembrò patetico, squallido…ma era l’unica cosa che poteva fare per lei. 

“Seth…” Disse Kate: “Ti serve compagnia?”

La puzza di sangue sulla sua pelle, sui suoi vestiti, sotto quel sole cocente, stava diventando insopportabile, si tolse la giacca mentre diceva: “Sai cos’è El Rey, Kate?”

“No…” Disse lei. E Seth non ebbe difficoltà ad intuire quello che Kate stava probabilmente pensando: “potrebbe mai essere peggio di questo posto?”

Quanto si sbagliava. 

Le diede le spalle. Portarla con se…sarebbe stato semplice: Kate era una ragazza sveglia, non avrebbe fatto domande, e lui non avrebbe permesso ad altri di farne. 

Semplice…fino a quando non si fosse resa conto che lui l’aveva trascinata all'inferno. Una ragazzina, figlia di un pastore, nella merda che era El Rey, con un pezzo di merda come lui. 

No...non le avrebbe fatto una porcheria simile, non dopo quello che aveva appena vissuto.   
Era un bastardo…ma non un bastardo fottuto. Non le avrebbe fottuto la vita più di quanto non avesse già fatto. Non le avrebbe fottuto la vita perché aveva bisogno di compagnia. 

“Vai a casa, Kate” Disse. 

Luce…dov’era la luce? Perché improvvisamente era così fottutamente buio?

“Lei è a casa!” 

Seth si voltò di scatto udendo la voce di Santanico Pandemonium ringhiare quelle parole. 

La vampira era di fronte a lui, fasciata in un aderentissimo abito rosso sangue, ostruendogli la vista col suo corpo, mentre udiva le urla di Kate.

Sorrise, dicendo: “Bentornato all’inferno Seth!”

Seth allungò una mano per colpirla, notando con sorpresa di star indossando pugni chiodati. 

La colpì, con tutte le sue forze, gettandola a terra. “Quante volte ancora dovrò ucciderti, troia?” Domandò. 

Santanico rise, mentre si rimetteva in piedi, strisciando quasi, come un serpente. “Tanto io sarò sempre qui, Seth…a tenerti un posto!”

La vampira si scagliò contro di lui, e Seth quasi non avvertì la sua mano penetrare nel torace di lei, per strapparle il cuore.

Il cuore della vampira pulsava nella sua mano, mentre Seth cercava qualcosa di legno con cui trafiggerlo, si inginocchiò di fronte alla vampira, sfilandole una scarpa. 

Kate urlò, di nuovo, mentre lui trafiggeva il cuore della vampira con il tacco a spillo della scarpa, lo gettò a terra, passando sopra la poltiglia verdastra che costituiva quel che rimaneva del corpo della vampira, urlando il nome di Kate. 

Il camper...era da lì che venivano le urla di Kate.

Il camper. La porta del camper era aperta. E dove cazzo erano Carlos ed i suoi scagnozzi? 

Corse verso il camper, urlando il nome della ragazza, fermandosi per raccogliere da terra dei pezzi di legno, spezzandoli per ricavarne rudimentali paletti. Notò che la strada attorno a loro era deserta, vuota, silenziosa…gli unici suoni che udiva erano il suo cuore, impazzito, le urla di Kate…ed il suono secco, lo schiocco prodotto da una fusta contro qualcosa di morbido…

Kate. 

Si avvicinò al camper, silenzioso, l’odore di sangue fresco misto a quello vecchio che lo nauseava.

Una parte di se, si rendeva conto, finalmente, di star sognando, ma non riuscì a non muoversi, non riuscì a non aver paura, non riuscì a svegliarsi.   
Entrò nel camper, e quasi lasciò cadere i pezzi di legno che aveva raccolto quando vide Kate: era legata, appesa al centro del camper, nuda dalla vita in su, il corpo coperto di sangue, il suo corpo si inarcava mentre veniva frustata. 

“Questo è quello che chiamo un fottuto spettacolo, amico!” 

Seth chiuse gli occhi, udendo la voce di suo fratello alle sue spalle. Di tutti i sogni merdosi che avrebbe potuto fare perché quello? E perché nonostante si fosse ormai reso conto di star sognando non riusciva a svegliarsi? Perché non riusciva a smettere di aver paura?

Il braccio di Richie gli circondò le spalle, e Seth aprì gli occhi, solo per incontrare il volto incredibilmente distorto di suo fratello. 

“Rilassati Seth…e goditi lo spettacolo!” Disse Richard, e le sue labbra si stesero in una grottesca parodia di sorriso. 

“Non toccarmi…”Sibilò Seth, distogliendo lo sguardo. 

Tornò a guardare Kate e la pozza di sangue che si stava formando ai piedi della ragazza, mentre il mostro dietro di lei, continuava a frustarla. 

Richie gemette di piacere prima di dire: “Credo che adesso tocchi a me”

Il braccio della creatura che viveva nel corpo di suo fratello lasciò le sue spalle e Seth per un istante si sentì sollevato, prima che il suo cervello assimilasse le parole del vampiro. 

“Tu toccala…” Intimò Seth, ma Richie l’interruppe ridendo, prima di commentare: “E tu cosa? Mi pianti una cazzo di mazza da biliardo nel cuore? E poi guardala, non la vedi? È tutta bagnata, pronta per me!”

Richie rise di nuovo e Seth si avventò sul vampiro, mentre sentiva Kate mormorare: “Non lasciarmi…”

“Sto arrivando, piccola!” Urlò Seth, colpendo Richie, il demone che viveva dentro il corpo del fratello, con tutte le sue forze. 

“Oh, andiamo Seth!” Protestò Richie, proprio come era solito fare da bambino quando gli impediva di dar fuoco ai gatti dei vicini.

“Andiamo, un cazzo Richie!” Disse Seth mentre lo colpiva fino a farlo stramazzare a terra. 

Mentre si inginocchiava, guardò il vampiro che ora aveva assunto le fattezze umane di suo fratello e desiderò svegliarsi con tutte le sue forze…il fatto che si rendesse conto di star sognando non stava diminuendo le sensazioni che provava se possibile, anzi, le stava rendendo più vivide. 

Richie, intanto, aveva smesso di muoversi e lo stava osservando divertito.

“Che cazzo hai da guardare?” Domandò, puntando il pezzo di legno contro il torace del fratello. 

“Solo perché te ne sei innamorato, le cose non cambieranno Seth…lo sai vero, fratello?” Domandò Richie, subito prima che Seth lo impalettasse. 

Fu doloroso…come la prima volta, come ogni volta che aveva rivissuto quel momento, affondare il paletto nel cuore di suo fratello. 

Fu doloroso, sapere di non averlo protetto…di nuovo. 

Fu doloroso, rendersi conto che Richie aveva avuto ragione: che il suo fratello psicopatico, aveva ragione.

Fu doloroso, rendersi conto che, nonostante avesse rivissuto il momento più orribile della sua vita, il sogno non accennava ancora a sfumare ed il suo corpo non ne voleva sapere di svegliarsi. 

Un altro colpo di frusta gli fece sollevare la testa di scatto. Si rimise lentamente in piedi, avanzando di qualche passo, la figura dietro Kate, era avvolta nell’oscurità e Seth strinse gli occhi. 

“Avanti…” Disse: “Finiamola con questa cazzata…fatti vedere!” 

Avanzò di un altro passo, fermandosi poi di fronte a Kate. La ragazza teneva il capo reclinato in avanti, i capelli a coprirle il volto, Seth allungò una mano, dandosi dello stupido mentre pensava che quello era un sogno. Solo. Un. Dannatissimo. Sogno. 

La pelle di Kate era calda, e scivolosa di sangue, le sollevò lentamente la testa, scostando ciocche bagnate di sudore e sangue dalle sue gote e dalla fronte, solo per incontrare il volto della ragazza gonfio, violaceo per i lividi. 

Chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Perché non riusciva a svegliarsi? Perché pur sapendo di star sognando sentiva la rabbia, rossa, quanto il sangue che imperlava le gote ed il collo di Kate, montargli dentro?

“Kate?” Domandò a bassa voce, controllandole il collo, per assicurarsi che non fosse stata morsa, che il suo cuore battesse ancora. 

Era viva...e non era stata morsa. 

Sorrise, ma il sorriso gli morì tra le labbra, quando la figura rimasta nell’ombra fino a quel momento fece un passo avanti, rivelando il suo volto. 

Seth non si mosse, dubitava di riuscirci anche se avesse voluto, mentre la creatura avanzava ancora.

La fronte era ossuta, larghi bitorzoli di osso che si estendevano fino agli zigomi e la pelle che, nonostante l’oscurità riusciva a vedere chiaramente, era di un nauseante colore rossastro. 

Il volto, una maschera di morte e di orrore. Il volto, una specie di crostaceo dagli occhi neri come ossidiane. 

Il corpo, enorme, sulla cui spalla destra spiccava, brillava quasi, nell’oscurità del camper, un tatuaggio tribale.

La creatura era lui. Stava guardando se stesso come vampiro. Lui…aveva frustato Kate. Lui…l’aveva fatta urlare. 

Seth sbatté le palpebre, una due volte. La creatura…lui, gli venne incontro, stringendo tra le mani, coperte da escrescenze rossastre, dalle unghie lunghe e sporche, una frusta insanguinata. 

“Credi di riuscirci, perdente?” Domandò la creatura, usando la sua voce. “Credi di poterla proteggere? Da noi? Da te?”

La frusta schioccò, di nuovo, contro la pelle dello stomaco di Kate, e Seth non provò neanche a muoversi, rimase immobile, mentre finalmente sentiva i contorni del sogno, sfumare

“Lo credi davvero, Seth?” Era la voce di Kate, ora a parlare. 

Nel sogno, ammiccò, incontrando solo il volto di Kate, la ragazza sorrideva, mentre i suoi occhi versavano lacrime di sangue. 

“Ti avevo implorato di non lasciarmi, Seth…”

Kate urlò, sangue che le sgorgava dagli occhi e dalla bocca, mentre lui chiudeva gli occhi, e nelle sue orecchia arrivava il suono continuo della frusta che colpiva la ragazza. 

“Lo credi davvero, Seth?” Di nuovo, la sua voce, profonda, innaturalmente tale.

“Lo credi davvero, mezza sega?” 

Seth strinse gli occhi, quando udì la voce di suo padre, pronunciare le ultime parole. Era lui...il suo vecchio a parlare, avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce...ed il veleno e l'odio in essa ovunque. 

“Fallirai, come sempre, mezza sega!” 

L’urlo gli si fermò in gola, ed insieme ad esso il suo respiro. Svegliarsi per Seth fu come risalire da un immersione sott’acqua, dovette prendere un respiro profondo, mentre i battiti del suo cuore impazzito sembrarono metterci una vita per tornare alla normalità.

Si rese conto di tenere i pugni stretti contro i fianchi, le unghie conficcate nelle carni dei palmi, le aprì piano e le sollevò, ammiccando sorpreso, quando guardandole si rese conto che sanguinavano: i suoi palmi erano sporchi di sangue, così come i suoi polpastrelli. 

Prese un respiro profondo, mentre si alzava dal divano, cercando di liberare la mente dalle immagini che avevano affollato il suo sogno.

Sogno? Quello che aveva appena vissuto era stato il figlio di puttana di tutti gli incubi! 

Scosse la testa, guardandosi attorno: si erano fermati e Kate non era nel camper. Andrò a lavarsi le mani nel piccolo bagno, e quando uscì notò la coperta sul divano...si passò una mano tra i capelli, pensando che Kate dovesse averlo coperto ad un certo punto, mentre dormiva. Guardò oltre il finestrino, erano fermi ad un distributore di benzina, da dove si trovava riusciva a vedere Kate, era all’interno del drugstore, alla cassa. 

Maledicendo la sua paranoia, guardò le altre macchine parcheggiate, in attesa di fare benzina e poi diede un’altra occhiata al drugstore, per assicurarsi che non ci fosse una rapina in corso, ne aveva fatte abbastanza da riconoscere i segni rivelatori, e fu sollevato nel rendersi conto di non averne scorti. 

Kate stava facendo la fila alla cassa, alcuni sacchetti di carta tra le braccia, l’aria apparentemente assorta. Non sembrava l’ammazza vampiri che aveva incontrato due giorni prima, in quel momento. Non sembrava la ragazza che era entrata in costume da bagno in quella camera di albergo, sei anni prima, o quella accanto alla quale aveva combattuto al Titty Twister. 

L’espressione sul volto di Kate era assorta, quasi triste, ma persino da dove si trovava non faticava a scorgere la tensione nel suo corpo magro, Kate non era distratta, non stava abbassando la guardia, neanche in quel momento. 

Seth distolse lo sguardo dal volto di Kate, volgendo la sua attenzione al camper; osservò le croci... erano davvero tantissime, di diversi materiali e dimensioni, tutte appese alle pareti. Per un isstante le immagini del suo incubo del camper avvolto dall'oscurità mentre Kate veniva torturata proprio davanti ai suoi occhi ritornarono, appannandogli la vista. Si sentiva esausto... mentre ancora avvertiva la tensione, l’orrore dell’incubo sulla pelle, nelle ossa…quello, e gli eventi degli ultimi due giorni. 

Aveva voglia di colpire qualcosa, qualcuno…aveva voglia di entrare in quel drugstore e trasformarlo in un macello, aveva voglia di riavere la sua vita…senza incubi, senza vampiri, senza ombre a tenerlo sveglio di notte, senza ragazzine che desiderava, amava e voleva proteggere ma senza avere la più pallida idea di come riuscire a farlo. 

Scrollò le spalle, invece, e si avvicinò al cucinino, prendendo un po’ di caffè dal bricco, mentre con lo sguardo tornava al drugstore e a Kate, che stava uscendo da esso. 

La sua vita era quella…pensò, non poteva cambiarla più di quanto avrebbe potuto farsi crescere un paio di ali e cominciare a volare e soprattutto, si rese conto, non avrebbe voluto cambiarla. Non se voleva rimanere sano. Tornare alla vita che aveva fatto prima del Titty Twister non avrebbe avuto senso…erano cambiate troppe cose da allora. 

Sentì Kate avvicinarsi al camper, e prese un respiro profondo, mentre le immagini del suo incubo gli si balenarono nella mente un’altra volta. Persino in quel momento poteva vedere il volto di Kate gonfio, ferito...poteva vedere sangue macchiarle le gote ed il collo, ed i segni della frusta, rossi, contro la sua pelle chiara. 

 

“Sei sveglio!” Disse Kate entrando nel camper. 

“Da un po’…” Disse Seth. 

 

“Bene, il sole tramonterà fra un paio d’ore…” Disse Kate posando i sacchi di carta nel lavandino e Seth riuscì a scorgere all'interno di essi cibo ed un paio di bottiglie di whisky. 

“Mettiamo in moto il bastardo allora…” Disse Seth, rivolgendole un sorriso. 

 

Kate si tolse il cappotto e gli passò accanto, porgendogli un panino preso da uno dei sacchetti: “D’accordo…una volta tramontato il sole non ci fermeremo, qualsiasi cosa accada, non siamo ancora abbastanza lontani”

Seth prese il panino, e malgrado la tentazione, evitò di indugiare nel toccare la ragazza. Kate aveva detto chiaramente di non voler continuare quello che avevano cominciato quella mattina. 

 

Non sapeva come sarebbe riuscito a proteggerla dai vampiri, dubitava di poterci riuscire davvero. 

 

Kate annuì leggermente col capo, prima di tornare alla guida, e Seth rimase a guardarla. Forse non sarebbe riuscito a proteggerla dai vampiri, ma l’avrebbe protetta da se stesso, dai suoi fallimenti..quello, almeno, poteva farlo.   
Doveva farlo. 

A qualsiasi costo. 

* * *

Kate era esausta. Non che l’essere esausta fosse una novità per lei, a volte credeva di aver passato buona parte degli ultimi sei anni in uno stato di quasi continua stanchezza fisica. 

Aveva aperto il letto e ci si era lasciata cadere sopra, ignorando l’occhiata di Seth, ed aveva chiuso gli occhi. 

Il sonno però faticava a venire. Sapeva che l’insonnia era in parte dovuta alla tensione derivata dagli avvenimenti di quella mattina, dalla vicinanza di Seth che si era messo alla guida, ascoltando le frequenze della polizia, proprio come aveva fatto lei. 

Era rimasta sorpresa per il fatto che l’uomo avesse tenuto una velocità sostenuta ed ancora di più dal fatto che, quasi come se le avesse letto nel pensiero, Seth aveva detto: “Meglio non dare troppo nell’occhio, eviterei un incontro ravvicinato con la stradale, se possibile…”

Kate che in quel momento si stava cambiando nel piccolo bagno aveva commentato: “Lo eviterei anch’io…”

Era uscita dal bagno indossando un paio di vecchi pantaloni da ginnastica e la canotta di Seth, aveva visto l’uomo guardarla dallo specchietto retrovisore, ma il suo sguardo era rimasto neutro, illeggibile. 

Pochi istanti dopo, si era messa a letto, fingendo di dormire.

 

Seth non era l'unico motivo della sua insonnia, però. La verità era che aveva paura di addormentarsi, quello era l’altro motivo.   
Aveva paura di sognare.  
Aveva paura degli incubi, non voleva che Seth ne fosse testimone. Aveva visto quel giorno, Seth avere un incubo…e da come i tratti del suo volto si erano induriti, da come aveva stretto i pugni contro i fianchi, e dal come era stato taciturno quando era salita sul camper, doveva essere stato un incubo di quelli che rimanevano impressi nella mente per ore al risveglio.

Aveva paura dei sogni…quelli in cui era felice, Seth avrebbe probabilmente pensato che era pazza, ma per lei, quelli erano i veri incubi. Sapeva gestire sogni nei quali uccideva o veniva uccisa dai vampiri, i sogni nei quali riviveva la notte al Titty Twister. Aveva imparato a farlo. 

Non riusciva a gestire gli altri sogni, quelli nei quali aveva ancora una famiglia, quelli nei quali c’era Seth, e le loro vite non erano il festival degli orrori che entrambi vivevano. 

Non poteva permettersi un'altra notte insonne, però. Non se voleva essere lucida, non se voleva essere efficiente.

“Prendi qualcosa, Kate…” Disse Seth improvvisamente. 

Kate aprì gli occhi di scatto, voltando la testa verso il posto di guida, Seth le stava sorridendo, riusciva a vederlo anche da lì. 

“Come…” Cominciò lei. Stava per chiedergli come avesse fatto a capire che stava fingendo di dormire, ma scosse la testa, preferendo non indagare in merito e disse: “Non uso merde per dormire…non ne ho bisogno”

“Come vuoi dolcezza…” Si limitò a dire Seth dal posto di guida.

Kate sorrise, proprio non riuscì ad evitarlo, si mise a sedere sul letto, abbracciandosi le ginocchia, pensando a quanto fosse strano avere qualcuno nel camper con lei. Cosa avrebbe pensato Seth se avesse saputo che lui era l’unica persona, oltre agli ammazza vampiri che le avevano montato gli scomparti segreti, alla quale avesse permesso di salire nel camper, l’unica, alla quale avesse permesso di guidarlo? 

Probabilmente avrebbe scrollato le spalle, senza commentare. 

Si rese conto che Seth aveva parlato maledettamente poco quel giorno, ed era solo colpa sua. Quella mattina, quando aveva detto a Seth di dimenticare quanto era accaduto tra loro nel suo appartamento, lo aveva ferito. E dire che aveva sempre pensato che nulla potesse ferire davvero Seth Gecko.

Per una frazione di secondo, negli occhi scuri dell’uomo, era tornata quell’espressione selvaggia, che gli aveva visto negli occhi sei anni prima, era scomparsa subito…solo allora si era resa conto di quanto, in realtà l’uomo fosse cambiato, di quanto gli ultimi sei anni lo avessero ammorbidito, avessero smorzato la rabbia dentro di lui, trasformandola in qualcos’altro…qualcosa di altrettanto pericoloso, forse, ma più cupo, più controllato. 

Rabbia sì, per una frazione di secondo…e poi qualcosa di simile al dolore fisico, era durato pochissimo, e poi, Seth Gecko si era trasformato sotto i suoi occhi in altro uomo: un uomo che aveva parlato poco, non aveva sollevato obiezioni, ma si era guardato attorno, studiando ogni dettaglio del suo camper, paragonandolo forse a quello che ricordava. L’unico momento in cui era sembrato il Seth che lei aveva conosciuto era stato quando avevano parlato del lanciafiamme. 

E poi aveva sognato…e Kate si era chiesta quale orrore avesse rivissuto nei suoi sogni. Non gli aveva fatto domande, sapendo che non le avrebbe risposto, che avrebbe ottenuto solo, di farlo diventare ancora più silenzioso. 

Che accidenti gli passava per la testa?

“Dovresti dormire, Kate…stai da schifo…” Commentò Seth.

Kate scosse la testa, il suo sorriso che si allargava. Tipico di Seth mostrare di interessarsi a qualcuno offendendolo. Non si era comportato così anche con suo padre?

Kate chiuse gli occhi. Pensare alla sua famiglia faceva male…ancora male, era un dolore quello, al quale non credeva si sarebbe mai abituata…un dolore col quale faticava ancora a convivere, l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era ignorarlo, sebbene in alcuni momenti, come quello, le era maledettamente difficile farlo.

“Ti dirò ‘Jack’, neanche tu sembri un granché…” Commentò lei, soddisfatta del tono leggero della sua voce. 

Vide Seth sorridere alle sue parole attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore e disse: “So di dover dormire…e so come sto…mi ci vuole un po’…”

“D’accordo principessa, ma all’alba torni alla guida di questo figlio di puttana…dobbiamo lasciare lo stato al più presto…” Commentò Seth. 

Kate chiuse gli occhi, senza rispondere alle parole di Seth. Avrebbe dormito, alla fine lo faceva sempre…la disciplina che si era imposta e grazie alla quale era sopravvissuta, vinceva anche sulla paura di sognare.

Si rimise sotto le coperte, osservando Seth guidare, quasi ipnotizzata dalle mani dell’uomo sul volante, possibile che solo quella mattina, quelle stesse mani fossero state sul suo corpo, si fossero posate sui suoi seni? 

E perché aveva detto a Seth di dimenticare quanto era accaduto? Lei non voleva dimenticare, non sapeva se ci sarebbe riuscita anche se avesse voluto. 

 

Sospirò, mentre le sue dita si stringevano nervosamente attorno all’orlo della canotta di Seth. 

Sarebbe stato un errore, permettere a se stessa di amare Seth, sarebbe stato un errore, proseguire quanto era quasi accaduto quella mattina. Lo sapeva, la sua mente continuava a ripeterglielo, continuava ad elencare, incessantemente, i motivi per i quali sarebbe stato un errore lasciarsi coinvolgere dall’uomo. 

Doveva solo convincere il suo cuore, pensò, e tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto. 

Doveva solo smettere di desiderare Seth Gecko in maniera quasi dolorosa.   
Doveva solo smettere di amarlo, tanto da mozzarle il respiro. 

* * *

Una tavola calda, uguale alle migliaia nelle quali si era fermato nella sua vita: tavoli di metallo ricoperti di fornica colorata, sedie non troppo scomode e colazioni servite da cameriere dalle improbabili uniformi e aria annoiata. 

Eppure, Seth Gecko si guardava attorno nel locale, come se non avesse mai visto una tavola calda in vita sua, pensò al fatto che il suo entusiasmo era probabilmente dovuto al fatto che era la prima volta in due giorni che si fermavano per più di dieci minuti. 

Avevano guidato senza sosta per due giorni, dandosi il cambio, di modo da non dover dividere il letto. Kate e lui avevano diviso il camper, ma avevano passato in realtà pochissimo tempo insieme, e a Seth andava bene così. 

Gli era servito tempo per riflettere, per prendere decisioni, per cercare di mettere un po’ d’ordine in quel casino che era diventato la sua mente negli ultimi giorni, sin da quando Kate era rientrata nella sua vita. 

Sorseggiò il suo caffè, mentre attendeva che Kate tornasse dal bagno, per ordinare. Si stupì della fiducia che Kate aveva riposto in lui fino a quel momento, si rendeva conto che avrebbe potuto andarsene col camper lasciandola sola, disarmata e senza soldi in quel buco in mezzo al niente? Le era passato per la testa?

Evidentemente, almeno a giudicare dal fatto che in quel momento avesse lui le chiavi della bestia nel parcheggio, no. E pensare che era cominciato tutto proprio a causa di quel maledetto camper. 

Aveva pensato, negli anni a cosa sarebbe accaduto se Richie non avesse ucciso l’ostaggio, Gloria. Sarebbe finito lo stesso al Titty Twister? Avrebbe perso lo stesso suo fratello e se stesso quella notte? 

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, decidendo di interrompere subito quella linea di pensiero, sapeva che non avrebbe portato a niente di buono….e comunque, non avrebbe cambiato la realtà, ed era su quella che doveva concentrarsi. 

Prese dalla tasca del cappotto i fogli contenenti le informazioni passatigli da Greg, l’ammazza vampiri che avrebbe volentieri ammazzato, rileggendoli per l’ennesima volta. 

Contrariamente a quanto sia Kate che lui avevano pensato inizialmente, i vampiri non si erano stabiliti a Vancouver, ma in una piccola città nelle vicinanze: Meadows Lyne, era stato proprio il gruppo della cittadina ad aver contattato Greg, chiedendo aiuto. 

Da quanto Kate e lui avevano letto, i vampiri, come spesso accadeva, si erano sistemati nelle periferie, a differenza del solito, però, non si limitavano ad avventori occasionali dei loro bar-esca, autostoppisti o dei soliti cazzoni che pescavano nei locali…quei vampiri erano dei figli di puttana espansionisti: volevano Meadows Lyne, e sembrava proprio che stessero riuscendo in quel proposito.

Sollevò la testa dai fogli quando sentì i passi di Kate avvicinarsi al tavolo, sollevò la testa, incontrando lo sguardo della ragazza, l'accolse con un cenno della testa e Kate aggrottò la fronte e domandò: “Hai una specie di radar?”

Seth avvicinò la tazza alle labbra, nascondendo il suo sorriso e vide Kate scuotere la testa mentre si sedeva di fronte a lui e cominciava a scorrere il menu. 

“No…” Disse infine lui. “abitudine, dolcezza…solo quello.”

Kate sollevò le sopracciglia ed un mezzo sorriso le increspò le labbra. Seth notò l’aria stanca della ragazza: profonde occhiaie le segnavano il viso, ed i lividi che aveva sul volto, lividi che stavano ingiallendo le davano un’aria quasi da malata. Eppure a Seth sembrava lo stesso bellissima. 

“Fai una foto, Jack…” Disse lei, prima di sorseggiare il suo caffè, e la durezza nella voce di lei lo sorprese. Per quanto era rimasto a fissarla come un idiota? 

Nonostante la durezza nella sua voce, Kate non aveva usato il suo vero nome rivolgendosi a lui, e Seth non ne era sorpreso. Kate Fuller imparava molto in fretta, ed era intelligente…poteva non voler avere niente a che vedere con lui, poteva rivolgergli a mala pena la parola, ma non l’avrebbe tradito. 

Sollevò il dito medio in direzione della ragazza, e poi sorridendo disse: “Potrei insegnarti come si fa…”

Kate scrollò leggermente le spalle e domandò: “Come si fa a fare cosa?”

“Ad avere un radar…” Disse semplicemente lui.

Kate lo guardò e negli occhi della ragazza, Seth vide fuoco…e ghiaccio, insieme, vide la ragazza che era stata sei anni prima, lottare contro la donna che era diventata per colpa sua. Sostenne lo sguardo della ragazza, e per un momento pensò che non sarebbe riuscito a distoglierlo da quello di lei, neanche se lo avesse voluto. 

Il tempo sembrò dilatarsi, impossibilmente, infine Kate distolse lo sguardo e mormorò: “No.”

Respirare. Seth dovette prendere un lungo respiro, la mano che istintivamente, andava sotto il tavolo a stringere un ginocchio della ragazza. Kate sussultò, ma sorrise quando arrivò la cameriera per prendere le loro ordinazioni. 

La stretta sulla gamba di Kate stava diventando dolorosa, lo sapeva, ma Kate continuò a sorridere, e lo stesso fece lui, pensando al fatto che la ragazza avrebbe avuto un nuovo livido da aggiungere alla sua collezione. 

La cameriera che, naturalmente, non si era accorta di nulla, li lasciò, portando con se i menù e riempiendo nuovamente le tazze di caffè, ed un istante dopo, avvertì la mano di Kate posarsi sulla sua mentre a denti stretti diceva: “Che cazzo di problema hai, Jack?”

Kate si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia quando lui non rispose, scosse leggermente la testa sorridendo e si allungò per prendere la sua tazza di caffè. 

“Ferma…” Sibilò lui: “ muovi un muscolo…”

“E cosa, Jack?” Domandò lei, sorridendo. “Mi spezzi la rotula?” Sorseggiò il caffè, continuando a guardarlo e poi commentò: “Accomodati…”

Kate continuava a sorridere, nulla trapelava dal suo volto, le stava facendo male, stringendo il ginocchio con tanta forza che non sarebbe stato sorpreso se da un momento all’altro avesse sentito la rotula spostarsi dalla sua articolazione. 

“Che cazzo di problema hai, Kate?” Domandò Seth, ripetendo le parole dette da Kate poco prima. 

La cameriera tornò con le loro ordinazioni, interrompendolo, rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un istante, lui chinato contro il tavolo, Kate con le spalle appoggiate alla sedia, un’espressione incuriosita sul volto. 

“Allora?” Domandò Seth. 

“Allora cosa?” Chiese Kate. 

“Vogliamo rimanere qui tutto il giorno?” Domandò Seth. 

Kate si passò una mano tra i capelli, e lui rafforzò la presa al ginocchio, Kate sospirò e disse: “Un giorno…uno di noi verrà ucciso da quei figli di puttana…”

Seth scosse la testa, senza parlare, Kate giocherellò con la tazza del caffè, mentre la mano che era sotto il tavolo era ancora posata sopra la sua: “E forse non saremo tanto veloci da farci saltare la testa prima di diventare come loro…”

Di nuovo, il tempo sembrava starsi dilatando, mentre Seth rivedeva le immagini di quello che era diventato il suo incubo ricorrente: se stesso, vampiro, che torturava Kate con la frusta. 

“Potremmo dover trovarci l’uno contro l’altra, ‘Jack’…” Mormorò Kate: “non voglio conoscere i tuoi trucchi e non voglio che tu conosca i miei…”

“Cazzo, Kate…” Mormorò lui scrollando le spalle, cercando di ignorare il panico che stava sentendo strisciare in lui.

Era vero. Era una cosa alla quale aveva pensato negli ultimi giorni: aveva pensato a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se fosse stato ucciso da quei figli di puttana mentre ancora era con Kate, quel pensiero aveva riempito i suoi sogni, tanto che aveva accolto l’insonnia della notte prima a braccia aperte. 

“Mi sembra sensato…” Disse alla fine, guardando la ragazza che stava sorseggiando il suo caffè. 

Kate annuì, posò la tazza sul tavolo e sorrise, poi si sporse verso di lui e sempre sorridendo disse: “Grande! Ora toglieresti quella cazzo di mano dal mio ginocchio?”

Seth annuì brevemente, ed allentò la presa sul ginocchio della ragazza, domandandosi come mai non avesse reagito. Aveva visto Kate combattere, aveva visto quanto pronti fossero i suoi riflessi…perché non si era mossa? 

Scosse la testa, e cominciò a mangiare, sebbene non riuscisse a sentire il sapore del cibo. Le parole di Kate continuavano a ripeterglisi nella testa, così come l’espressione assolutamente tranquilla sul suo volto mentre le stringeva il ginocchio fin quasi a lussarglielo. 

Consumarono la loro colazione in silenzio, e Seth si aspettava che Kate gli chiedesse le chiavi del camper, scaricasse i suoi bagagli e lo lasciasse lì. Era così che voleva proteggerla da se stesso? 

“Jack?” Disse Kate, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. 

“Cosa?” Domandò senza guardarla. 

“Poliziotti…” Disse solo lei, indicando con lo sguardo un punto dietro di lui.

Seth non si voltò, continuò a mangiare, mentre Kate diceva: “Sono due…mani alle fondine, si stanno guardando attorno…”

Seth annuì, non era la prima volta da quando era riuscito ad arrivare in Canada, che si trovava nello stesso posto insieme a poliziotti. Il trucco era rimanere calmo, non attirare l’attenzione. 

Non si era reso conto di tenere ancora la mano appoggiata sul ginocchio di Kate, fino a quando la mano della ragazza si posò nuovamente sulla sua, accarezzandone per un istante col pollice il dorso, un secondo dopo Kate si stava sporgendo verso di lui, circondandogli il collo con entrambe le braccia, mentre le sue labbra si posavano sulle sue.

La sorpresa iniziale, lasciò il posto al fuoco…lo stesso che aveva sperimentato sul divano di casa sua qualche giorno prima, soprattutto quando le labbra di Kate si dischiusero, ed il bacio divenne più che un modo per celargli il volto, e le braccia che gli cingevano il collo, più che un modo per nascondere le parti del tatuaggio che il maglione che indossava non riusciva a coprire. 

Le sue mani istintivamente si posarono sul volto di Kate, mentre con i pollici tracciava i contorni degli zigomi della ragazza. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre una parte di se pensava al fatto che stava baciando una ragazza in un luogo pubblico, una ragazza che aveva la metà dei suoi anni, lì a pochi passi da due poliziotti. 

Sentì Kate mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore ed una sua mano, le si posò dietro la nuca, per approfondire il bacio. Quella ragazza lo avrebbe fatto impazzire, ne era sicuro. Sarebbe riuscita lì dove galera e vampiri avevano fallito. 

E per un momento, non gli importò, soprattutto, quando sentì le mani di Kate, affondargli nei capelli, approfondendo ancora di più il bacio. 

Sentiva chiaramente il sangue abbandonare il cervello per spostarsi decisamente più a sud, e poi, proprio com’era cominciato, il bacio finì, Kate si allontanò da lui, le labbra gonfie, le guance arrossate, ma la sua voce calma mentre diceva: “Se ne sono andati…”

Non che avesse dimenticato la presenza dei poliziotti nella tavola calda, ma lo stesso scosse la testa, mentre si sforzava di non muoversi, e malediceva i jeans che portava. 

“Bene…” Disse solo, soddisfatto della calma nella sua voce. 

Era eccitato, era furioso…ed era grato a Kate. Era la seconda volta che lo salvava dagli sbirri. 

“Jack…tutto a posto?” Domandò la ragazza dopo qualche istante. 

“Tutto perfetto, ragazzina…” Disse. Si frugò nelle tasche del cappotto, ed estrasse delle banconote. “Direi di andarcene…e fermarci alla prossima città…”

“Perché?” Domandò lei. 

“Ronde, dolcezza…” Disse lui alzandosi ed abbottonandosi il cappotto. “Cos’altro?”

Le rivolse un sorriso e si avviò all’uscita, non fu sorpreso quando pochi secondi dopo, sentì Kate dietro di se. Si fermò di fronte al camper e si voltò verso di lei. Kate teneva le mani appoggiate sui fianchi e lo guardava, incuriosita. 

Seth si appoggiò contro il camper, le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, mentre Kate continuava a guardarlo, le labbra ancora gonfie per il loro bacio, gli occhi accesi dello stesso fuoco che gli era montato dentro. 

Kate fece un passo avanti, verso di lui, e Seth notò che la ragazza zoppicava leggermente. C’era fuoco negli occhi di Kate, sì, ma anche timore…di lui, di se stessa, per quello che stava accadendo tra loro. 

Vampiri. Poliziotti. Incubi ed ombre che riempivano le loro notti ed i loro giorni, eppure tutto apparve lontano a Seth, quando si mosse di un passo, e senza parlare la strinse tra le braccia. 

Kate si strinse a lui, nascondendo il volto nel suo torace, mentre Seth le accarezzava i capelli, in silenzio, un silenzio molto diverso rispetto a quello che aveva accompagnato il loro viaggio fino a quel momento. 

Lì, nel parcheggio di quella tavola calda, mentre la pioggia cominciava a cadere attorno a loro, fu tutto dimenticato, tutto perdonato, senza parole. 

A parlare furono i loro respiri, i loro sorrisi.

A parlare, furono i loro cuori. 

 

* * *

Definire quella nella quale si erano fermati una città, significava offendere tutti i buchi in culo al mondo nei quali Seth si era fermato negli ultimi sei anni. Era uno sputo in mezzo al niente…il posto perfetto per i vampiri, quindi. 

Meglio di quello sarebbe stato solo un locale in mezzo al deserto, in Messico, pensò Seth con una certa amarezza. 

Notte, una notte fredda, pioggia che aveva cominciato a cadere in mattinata e che era divenuta un vero e proprio temporale, completo di tuoni e vento gelato, quando si erano fermati in città, nell’unico motel della città. Kate non aveva fatto commenti quando lui, prima di scendere dal camper era rimasto ad osservare l’edificio per qualche minuto, ed insieme ad esso il tipo di clientela del motel prima di decidersi a farlo. 

Non era stata una sorpresa, il fatto che da un ennesimo scomparto segreto del bestione, Kate avesse estratto un documento d’identità falso. Seth aveva fatto a tempo a vedere dei contanti, altri documenti, una croce di legno, probabilmente appartenuta a Jacob ed una pistola, prima che lei richiudesse lo scomparto. Neanche Kate si era mostrata sorpresa quando dal fondo di una delle sue valigie aveva recuperato a sua volta un documento falso. 

Erano due paranoici, oltre che due ammazza vampiri!

La camera del motel, per una volta, era stata decente ed anche il problema della sistemazione notturna era stato sistemato: due letti, due letti ad una piazza e mezza, divisi da un comodino. Come in un fottuto film degli anni cinquanta! 

La prima cosa che aveva fatto, una volta sedutosi su uno dei letti, era stato aprire il cassetto del comodino ed estrarne la Bibbia, sfogliandola poi, in cerca di informazioni.   
Aveva appreso molto presto, una volta cominciato a dare la caccia ai vampiri, che uno dei mezzi di comunicazione degli ammazza vampiri erano le Bibbie dei motel. Bisognava solo sapere dove cercare. Aveva sorriso, infatti, quando aveva trovato le informazioni che cercava ed aveva sollevato la testa, incontrando lo sguardo di Kate. 

Si erano ritrovati a commentare, proprio loro, sulla paranoia dei cacciatori di vampiri, concordando però sul fatto che fogli nascosti nelle Bibbie erano sicuramente meglio di altri mezzi di comunicazione usati dai vampiri: scritte sulle cabine telefoniche o nei cessi delle stazioni.

Avevano avuto tempo di fare un giro veloce della città – più che veloce supersonico, a dirla tutta -, scovare il luogo di ritrovo degli ammazza vampiri della zona, che era proprio quello scritto sul foglio nascosto nella Bibbia, poi una volta tornati al motel, Kate, su sua insistenza, aveva riposato un paio d’ore, mentre lui controllava le armi di entrambi e preparava i paletti per la ronda. 

Un buco di città, nella quale stavano camminando da ore, in cerchio, l’uno accanto all’altra, attenti ad ogni singolo rumore, ogni odore, ogni colore fuori dall’ordinario. 

I vampiri c’erano, lo sapeva, ed uno sguardo, un solo sguardo a Kate non aveva fatto altro che confermare i suoi sospetti. E c’era di più…qualcuno li stava osservando, Seth non sapeva se Kate se ne fosse resa conto, ma lui ne era sicuro: sentiva la pelle della nuca formicolare, ed i suoi nervi tendersi, all’inverosimile. 

La questione però era un’altra: chi cazzo li stava spiando? Erano vampiri o umani? E se erano umani, chi erano? Ammazza vampiri? Semplici curiosi che volevano divenire amici della sua 44?

Kate intanto continuava a camminargli accanto, apparentemente ignara dei curiosi che li stavano spiando, Seth le lanciò uno sguardo: aver dormito in un vero letto, sembrava averle fatto bene, o forse erano stati gli eventi di quella mattina…il fatto che fossero rimasti abbracciati fuori la tavola calda a lungo. 

E se doveva essere onesto, quell’abbraccio aveva fatto bene anche a lui. E dire che non aveva mai pensato di averne bisogno. 

Seth Gecko che abbracciava una donna? Che idea assurda!   
Seth Gecko che abbracciava una donna che neanche si era portato a letto? Fantascienza. 

Eppure, era accaduto…e le cose, quando si erano allontanati l’uno dall’altra, bagnati fradici di pioggia, ma sorridenti come due idioti, erano diventate più semplici. 

Avevano viaggiato in silenzio, ma non era stato pesante…come il fottuto elefante che si era piazzato tra loro dopo la visita dell’ammazza vampiri orbo. Era stato piacevole e mentre Kate guidava, era riuscito anche a riposare per qualche minuto, miracolosamente senza incubi. 

Mentre intagliava i paletti, quel pomeriggio, si era persino ritrovato a guardare Kate, di tanto in tanto, mentre dormiva, ed anche lei non aveva avuto incubi. 

Gli incubi di Kate non erano stati una sorpresa. Se lui, un criminale, un assassino, si svegliava con i pugni stretti contro i fianchi, tanto da fargli sanguinare i palmi in qualche occasione, perché una ragazzina non avrebbe dovuto averne? 

Quel pomeriggio, invece, Kate aveva dormito profondamente, non si era neanche mossa quando aveva steso un’altra coperta sul letto, solo per poi fermarsi come un coglione per qualche secondo a guardarla da vicino. 

Tanto vicino da poterla baciare. 

Il perché non lo avesse fatto, soprattutto dopo quella mattina, era qualcosa sulla quale non voleva indagare. Non aveva voluto farlo quel pomeriggio, e sicuramente non poteva permettersi di farlo, non in quel momento, almeno. Non durante una ronda. 

Si guardò attorno, cogliendo un movimento nel vicolo che gli era di fronte, si fermò imitato immediatamente da Kate. Seth notò che in una mano stringeva già un paletto, si era avvicinata a lui, il volto una maschera di concentrazione e risolutezza. 

Non ci fu bisogno di parlare, si avviarono lentamente al vicolo, mentre Seth notava che esso era poco illuminato; i rumori non erano cessati del tutto, erano soffocati, ma non abbastanza perché le loro orecchia, addestrate ormai a captare ogni minimo suono fuori dall’ordinario, non potessero udirli. 

Si separarono all’ingresso del vicolo, la distanza che li separava era sufficiente loro per muoversi, ma avrebbe permesso, se si fosse data l’opportunità, di guardarsi le spalle a vicenda e Seth pensò per un momento che non era stata una cosa fatta di proposito...era stato qualcosa che avevano fatto istintivamente. 

Erano silenziosi, tanto che Seth riusciva a sentire il gemito soddisfatto del vampiro, mentre succhiava il sangue alla sua vittima, e le due figure si facevano, semi nascoste dietro un cassonetto straripante di spazzatura, sempre più chiare, man mano che si avvicinavano.

Il vicolo puzzava...era un puzzo nauseabondo che stava lentamente invadendo i sensi dell'uomo. Seth era arrivato ad odiare i vicoli negli ultimi sei anni. Niente di buono veniva mai dai vicoli...

C'erano mostri nascosti nei vicoli...  
C'era morte in agguato nei vicoli...

E di solito, sopratutto quando c'erano vampiri...c'era quel puzzo insopportabile!

Non andava di fretta, se c'era qualcosa che aveva appreso sulla propria pelle negli ultimi sei anni era il non precipitare le cose. 

Guardò Kate e lei annuì, allontanandosi da lui per portarsi su un lato del cassonetto. Seth fece un altro passo, le due figure ora erano chiare: un uomo ed una donna, a terra, la donna a cavalcioni sopra l’uomo, le labbra attaccate alla gola di lui. 

Da dove si trovava, Seth vedeva le mani della vampira, dalle dita impossibilmente lunghe e le unghie, simili ad artigli di un rapace, affondare nelle spalle dell’uomo. 

Seth odiava le vampire. Non che i vampiri uomini fossero migliori, ma le donne erano più veloci, più agili di solito…oltre che fottutamente forti. 

La vampira dovette avvertire la sua presenza, perché Seth udì chiaramente lo schiocco prodotto dalle labbra di lei quando abbandonarono la gola dell’uomo, ed un istante dopo la vampira, veloce…velocissima scattò in piedi e gli si avvicinò, rivelando il suo volto, grottescamente simile a quello di un insetto, tranne che per le labbra, rosse e carnose. 

La vampira sorrise, mostrando i canini, e Seth doveva ammettere che erano tra i più lunghi che avesse visto. Il cazzotto non lo colse di sorpresa, era esattamente quanto aveva previsto sarebbe accaduto. Le vampire potevano essere veloci...agili, ma non erano intelligenti...non che i vampiri maschi fossero dei geni, di solito. 

La vampira ricevette la sorpresa della sua vita, invece, quando lui veloce, mentre ancora rovinava a terra, estrasse la pistola dalla cintura e le sparò. Il proiettile colpì la vampira al petto, proprio mentre lui rovinava contro la parete opposta rispetto a quella dove si trovava la vampira, allargando così la distanza tra loro. 

Per un istante non accadde nulla, rimasero fermi: la vampira che inclinava la testa di lato, movendosi di qualche passo verso di lui, mentre lo guardava sorpresa, e lui a terra, a fissarla. 

Poi gli occhi della vampira, enormi, occhi neri da insetto, che gli ricordarono quelli che lui stesso aveva nei suoi sogni, si sgranarono per il dolore ed un istante dopo, esplose, spargendo pezzi verdognoli di sangue e carne marcia nel vicolo. 

Seth sbatté gli occhi: tutto perfetto, da manuale…se pure fosse esistito un manuale per uccidere vampiri…e allora perché aveva l’impressione che qualcosa fosse andato storto?

La sua attenzione fu attirata da Kate, inginocchiata di fronte il corpo dell’uomo. La sensazione che qualcosa fosse andato fottutamente storto aumentò: Kate era immobile, di fronte al corpo dell’uomo, quasi come se non ricordasse cosa fare, o non sapesse che cazzo ci faceva in quel vicolo. 

Durò per una frazione di secondo – una di troppo per Seth – poi Kate tornò in se, ed impalettò l’uomo, non prima di avergli sottratto dalla tasca del cappotto, il portafogli. 

Tutto normale. E allora perché ancora aveva la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato…di fottutamente sbagliato? Nonostante quelle sensazioni, non poté fare a meno di sorridere di fronte alla destrezza di Kate nel sottrarre il portafogli al cazzone che aveva pensato di farsi uccidere dalla vampira. 

Continuò a sorridere anche quando Kate, senza guardarlo, gli si avvicinò, mentre ancora frugava nel portafogli dell’uomo. 

Erano ancora osservati….e c’era *ancora* qualcosa di strano, sebbene tutto fosse andato esattamente come aveva previsto, Seth non riusciva a scacciare quella sensazione…di qualcosa fuori posto, qualcosa di sbagliato. 

Qualcosa di sbagliato…oltre le costole che con tutta probabilità si era incrinato…almeno a giudicare dal dolore e da quanto difficile gli fosse divenuto respirare, improvvisamente.

“Sto diventando troppo vecchio per questa merda…” Mormorò. 

Kate si accovacciò di fronte a lui e Seth ebbe la netta sensazione che stesse evitando il suo sguardo, anche mentre gli diceva: “Era uno sbirro…”

Grandioso! Veramente, fottutamente, grandioso! Era in un vicolo, a terra, sotto la pioggia, con ancora in pugno una pistola con la quale aveva ucciso una vampira, una cazzo di vampira dagli artigli da rapace e occhi da insetto, una cazzo di vampira, della quale non rimaneva che una poltiglia verdastra, mentre a pochi passi da lui giaceva il corpo di uno sbirro con un paletto infilato nel cuore. Il corpo di uno sbirro che non si decideva ancora a prendere fuoco. 

E lui, era con le chiappe all’umido con un paio di costole incrinate. 

Tutto perfetto, no?

Ah, e naturalmente c’era ancora la sensazione che qualcuno li stesse spiando, che avesse spiato ogni loro singolo movimento nel corso della serata. 

“Jack?” Chiese Kate. 

Ah, e c’era Kate, che stava evitando il suo sguardo...e si era imbambolata, come neanche la novellina che era stata sei anni prima aveva fatto. Le ci era voluta una piccola eternità prima di impalettare lo sbirro cazzone. 

Seth scosse la testa, mentre stringendo i denti per il dolore si rimetteva piano in piedi. Sì, stava diventando decisamente troppo vecchio per quella merda!

“Tutto bene?” Domandò Kate. 

Seth si limitò a scrollare le spalle. “Tutto perfetto, principessa. Tutto perfetto.”

Dovevano allontanarsi dal vicolo, trovare i cazzoni che li stavano spiando, fargli sputare sangue – verde o rosso che fosse non gli importava, non in quel momento - tornare nel motel ed alzare le tende. Poche ore in quella città e già la odiava. 

Sentiva lo sguardo di Kate su di se: era preoccupata, era incuriosita. In quel momento sembrava davvero quello che era in realtà: una ragazzina. Non la combattente cazzuta con la quale viaggiava in camper, non la ragazza che solo quella mattina lo aveva baciato con passione in quella tavola calda. 

Una ragazzina.  
Una ragazzina che ancora non lo guardava.   
Ed era un modo di evitare il suo sguardo, di evitare lui, diverso rispetto a quello al quale si era abituato negli ultimi giorni: non c’era freddezza…c’era solo paura.

Seth sospirò. Guardò di nuovo Kate, mentre uscivano dal vicolo e disse: “Tu come stai?”

Kate si guardò attorno mentre si stringeva nel cappotto e disse: “Starò meglio quando ce ne andremo di qui…” scosse leggermente la testa ed aggiunse: “Non mi piace…”

Seth si limitò ad annuire alle parole della ragazza. 

Mentre si incamminavano verso il loro motel, Seth continuò ad avvertire la sensazione precisa che fossero osservati, e la cosa non gli piaceva. 

Perché non si facevano avanti?   
E perché aveva l’impressione che di chiunque si trattasse, che chiunque li stesse spiando, fossero essi vampiri o esseri umani, non avrebbero comunque portato a niente di buono?

* * *

Malgrado Seth stesse insistendo, Kate non aveva intenzione di partire. Non quando l’uomo aveva bisogno di rimanere immobile, per qualche ora almeno. 

“Non è la prima volta che mi succede…” Stava dicendo lui, intanto, sedendosi su uno dei letti. 

La stanza del motel era stata una gradevole sorpresa: innanzitutto era pulita, era piuttosto ampia, con due letti ad una piazza e mezza separati da un comodino. Anche il bagno era piuttosto grande. Quel pomeriggio era riuscita persino a riposare per qualche ora, senza incubi.

Ora stava svuotando il contenuto di una delle valigie sul suo letto, mentre Seth continuava a ripetere di stare alla grande e che per quanto gli riguardava potevano partire anche subito. 

Kate non lo ascoltava, la sua mente era come bloccata sull’immagine della vampira che aveva colpito Seth, scagliandolo diversi metri più lontano. Se doveva essere onesta doveva ammettere cge quella era stata una ronda di routine, niente di eccezionale rispetto al solito. 

E lei aveva già visto Seth volare e rovinare a terra a causa del pugno di un vampiro...ricordava cos'era accaduto al Titty Twister sei anni prima, e qualcosa del genere era accaduto anche pochi giorni prima, nel locale che avevano raso al suolo prima che Greg, il figlio di puttana di ammazza vampiri, li costringesse a lasciare di corsa la città. 

Niente di diverso…  
Eppure lei non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quanto era accaduto. 

Non voleva ammettere, neanche con se stessa di aver avuto paura, in quel vicolo. Paura per Seth. Non il vago timore che aveva avvertito qualche notte prima nel bar che avevano raso al suolo.   
Allora, il timore era stato mitigato dalla consapevolezza che Seth Gecko era un bastardo resistente.   
Allora, non aveva ancora visto quanto i suoi momenti di riposo fossero tormentati da incubi.  
Allora, era stata ancora in grado di mentire a se stessa e pensare che i sentimenti che provava per Seth non fossero poi così importanti, che poteva gestirli...che poteva ignorarli se necessario. 

Allora non aveva ancora conosciuto il sapore delle sue labbra, della sua pelle, non aveva saputo cosa si provasse davvero a stare tra le sue braccia. 

Quella sera, quando lo aveva visto combattere contro quella vampira, il terrore che potesse accadergli qualcosa l’aveva annichilita per la sua violenza. Per la sua intensità. 

Il fatto di aver piantato un paletto nel cuore di uno sbirro non era niente a confronto. 

Continuava a rivedere Seth rimanere immobile per qualche secondo, a terra, con la pistola ancora stretta in mano, ed uno sguardo di calma assoluta negli occhi. 

“Ehi, Kate! È a te che sto parlando!” Esclamò Seth, distogliendola da quelle riflessioni. 

“Togliti il cappotto…” Disse solo lei. Si voltò a guardarlo. 

“Hai sentito quello che ho detto? Dobbiamo alzare le tende e farlo in fretta, anche! Non so cosa ne pensi tu, ma uno sbirro con un fottuto paletto nel cuore non è la mia idea di ‘profilo basso’!”

“Ah, quello…” Disse solo lei, recuperando delle garze ed una borsa di plastica nera dal letto. 

“'Quello' era uno sbirro!” Disse lui. 

“Se ne occuperanno gli ammazza vampiri della zona, sempre che il cadavere non abbia già preso fuoco…la vampira lo aveva morso, no?”

Seth annuì alle sue parole, poi disse: “Si, ma domani, in questo buco, noteranno che uno dei loro poliziotti è scomparso…e quando avverrà, vorrei trovarmi al sicuro, lontano di qui…”

Kate sbuffò, lasciando cadere le garze e la borsa sul letto dove era seduto Seth. 

“Allora, lo fai tu, o vuoi che sia io a farlo?” Domandò. 

“Kate ” Disse Seth a denti stretti ed un attimo dopo chiuse gli occhi e Kate si rese conto che stava *davvero* raschiando il fondo del barile quanto ad autocontrollo. Si domandò quanto ancora avrebbe resistito prima di caricarsela in spalla e portarla lontano da lì.   
Perché Seth aveva ragione: andarsene dal motel era la scelta più logica, la più sensata.

C’era la faccenda del poliziotto, certo, ma Kate sapeva che non era solo quello a preoccupare l’uomo.  
Erano stati seguiti, spiati, osservati per tutta la sera. Seth glielo aveva detto mentre tornavano al motel, anche se non ce n’era stato bisogno: anche lei aveva avuto la stessa netta sensazione. 

Andarsene, sì…era la cosa più razionale, più sensata da fare, ciò che in situazioni normali avrebbe probabilmente già fatto. 

Solo che quella non era una situazione normale, non per lei, non dopo quel giorno. 

Tra le braccia di Seth, quella mattina, per la prima volta da tantissimo tempo si era sentita protetta.   
Si era sentita viva.

Aveva avvertito chiaramente le pareti attorno al suo cuore cedere, rovinare. Ed ora, per la prima volta in sei anni, la missione, ciò che l’aveva spinta ad andare avanti, malgrado la stanchezza, il dolore, gli incubi…era meno importante. Meno importante dell’uomo seduto sul letto di fronte a lei. 

L’uomo che, come lei, aveva scelto di voltare le spalle alla sua vecchia vita ed andare incontro ad un’altra, fatta di oscurità, di dolore, di sangue, di vicoli puzzolenti e locali, i più infimi, quelli dalle scritte pacchiane e troppo luminose che quasi sempre mascheravano covi di mostri. 

L’uomo seduto sul letto, che la guardava impaziente, era divenuto la cosa più importante per lei. L’unica cosa che contasse davvero. 

“Si può sapere che cazzo ti prende?” Domandò Seth, aprendo piano gli occhi. 

Kate abbassò la testa. Cosa doveva dirgli, che un semplice, banale incidente durante una ronda, l’aveva terrorizzata? Che per un momento aveva dimenticato anche il cadavere dell’uomo, che si era lasciata prendere dalla paura, esattamente come quella notte al Titty Twister?

“Sono morti per colpa mia…” Sussurrò. Ed ammiccò sorpresa alle sue stesse parole. 

Seth scosse la testa, non capendo, probabilmente, a cosa si stesse riferendo. Non parlò, però, mentre piano, cominciava a sfilarsi il cappotto. 

“Ci ho pensato molto…” Disse lei dopo qualche secondo, mentre si sedeva sul letto, accanto a lui. Seth la guardò per un istante, prima di annuire, facendole tacitamente segno di andare avanti mentre cominciava a sfilarsi il maglione. 

“Avremmo potuto farcela…quella notte…se Sex Machine non fosse stato morso. ”

Da parte di Seth venne solo uno sbuffo, e Kate non era sicura se dipendesse dalle sue parole o, invece, dai movimenti che stava compiendo per liberarsi dal maglione. 

“Era il mio primo vampiro. Eravamo circondati da corpi, da sangue…ne stavate uccidendo così tanti, ed io non riuscivo a ficcare la gamba della sedia nel cuore del bastardo. Non avevo le palle per farlo….”

Seth, intanto la guardava, era nudo dalla cintola in su, e Kate, mentre si metteva a cavalcioni sul letto, dietro di lui, notò il grosso ematoma sull’addome, ed altri più piccoli sulle spalle e la schiena. 

Merda…

Pensò, scosse la testa e continuò a parlare dicendo: “ho ricostruito cos’è successo…ho distratto Sex Machine…è stato morso per colpa mia.   
Quello che è accaduto dopo…è stata colpa mia. Tutta colpa mia”

Non attese che Seth parlasse. Gli sfiorò i fianchi con le dita, e l’addome, senza neanche fare caso al fatto che lui avesse sussultato. Senza neanche fare caso, all’inizio, alla morbidezza della pelle di lui. 

Seth rimase in silenzio, mentre lei lo toccava, gli sfiorava il costato, mentre lui fremeva leggermente. 

“Niente di rotto, basterà una fasciatura…” Disse lei. Come se non fosse accaduto nulla, come se non gli avesse appena rivelato ciò che tormentava ogni sua ronda, ogni sua uccisione. 

Come se non avesse detto, per la prima volta ad alta voce, la verità: che era responsabile della morte di suo padre e di suo fratello.

Recuperò una garza, abbassando la testa, senza guardare Seth. Non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo, non che si aspettasse che l’uomo dicesse qualcosa. Non sapeva neanche se avrebbe voluto ascoltare le parole dell’uomo. 

“Io…vado a fare una doccia….” Fu l’unica cosa che disse lui dopo qualche secondo. Non le lasciò il tempo di parlare e Kate rimase a guardarlo mentre si rimetteva in piedi, e si chiudeva la porta del bagno alle spalle. 

Senza guardarla.   
Senza parlarle. 

Rimase così, mentre l’acqua cominciava a scrosciare. Kate rimase a fissare la porta chiusa del bagno, desiderando che Seth avesse detto qualcosa. Grata e furiosa, insieme, con l’uomo, perché era rimasto in silenzio.

Rimase sola, sul letto, a stringere tra le mani un rotolo di garza, mentre gli occhi le bruciavano. 

Aveva creduto di non avere più lacrime da versare, di non essere più in grado di piangere.  
In quel momento, invece, trattenere le lacrime fu difficile. 

Aveva dimenticato come si facesse a piangere.   
Aveva dimenticato il sapore delle lacrime. 

Bruciavano. 

Bruciavano gli occhi e la gola, bruciavano il cuore e quel che rimaneva della sua anima. 

* * *

Chi cazzo era l’uomo che vedeva riflesso nello specchio?  
Somigliava a Seth Gecko: somigliava al figlio di puttana, all’assassino, bastardo senza scrupoli che aveva insanguinato il Texas nella sua fuga verso il Messico. 

Ma non era lui. 

Perché Seth Gecko non era stato un vigliacco. Seth Gecko non si nascondeva. Non nel cesso di un motel, di un buco di città in mezzo al niente. 

L’uomo, la cui immagine vedeva riflessa nello specchio era stanco, pallido, rughe di dolore gli segnavano il volto. 

Ed era un vigliacco.   
Un vigliacco che si era sottratto ad una situazione spiacevole, rinchiudendosi in bagno. 

Era ufficiale: Kate era spaventata.

La *sua* Kate era spaventata; aveva continuato a comportarsi in maniera strana sin da quando erano usciti dal vicolo, e le stranezze erano aumentate quando erano tornati al motel, e si era rifiutata di alzare le tende, di andarsene. Aveva rifiutato di andarsene quando era evidente, chiaro come il sole che in quella città non erano al sicuro. 

Aveva rifiutato di andarsene, sostenendo che *lui* aveva bisogno di riposo, perché era stato ferito!

Kate era preoccupata per lui, e lo era nel modo in cui solo le donne riuscivano ad esserlo: in modo completamente irrazionale. 

Se doveva essere onesto, la vampira era stata una figlia di puttana piuttosto forte. Il cazzotto era stato forte, e sì, il dolore che stava provando in quel momento non era una passeggiata nel parco, ma quella non era la prima volta che si incrinava un paio di costole!

Al diavolo, negli ultimi anni gli era capitato di combattere in condizioni fisiche peggiori!

Era un bastardo…ed un bastardo resistente. Era un bastardo abituato ad incassare. 

E Kate avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Era l’unica che avrebbe potuto saperlo…e invece negli occhi della ragazza non aveva letto che paura e panico…per lui. 

E la cosa lo aveva inquietato, e quella sensazione era divenuta qualcosa di più, qualcosa di grosso, senza nome, che gli aveva stretto la bocca dello stomaco in una morsa quasi dolorosa, quando la ragazza aveva cominciato a parlare del Titty Twister e di quanto era accaduto quella notte. 

Così lei si sentiva in colpa. Kate pensava di essere responsabile della morte di quelle persone, della sua famiglia. 

Le parole di Kate sapevano di confessione.   
E di dolore.   
E di sensi di colpa.   
E di paura.

Ancora paura. 

Paura per lui. 

Nessuno aveva temuto per lui, da tanto, troppo tempo. Seth era abituato ad essere temuto, aveva passato la sua vita da adulto, spaventando la gente, più avevano avuto paura, meglio era stato per i suoi affari. Ma nessuno aveva avuto paura *per* lui. Neanche Richie; il figlio di puttana gli aveva voluto bene, nel suo modo folle e contorto, ma non aveva mai temuto per lui. Per Richie lui era sempre stato il fratello maggiore, capacissimo di cavarsela da solo. 

Seth chiuse gli occhi per un istante: aveva quasi preferito quando negli occhi di Kate c’era stato solo ghiaccio, come nei giorni precedenti. 

Aveva quasi preferito la Kate che quella mattina succintamente gli aveva ricordato che prima o poi uno dei due, o entrambi, avrebbero fatto una brutta fine. 

La Kate che aveva parlato poco prima…  
Cosa diavolo avrebbe dovuto dirle? Cosa poteva dirle?

Aprì gli occhi ed, ancora, ebbe difficoltà a riconoscere la figura riflessa nello specchio. 

Seth Gecko, avrebbe scrollato le spalle alle parole della ragazza, commentando che le merdate succedevano. 

A Seth Gecko non sarebbe importato un cazzo dei sentimenti, dei sensi di colpa di quella ragazza.   
All’uomo che vedeva riflesso nello specchio, invece, importava. 

Ma non sapeva cosa fare. Non sapeva cosa dire. 

Sbatté gli occhi, mentre sentiva alle sue spalle l’acqua della doccia scrosciare, si voltò, dando le spalle allo sconosciuto nello specchio e finì lentamente di spogliarsi, digrignando i denti quando una nuova fitta di dolore gli si irradiò lungo il corpo. 

Maledetti vampiri. Stramaledetti, fottutissimi vampiri!

Sussultò, una volta entrato nel vano doccia, quando l’acqua bollente gli toccò la pelle; cosa avrebbe dovuto dire a Kate, che non era colpa sua? Che era stata solo una ragazzina spaventata, presa in ostaggio insieme alla sua famiglia da due criminali?

Sarebbe servito a qualcosa?

Kate aveva ucciso suo fratello, aveva visto il corpo del ragazzo esplodere, sotto i suoi occhi. 

E si sentiva in colpa. 

Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle, che era passato tanto tempo ormai, e che stabilire di chi era la colpa, non avrebbe cambiato un cazzo?

O forse avrebbe dovuto dirle che se c’era un colpevole, un responsabile per la morte della sua famiglia, quello era lui?

Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle, che avrebbe ancora avuto un padre ed un fratello se lui non avesse deciso che gli serviva quel camper e la famiglia proprietaria di esso? Che sarebbe stata una ragazza normale, senza segni di fottute frustrate sulla schiena se non le avesse fottuto la vita? 

Seth Gecko non lo avrebbe detto. Non lo avrebbe neanche pensato. Seth Gecko non credeva nel rimorso. Al vecchio Seth Gecko era importato solo di se stesso, di suo fratello e dei soldi. 

Sbatté gli occhi; non si era reso conto di essere rimasto impalato sotto il getto della doccia, non si era neanche reso conto di aver stretto forsennatamente i pugni lungo i fianchi. 

La sua mente, il suo cuore erano altrove, rincorrendo parole che non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire. Seth Gecko non aveva creduto nel rimorso, un tempo. Non ne aveva mai conosciuto il sapore, l’odore. 

Aveva creduto che quello che aveva provato nel bagno del buco che aveva affittato, quando aveva medicato le ferite di Kate alla schiena, fosse rimorso. Aveva creduto di sentirsi in colpa.   
Si era sbagliato…  
Ricordava di come fosse rimasto calmo, a parte il leggero tremore delle mani. Il rimorso, non aveva avuto sapore, allora. Non aveva avuto odore, non aveva avuto consistenza. 

Cazzate…tutte cazzate. La verità era che il rimorso faceva male, un male fottuto. La verità era che il rimorso bruciava. 

Bruciava, come l’acqua bollente di quella doccia, come il dolore pulsante al costato, ed era amaro. Amaro, come il nodo schifoso che gli si era formato in gola, costringendolo a deglutire ripetutamente per permettergli di respirare. 

Era terribile, il rimorso. Terribile, come la consapevolezza che, improvvisa, gli serrò lo stomaco, di non essere cambiato dopotutto; di essere ancora un bastardo, quando si rese conto di aver lasciato Kate da sola. 

Sola, come quella mattina in Messico. 

Di nuovo sola, con i suoi demoni. 

Di nuovo sola, con il suo dolore.


	2. Broken Wings

Capitolo 3  
-una sosta-

On broken wings I'm falling  
and it won't be long  
The skin on me is burning  
by the fires of the sun

Aveva dimenticato cosa si provasse a guardare il cielo, di notte. Kate si abbracciò le ginocchia, sistemandosi contro il muro. Era seduta sulle scale che davano sul parcheggio del motel. Era l’unico posto asciutto, coperto da una tettoia di mattonelle spioventi, Era seduta, da sola, a guardare cadere la pioggia. 

C’era stato un tempo, in cui aveva amato guardare la pioggia, aveva amato la notte, aveva amato persino i temporali, per nulla spaventata dai lampi, dai tuoni. Questo fino a quando sua madre non era morta, uccisa in un incidente stradale a causa della pioggia. Questo fino a quando non aveva scoperto cosa si celasse nel buio. Questo fino a quando non era rimasta sola, completamente sola ad intravedere gli orrori rivelati dai lampi quando rischiaravano gli anfratti più bui delle città dove si fermava, 

Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta che si era fermata a guardare la notte…ad assaporarla, piuttosto che a temerla ed attenderla allo stesso tempo. 

Alla fine le lacrime non erano venute. Gli occhi avevano continuato a bruciarle, ma erano rimasti asciutti, e l’unica cosa che aveva pensato di fare, era stata uscire da quella stanza. Nonostante la pioggia.

Parte di se aveva desiderato salire sul camper, mettere in moto ed andarsene.   
Parte di se avrebbe voluto solo dimenticare di aver rincontrato Seth, dimenticare di essersi sentita, se pur per qualche giorno, viva…innamorata.  
Normale. 

Il problema era quello, inutile girarci intorno: Seth Gecko le aveva rovinato la vita sei anni prima… ciononostante, lei se ne era innamorata.

Si era innamorata dell’assassino che le aveva puntato contro una pistola, quando si erano visti la prima volta, e si era innamorata dell’uomo vestito di nero che era ricomparso nella sua vita, salvandogliela, solo pochi giorni prima. 

La verità era che pur essendo stata dannatamente sola per sei anni, si era abituata in fretta, troppo, a non esserlo più.  
Ed aveva dimenticato…dimenticato come aveva fatto davvero a sopravvivere da quella mattina in Messico. 

Il solo fatto di essere seduta sulle scale di un motel, ad osservare la pioggia cadere ne era una prova. 

Il fatto di essere stata terrorizzata per Seth, in quel vicolo, ne era un’altra. 

“Kate!”

La voce di Seth le giunse chiara alle orecchie; sembrava quasi…preoccupato. 

Sospirò, stringendosi nel cappotto, senza rispondergli.  
Non era arrabbiata con Seth. Non aveva detto quelle cose aspettandosi una risposta da parte dell’uomo. Non sapeva neanche perché avesse parlato. 

Era accaduto…era stato naturale.   
Così come era divenuto naturale per lei il fatto che il volto di Seth fosse il primo…l’unico che vedesse al risveglio. 

Così come naturale era stato chiudere gli occhi tra le sue braccia quella mattina, e sentirsi al sicuro, protetta, amata. 

“Kate! Rispondimi!” La voce di Seth era più alta, ora, mentre la chiamava.

Quanto era accaduto poco prima, nel vicolo, era pericoloso…fottutamente, pericoloso. Non poteva più permettersi debolezze simili, non se voleva continuare con quella vita. E quella, ormai, era l’unica vita che conosceva. Ricordava a stento come fosse stata la sua vita prima del Titty Twister. 

E se doveva essere onesta, in quel momento aveva difficoltà a ricordare anche gli ultimi sei anni della sua vita. Quasi come se li avesse passati in una sorta di trance. Dov’era stata dieci giorni prima? Cosa aveva fatto? Non riusciva a ricodarlo.

Era quasi come se la sua vita fosse ricominciata quando aveva aperto gli occhi, nella camera da letto della stanza ammobiliata dove Seth aveva vissuto. Tutto, da quel momento in poi, era chiaro, ogni singolo istante, ogni singolo odore, colore, ogni singola emozione.   
Era tutto vivido, cristallino.  
Era tutto reale. 

E non poteva permetterselo.   
La verità era che doveva rinunciare a Seth. Doveva farlo. 

“Kate, maledizione!” 

 

La ragazza ammiccò, scacciando con una scrollata di spalle i pensieri, e la vocina che le aveva sussurrato, dritta dal cuore, quelle parole. 

“Sono qui!” Disse ad alta voce, ignorando le voci di protesta che udiva provenire dagli occupanti di alcune delle camere. 

Non si voltò quando udì i passi di Seth avvicinarlesi. Chiuse gli occhi per un istante. No. Malgrado tutto in se le stesse urlando che doveva rinunciare a Seth, rinunciare a quello che provava per lui, rinunciare a *lui*, non era pronta a farlo andar via, a scacciarlo dalla sua vita. 

Non era pronta a tornare ad essere sola. 

Ma non poteva permettersi un bis di quanto era avvenuto poco prima, in camera. Non poteva permettersi di lasciare che i suoi sentimenti interferissero con la sua vita. 

Perché era sicura che Seth se ne sarebbe andato, in un modo o in un altro.   
Perché Seth era un bastardo…  
E perché nonostante fosse un bastardo…non era un bastardo fottuto. Non erano quelle, le parole con le quali l’aveva abbandonata la prima volta?

Non si mosse, quando Seth si fermò alle sue spalle, imponendosi di non chiudere gli occhi…perché la sua sola presenza, il solo fatto che fosse accanto a lei, in quel momento, la riportava a quella mattina, alle sensazioni provate nel parcheggio della tavola calda. 

Sicura.  
Protetta.   
Innamorata. 

Se qualcuno, un tempo, le avesse detto che sarebbe stato un evaso, un ladro, un assassino la persona che più l’avrebbe fatta sentire protetta nella sua vita, ne avrebbe riso, forse. Quando ancora non conosceva Seth.

“Piove ancora…” Disse solo Seth, sedendosi accanto a lei. 

Kate si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, non guardò Seth, ma si spostò, facendogli spazio sul gradino accanto a se. 

“Ti ho cercata…” Disse lui dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

“Avevo bisogno di un po’ d’aria…” Rispose lei. 

Solo allora si voltò a guardarlo: Seth aveva il volto un po’ arrossato, e le rughe di dolore ai lati della bocca si erano fatte più pronunciate. Non si sorprese nel constatare che in pochi giorni, senza volerlo, aveva imparato a leggere bene il linguaggio del corpo dell’uomo, i segni rivelatori dei suoi stati d’animo, di quello che provava erano chiari per lei sul volto di lui. Si domandò se anche per lui valesse la stessa cosa. 

Cosa riusciva a vedere sul suo volto, in quel momento? Riusciva a vedere quanto disperatamente avesse bisogno di lui, e quanto disperatamente ne avesse paura?

Seth non aveva risposto alle sue parole, si era limitato ad annuire, e a sollevare la testa verso il cielo. 

“Pensavo avessi deciso di andartene…” Disse lui, senza guardarla. 

“Nah…” Commentò lei. “E lasciarti in questo cesso? Neanche io sono così stronza, Jack…”

Seth la guardò ed un mezzo sorriso gli increspò le labbra. Sì, decise, Seth Gecko riusciva a leggerle dentro come in un libro aperto. 

“Credevo volessi rattopparmi…” Aggiunse lui, lasciando cadere il discorso precedente. Sorrideva ancora, ma era un sorriso strano, diverso rispetto a quelli che gli aveva visto in volto negli ultimi giorni. 

Una volta…una volta lo aveva visto sorridere davvero, sei anni prima. Quando si era sentito un uomo libero…una volta passati il confine, ed era stato un sorriso che era tornato nei suoi sogni per anni…forzandola a svegliarsi…a fuggire quelle immagini. 

“Pensavo che non volessi…” Disse, ed anche lei sorrideva.

Seth scrollò leggermente le spalle, Kate si passò una mano tra i capelli, limitandosi ad annuire. Fece per alzarsi, ma Seth la fermò, appoggiandole una mano su un ginocchio, lo stesso ginocchio che aveva stretto quella mattina, per farla parlare. 

Kate si limitò a guardarlo, Seth distolse lo sguardo, sembrava quasi imbarazzato quando disse: “Aspetta…è una vita che non mi godo la notte…”

Quello…quello non poteva essere Seth!   
Non poteva essere l’assassino, il rapinatore, il rapitore, l’ammazza vampiri che conosceva. 

“Se…” Strinse i denti e disse: “Jack…”

“Chiudi il becco, Kate…” Disse solo, Seth. Sorrise di nuovo, era un vero sorriso, però, che gli arrivava fino agli occhi. 

E la sua mano era ancora ferma sul suo ginocchio. 

Com’era possibile che solo pochi minuti prima si fosse ripromessa di non permettere più ai suoi sentimenti per Seth di interferire con la sua vita ed in quel momento, invece, per quegli stessi sentimenti, per quell’uomo, si sentiva pronta a seguirlo ovunque...fino all’inferno, se necessario?

Solo che…  
Solo che Seth non voleva portarla all’inferno.  
Non quella volta.   
Non quella notte. 

Seth voleva rimanere a guardare la notte, a godersi la notte. Con lei…per lei, probabilmente.

“E se dovessero vederci?” Domandò. 

Seth si strinse nelle spalle. “Sicuramente sanno già dove siamo. Sanno come siamo fatti e cosa facciamo, questo non cambierà le cose…”

Kate si limitò ad annuire, conscia del fatto che Seth non aveva spostato la mano dal suo ginocchio, e che – e non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente quando fosse accaduto – la distanza tra loro, sui gradini di pietra del motel, era diventata infinitesimale…e se anche Seth sembrava essersene reso conto, non accennò ad allontanarsi da lei. 

E lei non aveva la forza, in quel momento, di farlo. Non aveva la forza di nascondersi, di fuggire...non riusciva ad essere altro che Kate Fuller. 

Quindi rimase in silenzio, sollevando la testa per tornare a guardare la pioggia cadere. Conscia dello sguardo di Seth su di se. 

Non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo rimasero lì, ad assaporare i colori, gli odori di quella notte di pioggia, dimentichi, per una volta dei pericoli celata in essa. 

In seguito, ricordò che nessuno dei due si era mosso all’inizio e che a farlo, alla fine, fu Seth: le circondò le spalle con un braccio, attirandola a se, come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo. Come lo era stato quella mattina. E proprio come quella mattina si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, cullata dall’abbraccio dell’uomo. 

Come quella mattina, si sentì al sicuro.   
Come quella mattina, si sentì protetta.   
Come quella mattina, si sentì innamorata. 

Aveva avuto torto, poco prima; stava seguendo Seth all’inferno, di nuovo. 

E non le importava.

* * *

Suo padre lo avrebbe definito una fighetta.   
Richie…beh, Richie avrebbe fatto più o meno la stessa cosa. 

Era seduto sui gradini di pietra di un motel, con una ragazza…una donna che desiderava da impazzire.   
Una ragazza…una donna di cui si era scoperto innamorato, e tutto quello che era stato capace di fare era stato passarle un braccio attorno alle spalle. 

Ma com’era possibile che con Kate Fuller si trasformava in un fottuto damerino? Un fottuto damerino su una cazzo di altalena emotiva?

Quando si era deciso ad uscire dal bagno ed aveva trovato la stanza vuota, per qualche istante aveva pensato che Kate lo avesse piantato nel motel. 

L’avrebbe capita se l’avesse fatto. L’avrebbe seguita…l’avrebbe ritrovata, ma avrebbe capito. 

Invece no, Kate non se n’era andata. Non fisicamente. L’aveva trovata quasi subito. L’aveva vista, seduta su un gradino, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto e, per la prima volta da quando le loro strade si erano riincrociate gli era parsa vulnerabile. 

E spaventata.   
Spaventata…di lui quella, volta. 

L’aveva chiamata, a gran voce, perché non aveva saputo cos’altro fare. 

Era stata talmente assorta nei suoi pensieri da non essersi neanche resa conto che l’aveva spiata. Si era avvicinato a lei, ed i suoi propositi di scusarsi, si erano eclissati in quel momento. 

Kate Fuller era un ammazza vampiri. Era dannatamente brava in quello che faceva, l’aveva vista combattere per ore, senza mai abbassare la guardia ed anche negli ultimi giorni, nel camper, Kate non aveva mai abbassato la guardia. Mai. 

Quella sera, invece, lo aveva fatto, ripetutamente, e lo aveva fatto per colpa sua. Per lui. 

Era stato in quel momento che aveva deciso che non era di scuse che Kate aveva bisogno. Se doveva essere onesto non era stato certo di sapere di cosa, esattamente, avesse avuto bisogno. Tutto quanto stava accadendo tra Kate e lui, – di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse – era nuovo per lui; così tutto ciò che aveva saputo fare era stata sedersi accanto a lei…e lasciare che continuasse a guardare il cielo, e la pioggia cadere.

L’unica cosa che era riuscito a fare, malgrado si sentisse impazzire dal desiderio…dalla voglia di baciarla, di toccarla, era stato circondarle le spalle con un braccio, come un fottuto boy scout, come la persona che non era mai stata, la persona che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere. 

Kate teneva gli occhi chiusi, ma Seth sapeva che non stava dormendo, così come sapeva che non aveva più paura, non in quel momento. Si mosse lievemente, e lei sussultò, allontanandosi immediatamente di lui, sollevando la testa per guardarlo. 

Non c’era più paura negli occhi di Kate, né di lui…né per lui. E per la prima volta da quando le loro strade si erano riincrociate, non riusciva ad interpretare lo sguardo di lei. 

“Vuoi tornare in camera?” Domandò lei. 

Seth si strinse nelle spalle, movimento, quello, che risvegliò il dolore alle costole, Kate dovette accorgersene, perché prendendolo per mano lo costrinse ad alzarsi e mormorò: “ Vieni con me, Jack…”

“Kate…” Cominciò lui. 

Kate sorrise, con ancora la sua mano stretta nella sua, gli si avvicinò, tanto da sussurrargli ad un orecchio: “Sta zitto, Seth…” 

La voce di Kate era stata roca mentre aveva pronunciato quelle parole, ed il tono…beh, quello era inequivocabile. Era un tono di voce che sembrava infiammare il suo sangue, la sua pelle. Non si mosse, però, fu Kate a farlo, impercettibilmente, sfiorandogli uno zigomo con le labbra. 

Ma quella ragazzina si rendeva conto di cosa faceva, davvero? Di cosa gli stava facendo? Si rendeva conto di star giocando col fuoco?

Non doveva muoversi. Non poteva.  
Erano troppo vicini. Troppo. Fottutamente. Vicini.   
Se si fosse mosso in quel momento l’avrebbe baciata. E non si sarebbero fermati. Non quella volta, non quella notte. 

Se si fosse mosso, avrebbero dato ai figli di puttana che li stavano spiando da ore, qualcosa da vedere. 

“Kate…” Disse solo lui. E la sua voce era roca, quanto quella di lei. Kate non rispose, si limitò ad arretrare di un passo e guardandola Seth si rese conto che non vi era più ghiaccio nello sguardo nocciola della ragazza. 

C’era solo desiderio. 

Fuoco. 

Kate non giocava col fuoco, realizzò, mentre in silenzio cominciarono a camminare verso la loro camera. 

Kate Fuller era fuoco. 

* * *

Stava impazzendo.  
Il suo cuore stava impazzendo.   
Il suo corpo…impazziva, ogni secondo di più. 

Kate aveva avuto uomini prima di quella notte. Aveva pensato di conoscere il desiderio prima di quella notte, ma era stato nulla rispetto a quanto stava provando, rispetto al fuoco che la stava consumando, lentamente, il fuoco liquido che le bruciava dentro. 

Era l’attesa, i secondi che si allungavano in liquide eternità, mentre anche camminare verso la loro camera era eccitante. 

La pioggia continuava a scrosciare attorno a loro, ma tutto ciò che Kate riusciva a sentire davvero, erano i loro respiri, il rumore dei loro passi, il fruscio prodotto dalla stoffa dei loro cappotti quando le loro spalle si sfioravano. 

Stava impazzendo. 

Non vi era passato quella notte, non vi era disciplina, auto controllo, non vi era dolore. Era quasi come se fosse tutto svanito, annullato. 

Kate Fuller voleva. 

Voleva l’uomo che le stava camminando accanto.   
Voleva conoscere la sua pelle, voleva le sue labbra, voleva rimanere senza fiato per i suoi baci.  
Voleva il corpo di Seth. Aveva bisogno di sentire i loro corpi muoversi insieme, e voleva guardarlo negli occhi mentre accadeva.

Si fermarono fuori la porta della loro camera, e Kate si rese conto solo in quel momento di non aver lasciato andare la mano di Seth, di avere, anzi, intrecciato le dita a quelle dell’uomo. Ed anche Seth sembrò rendersene conto. Le lasciò andare la mano, e Kate lesse una certa sorpresa per un istante negli occhi dell’uomo, poi lui abbassò la testa ed infilò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, recuperando le chiavi della camera. 

Kate trattenne il respiro mentre entravano e Seth si chiudeva piano la porta alle spalle. 

Era tutto come l’avevano lasciato…tutto come era stato poco prima, quando aveva detto quelle cose, quando aveva avuto paura…

Erano vicinissimi, le loro spalle che ancora, si sfioravano, eppure non accadde niente per un secondo, rimasero immobili, gli unici suoni nella stanza erano i loro respiri ed il ticchettio della pioggia contro la finestra. 

Kate avvertì lo sguardo di Seth su di se, e poi, un istante dopo, un suo braccio cingerle la vita, attirandola contro di lui. 

Bastò quel movimento per far digrignare i denti dell’uomo, ricordando ad entrambi il perché si trovassero ancora in quella camera di motel e non sul camper, nuovamente in viaggio, 

“Dannazione…” Sibilò Seth. 

La teneva ancora stretta a se, però, e non sembrava avere intenzione di lasciarla andare. 

Kate chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, il fuoco dentro di lei ancora intenso, il fuoco dentro di lei continuava a consumarla, piano, a pulsarle nel ventre, a scorrerle nelle vene. 

Eppure, la sua voce era calma mentre diceva solo: “Seth…”

Kate aprì gli occhi e guardò Seth mentre lui abbassava leggermente la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo. Nessuno dei due parlò, non ce ne fu bisogno. L’uomo sbatté gli occhi e poi si allontanò da lei mormorando: “Fottuti bastardi di vampiri…”

Incredibilmente, però, sorrideva mentre si sedeva sul letto e si sfilava piano il cappotto.   
Ed anche lei sorrideva.   
Non sapeva neanche perché lo stesse facendo…o perché Seth stesse sorridendo, eppure le venne naturale farlo. 

Come poco prima, si accosciò sul letto, sistemandosi dietro Seth. 

La voce di Seth era bassa quando parlò, e roca, sebbene in maniera molto diversa rispetto a qualche minuto prima, quando aveva pronunciato il suo nome. 

“Eri solo una ragazzina, Kate…” Disse: “ed eri spaventata…cazzo, io ero spaventato…tutti lo eravamo…”

Seth cominciò piano a sfilarsi il pesante maglione nero che indossava e Kate, che stava cominciando a trovare difficile deglutire, gli si avvicinò per aiutarlo. Si ritrovò a stringere il maglione dell’uomo tra le mani mentre lui diceva: “E poi quello non era il tuo primo vampiro…”

Seth voltò la testa per guardarla e Kate notò lo sguardo negli occhi di Seth: sembrava quasi...   
Possibile che fosse orgoglioso di lei? Perché poteva leggere chiaramente orgoglio negli occhi scuri dell'uomo ed udirlo nella sua voce mentre lui diceva: “Il figlio di puttana all’entrata…lo hai dimenticato?”

Kate abbassò la testa, mentre posava il maglione accanto a lei e si ritrovò ad ammiccare quando ricordò la paura e l’orrore provato in quel momento. Ricordò di come intorno a lei tutti fossero stati occupati a combattere vampiri e di come si fosse trovata da sola, per la prima volta, contro uno di loro. 

“La croce…” Disse solo lei. Ricordò di come le fosse venuto spontaneo prendere il piccolo crocefisso d’oro che portava al collo ed infilarlo in bocca al vampiro.

Si portò una mano al collo, ignara dello sguardo di Seth. Kate non portava gioielli, nessuno tranne la sottile catenina d’oro che aveva avuto indosso quella notte. 

“Eri una ragazzina…” Ripeté Seth. 

Kate scosse la testa, recuperando la garza da un lato del letto. Sfiorò la schiena di Seth prima, poi l’addome. Non le sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di rotto e probabilmente se ne sarebbero accorti se ci fosse stata un’emorragia interna, ciononostante non doveva essere stata cosa da poco, se persino Seth stava accusando fastidio. 

“Non cambia quello che è successo Seth…” Disse lei, Seth non rispose ma Kate gli vide chiudere gli occhi. Cominciò a fasciargli il costato, cercando di essere quanto più delicata possibile. 

Nella stanza calò il silenzio, mentre le loro parole sembravano ancora gravare nell’aria. Com’era possibile che solo pochi minuti prima si fosse sentita impazzire dal desiderio, sicura che niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto interromperli quella notte, sicura che gli ultimi sei anni avessero smesso di avere importanza ed in quel momento, invece, stesse trovando difficile anche respirare?

Com’era possibile che solo pochi istanti prima Seth e lei avessero sorriso, senza nessuno motivo tranne che per il fatto di essere insieme, mentre in quel momento stava nuovamente lottando contro le lacrime?  
E dire che aveva davvero pensato di non averne più di lacrime!

Sussultò quando Seth le bloccò un polso con una mano. Non parlò e Kate gliene fu grata, rimase immobile, senza parlare, mentre quasi senza rendersene conto, lei accorciava ulteriormente la distanza tra loro, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio, prima di appoggiare la fronte contro la nuca dell’uomo. 

In seguito, si ritrovò a pensare a quella notte e a come quell’abbraccio silenzioso fosse sembrato durare ore. 

Pensò al fatto che Seth avesse avuto bisogno di quel contatto almeno quanto lei. 

Quella notte, invece, in quella camera di motel non ci furono pensieri.  
Non vi furono parole. 

Vi furono solo loro due. E quello che provavano: i sentimenti che li legavano, divenuti impossibili da ignorare, per entrambi. 

* * *

 

On skinned knees I’m bleeding  
And it won’t be long.   
I got to find that meaning and I’ll search  
For so long. 

Ringhiavano.  
Demoni, vampiri. Loro ringhiavano. I loro corpi come giganti pipistrelli antropomorfi. Pazzi…bramosi del loro sangue.

Il sangue…lo sentiva sulla pelle, scorrere in lunghi rivoli vischiosi sul suo volto, come lacrime. 

Le lacrime…quelle che voleva…e non poteva versare, non se voleva rimanere viva. 

Aveva paura Kate; e la paura era una creatura solida, reale dentro di lei, quasi quanto i mostri che circondavano Seth e lei.

Solida. 

La paura era solida, quasi quanto la schiena e le spalle di Seth, premute contro il suo corpo.

Dovevano lottare o sarebbero divenuti come loro.  
Dovevano lottare o sarebbero divenuti abomini, come quelli che avevano distrutto le loro famiglie.

I vampiri ringhiavano, mentre implorava Seth di non lasciarla. 

Ringhiavano, mentre Seth la stringeva a se, brandendo la pistola, ormai scarica, contro quei mostri, quasi fosse stata una croce.

Lottava, Seth. Lottava anche ora, mentre riparati sotto un cono di luce, le urlava di sparare buchi nelle pareti.

Sole. Luce.

Se c’era il sole, se c’era la luce, perché non erano ancora al sicuro?

Ringhiavano i vampiri ed erano affamati.   
Erano affamati di loro, bramosi delle loro carni, del loro sangue. Delle loro anime.

Anche lei aveva una pistola e, come Seth, cominciò a brandirla contro quei mostri.

Quanti ne erano ancora?  
Quanto avrebbero resistito?

“Katie!”

La ragazza si fermò, voltando la testa, cercando con lo sguardo chi aveva chiamato il suo nome.   
Chi la stava chiamando?

Conosceva quella voce. Il suo cuore la conosceva…la riconosceva…. 

“Kate?”Era la voce di Seth. Seth la chiamava. 

Conosceva la voce di Seth, il suo cuore la riconosceva. Era bassa, ora. Roca.

“Katie?!”

L’altra voce. L’altra voce. Una voce maschile. La conosceva,   
La chiamava. Ringhiava il suo nome...e lo faceva suonare sporco...di sangue, lacrime...e vergogna. 

“Kate, dannazione!” Era Seth, gridava il suo nome. 

Il suo Seth.  
Chiamava il suo nome. Doveva voltarsi, per Seth. Guardare Seth.

“Katie!” 

Kate chiuse gli occhi. Conosceva quella voce: era tenebra. Era sangue.  
Era dolore.   
Urla.

Seth stava urlando. Kate aprì gli occhi, rabbrividendo, mentre si guardava attorno. 

Perché era sola?

Le sue spalle avevano toccato quelle di Seth…ed era stato reale. Era stato *vero*, quanto i ringhi dei vampiri. Era stato più vero della paura...

Più vero del sangue che le scorreva sul volto.

Perché si era allontanata? E già che c’era, che cazzo ci faceva sul palco del Titty Twister?

“Seth!” Disse solo lei. 

L’uomo combatteva ancora, si muoveva velocemente e mentre lo faceva i lembi del lungo cappotto ondeggiavano, quasi come quelli di un mantello...quasi come se fosse l'eroe di un fottuto romanzo 

Fu subito accanto a lui, incurante dei vampiri. Incurante della voce…l’altra. Che la chiamava. 

“Seth…” Sussurrò avvicinandoglisi.

Sangue.   
Seth era sangue.   
Sangue che gli zampillava dal collo, lì dove era stato morso.

Incapace di credere ai suoi occhi, si avvicinò di un passo a lui. Il cuore…davvero aveva creduto fosse andato in pezzi insieme a suo fratello?

Sussultò quando Seth le afferrò un braccio, solo per poi attirarla dietro di se, sotto il fascio di luce…lontana da lui.

“Ti hanno morso?” Domandò.

Non poteva essere accaduto. Non a lui, non a Seth! 

L’uomo si voltò a guardarla, durò solo un istante, annuì senza parlare, rispondendo così alla sua domanda. 

“Oh, no…no…” La voce…la sua voce…le graffiava la gola mentre pronunciava quelle parole, e la sua pelle stava diventando insensibile, tanto che quasi non si rese conto che la presa sulla pistola si stava allentando.

“Non ora, Kate!” Esclamò lui, strappandola a quel torpore. 

Anche ora, continuava a combattere, allontanando vampiri a mani nude, da lui…e da lei.

“Katie? L’ho fatto per te! Non ti piace il mio regalo?”

Di nuovo quella voce, veniva dall’oscurità, era oscurità…ed era divertita. Divertita mentre il suo cuore stava andando in frantumi, mentre Seth combatteva, ed il sangue…scorreva, zampillava dallo squarcio sul collo.

Conosceva quella voce…la sua pelle sembrava urlare per il ribrezzo.   
Quella voce le bruciava l'anima.  
Era sangue.

Kate ammiccò, bloccando quei pensieri, tornando a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Seth. Doveva pensare a Seth…era lui che contava, adesso.   
Solo lui.

“Quanto, ancora?” Domandò.

Seth si fermò e, per qualche strano motivo, anche i vampiri attorno a loro fecero lo stesso.

Nei loro occhi rossi e persino sui loro volti da pipistrello vi era attesa…e divertimento: attendevano la risposta di Seth. Si stavano godendo lo spettacolo, nutrendosi del dolore che probabilmente riuscivano a sentire nella sala.

“Seth?” Disse lei.

Lui non la guardò, voltò la testa, rifiutando di incontrare il suo sguardo...così che l'unica cosa che Kate riusciva a vedere davvero era lo squarcio sul collo dell’uomo ed il sangue.  
Il sangue scorreva, creando fiamme vermiglie che si confondevano a quelle nere del suo tatuaggio.

Seth abbassò la testa. “Non lo so, Kate…”

“No!” Disse lei, lasciando cadere la pistola. Voleva cancellare le parole pronunciate da Seth…  
Le mani andarono a coprire il volto, prima, e poi alle orecchie, graffiandole, cercando di strappare le parole di Seth…il tono della sua voce mentre le aveva pronunciate.   
“No…no…no!”Urlò. 

Ed i vampiri urlarono con lei.   
Risero di lei.   
Ringhiarono. 

Le mani di Seth, improvvise, le strinsero i polsi, allontanandola dalla luce, costringendola a smettere di artigliarsi il volto.  
E Kate lo guardò: Seth sembrava calmo, anche in quel momento sembrava mantenere il controllo. 

“Non. Ora. Kate!” Sibilò lui. Kate annuì. 

Vampiri…avevano vampiri da combattere e da uccidere. Si guardò attorno, aggrottando la fronte: i vampiri erano scomparsi, svaniti nel nulla.  
Tutti. Tranne uno: Seth.

“Perché non urli, Katie? Ora devi farlo!”

Di nuovo quella voce.  
La voce del dolore. La voce che nell’ombra parlava.   
La voce dei suoi incubi. 

Kate stava sognando.

Ora ricordava. Ora sapeva.   
Lei era stata al Titty Twister. Seth era stato lì con lei…ed i vampiri avevano ringhiato. Ma non vi erano state voci.   
Solo paura.   
Ne erano usciti vivi. 

Era un sogno. Un incubo. 

E allora perché non riusciva a svegliarsi? Perché il cuore le martellava in petto, pronto ad esplodere per il dolore?

“Oh, Dio…no…ti prego, no!” Mormorò la ragazza. 

Seth scosse la testa. “Non so quanto ci rimane…”

Kate avrebbe voluto urlargli che quello era un sogno, che non era la realtà, che di lì a poco si sarebbe svegliata e lui sarebbe stato vivo.  
Ma non ci riusciva. Rimase a guardare Seth, mentre lui si inginocchiava e recuperava da terra la pistola.   
I suoi movimenti erano lenti, esasperatamente tali.   
“Quello che so è che non voglio diventare come uno di quei mostri del cazzo” Continuò lui, rimettendosi in piedi.

La guardava, ed era il Seth che aveva rincontrato solo pochi giorni prima: più pallido, con rughe di dolore e di paura agli angoli della bocca e degli occhi, con fili grigi alle tempie, più di quanti ne avesse avuti sei anni prima. 

Nel sogno, Kate chiuse gli occhi quando Seth le mise la pistola tra le mani. 

“Ti prego…”

Lo sussurrarono insieme, e Kate, nel sogno, aprì gli occhi. E, sempre nel sogno, riusciva ad avvertire il peso della pistola.   
E bruciava.

“No” Scosse la testa, avvicinandosi a lui. Voleva scuoterlo, sperando irrazionalmente di riuscire a svegliare se stessa, così.

Seth fece un passo indietro. Quasi come se fosse lei quella pericolosa. Quella che stava mutando. Quella che stava marcendo dal di dentro.

“Sai che è quello che si deve fare!” Disse lui.  
Ed il sangue sul collo dell’uomo continuava, impietosamente, a scorrere sul suo collo. 

“Non puoi…” Cominciò a dire, ma si fermò, ricacciando indietro lacrime che le riempivano gli occhi. 

avrebbe voluto urlargli, ma non lo fece, non ne ebbe il tempo perché Seth la interruppe dicendo: “Devo! Dobbiamo…non capisci?” 

“No. Sei tu che non capisci!” Gli urlò contro. Si mosse verso di lui e, quella volta, Seth non si mosse. Accorciò la distanza tra loro e si strinse a lui, sussurrando: “Io ti amo, Seth…non posso farlo!”

Sollevò la testa, e gli vide chiudere gli occhi, ed un istante dopo sentì le dita dell’uomo affondarle nei capelli.

Nel sogno chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa contro il torace di Seth.  
Nel sogno, il cuore di Seth stava rallentando i suoi battiti.   
Nel sogno, Seth stava perdendo la sua lotta contro il demone.

Quando le sollevò la testa, prendendola per i capelli, e lo costrinse a guardarlo, non avvertì dolore, era solo sorpresa...e la sorpresa si trasformò in qualcosa di amaro, qualcosa che le bruciò il cuore quando Seth avvicinò il volto al suo e sibilò contro le sue labbra: “Allora premi quel cazzo di grilletto!”

Scosse la testa.   
Occhi negli occhi.   
Anche in sogno, gli occhi di Seth erano pozze scure, magnetici. 

Si strinse la pistola contro il petto e Seth la spinse, allontanandola da se. Kate rovinò a terra, mentre l’uomo si avvicinava alla porta, colpendola con tutte le sue forze.

Si rimise piano in piedi, ma non fece che un passo, Seth la fermò dicendo: “Stai alla larga da me, Kate! Io sono morto! Io sono già uno di loro!”

“No…” Urlò lei. 

Le stava spaccando il cuore. Avevano morso lui…ma era a lei che stavano spaccando il cuore.

“Seth, ascoltami!”

“Premi quel grilletto, Kate.” Disse lui, senza guardarla. E la sua voce era più bassa, ora.   
Più roca.

No.   
Non voleva vederlo morire.   
Non voleva ucciderlo.   
Non voleva vedere quello che gli sarebbe accaduto.

Ma per quanto ci stesse provando, non riusciva a svegliarsi. Era intrappolata in quel sogno e le pareti di esso, anziché sfilacciarsi grazie alla consapevolezza di star sognando, sembravano diventare solide…sempre più solide, rendendo tutto più vivido, più doloroso. 

Lasciò cadere la pistola e camminò verso l’uomo. Seth si era allontanato dalla porta. 

“Vai via, Kate…vai a casa!” Disse lui dandole le spalle. Ansimava per lo sforzo, per la rabbia, per il dolore. 

Kate lo sapeva, lo sentiva, lo vedeva. Vedeva le spalle di Seth cominciare a curvarsi per lo sforzo di lottare contro il demone che stava invadendo il suo corpo.

Stava lottando, Seth...anche in quel momento.   
Soprattutto in quel momento. 

“No” Disse solo lei, camminò verso di lui, avrebbe voluto andare più veloce, corrergli incontro, abbracciarlo, stringerlo a se prima che fosse troppo tardi, ma le sue gambe rifiutavano di cooperare.

Seth sussultò, quando lei gli fu di nuovo vicino, dietro di lui e gli sfiorò una spalla con le dita. L'uomo si voltò lentamente verso di lei e Kate poté vedere quanto i lineamenti del volto di lui fossero distorti dalla fatica e dal dolore.   
Stava soffrendo Seth...faticava a tenere a bada il demone che si stava impossessando di lui, ed aveva paura...sembrava esausto. 

“Vattene…” Disse Seth. E c’era una nota di autentica paura nella sua voce. Paura per lei.   
“Non so quanto ancora…” s’interruppe, scuotendo la testa, quando lei ignorandolo, gli cinse le spalle con le braccia, nascondendo il volto contro le spalle di lui. 

“Vai a casa, Kate…” Soffiò lui, prendendole le mani. 

Casa…dov’era casa? In una camera d’albergo? In un camper tappezzato di croci? Dov’era?  
Dov’era casa se non ci sarebbe stato lui?

“Io sono a casa, Seth…” Sussurrò lei, contro le spalle dell’uomo. E la gola le bruciava. Il cuore le bruciava. 

Seth non rispose, le lasciò andare le mani e si allontanò di un passo. Si voltò a guardarla, e per un istante, il suo volto, fu quello dell’uomo che aveva visto per la prima volta. Non vi era più dolore sul suo volto, né paura...Seth sorrideva ed anche il sorriso, fu quello dell’uomo che aveva passato il confine col Messico, dell’uomo che si era sentito invincibile. 

Poi si mosse, veloce, troppo, per un essere umano, troppo persino per un vampiro, portandosi al centro del locale, lontano da lei. 

“Vai a casa!” Ripeté: “Sono venuti a prenderti!”

“Sto cercando il mio amico Seth!”

Carlos! Era la voce di Carlos che urlava al di là della porta sbarrata. Era la voce del figlio di puttana che aveva indicato il Titty Twister a Seth!

Seth la guardò, sorrideva ancora. Il sorriso non abbandonò il suo volto, continuò a guardarla anche mentre urlava: “Dì ai tuoi uomini di sparare alla porta, Carlos!”

“Seth…” Mormorò lei. E la risposta dell’uomo fu soffocata dai colpi di fucile sparati contro la porta. 

“Ora, Kate!” Urlò lui quando le porte si spalancarono. E Kate non sapeva se si stesse riferendo al mutamento, al demone che stava finalmente prendendo il sopravvento, o a lei...alla sua possibilità di fuggire. 

Luce.   
Lei odiò quella luce.   
La stava portando via da Seth.   
Le stava portando via Seth.   
Seth…i cui occhi, ora, erano verdi, innaturalmente tali.   
Seth, che rimase immobile, mentre la luce inondava il Titty Twister.   
Seth…che ringhiava. 

“Kate!” Urlò lui. 

Braccia. Braccia calde di sole, l’attirarono per la vita, mentre il sole picchiava su ogni superficie del Titty Twister. 

Si divincolò, liberandosi dalle braccia che la stringevano e corse verso Seth, mentre urlava: “Chi è stato?”

Luce…   
La luce stava, finalmente sfilacciando la trama del sogno. 

Era un sogno, eppure corse da lui urlando: “Chi è stato?”  
Seth mosse un passo verso di lei, le sue carni ora gonfie, di sangue, di male.   
La luce lo colpì e Kate gridò.

E l’urlo accompagnò il suo risveglio, insieme alle parole dell’uomo che amava,e che a sua volta nel sogno l’aveva amata. Che aveva lottato fino all'ultimo istante affinché lei vivesse.   
Le parole di Seth, mentre esplodeva, squarciando il suo sogno, il suo cuore furono: “Tu. Sei stata tu ad ammazzarmi, Kate.” 

* * *

Era Seth.  
Ed era vivo.   
E le stava scuotendo le spalle. 

Kate Fuller era sveglia. Era stata strappata al suo incubo con tanta forza che l’urlo le bruciava ancora in gola e nel cuore.   
Bruciava, insieme alle ultime parole di Seth e alle immagini del corpo di lui mentre esplodeva. 

Era stato un sogno. E malgrado ne fosse stata a conoscenza, aveva fatto male…un male fottuto. 

“Kate?” La voce di Seth era allarmata…confusa. 

Seth.   
Seth era vivo!  
Seth era accanto a lei, nel letto. 

Ricordava vagamente l’uomo sistemarsi un cuscino dietro le spalle ed accendere la tv, senza sonoro, mentre lei si addormentava.   
Era stato naturale.   
Aveva sorriso mentre chiudeva gli occhi. 

Non aveva molta voglia di sorridere, in quel momento. Le mani di Seth erano ancora sulle sue spalle. Ed erano calde, e Kate era sicura che se avesse appoggiato una mano sul torace dell’uomo, avrebbe potuto sentire il cuore dell’uomo battergli forte in petto.

Seth stava chiamando il suo nome. 

Se lo avesse guardato, avrebbe scorto preoccupazione sul volto di lui.

Ma non riusciva a guardarlo, non riusciva ad allungare una mano per avvertire il cuore di lui battere. 

Seth era vivo…accanto a lei. 

Reale. Come i battiti del *suo* cuore, che non volevano saperne di rallentare, impazziti per la paura, tanta che riusciva ancora a sentirne il sapore amaro tra le labbra 

Respirare.  
Kate doveva respirare. 

Tutto sarebbe andato alla grande se avesse ricominciato a respirare!  
Tutto sarebbe andato alla grande se gli occhi avessero smesso di bruciarle. 

“Kate!”

 

La ragazza sussultò, allontanando le mani di Seth dalle sue spalle con un gesto rabbioso; per un secondo erano state altre mani sulle sue spalle...e le aveva fatto accapponare la pelle.   
Per un secondo, l’ombra che parlava talvolta nei suoi incubi, l’ombra che aveva appena finito di sognare, era stata in quella stanza. 

Per un istante...l'ombra era diventata Seth. Ed era qualcosa, quella, che non poteva accettare, non ci sarebbe mai riuscita. 

“Sto bene…” Mormorò senza guardarlo. Così come senza guardarlo scattò in piedi, allontanandosi da lui. 

Doveva andarsene.   
Doveva andarsene da quella stanza, doveva stare alla larga da Seth.   
Lontano da quello che si era illusa di poter essere. Si era illusa di poter essere qualcun altro.   
Doveva allontanarsi da quello che aveva quasi avuto...anche solo per qualche giorno: felicità, calore. 

 

Forse, allora, avrebbe ricominciato a respirare. O avrebbe smesso del tutto…non faceva differenza per lei. 

Non in quel momento, non mentre con gli occhi della mente rivedeva l’uomo che amava esplodere, dopo averle detto che era stata lei. 

Che lo aveva ucciso. 

* * *

Basta!

Ci aveva provato.   
Aveva provato ad essere ragionevole. Aveva provato a capire. Aveva provato…e provato…più di quanto avesse mai fatto nella sua vita. 

Aveva raschiato il fondo del barile, andando contro se stesso, contro la sua natura. 

Ora ne aveva abbastanza!  
Basta con le fottute altalene emotive! Basta con le fughe! Basta con le fottute pareti di ghiaccio dietro le quali Kate Fuller si rifugiava. 

Ci aveva provato.   
Una novità: aveva fallito.

Seth Gecko si rimise piano in piedi, il dolore alle costole, ormai, solo un ricordo. O, forse, la furia aveva cancellato tutto il resto. 

Bel cazzo di risveglio! E dire che si era addormentato pensando che le cose con Kate stessero finalmente diventando semplici. 

Gli era piaciuto che si fosse addormentata nel suo letto.   
Gli era piaciuto che avesse sorriso, mentre chiudeva gli occhi.   
Ed era stato corretto con lei quella notte.   
Chi cazzo voleva prendere in giro? Era stato un fottuto boyscout...anche quando lei si era mossa, finendo con abbarbicarglisi addosso.

Lui non ne aveva approfittato. Non che non fosse stato tentato.   
Non che non ci avesse pensato…ma poi lei aveva cominciato a gemere, nel sonno….ed i suoi propositi di smettere di essere un gentiluomo, svegliare Kate e finire quello che avevano quasi cominciato ore prima erano andati a farsi fottere. 

Aveva cominciato a muoversi, Kate…a divincolarsi da nemici invisibili…e a graffiarsi il volto.

Poi aveva urlato. 

Era stato allora che scotendola energicamente per le spalle, l’aveva svegliata, solo per trovarsi accanto una schizzata!

E Seth ne aveva, francamente, le palle piene!

Kate si era rifugiata in bagno, tra loro c’era solo una porta.   
Come se una porta chiusa avesse mai fermato Seth Gecko! Senza neanche disturbarsi ad infilare una maglietta sopra i jeans nei quali si era addormentato la notte precedente, Seth si fermò davanti la porta, le braccia aperte, le mani sull’uscio. 

L’uomo prese un respiro profondo. Era stanco, molto stanco di giocare a fare San Seth. Lui era un bastardo, lui era un figlio di puttana, ed era il momento che Kate lo ricordasse.

Bastò un calcio, uno solo per buttare a terra la porta.

Kate era appoggiata contro il lavandino, e mentre lui era stato occupato a ritrovare le palle, perse chissà dove negli ultimi giorni, prima di buttare giù quella porta, Kate si era spogliata: tremava, in reggiseno e mutandine, mentre l’acqua scrosciava nella doccia. 

Sottili volute di vapore stavano appannando lo specchio, e rendevano l’aria nel bagno calda…umida.  
Eppure, Kate tremava…e a Seth non importò. 

“Che cazzo è successo?” Domandò posandosi le mani sui fianchi. 

Per tutta risposta Kate incrociò le braccia contro il petto, rifiutando non solo di parlare, ma anche di guardarlo.

Non un: “Hai sfondato la porta, testa di cazzo!”  
Non un: “Che cazzo ci fai qui, Seth?”

Non una parola.   
Non. Una. Sola. Fottuta. Parola. 

Mosse un passo verso di lei, dicendo a bassa voce: “Ti ho fatto una domanda, Kate…cosa cazzo è successo?”

“Vai via, Seth…” Disse lei, e la sua voce era un sussurro rauco. 

“No” Disse lui. Si avvicinò di un altro passo, senza fermarsi quando Kate disse: “Dico sul serio, Seth…togliti dalle palle!”

Ancora, non lo guardava.   
E tremava…la pelle d’oca le aveva ricoperto braccia e stomaco. 

“Non se ne parla, dolcezza! Tu adesso mi dici cosa cazzo ti è preso!”

“Vaffanculo!” Ringhiò lei, e per qualche motivo Seth fu felice di quella reazione. 

Lui conosceva la rabbia…sapeva farci i conti, sapeva usarla. Almeno, la rabbia, era una cosa alla quale sapeva rispondere!

Kate gli si avventò contro: era veloce, ma quella era una cosa che già sapeva. Fu lo schiaffo a coglierlo di sorpresa, tanto che gli ci volle un secondo, prima di cominciare a sentire la pelle del volto formicolare. 

Le bloccò i polsi, stringendoli nelle mani, prima che lei pensasse bene di colpirlo di nuovo. “Datti una calmata, ragazzina!” Le disse solo. Non alzò neanche la voce.

Voleva risposte, quella volta. E le avrebbe avute! 

Rafforzò la presa sui polsi di Kate, quando lei provò a divincolarsi.   
Era forte, Kate, sei anni ad ammazzare vampiri non le avevano solo regalato cicatrici ed una bella collezione di armi e croci da mostrare. Forte, sì, ma non quanto lui, non in quel momento, provò ancora a strattonare le braccia, ma si rese subito conto che non l’avrebbe lasciata andare. 

Lo guardò. Per la prima volta da quando si era svegliata, e Seth notò che aveva gli occhi arrossati, ed era troppo pallida, tanto da far risaltare i lividi che ancora aveva sul volto. 

“Sparisci dalla mia vita, Seth.” Sibilò lei, continuando a guardarlo. Ed era seria. Era fottutamente seria.   
E le sue parole bruciavano più dello schiaffo che gli aveva dato.   
Bruciavano tanto che si ritrovò ad allentare la presa sui polsi della ragazza e lei ne approfittò per provare, di nuovo, a colpirlo. 

Agendo più per istinto che perché stesse prestando realmente attenzione a qualcosa che non fosse lo sguardo nocciola di Kate e la piega dura delle sue labbra, parò il colpo una due volte. 

Scosse la testa, rendendosi conto che il pensiero di colpirla non gli era neanche passato per l’anticamera del cervello. Era isterica Kate, un ceffone non le avrebbe fatto che bene, ma l’idea di colpirla non l’aveva neanche sfiorato.

Anche Kate sembrò giungere alla sua stessa conclusione. Lo fece sussultare, più per la sorpresa che per il dolore, quando gli colpì il torace con un pugno ed urlò: “Colpiscimi maledizione!”

Kate fece per colpirlo di nuovo, ma poi lasciò cadere la mano. “Perché?” Domandò. 

Ora la rabbia c’era. La sentiva dentro di se, la sentiva ruggire, ed era così forte che dovette serrare le mascelle ed i pugni per cercare di tenerla a bada.

“Perché non è quel che sono!” Sibilò.

 

Fu Kate, quella volta, a sussultare, quando le afferrò un braccio. Fu lui a guardarla, a cercare lo sguardo della ragazza, che di nuovo cercava di evitarlo, mentre diceva: “E’ questo che pensi di me?! Eh, Kate? È questo?”

Kate voltò la testa, guardandolo, e gli sorrise, ed era un sorriso carico di tale disprezzo, rancore, da spiazzarlo per un istante. 

“Oh, scusami, Seth! Avevo dimenticato che non sei un fottuto bastardo!” La sua voce aveva tremato, mentre aveva pronunciato quelle parole, così come il suo corpo.

E Seth si accorse di star tremando a sua volta. Tremava dentro. Le lasciò andare il braccio e Kate abbassò la testa, stringendosi nelle braccia, i lunghi capelli castani che le coprivano il volto.

Era tutto chiaro, ora. 

Kate aveva paura. Kate aveva paura di lui. Era da quando le loro strade si erano incrociate che aveva paura. Paura di averlo al suo fianco, di avvicinarsi troppo a lui, così come temeva che lui se ne andasse. 

Mistero risolto. Fine della fottuta altalena emotiva! 

Ed era evidente, dalle sue ultime parole, che quello che le aveva detto sei anni prima le bruciava ancora.   
Era chiaro, che non l’aveva perdonato per averla lasciata quella mattina. 

Aveva saputo che alla fine quella storia sarebbe venuta fuori. Quelle parole erano rimaste sospese tra loro per sei anni, diventando un fottuto macigno. Seth era sorpreso che ci avessero messo tanto a toccare l’argomento. 

Anche in quel momento, ricordava perfettamente il modo in cui Kate avesse scosso la testa e stretto gli occhi prima di chiedergli se avesse bisogno di compagnia, mentre il sole, il caldo di quella mattina messicana rendeva ancora più reale l’incubo al quale erano miracolosamente sopravvissuti. 

Sospirò, conscio dello sguardo di Kate su di se. La guardò: ansimava Kate, e c’era dolore ora nei suoi occhi.

“Perché?” Domandò lei. E non ci voleva un genio per intuire a cosa si stesse riferendo, ora. 

“Volevo fare la cosa giusta.” Disse infine lui. Ed era la verità…o almeno parte di essa. 

“La cosa giusta? Per chi, Seth? Per te o per me?” Domandò Kate. E sebbene le sue parole fossero come macigni, la voce della ragazza era stata bassa…il tono stanco. 

Seth sbatté gli occhi. Era così difficile da capire per lei?   
“Per te…cazzo, Kate! Eri una ragazzina! Ed io non sono un boyscout del cazzo! E non sono un pervertito! E poi...tu non sai cosa fosse El Rey, non ne hai idea!”

“Non m'interessa! Io non volevo rimanere sola, Seth!” Mormorò lei. La voce di Kate era stata poco più che un sussurro, ma l'aveva fermato. La ragazza si strinse più forte nelle braccia e disse: “Non lo sapevo neanche guidare quel cazzo di camper, era Scott a saperlo fare! Ed ero stanca, ero così stanca…”

Kate scosse la testa, passandosi le mani nei capelli. Si allontanò da lui per chiudere il rubinetto della doccia, imprecando sotto voce quando l’acqua bollente le colpì una mano, e Seth, come poco prima si ritrovò a sospirare. 

"Mi dispiace... " Disse.

Non si era reso neanche conto di aver pronunciato quelle parole all'inizio; rimase fermo ad ascoltare la sua stessa voce mormorare: "Non avrei voluto che le cose finissero cosi..."

Tacque.  
Cosa poteva dirle? Che aveva impedito a se stesso di pensare a lei, a quello che poteva essere accaduto, dopo averla lasciata, sola, in Messico? Che cosa poteva dirle... che aveva fatto l'ennesimo casino cercando di aggiustare le cose, provando a fare la cosa giusta, per una volta?   
Che il posto di una ragazzina di sedici anni non avrebbe potuto essere accanto ad un evaso?

Fu Kate a parlare, dicendo sottovoce: "non ha più importanza, ormai. Dicevo sul serio prima: vai via, Seth”

Era calma, ora….e stanca. In quel momento sembrava molto più grande dei suoi ventidue anni.

“Non possiamo continuare il viaggio insieme…” Disse Kate. E Seth non poté fare a meno di notare quanto la voce della ragazza si fosse incrinata mentre pronunciava quelle parole, quasi come se fosse sul punto di piangere. 

“Perché?” Domandò, avvicinandolesi 

Kate che si era coperta il volto con le mani, mentre si avvicinava a lei, sollevò la testa per guardarlo. I suoi occhi erano asciutti, eppure Seth sentì chiaramente lacrime nella voce della ragazza quando disse: “Perché tanto te ne andrai comunque, in un modo o nell’altro…perché finiremo col farci ammazzare. E non posso permetterlo, Seth!”

Seth rimase immobile, sorpreso dalle parole di Kate. Davvero credeva che l’avrebbe lasciata? Che avrebbe permesso che le accadesse qualcosa?

Kate si era allontanata da lui, si era infilata un accappatoio, se lo strinse contro il corpo e senza guardarlo continuò: “E’ buffo…avrei dovuto odiarti…ma non ci sono riuscita.   
Avrei dovuto odiarti. E invece…” Kate sospirò: “Eri tu…a ricordarmi di essere ancora viva. Era il fatto che ti cercassi, che sperassi di rivederti.  
Era il fatto di sognarti…”

Seth sbatté gli occhi una due volte. Fine dell’altalena emotiva un cazzo! Era stato sbattuto su un fottuto ottovolante, quella era la fottuta verità!

Kate lo amava.   
Kate Fuller amava lui. 

Non aveva pronunciato le tre parole magiche…ma chi cazzo aveva bisogno delle tre paroline magiche?   
Era tutto nella sua voce rotta, nel modo in cui lo stava guardando: senza finzioni, senza armature, senza...passione.   
Era solo amore...così forte, che persino lui riusciva a capirlo, a riconoscerlo!

Kate lo amava.   
Non era solo una roba di sesso.   
Non era solo solitudine.

Lo amava…e voleva che se ne andasse. 

C’era qualcosa di fottutamente sbagliato e contorto in quell’idea o era solo una sua impressione?

“Kate…” Cominciò lui, sorpreso per un istante dalla dolcezza che avvertiva nella sua stessa voce. Anche Kate sembrò esserlo, perché inclinò la testa, appoggiandosi contro il lavandino e si lasciò andare ad un sospiro. Lo guardò e disse dolcemente: “Non voglio perdere anche te, Seth. Non voglio piantarti un paletto nel cuore. Non voglio vederti esplodere. Non voglio essere io a farti questo….io,” abbassò la testa e in un tono di voce quasi impercettibile aggiunse: “Non riuscirei a farlo…”

Seth capiva.   
Ora sapeva cos'era accaduto, sapeva perché Kate era schizzata.   
Era tutto chiaro, ora. 

Strano, anzi, che non ci fosse arrivato subito: Kate aveva avuto il figlio di puttana di tutti gli incubi, quella notte. Ed era spaventata, no, anzi, terrorizzata. 

Forse aveva sognato un epilogo diverso per gli eventi della notte precedente nel vicolo…o forse, un’edizione riveduta e corretta della notte al Titty Twister…o Dio solo sapeva cosa…  
Di certo era, che lui era stato nel sogno di Kate…e lei ne era rimasta terrorizzata. 

“Era un sogno, Kate..” Disse solo lui. 

Kate sollevò la testa di scatto, guardandolo sorpresa. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la richiuse subito scotendo poi, la testa. 

“Ho una notizia per te, dolcezza: so badare a me stesso” Disse Seth. E la sua voce era tornata ad essere dura, si avvicinò a lei, senza neanche accorgersi che i loro corpi si sfioravano, ora e prendendole il volto tra le mani aggiunse: “Ed un’altra cosa…non ti permetterei mai di fare quel che deve essere fatto. Sono veloce, Kate…ci penserei io. Non ti farei mai una porcheria simile!”

Kate lo spinse, allontanandolo da se, ed urlò: “Ma non capisci? Io non voglio vederti morire, Seth! Non voglio piangere anche te! Io non ho più lacrime!”

Kate si mosse verso di lui, per provare a colpirlo, forse, ma Seth la intercettò prima, quella volta. Le afferrò entrambi i polsi e la voltò, di modo che fosse lei a dare le spalle alla parete. Le sollevò le braccia ringhiando contro il suo volto: “Io non me ne vado, Kate! L’ho fatto una volta….non lo rifarò di nuovo!”

“Ti prego, Seth…” Disse lei, e Seth notò che non stava neanche provando a divincolarsi. L’aveva bloccata contro la parete e, senza neanche rendersene conto aveva chiuso la distanza tra loro, premendo il suo corpo contro quello della ragazza...e lei non stava reagendo. 

“Avevo torto, Kate! Io *sono* un bastardo fottuto!”

Fuoco. Gli occhi di Kate erano animati da fuoco puro, ora. Sembrava aver ritrovato improvvisamente la grinta: lottò per liberarsi dalla sua stretta. Seth rafforzò la presa sui polsi di Kate mentre le diceva: “Guardami, Kate! Non me ne andrò…mi hai sentito?

Lo aveva detto, finalmente! Non se ne sarebbe andato.   
Non quella volta.   
Non sarebbe fuggito…era lì per rimanere.

Kate lo guardò mentre i suoi sforzi per liberarsi, divenivano sempre più deboli, fino a cessare del tutto. Smise di divincolarsi, Kate. Smise di lottare. 

Smise di aver paura. 

Glielo lesse negli occhi, un istante prima di chinarsi su di lei per impossessarsi delle sue labbra. 

Sua.   
Kate era sua. 

Erano sue, le labbra che stava baciando con passione sempre crescente.  
Suo, il corpo della ragazza premuto contro il suo.  
Sue, le paure della ragazza che stavano cancellandosi, bacio dopo bacio, istante dopo istante.   
Sue, le lacrime che non avrebbe permesso che versasse. 

Non sarebbe andato via. Mai più.

Sollevò la testa, interrompendo il bacio, sentendosi senza fiato. Anche Kate era senza fiato, ansimava, mentre lunghe ciocche castane le ricadevano sul volto e gli occhi erano lucidi…lo sguardo, privo di ombre, di difese. 

Le lasciò andare i polsi, mentre ancora riprendeva fiato. 

Sua. 

Occhi negli occhi, e di nuovo le loro labbra si incontrarono, con la stessa passione, la stessa urgenza, lo stesso fuoco di poco prima.   
Non seppe dire quando o come fosse accaduto, ma toccava la pelle di Kate ora, mentre l’accappatoio scivolava a terra, ai loro piedi.   
Una mano di Kate si insinuò tra loro, e Seth trattenne un moto di sorpresa, quando questa si posò sopra la fasciatura che ancora portava all’addome. 

Sua…sua. 

Sorrise contro le sue labbra, di fronte all’esclamazione soffocata di Kate, quando la prese tra le braccia. 

“Seth…” Ansimò lei contro le sue labbra. Labbra che baciò, ancora e ancora, mentre ciecamente calpestava la porta del bagno e tornava in camera. 

Basta.   
Niente più interruzioni, niente fughe. Niente passato.   
Seth Gecko era finalmente a casa. 

* * * 

Non ci furono parole.   
Non avrebbero potuto esserci. Non in quel momento. 

Non mentre il cuore stava scoppiandole in petto dal desiderio, dalla felicità. 

C’erano le loro mani, che si cercavano, che bevevano l’una la pelle dell’altro. C’erano i loro occhi.

Dubbi, paure, domande…eclissati da baci, da sorrisi che non riuscivano ad abbandonare i loro volti. 

Era nuda, tra le braccia di Seth, mentre le dita di lui le sfioravano la pelle dello stomaco, tracciando con i polpastrelli linee sottili di fuoco, tatuaggi di desiderio che fecero inturgidire dolorosamente i suoi capezzoli e le fecero inarcare la testa. 

Non avrebbe saputo dire come Seth fosse riuscito a liberarsi dei jeans, né se lo avesse aiutato a farlo. Il tempo aveva smesso di avere significato, sapeva solo che era nuda, tra le braccia di Seth, più vulnerabile di quanto mai fosse stata….e non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo. 

Era come ipnotizzata dallo sguardo di Seth: così cupo di passione, dalle sue mani, che scorrevano sul suo corpo, dal sapore delle sue labbra. 

Non c’erano parole.   
C’era il piacere, però. Il piacere che pulsava in lei, al centro del suo essere, in maniera quasi dolorosa, cercando…desiderando esplodere. 

Non c’erano parole; solo i loro sguardi.

Aveva desiderato quel momento, aveva desiderato vedere Seth perdere il controllo…per lei, con lei. 

Occhi negli occhi…senza parole. 

Sorrise Kate, cingendo i fianchi di Seth con le gambe, rispondendo così alla domanda implicita negli occhi dell’uomo.

Il tempo dell’attesa era giunto al termine. Ciononostante, una mano di Seth scivolò tra i loro corpi e Kate non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo gemito, di sorpresa e di piacere, mentre Seth seminava piccoli baci, leggeri come aliti di vento sui suoi zigomi, sul mento, per poi scendere a lambire con la lingua la gola.

Piacere. Il piacere si muoveva in lei, costringendola ad ondulare i fianchi. Sentì le labbra di Seth stendersi in un sorriso contro la sua gola, mentre continuava a stuzzicarla. 

Non voleva smettere di guardare Seth, non mentre il piacere bruciava, facendola tremare, non mentre il piacere era fuoco liquido. 

Inarcò la schiena, mentre continuava a ondulare i fianchi, cercando di prolungare all’infinito quel momento. 

Pensò, con quel poco di raziocinio che ancora le rimaneva, che quello che stava provando era diverso…diverso che con gli altri uomini. Era come se ogni centimetro del suo corpo stesse risvegliandosi, era come bruciare. 

Era….Seth.   
Seth, che si stava puntellando su un gomito, cingendole la vita con l’altro braccio.

Non c’erano parole, solo sospiri, trattenuti per un istante, da entrambi, quando Seth scivolò in lei, riempiendola. 

Il cuore. Il cuore le stava esplodendo in petto e Kate, incapace di resistere alla tentazione, sfiorò il torace di Seth con una mano.   
Anche il cuore di Seth batteva all’impazzata, mentre era immobile, in lei, per darle il tempo di abituarsi alla sensazione dei loro corpi uniti, finalmente uniti. 

Si mossero insieme, ancora senza parole. 

Labbra. Le loro labbra s’incontrarono, mentre Kate cingeva le spalle di Seth con un braccio, aggrappandosi a lui, incontrando le sue spinte, assecondando i suoi movimenti, che divenivano sempre più urgenti, più frenetici.

Con ogni spinta, nuovo fuoco le scorreva dentro, mozzandole il fiato, mentre i colori divenivano più vividi, e perdersi negli occhi di Seth, quando si allontanò da lui, per riprendere fiato, fu semplice. E bellissimo. 

I loro movimenti non erano gentili, e non le importava.   
Stavano venendo consumati dal piacere.   
Ma non era solo quello…  
Erano loro…insieme. 

Non c’erano parole. …e non ce ne sarebbero state. Solo sospiri rauchi, quando il piacere divenne troppo intenso, per entrambi.   
Tremarono, insieme, sconquassati dall’intensità del loro orgasmo.

Non ci furono parole, né dichiarazioni d’amore. Kate appoggiò la testa contro il torace dell’uomo, sorridendo al suono del battito del suo cuore.

Chi aveva bisogno di parole? Non lei, non in quel momento, non mentre era tra le braccia dell'uomo che amava.

* * *

Avrebbe dovuto avvertire le autorità. Era quella la cosa giusta da fare.  
Gregory Sheridan gettò un'occhiata allo schermo del computer, distogliendo subito dopo lo sguardo da esso e dalle foto di Seth Gecko...le foto segnaletiche di Seth Gecko.   
Aveva cercato la verità; aveva voluto conoscerla... sin da quando aveva lasciato il piccolo, squallido, appartamento dell'uomo.  
Aveva voluto conoscere la verità mentre la sensazione che i due ammazza vampiri fossero divenuti estremamente pericolosi aumentava in lui.

Un ladro. Un assassino. Un evaso... ecco chi era in realtà "Jack”, quello era il suo passato, la sua vita...prima di diventare un ammazza vampiri. 

Aveva violato una delle regole non scritte degli ammazza vampiri: niente domande, perché il passato cessava di avere significato.  
Niente domande, perché l'unica cosa che contava davvero era la lotta; l'unica cosa importante era uccidere i maledetti vampiri.

Quella volta era diverso, però: Seth Gecko era pericoloso, estremamente pericoloso.  
Il fatto che avesse apparentemente cambiato vita non rendeva l'uomo meno pericoloso per loro, per la loro missione. 

Seth Gecko era rabbia, era furia, era morte... portava morte: aveva semplicemente rivolto altrove le sue mire. Il perché lo avesse fatto non gli interessava. Non in quel momento.

Ora lui uccideva mostri con la stessa identica freddezza con la quale probabilmente era stato solito uccidere esseri umani.

Ed un giorno quel ladro, quell'assassino avrebbe smesso di avere fortuna o avrebbe abbassato la guardia o avrebbe incontrato qualcuno più forte, più spietato di lui... e sarebbe diventato uno di loro.

Sarebbe diventato peggiore di tutti i vampiri, perché era già marcio dentro.   
Sarebbe diventato peggiore di tutti i vampiri perché conosceva la differenza tra giusto e sbagliato, tra bene e male...e semplicemente non gli interessava. 

Ed il fatto che sembrasse essere così legato a Kate, alla ragazzina che girava in camper, e che sembrava avere già abbastanza traumi per conto suo, non faceva altro che complicare le cose. 

Perché un ammazza vampiri innamorato era destinato ad abbassare la guardia e commettere errori.   
Errori terribili che, generalmente, costavano la vita a persone innocenti.   
Era inevitabile. Sarebbe accaduto prima o poi.

Gregory si coprì il volto con le mani, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona. Era rimasto chiuso nel suo studio, a leggere e rileggere quei documenti…per ore…ed era esausto…e spaventato. 

Aveva voluto conoscere la verità…per il bene degli ammazza vampiri…e dei civili  
Aveva voluto conoscere la verità…ed ora aveva paura. Temeva quello che poteva accadere, aveva paura dell’oscurità dell’ammazza vampiri che un tempo era stato un assassino, che aveva insanguinato il Texas sei anni prima…prima di venire inghiottito nel loro mondo. 

Sapeva che la cosa giusta da fare, sarebbe stata avvisare le autorità...

Eppure non lo avrebbe fatto, perché Seth Gecko era una macchina da guerra…ed era di quello che avevano disperatamente bisogno in quel momento. La situazione vicino Vancouver era critica.   
In quel momento ammazza vampiri da tutto il Canada e da parte degli Stati Uniti si stavano dirigendo sul posto per dare una mano, prima che fosse troppo tardi. Prima che una città intera, cadesse nelle mani dei vampiri. 

L’aiuto di Seth era indispensabile.

Non aveva potuto avvisare le autorità. 

Senza contare il fatto, che c’era la possibilità che fallissero…o che venissero a conoscenza del loro mondo, un mondo sotterraneo che loro tutti si sforzavano di tenere quanto più nascosto possibile agli altri. Ai civili.   
Un mondo sotterraneo il loro al quale Seth Gecko, volente o nolente, apparteneva. 

Allontanò le mani dal volto e, come poco prima, il suo sguardo cadde sulla foto di Seth. Non per la prima volta si domandò quando e come le strade di quell’uomo e di Kate si fossero incrociate la prima volta. Per quanto ne sapeva nessuno dei due aveva mai parlato del proprio passato. Nel loro mondo si finiva sempre per conoscere tutto di tutti...tranne che di Seth e Kate, su di loro non gli erano giunte all'orecchio storie dolorose di perdita...o di vendetta.   
Seth e Kate combattevano e basta.  
Sapeva però che avevano cominciato a dare la caccia ai vampiri nello stesso periodo, da soli. 

Sempre da soli….fino a qualche giorno prima quando si erano incontrati. 

Cos’era accaduto loro? Era stato così concentrato su Seth Gecko, sul suo passato che non si era concentrato sulla ragazzina…  
Si rese conto che sarebbe potuta essere un problema…un problema che avrebbero dovuto risolvere. 

Aveva la verità ora…o almeno parte di essa.  
La conosceva…ed era terribile.   
Era spietata...come il loro mondo, fatto di morte e dolore. 

Terribile…come quello che avrebbe dovuto fare… per proteggere ammazza vampiri e civili. 

Non ci sarebbero state autorità contattate, perché l’uomo non apparteneva più a quel mondo. Era una loro responsabilità. Dovevano essere loro ad occuparsene, gli ammazza vampiri. E c'era un solo modo per occuparsi di lui...e del pericolo che rappresentava: Seth Gecko doveva morire. 

Capitolo 4  
-L’arrivo-

 

Cry yourself to sleep  
We will sleep alone forever.   
I’ll lay you down to the   
Same place with all I love. 

“Ho fatto un po’ di caffè!” Esclamò Kate alle sue spalle. Seth non tolse gli occhi dalla strada, ma sorrise quando la ragazza gli si avvicinò e prese posto accanto a lui.

Toccava a lui guidare…per la verità, la tabella di marcia stabilita all’inizio del viaggio, era andata a puttane. E la cosa non gli importava.

Accettò la tazza di plastica che Kate gli porse, rallentando mentre beveva il caffè, prima di porgere di nuovo la tazza a Kate, che la accettò in silenzio.

Albeggiava, e la strada davanti a loro, era praticamente vuota.   
Albeggiava, e si erano finalmente rimessi in viaggio; viaggio che procedeva fottutatamente a rilento, da tre giorni a quella parte, ma non gli importava…e a dirla tutta neanche a Kate era sembrato importare, sebbene fosse stata lei, alla fine, quella notte, ad insistere per ripartire.   
La verità, pensò con un sorriso, era che non riuscivano a staccarsi le mani di dosso. 

La verità, era che era felice. 

Seth Gecko…felice. Aveva creduto non gli sarebbe più capitato…aveva creduto che il capitolo felicità fosse morto e sepolto, per quanto riguardava la sua vita.   
Invece, era felice….era innamorato…ed in pace. La pace…beh, quella era una cosa alla quale *decisamente* non era abituato. La pace era una cosa che non credeva di poter provare. 

Ed anche Kate era in pace, più serena di quanto non l’avesse mai vista, sorrideva in quel momento, seduta accanto a lui, con i piedi appoggiati sul cruscotto, infagottata in uno di quei terribili, informi maglioni che insisteva ad indossare e che lui amava sfilarle.

Avevano sorriso molto entrambi negli ultimi tre giorni. Avevano sorriso, pur sapendo che una volta giunti alla fine del viaggio avrebbero dovuto combattere.

Era riuscito a dormire negli ultimi giorni... senza incubi, eppure non aveva pensato di rinunciare a combattere vampiri. E dal momento che Kate non aveva accennato a voler cambiare vita, ne deduceva che neanche lei volesse smettere.

Eppure... eppure qualche ora prima, quando si era svegliato con Kate che ancora dormiva tra le sue braccia, si era ritrovato pensare a cosa avrebbero fatto dopo e, per la prima volta in sei anni, i vampiri non erano stati parte dei suoi progetti per il futuro.

Chi cazzo voleva prendere in giro? Per la prima volta da sei anni a quella parte *aveva* progetti per il futuro!

A cominciare da quelli per il futuro più immediato che comprendevano scoprire chi fosse il figlio di puttana che li seguiva, a distanza di sicurezza, da quando si erano rimessi in viaggio... nei suoi progetti per il suddetto figlio di puttana, erano comprese anche varie forme di mutilazione, dissanguamento e impallinamento. 

La sensazione di essere seguiti, spiati, osservati, era ormai una certezza e, dal momento che era quasi giorno, era probabile che si trattasse di un umano, di un vivente... ancora per poco.

Il veicolo, una cazzo di Ford nera, li seguiva e Seth strinse le mascelle, cercando di contenere la rabbia.

Chiunque fosse, portava guai. Ne era sicuro.

Doveva parlarne a Kate. Si era ripromesso che non avrebbe fottuto quello che c'era tra loro, comportandosi come aveva sempre fatto; guardò la ragazza: aveva posato la tazza ormai vuota sul cruscotto e sedeva nel posto accanto al suo stringendosi un ginocchio contro il petto.  
Sorrideva ancora, lo sguardo assorto, una mano fra i capelli. Rafforzò la presa sul volante, doveva parlare a Kate, dirle quello che stava succedendo.

Fu sorpreso quando Kate disse: "Seth?"  
Fu sorpreso, soprattutto, dal tono duro della voce di lei, in netto contrasto con l'espressione del suo viso, ancora serena.

"Sì, dolcezza..." Rispose lui, incuriosito. Si voltò brevemente a guardarla: sorrideva ancora Kate, ma il ghiaccio nei suoi occhi era tornato.

Kate sapeva, ne ebbe la conferma, ancor prima che lei dicesse: "Quella Ford nera ci sta seguendo... e non è la prima auto a farlo, lo hai notato anche tu?"

Seth si limitò ad annuire. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, poi Kate domandò: "Cos'hai intenzione di fare? Perché non so cosa ne pensi tu, ma per quanto mi riguarda, questa stronzata del seguirci e spiarci è andata avanti abbastanza! "

Seth sbatté gli occhi, prima di tornare a guardare Kate: la ragazza si limitò a stringersi leggermente nelle spalle, prima di rimettersi in piedi ed allontanarsi verso il retro del camper. 

Seth tornò a guardare la strada e sorrise quando sentì la ragazza armeggiare con uno degli scomparti segreti.

Amava Kate... ma d'altronde qual era la novità?

 

* * *

La telefonata di Gregory Sheridan aveva colto di sorpresa Clay Winston.  
Il bastardo aveva scaricato una vera e propria bomba con quella telefonata; Clay non capiva il perché Greg avesse scelto proprio lui: certo, i due ammazza vampiri si stavano dirigendo nella *sua* città e, in linea di principio, concordava con Greg sulla pericolosità di un individuo come Seth Gecko... questo, però, non significava che stesse facendo i salti di gioia.

Non aveva scelto quella vita per ammazzare esseri umani...neanche individui come Seth Gecko. 

Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte da un movimento improvviso davanti a lui: il camper sul quale viaggiavano i due ammazza vampiri sterzò improvvisamente, lasciando la strada principale per immettersi in una secondaria.

"Figli di..." Disse, imboccando la stessa strada.

Era stato scoperto! I suoi colleghi del distretto di polizia, l’avrebbero preso per culo fino al giorno della pensione, se avessero vagamente intuito cosa uno dei loro detectives faceva *realmente* per vivere... e, se avessero trovato il coraggio per farlo. 

Clay Winston era un uomo che, generalmente, incuteva timore; un tempo aveva pensato fosse a causa del suo aspetto fisico: era molto alto, muscoloso, le spalle larghe...il suo corpo sembrava irradiare forza e potere. Solo di recente, aveva cominciato a pensare che in realtà, era il suo sguardo ad incutere timore, l'azzurro dei suoi occhi era freddo, duro, e metà della sua vita passata a combattere mostri, umani e non, l'aveva indurito ulteriormente.

Nessuno però al distretto era a conoscenza di quello che faceva. Nessuno doveva sapere.

I civili dovevano rimanere fuori dal loro mondo, su quello erano tutti d'accordo... probabilmente lo erano anche Seth e Kate. Quella era la regola... ed aveva funzionato, le cose avevano funzionato cosi... almeno fino a qualche settimana prima.

I civili stavano conciando fare domande, ad avere paura…a sospettare. La situazione, già di per se difficile, sarebbe divenuta di lì a poco disperata, se non fossero corsi subito ai ripari. 

Sospirò e quasi gli venne da ridere quando percorso qualche chilometro della strada secondaria, dovette frenare bruscamente quando si ritrovò davanti il camper, parcheggiato di traverso ad ostruirgli il passaggio ed un istante dopo, prima ancora che potesse fare retromarcia, il vetro del finestrino accanto a lui si infranse e Clay, avvertì l’inconfondibile rumore del cane di un fucile che si sollevava, e l’altrettanto inconfondibile sensazione, della canna puntatagli contro la testa. 

Sollevò le mani dal volante, mentre guardava dritto davanti a se e strinse gli occhi quando vide scendere dal camper una ragazzina: era magra, piuttosto alta, vestita in jeans e maglione, imbacuccata in un cappotto nero, che lo teneva sotto tiro con un altro fucile, uno a canne mozze. 

“Scendi!” Disse solo l’uomo. 

Fece per voltare la testa verso di lui, ma il leggero aumentare della pressione della canna del fucile contro il suo viso, gli suggerì che non era una buona idea. Ciononostante rimase immobile, mentre la ragazza avanzava verso l’auto e un secondo dopo, la portiera si spalancò e la ragazza puntandogli contro il fucile disse: “Fuori. Ora!”

Non aveva previsto che sarebbe stato scoperto. Avrebbe solo dovuto controllarli.   
Li aveva sottovalutati…come un fottuto novellino. Li aveva sottovalutati, nonostante sapesse che uno dei due era un criminale…un evaso, un fottuto assassino. Come aveva potuto essere così stupido?

La ragazza fece un passo indietro, sempre tenendogli puntato contro il fucile e Clay, tenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a se, annuì. Sentì la canna del fucile dell’uomo allontanarsi dal suo volto, finalmente. 

Disarmarli, almeno per il momento, era fuori questione; scese quindi dall’auto, tenendo le mani sollevate, mentre Kate gli teneva la canna del fucile, premuta alle spalle. 

Lavoravano bene insieme, doveva ammetterlo: non avevano detto neanche una parola, eppure, avevano agito in perfetta sincronia. Finalmente, ebbe l’opportunità di guardare l’uomo, ed anche se Greg non gli avesse riferito del suo passato, della sua vera identità, Clay non avrebbe avuto difficoltà ad intuirlo…gli sarebbe bastato incontrare il suo sguardo, come stava facendo in quel momento. 

Seth Gecko era spietato, feroce e, in quel momento, incazzato nero. 

“Tu sei Jack, suppongo…” Disse solo lui. 

L’uomo non rispose, ma in compenso la pressione della canna del fucile che Kate gli teneva premuto addosso aumentò. Clay aveva difficoltà a conciliare le storie che aveva sentito su Kate, l'ammazza vampiri, con la ragazzina che aveva appena visto. A lui sembrava solo una ragazza troppo magra e troppo pallida...e per quanto ci provasse non riusciva a capire che cazzo ci facesse con quel sacco di merda!

Aveva sentito storie su quella ragazza nel corso degli anni...alcune riguardavano le sue battaglie contro i vampiri...altre erano di tenore decisamente diverso: più sinistre, più inquietanti. 

Aveva sentito dire che qualcuno, qualche figlio di puttana di vampiro le aveva fatto qualcosa di terribile...ed in qualche modo, anche solo guardandola, Clay non aveva dubbi in proposito. Quello che non capiva era come Seth Gecko entrasse in tutta quella storia.   
Beh, poteva essere una ragazzina, gli disse una vocina nella testa, ma era una ragazzina che gli teneva premuto addosso un cazzo di fucile a canne mozze. Una ragazzina pronta a sparare. 

“Greg ci aveva avvisati di un vostro possibile arrivo” Disse, mentre Seth, tenendolo sotto tiro si avvicinava a lui. 

Nessuno dei due parlò, né accennò ad abbassare le armi, ed anche se non poteva vedere Kate, era pronto a scommettere che il suo viso dovesse avere la stessa, identica espressione neutra di Seth. 

“Sono Clay Winston, del gruppo di Meadows Lyne…noi volevamo solo assicurarci che il vostro viaggio proseguisse senza intoppi” Continuò. 

Era una mezza verità. Sì, lui apparteneva al gruppo di Meadows Lyne.   
Sì…era stato avvisato della possibilità del loro arrivo.   
E sì, era stato Gregory Sheridan a farlo…

Era una mezza verità…e nessuno dei due la stava bevendo. 

“Cazzate!” Disse, infatti, Seth. Ed un istante dopo, Kate aggiunse: “Sono giorni che ci state seguendo. ”

Era vero. Per quanto ne sapeva, Greg aveva fatto in modo che fossero sempre seguiti, osservati. E a quanto pareva loro ne erano stati a conoscenza. 

Come poco prima, si ritrovò la canna del fucile contro il viso, e la voce dell’uomo fu un sibilo quando disse: “La verità! O raccoglieranno pezzi di ammazza vampiri dall’asfalto!”

“La verità …” Disse Clay. Senza neanche rendersene conto, la voce gli si abbassò, divenendo un sibilo, non molto diverso da quello di Seth: “la verità è che Greg era preoccupato per voi!”

“Così ha pensato di farci spiare?” Domandò Kate alle sue spalle. 

Clay inclinò la testa di lato, cercando di rilassare così i muscoli del collo. Avrebbe potuto disarmare uno dei due, forse entrambi, e finire quella cazzo di sceneggiata…ma non era quello il piano. Greg non gli aveva chiesto di occuparsi subito dei due ammazza vampiri. Chi voleva prendere in giro? Non avrebbe neanche dovuto parlare con loro fino a che non fossero arrivati in città! 

Così guardò Seth mentre rispondeva alla domanda di Kate e disse: “Siete stati minacciati…”   
Incurante dell’arma puntatagli contro il viso, voltò la testa incontrando per un momento il volto di Kate ed aggiunse: “Tu soprattutto o, almeno, così dice Greg…”

La canna del fucile premette dolorosamente contro il suo viso, spingendolo a voltarsi. Seth teneva la testa inclinata di lato…e c’era furia nei suoi occhi scuri e rabbia.   
Era evidente che le sue parole avevano toccato un nervo scoperto in lui…o, forse, non gli era piaciuto come si era rivolto alla ragazza.   
Oppure, proprio come pensava Greg, era la ragazza il nervo scoperto di Seth Gecko. La sua debolezza.   
L’unica, di uno spietato assassino, di una macchina da guerra contro i vampiri. 

“Sappiamo badare a noi stessi!” Replicò Kate. 

“Oh, per favore!” Esclamò Clay. Aveva sentito storie su di loro, su Jack e Kate... non solo sulle loro imprese, sulle colonie intere di vampiri che avevano annientato, ma anche sul dopo... sulla scia di distruzione che si lasciavano alle spalle, talvolta, una volta finito.

"Per favore? Per favore cosa? " Ringhiò Seth. L'uomo non aveva neanche alzato la voce, eppure Clay non aveva bisogno di vederlo per sapere che la furia dell'uomo era aumentata, ora. 

"Mentre vi divertite a fare i guerrieri solitari nelle città dove vi fermate, quelli di noi che rimangono *dopo*, si rompono il culo per rimanere in vita!" Urlò, pur sapendo che era la mossa sbagliata, che non avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
Non mentre era sotto tiro, non mentre aveva a che fare con due ammazza vampiri incazzati. Ma per qualche strano motivo, lui, di solito così posato, non riusciva a fermarsi.  
"Qui non siamo in America Latina! Qui le cose funzionano diversamente!"

Mentre parlava Kate s'era spostata, sempre tenendolo sotto tiro, s'era posta accanto a Seth. Ebbe così modo di guardare entrambi mentre si ritrovava a ringhiare praticamente le ultime parole: "Qui lavoriamo insieme!"

Le sue parole rimasero come sospese nell'aria e Clay si ritrovò a pensare all'assurdità di quella situazione: era solo, all'alba, con due ammazza vampiri che lo tenevano sotto tiro con fucili, mentre lui ansimava per la rabbia... le cose decisamente non stavano andando secondo i piani! 

Alla fine, Seth ritrasse l'arma, ma il suo sollievo fu momentaneo, perché l’uomo disse: "Fanculo! Noi ce ne andiamo di qui!"

Kate guardò per un istante Seth, e Clay lesse sorpresa negli occhi nocciola della ragazza; durò solo un istante, poi proprio come l'uomo abbassò l'arma.

“Hai ragione ammazza vampiri! Non siamo più in America Latina!”  
Si allontanò da lui, imitato immediatamente da Kate ed insieme, si voltarono, avviandosi verso il camper, non prima però che lui avesse modo di osservarli, di vedere gli sguardi che si lanciarono e come, attraverso di essi, sembrava che stesse avendo luogo una sorta di comunicazione silenziosa.   
I due ammazza vampiri si avviarono lentamente verso il camper, le loro spalle che si sfioravano appena mentre camminavano. 

Oh, Greg aveva ragione: erano nei guai…guai seri! C'erano segni ovunque che lo mostravano...ma per Clay, anche più del modo in cui avessero messo su quello spettacolino, praticamente senza parlare, o per il fatto che sembrava bastasse loro guardarsi per comunicare, era stato il modo in cui le loro spalle si sfioravano mentre camminavano ad allarmarlo davvero. 

Due ammazza vampiri così legati tra loro, come lo erano Kate e Seth portavano un mare di guai…un mare di morte.   
E se poi uno degli ammazza vampiri in questione era Seth Gecko, la situazione diventava ancora più complicata.

Non aveva scelta: doveva andare avanti col piano. Abbassò le mani, che aveva tenute sollevate per tutta la conversazione e disse: “Aspettate per favore!”

Erano proprio vicino al camper quando si voltarono verso di lui, simultaneamente e a Clay non sfuggì come Seth si fosse mosso, quasi impercettibilmente, di modo da coprire il corpo della ragazza col suo. 

 

Pensò distrattamente Clay, per niente sorpreso quando Seth, veloce, velocissimo, gli puntò di nuovo contro il fucile, il dito sul grilletto. 

Con un sospiro, Clay sollevò di nuovo le mani e si mosse verso di loro, lentamente, mentre diceva: “Abbiamo bisogno di voi! Abbiamo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile!” Tacque, attendendo una reazione da parte loro, quando nessuno dei due accennò a muoversi o a parlare continuò: “Stanno arrivando da tutto il Canada e dagli Stati Uniti; la situazione è critica!”

Kate si mosse, ponendosi accanto a Seth, teneva il fucile nella mano sinistra, ora, abbassato, in compenso stringeva una quarantaquattro nella destra. 

Strinse gli occhi, mentre si avvicinava ulteriormente a loro dicendo: “Qui non si tratta di un bar…o due. Non si tratta più di cibo! Quei figli di troia si stanno espandendo! Hanno mandato a farsi fottere il profilo basso! Vogliono la mia città e se la stanno prendendo!”

Vide Kate lanciare un’occhiata a Seth, prima di domandare: “Quanti? Di quanti vampiri stiamo parlando?”

“Migliaia ormai” Disse Clay e si sentì senza fiato per un istante, dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole. Non che non lo avesse saputo prima, ma dirlo ad alta voce...stava rendendo tutto più reale. Era la verità: la sua città stava venendo annientata da vampiri. Eppure la sua voce fu ferma, sebbene sentisse il cuore martellargli in gola mentre disse: “e continuano ad aumentare…e noi siamo troppo pochi…per farli fuori tutti.” Avanzò ancora verso di loro, sempre con le mani sollevate, li guardò: sembravano entrambi indifferenti alle sue parole, e Clay si augurò che stessero bluffando. 

Abbassò le mani e le infilò nelle tasche del cappotto mentre aggiungeva: " La gente sta cominciando a parlare... e sappiamo tutti cosa accadrebbe se si invischiassero... "

Fu Kate a parlare, la voce bassa, mentre diceva: "Altri vampiri...”

Clay si limitò ad annuire, aprì la bocca per parlare, ma fu interrotto da Seth; non c’era traccia di indifferenza in quel momento nella sua voce, sul suo volto mentre diceva: " E come cazzo siete arrivati a questo punto? Cos'è, vi siete svegliati una mattina ed avete scoperto che la vostra città era fottuta?”

La voce di Seth mentre pronunciava quelle parole era sembrata solo vagamente incuriosita da quello che stava accadendo, eppure il suo sguardo sembrava quasi oltraggiato...e Clay dovette stringere i denti per non scusarsi. Quei due non sapevano un cazzo! Non avevano idea dell'incubo nel quale loro tutti a Meadows Lyne vivevano da settimane! Quindi raddrizzò le spalle e disse: "Li stiamo contenendo da settimane... vampiri e civili! Ma come ho detto siamo troppo pochi ormai! Ecco perché abbiamo chiesto aiuto... perché Greg lo ha chiesto a voi! "

"Ah... " Disse Kate, mentre un sorriso amaro le increspava le labbra: “*ora* andiamo bene?”

Clay si strinse nelle spalle. “Siete due figli di puttana schizzati, siete due macchine da guerra, quindi, sì, andate bene…siete proprio ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno in questo momento: Meadows Lyne sta cedendo e se dovesse accadere…”

“Fuori. Dalle. Palle.” Disse Seth a denti stretti interrompendolo: “O questi due figli di puttana schizzati non faranno un cazzo!”

Clay scosse la testa. "Mi dispiace per tutto questo, amico! Ho fatto solo quello che mi hanno chiesto!"

Seth gli si avvicinò, pur essendo più basso di lui era imponente: emanava un'aura di pericolo... di carisma che lo sorprese e per un momento, mentre parlava, aveva visto qualcosa scintillare negli occhi castani dell'uomo, qualcosa che non era riuscito ad identificare...l'ombra di un ricordo forse. Non durò molto comunque e Clay si ritrovò a sostenere lo sguardo dell'uomo mentre quest'ultimo diceva: "Non sono tuo amico e non me ne frega un cazzo di tuoi ordini! Sparisci... o non se ne fa niente!"

Non stava bluffando, ora. Era maledettamente serio. Vide Kate avvicinarsi al loro e mormorare: "Jack… " Vi fu una breve esitazione negli occhi della ragazza poi, sempre a bassa voce, aggiunse: "Andiamo..." 

Seth si limitò ad annuire alle parole della ragazza, senza guardarla. Clay, invece, non riusciva a farne a meno, soprattutto quando si rese conto che la ragazza non era d’accordo con Seth, era stata quella breve esitazione a rivelarglielo. 

Kate…l’unico punto debole di Seth. Kate…parte integrante del piano di Gregory. 

Guardò prima Seth, poi Kate e disse: “Sentite…siamo tutti dalla stessa parte. Vogliamo tutti la stessa cosa, no? Sapete cosa? Fanculo le regole! Ora però abbassereste quelle cazzo di armi?”

Seth e Kate si guardarono per un istante, prima di abbassare simultaneamente le armi. Clay si guardò attorno mentre diceva: “Suggerirei anche di rimetterci in moto, prima che arrivi qualcuno a domandarci che cazzo succede…”

Seth e Kate annuirono e Clay aggiunse a bassa voce: “Siamo talmente abituati ai succhiasangue che finiamo col dimenticarci dei vivi…”

Seth e Kate non commentarono le sue parole, si limitarono a guardarlo, prima di scambiarsi un’occhiata, il cui significato Clay non riuscì bene ad identificare. Non importava però, non in quel momento. Quel che contava era che venissero a Meadows Lyne…e non solo per il piano di Gregory. Non aveva mentito loro, avevano davvero bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile. 

“Per favore…” Disse: “Venite a Meadows Lyne…anche solo per una notte. ”

Di nuovo, i due ammazza vampiri si guardarono e, come poco prima, fu come se una conversazione, interamente silenziosa, avesse luogo tra loro. 

E malgrado la pericolosità del legame tra i due, per un momento fu quasi invidioso di loro. Non sapeva…non voleva sapere cosa ci fosse realmente tra loro…se fossero innamorati o si limitassero ad andare a letto insieme.   
Sapeva che amare un ammazza vampiri era pericoloso. 

Sapeva che richiedeva dei sacrifici...imponeva scelte, a volte dolorose...ma necessarie. Si domandò se i due ammazza vampiri lo sapessero, se importasse loro qualcosa. 

Lui aveva scelto...aveva dovuto farlo...per il bene più grande, perché l'alternativa sarebbe stata tradire tutto quanto in cui credeva.  
Eppure, si ritrovò quasi ad invidiare i due ammazza vampiri, perché o non erano stati ancora costretti a scegliere...o non avevano intenzione di farlo.   
O forse, pensavano ancora di poter avere tutto...

La voce di Seth lo distrasse da quelle riflessioni e Clay gliene fu grato. Non era il momento, quello, per pensare al suo passato, alle decisioni prese e al perché di esse.   
Greg aveva ragione...il figlio di puttana aveva visto giusto: quei due portavano guai...per quello che avevano dentro, per quello che li legava...portavano un mare, un oceano di guai!

“Sposta quella macchina…” Disse solo Seth. 

Avevano accettato. Sarebbero venuti a Meadows Lyne…il piano poteva andare avanti. 

Annuì alle parole di Seth e si allontanò. Aspettò che i due si fossero allontanati prima di estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto. Greg rispose al primo squillo. 

“Sono in viaggio per Meadows Lyne” Disse: “Come procediamo da qui?”

Greg gli disse di ascoltare e Clay chiuse gli occhi. Aveva sottovalutato i due ammazza vampiri una volta, non avrebbe commesso nuovamente lo stesso errore. 

Seth Gecko era pericoloso...e non solo per il suo passato, per la sua vita prima che cominciasse ad uccidere vampiri...ma per il suo presente. 

Perché era un fottuto guerriero, un combattente...e ciò lo rendeva ancora più pericoloso. 

Seth Gecko era rabbia controllata, tenuta a freno.. e Clay aveva l'impressione che se avesse guardato sul dizionario, sotto la voce “tenere i nervi saldi” avrebbe trovato la foto di Seth Gecko.   
Nonostante la durezza delle loro parole, Seth era rimasto calmo, le sue emozioni tenute sotto controllo. 

Clay dubitava che esistesse qualcosa in grado di fargli realmente perdere il controllo e, con timore, si ritrovò a pensare a cosa sarebbe accaduto se quel controllo gli fosse stato strappato con la forza; era quella la cosa che lo spaventava davvero riguardo Seth Gecko. 

Greg non aveva visto che una parte del pericolo che Seth costituiva: era stato spaventato dal suo passato di criminale, spaventato perché a suo dire era già marcio dentro, spaventato al pensiero di cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse stato morso.   
Erano tutte cazzate per Clay. A rendere Seth Gecko un pericolo potenziale per loro non era il fatto che fosse un assassino, o fosse già marcio...il pericolo veniva dal profondo dell'uomo.   
Perché se Seth fosse mai stato liberato dai suoi -pochi- freni inibitori, dalla sua umanità, sarebbe stato difficile fermarlo. 

Chi cazzo voleva prendere in giro? Sarebbe stato impossibile!

* * *

Era stata felice fino a un’ora prima. Si era svegliata tra le braccia di Seth, mentre fuori era ancora buio pesto, e la camera di motel dove si erano fermati il giorno prima, era illuminata debolmente solo dalla luce proveniente dal bagno, la cui porta era stata socchiusa. 

Era stata felice. 

Seth era già sveglio quando lei aveva aperto gli occhi, lo aveva saputo anche senza vederlo, le era bastato ascoltare il battito del cuore dell'uomo, e quando aveva sollevato la testa, lo aveva sorpreso a guardarla e per tutta risposta lui l'aveva stretta più forte con un braccio contro il suo torace. 

Avevano parlato sottovoce, decidendo di tornare finalmente al loro viaggio, ed era stato naturale…

Non c’erano stati incubi negli ultimi tre giorni. Non c’era stata paura, non c’era stato il passato. 

C’erano stati solo Seth e lei.

Era stata felice…aveva sorriso, e tutto era stato perfetto come in uno dei sogni dai quali era stata solita svegliarsi con gli occhi che le bruciavano di lacrime non versate, sogni che aveva odiato...forse perché le avevano ricordato cose che non credeva di poter avere. Non dopo il Titty Twister. 

Seth era stata una fonte continua di sorprese negli ultimi tre giorni, Seth l’aveva resa felice. 

Perché, allora, in quel momento aveva solo voglia di ammazzarlo?  
Perché la felicità provata fino a quel momento si era come eclissata, lasciando dietro di se solo una scia di paura e sensi di colpa?

Erano state le parole dell’ammazza vampiri, Clay, quella specie di armadio dagli occhi azzurri, dallo sguardo freddo e i nervi fottutamente saldi. Le parole dell'ammazza vampiri erano state come colpi ripetuti allo stomaco. Avevano fatto male, un male fottuto!

Doveva riconoscerlo: l’ammazza vampiri aveva sangue freddo! Aveva mantenuto il sangue freddo anche sotto il tiro dei loro fucili, e non solo non aveva negato di averli spiati ma aveva continuato a farlo, quando erano stati gli uni di fronte all’altro; anche allora aveva continuato ad osservarli, a scrutare ogni loro singolo movimento. 

E Seth…  
Il figlio di puttana non aveva scherzato! Lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che avrebbe davvero mollato tutto se Clay non avesse smesso di spiarli!  
Non era quello, però, il motivo per cui era furiosa con Seth, in quel momento: non si era mai aspettata che l’uomo si trasformasse improvvisamente in un'altra persona, in un cazzo di cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura!  
Si aspettava, però, che non prendesse decisioni per entrambi! Si aspettava che non desse per scontato che sarebbe stata d’accordo con lui!

Lei…  
Lei era furiosa! 

Eppure non era solo quello. Conosceva Seth, ormai. Sapeva che, a modo suo, aveva cercato di fare la cosa giusta per entrambi. Sapeva che aveva cercato di proteggerla. 

No...era furiosa a causa di quello che l'ammazza vampiri aveva detto, era furiosa perché quanto aveva detto a proposito del loro operato era stato crudele e non l'aveva solo infuriata, l'aveva turbata, più di quanto fosse disposta ad ammettere. 

Per sei anni aveva vagato di città in città, e lo stesso aveva fatto Seth….  
Per sei anni avevano ucciso vampiri, avevano annientato colonie intere di succhiasangue e non si erano mai fermati abbastanza in un posto per vedere il dopo. 

Lei non aveva mai pensato al “dopo”.   
Non aveva mai pensato alle conseguenze delle sue azioni, della sua caccia forsennata ai vampiri. Non aveva mai stabilito rapporti con gli ammazza vampiri delle città dove si era fermata. Che senso avrebbe avuto? 

Dare la caccia ai vampiri era stata l’unica cosa ad avere senso, l’unica cosa attorno alla quale la sua vita aveva ruotato. Fino a quella mattina non aveva mai pensato a quante vite avesse compromesso con le sue azioni. 

E dire che aveva pensato di fare la cosa giusta, di salvare delle vite con quello che faceva!

Guardò Seth: l’uomo sembrava tranquillo, come se le parole di Clay non avessero avuto alcun effetto su di lui e Kate si ritrovò a sospirare, attirando così l’attenzione dell’uomo che domandò: “Che c’è?” 

La guardò per un istante e Kate scosse la testa mormorando: “Niente…stavo solo pensando a quello che ha detto l’ammazza vampiri”

Seth tornò a guardare la strada, sbattendo gli occhi una due volte, ma rimase in silenzio. Kate incrociò le braccia contro il petto ed aggiunse: “Non avevo mai pensato a cosa succede dopo. Quando finisco in una città…”

Ecco. Lo aveva detto. Se l’era ripromessa: niente più cose non dette tra loro, niente più fughe.   
Seth era lì per rimanere…e neanche lei sarebbe fuggita. 

Seth la guardò per un istante, il volto serio mentre diceva: “Un cazzo. Ecco quello che succede, Kate! Ci ha detto un mare di cazzate. Quando finiamo in una città non ne rimangono di vampiri! Non siamo dei cazzo di dilettanti!”

Annuì alle parole di Seth, sentendo un po' della rabbia e dell'inquietudine causate dalle parole di Clay, scivolare via, venire cancellate da quelle di Seth.   
Seth aveva ragione: non erano dilettanti. In fondo, era quello che aveva sempre pensato…ciò che aveva sempre dato per scontato: sapeva di essere brava in quello che faceva…e sapeva quanto lo fosse Seth. Era quello che aveva sempre pensato…eppure, in quel momento, nonostante le parole di Seth, non ne fu più tanto sicura. 

“Hai ragione” Disse dopo qualche secondo: “ma ne basta uno, Seth…” Si ritrovò a deglutire prima di continuare: “Un solo fottuto succhiasangue…”

Seth non commentò le sue parole, ma Kate notò come avesse stretto le mascelle. Chi avrebbe mai pensato che a Seth Gecko sarebbe importato di cose del genere?

“Non possiamo ucciderli tutti…” Continuò lei a bassa voce. 

Seth annuì, senza guardarla, e Kate si strinse nelle braccia, mentre l’atmosfera nel camper diveniva pesante, come un macigno. 

Sussultò, quasi, quando Seth, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio disse: “No. Non possiamo…possiamo solo rispedirne all’inferno quanti più possibile.”

Kate annuì alle parole di Seth. La realtà…la loro realtà era tornata prepotentemente nelle loro vite.  
Il loro passato era tornato, così come il loro presente.   
Ed il loro futuro…

Meadows Lyne…ed i suoi vampiri.   
Migliaia di vampiri e chissà quanti ammazza vampiri in trasferta per ucciderli. 

“Sono migliaia…” Disse, più a se stessa che all’uomo: “Migliaia”  
Scosse la testa incredula e disse: “Come cazzo è possibile?”

Seth si strinse nelle spalle: “Non mi piace, dolcezza…”

Kate sospiro: “Neanche a me, Seth…ma non possiamo far finta di niente…”

Seth si voltò a guardarla, incuriosito, e Kate capì che non l’aveva ascoltata; ne ebbe la conferma un istante dopo quando Seth disse: “Non stavo pensando ai vampiri. Non mi piace che quello stronzo ci stia alle costole, non mi piace che questa merda stia andando avanti da giorni!”  
L’uomo scosse la testa, disgustato. “Regole. Un cazzo! Ci spiavano, Kate!”

“Lo so, Seth.” Disse Kate. 

Al pari di Seth, non aveva creduto alle scuse accampate da Clay. Li spiavano, lo stavano facendo da giorni…e lei non sapeva il perché. Non aveva il minimo senso.   
Sapeva solo che oltre che dai vampiri, dovevano cominciare a guardarsi le spalle anche dagli ammazza vampiri…come se la situazione non fosse già abbastanza incasinata di per se. 

Non potevano tirarsi indietro, però. Non dopo quello che avevano sentito. “Neanche a me piace, Seth…ma se quello che Clay ha detto è vero…”

Non terminò la frase, fu Seth a farlo per lei dicendo: “Significa che dovremo rispedirne tanti al cesso d’inferno da dove sono fuggiti!”

Kate sorrise. Davvero aveva pensato che Seth si sarebbe tirato indietro? Certo, non aveva scherzato con Clay: Seth Gecko non bluffava. Non mentiva.   
Ma sapeva che se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe trovato un altro modo per risolvere il problema.   
Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto rinunciare a combattere vampiri. 

Poteva ripetere che uccideva succhia sangue per riuscire a dormire e probabilmente ne era convinto; Kate sapeva però che la verità era un’altra: Seth uccideva vampiri perché era la cosa giusta da fare; proprio come lei. 

“Mi sembra un piano…” Disse lei, allungando le gambe sul cruscotto. 

“E poi…” Disse Seth, senza guardarla, le mani strette sul volante. 

“Poi?” Domandò Kate sorpresa. 

Seth sbatté gli occhi, le lanciò uno sguardo, ma non parlò per qualche secondo e quando lo fece, Kate pensò che aveva usato un tono di voce simile una volta, con lei, quando le aveva detto che avrebbe ucciso suo padre se non fosse stata pronta entro tre minuti. 

“Poi…intendo tornare indietro…e cavare l’altro occhio a Gregory!”

* * *

Seth non aveva mai visto tanti ammazza vampiri tutti insieme. Il grande scantinato della Chiesa del Sacro Cuore, alla periferia di Meadows Lyne, era gremita di ammazza vampiri.   
Più che una riunione per decidere la strategia da adottare contro i succhia sangue, quello sembrava un fottuto sit in. Sembrava la Woodstock degli ammazza vampiri!

Su una cosa Clay non aveva mentito: Meadows Lyne stava cedendo. La sua prima impressione, una volta entrati in città, era stata che fosse troppo fottutamente silenziosa…e vuota. Deserta. Meadows Lyne sembrava una fottuta città fantasma da film horror, con tanto di lago e bosco, che circondavano la città e dai quali proveniva una tetra foschia.

Che poi il punto di ritrovo per gli ammazza vampiri della città fosse una Chiesa, non aveva sorpreso Seth. Loro combattevano vampiri…cazzo di demoni usciti dritti, dritti dall’inferno ….ritrovarsi in una Chiesa era la scelta più logica. 

La Chiesa, in compenso, era stata una sorpresa: i suoi scantinati, soprattutto. Chi avrebbe mai potuto pensare che gli scantinati di quella Chiesa di medie dimensioni, così anonima nella sua architettura, fosse un vero e proprio quartier Generale di ammazza vampiri? Un cazzo di quartier generale nel quale erano ammassati, in quel momento, dozzine di ammazza vampiri…e non provenivano solo dal Canada, come aveva scoperto subito: vi erano molti Americani e a Seth era sembrato di riconoscere persino qualcuno degli ammazza vampiri incontrati negli ultimi anni in America Latina. 

Per quanto si fosse tenuto il più possibile alla larga dal mondo dei cacciatori di vampiri, si stava rendendo conto di conoscere, per fama, alcune di quelle persone…e di essere a sua volta conosciuto per reputazione da alcuni di loro….e lo stesso valeva per Kate. 

Kate. 

Non gli piaceva come guardavano Kate, non gli piaceva che li stessero osservando, spiando, anche in quel momento, mentre erano seduti contro una parete ed attendevano l’arrivo di Padre Marcus, il capo del gruppo della città. 

Oltre a Clay, che continuava a tenerli d’occhio, c’erano anche altri ammazza vampiri che non gli avevano staccato gli occhi di dosso sin da quando erano arrivati, una di loro, era seduta accanto a Clay. 

Era giovane, non doveva avere più di trent'anni, ma aveva l’aria di essere una veterana tra gli ammazza vampiri, era una sensazione precisa quella, lo intuiva dal modo in cui sedeva sicura , le spalle rivolte alla parete, il corpo teso. E poi c'era il fatto che tutti gli ammazza vampiri accanto a lei sembrassero trattarla con rispetto, con reverenza quasi. L'ammazza vampiri era magra, pallida, vestita di nero, i capelli biondo cenere raccolti in una coda di cavallo, gli occhi grigi che non avevano smesso di scrutarli per un solo istante. 

Seth pensò che sarebbe stata bellissima, non fosse stato per la durezza del volto dai tratti affilati e per una sottile cicatrice rossastra che le rigava la guancia destra, quasi come una lacrima.

Lo sguardo dell'ammazza vampiri era più che freddo, non era la durezza dietro la quale Kate nascondeva le sue emozioni, i suoi sentimenti. Lo sguardo dell'ammazza vampiri era diverso anche da quello di Clay: negli occhi dell'uomo vi era stata durezza, ma in un certo qual modo la cosa lo aveva rassicurato. Con lui aveva capito subito come stavano le cose: Clay lo odiava e non ne faceva mistero. 

Gli occhi di quella ragazza erano assolutamente privi di emozioni, di sentimenti, di calore. La ragazza sorrideva, in quel momento a qualcosa che Clay stava dicendo, ma il sorriso non raggiungeva gli occhi. Era come fissare gli occhi di una cazzo di bambola! 

Lo stava guardando, lo stava studiando…e Seth aveva la sensazione che non guardasse in maniera molto diversa i vampiri, prima di ucciderli. 

Scosse la testa preferendo rivolgere la sua attenzione ad alcuni degli ammazza vampiri che stavano girando nello scantinato, distribuendo enormi tazze di caffè ad altri ammazza vampiri. Lanciò un’occhiata a Kate che si guardava attorno, un’espressione incredula sul viso; la ragazza sollevò la testa ed incontrò il suo sguardo per un istante, gli si avvicinò e domandò sottovoce: “Sembra un cazzo di concerto. Guarda: c’è persino il palco!”

Era vero, era stata una delle prime cose che aveva notato, vicino ad un’altra entrata c’era un palco di fortuna e loro tutti vi erano ammassati attorno …come in un cazzo di concerto! 

Se non si fosse trovato tra quelle persone, se non avesse sentito ancora su di se gli sguardi di Clay e degli altri ammazza vampiri, avrebbe sorriso, forse.   
Quello, però, non era il momento di sorridere. Non era il momento per abbassare la guardia. 

Kate sembrò intuire i suoi pensieri, perché il leggero sorriso che le aveva increspato le labbra sfumò…ed insieme ad esso il brusio in sala. 

Seth vide la porta vicina al palco aprirsi ed un istante dopo un uomo, vestito di nero salì su di esso, prendendo la parola. L’uomo era di media statura, magro, i capelli biondi erano tagliati cortissimi. Doveva sicuramente trattarsi di Padre Marcus, pensò Seth, ancor prima di scorgere il luccichio della piccola croce d’oro che l’uomo portava appuntata sul bavero della giacca. 

Era un prete, certo, ma Seth si rese conto subito che si trovava di fronte ad un ammazza vampiri…un vero ammazza vampiri: era evidente dalle rughe agli angoli della bocca, era chiaro dalle occhiaie che gli segnavano il volto. Quello che aveva davanti non era un dispensatore di Acqua Santa, come alcuni dei preti ammazza vampiri che aveva incontrato negli ultimi anni. 

Era un fottuto ammazza vampiri…come loro. Se ne rese conto dal modo nervoso in cui si muoveva, si vedeva che era abituato a tendere i sensi, notò come gli occhi grigio-azzurri del prete avessero rapidamente passato in rassegna le persone di fronte a lui e le loro armi. Quello era un uomo abituato a guardarsi le spalle, a combattere, era evidente persino dal tono della sua voce profonda e leggermente roca mentre si scusava per il ritardo. 

Aveva pensato erroneamente che la Chiesa dove si trovavano fosse il punto di raccolta degli ammazza vampiri, ma che fosse qualcun altro, in realtà, a mandare avanti la baracca…forse Clay o qualcun altro degli ammazza vampiri che gli erano stati presentati. 

Si era sbagliato. 

Era il prete e quando si avvicinò di un passo al palco, per guardarlo meglio, si rese conto che a dispetto delle rughe che gli segnavano il volto, a dispetto delle occhiaie, non doveva essere vecchio, forse era addirittura più giovane di lui...e si trovava in quella merda di situazione. Era vicino al palco adesso, e non fu sorpreso quando sentì i passi di Kate dietro di lui. 

“E’ probabile che arrivino altri ammazza vampiri nei prossimi due giorni” Stava dicendo intanto Padre Marcus: “Ho voluto aspettare che fossimo abbastanza, prima di provare qualcosa di concreto. Come avrete probabilmente notato, la città è quasi deserta. Non sono tutti morti, nel caso ve lo stiate chiedendo…hanno paura, però…e stanno chiusi in casa. Questo tornerà a nostro vantaggio nelle prossime ore.”

Il prete era in piedi, al centro del palco, teneva le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni e parlava con tono pacato, eppure a Seth bastò un’occhiata per rendersi conto che tutti lo stavano ascoltando. Nessuno interveniva. 

“Sono tanti, come siete stati informati. Si sono stabiliti in vari punti della città” Disse padre Marcus, fece un passo indietro, verso una grande lavagna che girò per mostrare loro una mappa della città, nella quale alcune zone erano cerchiate in rosso. “Ci divideremo in gruppi e colpiremo simultaneamente. Prima però suggerirei dei giri di ricognizione, di modo che possiate familiarizzare con i luoghi…e possibilmente scoprire dove si nascondono di giorno.”

Il prete sembrava esausto…e disperato, ma a Seth non importò, stava guardando la mappa della città ed i cerchi rossi segnati su di essa, notando che finivano col formare una specie di cerchio attorno alla città…possibile che nessuno si fosse accorto di niente per settimane? Una città non cadeva improvvisamente in mano ai vampiri!

“Quello che non capisco…” Disse interrompendo Padre Marcus: “è come si sia arrivati a questo… ”   
Seth indicò la mappa con un dito e continuò, “Loro tengono il profilo basso…aprono i loro cazzo di bar e di solito sono a decine, ma si accontentano di quello! Ho visto colonie grosse…ma *mai* una cazzo di città tenuta per le palle!”

E dire che si era ripromesso di non attirare l’attenzione…  
Tanto valeva che si fosse presentato distribuendo fotocopie della sua foto segnaletica!

Lo stavano guardando tutti, adesso, incluso Padre Marcus che fece un passo avanti e disse: “Le cose sono andate come al solito, fino a qualche settimana fa. Non so cosa sia accaduto….quello che so è che le loro regole sembrano essere cambiate…”  
Il prete sospirò prima di aggiungere, guardandolo, sebbene si rivolse a tutti: “Non pensate che siamo rimasti con le mani in mano.”

Seth non fu sorpreso quando Clay prese la parola dicendo: “E’ un mese che ci rompiamo il culo…ma quando sembra che siano finiti ne spuntano altri!”

Seth si voltò di scatto verso Kate quando lei disse: “Ero ancora in Sud America quando ho sentito parlare di una colonia piuttosto grossa in Canada, certo non immaginavo questo…”

Si levarono alcuni mormorii di assenso e poi l’ammazzavampiri accanto a Clay, quella sfregiata, disse: “Avevo sentito dire qualcosa di simile anch’io, a Seattle…ancor prima che ci informaste…”

Altri ammazza vampiri presero la parola, dicendo più o meno le stesse cose, ma tacquero, quando Padre Marcus prese la parola dicendo: “Ho parlato con i responsabili di diversi gruppi…si è trattata di una riunione illuminante. Quello che sta accadendo, è qualcosa di premeditato, di studiato. Abbiamo notato che mentre la situazione nei piccoli centri, nelle zone rurali è invariata, nelle grandi città, invece, c’è stata un’improvvisa diminuzione di vampiri…”

Seth vide Kate scuotere la testa sorpresa a quelle parole e domandare: “Vuol dire che si sono trasferiti qui? È questo che intende?”

Padre Marcus strinse leggermente gli occhi: non vi era traccia di freddezza in essi, vi era fuoco…passione, per quello che faceva…ed intelligenza, un’intelligenza acuta. “Precisamente” Disse l’uomo: “Il che ha senso, suppongo. Meadows Lyne non è una città molto grande, ma lo è abbastanza per insediarsi…per loro è stato facile farlo. Siamo vicini a Vancouver, ma non abbastanza da dare nell’occhio. Non abbiamo grandi risorse, ed i mezzi di comunicazione ci ignorano. In definitiva, questo è il posto ideale per loro, per…ingrandirsi.”

Seth era incredulo. Quello…quello non era il suo posto…e non era la sua guerra! Non quella volta.   
Lottare da solo, vagando di città in città, ammazzare gruppi di vampiri e rubare loro quante più cose possibile era un conto…  
Un’intera città piena di vampiri con il pallino dell’espansionismo, stare in mezzo a decine di ammazza vampiri a parlare di strategie…era una cosa diversa.   
Era una cosa fottutamente diversa! 

Senza contare il fatto che le persone coinvolte erano decisamente troppe…parte delle quali americane….  
O che molte di quelle persone lo stavano osservando…con troppo interesse. 

Kate, invece, sembrava totalmente presa dalla situazione, tanto che stava chiedendo: “Ma perché ora? Perché migrare? ”

Fu Clay a parlare, era appoggiato contro una parete e, sembrava essere molto a suo agio, anche mentre diceva: “Forse perché stanno diminuendo? Forse perché siamo noi ad aumentare…e siamo sempre più bravi?”

Seth scosse la testa e commentò: “Non ha importanza il perché…non siamo qui per questo! Dobbiamo liberarci dei bastardi, o mi sbaglio?”

“No, non sbagli” Disse Padre Marcus. E Seth ebbe la netta, nettissima sensazione che l’idea di spiare Kate e lui non fosse partita dal prete. Padre Marcus lo stava guardando, al pari di molti altri ammazza vampiri in sala, ma il suo sguardo non sembrava celare secondi fini. Era curioso, ma non del tipo di curiosità che gli faceva venir voglia di mettere mano alla sua 44. 

Il prete rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo poi disse: “Ci riuniremo di nuovo nel primo pomeriggio. Molti di voi hanno affrontato un viaggio piuttosto lungo per venire qui e ci aspettano ore convulse, vi suggerirei di riposare ”

Gli ammazza vampiri non se lo fecero ripetere due volte: la sala cominciò immediatamente a svuotarsi, alcuni ammazza vampiri andarono via a gruppi, altri, invece, come Clay e la donna che era rimasta accanto a lui mentre Padre Marcus parlava, rimasero. 

Seth si voltò in direzione di Kate, aggrottando immediatamente dopo le sopracciglia: fino a pochi istanti prima la ragazza era sembrata essere perfettamente a suo agio…ora, invece, sembrava inquieta. Non che la cosa fosse evidente, all’apparenza Kate sembrava essere la quintessenza della calma, della freddezza, non per lui, però...e gli era bastato letteralmente uno sguardo per rendersene conto.

Kate ricambiò il suo sguardo e Seth stava per dire qualcosa quando la voce di Padre Marcus li interruppe dicendo: “Jack, Kate…?”

Seth si voltò di scatto verso l’uomo; ma c’era qualcuno in quel cazzo di scantinato che non conoscesse i loro nomi?

“Grazie per essere venuti…” Disse il prete: “Ho sentito molto parlare di voi”

Seth fu tentato di commentare le parole dell’uomo, fu anche tentato di ignorare la mano tesa di lui, ma non lo fece…impedendosi di interrogarsi sul perché delle sue azioni. Strinse la mano del prete e la stretta di lui gli confermò quanto aveva pensato in precedenza: il prete era un vero ammazza vampiri…non un dispensatore di Acqua Santa. Aveva calli sulle mani e tagli, tipici di chi, come loro, intagliava paletti.

Il prete lo guardò per un istante, e poi rivolse la sua attenzione a Kate e Seth gli vide stringere gli occhi, in un’espressione chiaramente incuriosita, durò solo un istante poi lui disse: “Volevo solo dirvi che qualora foste interessati c’è posto anche per voi qui…se voleste riposare…”

Riposare in una Chiesa.   
Certo, gli mancava solo quello…ed una paio di ali per trasformarsi definitivamente in San Seth!

Stava per dire al prete dove poteva cacciarsi la sua offerta, quando Kate parlò e la sua voce fu dura…come non credeva di averla mai sentita e fredda, mentre diceva: “No, grazie. Abbiamo dove riposare.” 

Non si voltò a guardarla neanche mentre chiedeva al prete dove potessero sistemarsi col camper. Sbatté gli occhi; non si era sbagliato: Kate era agitata…decisamente troppo per i suoi gusti. 

Padre Marcus stava annuendo alle parole di Kate, li guardò per un istante poi chiamò Clay, chiedendo all’uomo di accompagnarli. 

Grandioso…avrebbero avuto ufficialmente Clay alle calcagna…e Kate era di nuovo in paranoia!

Seth stava cominciando seriamente a pensare che venire a Meadows Lyne, che ascoltare Greg fosse stato un errore…un grosso, maledettissimo errore. 

* * *

Kate non aveva detto una parola da quando avevano lasciato la Chiesa. 

Non che l’avesse evitato o lo avesse fatto di proposito a tagliarlo fuori…fatto stava, però, che non aveva spiccicato una parola e l’unica cosa che Seth riusciva a fare in quel momento era guardarla come un cazzone. 

Clay li aveva accompagnati in un’altra zona della città, vicino al lago, in quello che fino a non molto tempo prima doveva essere stato un campeggio ma che, in quel momento almeno, sembrava solo uno spazio troppo grande e troppo esposto. 

Seth si sedette sul divanetto, mentre Kate estraeva da un ennesimo scomparto segreto, una balestra di piccole dimensioni per controllarla, prima di passare alle altre armi che aveva già controllato non appena entrati nel camper, con una meticolosità quasi maniacale. 

Seth pensò che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto testare l’efficacia di quelle armi su Clay o sull’ammazza vampiri con gli occhi da bambola…o ancora su Greg, ma scosse leggermente la testa tornando a rivolgere la sua attenzione su Kate. 

Che diavolo le era preso? E come cazzo doveva comportarsi con lei? Come doveva affrontare l’argomento?  
E già che c’era: doveva affrontarlo o doveva far finta di niente e attendere che Kate si calmasse?

Strinse gli occhi osservandola meglio: Kate si era raccolta i capelli alla nuca e sollevato le maniche del maglione quando aveva cominciato ad ispezionare e pulire le armi. Il ghiaccio nello sguardo della ragazza era tornato…spesso ed impenetrabile come uno dei fottuti poli. 

Seth pensò per un istante al fatto che si fosse abituato maledettamente in fretta all’altra Kate, a quella fatta di fuoco…e che il ghiaccio, la freddezza nello sguardo della ragazza, nei suoi movimenti, nella sua voce non gli fosse mancata. 

Allungò le gambe davanti a se continuando a guardarla: e dire che le cose erano andate bene, considerata la situazione, Kate era sembrata tranquilla mentre parlavano dei succhiasangue.   
Era cambiata solo quando il prete si era avvicinato a loro, offrendo ospitalità. 

Certo, pensò scattando in piedi: il prete!

Come cazzo aveva fatto a non arrivarci subito?  
Aveva dato per scontato il fatto che trovarsi in una Chiesa fosse una cosa naturale, normale, per Kate.   
Fin troppo naturale!

Kate intanto si era appoggiata contro il lavello del cucinino e stava pulendo una delle pistole. 

Forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare, lasciare che Kate se la facesse passare…perché sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto in un modo o in un altro. 

Aveva promesso a se stesso, però, che non sarebbe più fuggito. Aveva promesso a se stesso che non avrebbe più lasciato sola Kate. 

E Seth Gecko manteneva sempre le sue promesse.   
Così le si avvicinò ed appoggiandosi contro il frigorifero domandò: “Tu sei cresciuta in una Chiesa, vero?”

Era inutile girarci intorno, pensò, tanto valeva affrontare subito l’argomento!

Kate si fermò, rimase immobile per un istante, una mano stretta sulla canna della pistola, ed annuì lentamente, senza parlare. 

Seth imitò i gesti della ragazza. Bene…ed ora cosa doveva dirle?  
Dannazione, lui non era fatto per quel genere di cose!

“Non era una Chiesa cattolica, però…” Mormorò lei. Kate sospirò e per un secondo Seth fu certo che avrebbe pianto. Non accadde…Kate non piangeva, come lui. Kate combatteva…come lui. 

In che cosa l’aveva trasformata?

Kate lo stava guardando, adesso, inclinò la testa di lato per un istante e poi disse: “Sono cresciuta in una Chiesa…ma oggi…” Si morse il labbro inferiore e velocemente aggiunse: “erano sei anni che non mettevo piede in Chiesa…”

Seth ammiccò, sorpreso. Non era possibile…si guardò attorno, vide le superfici del camper, tappezzate di croci, e gli sembrò assurdo…fino a quando non si rese conto che nel piccolo arsenale messo su da Kate mancava Acqua Santa e che malgrado il camper fosse tappezzato di croci, lei non ne portava addosso. 

Kate lasciò andare la pistola ed incrociando le braccia contro il petto disse: “Non è che ho perso la fede, Seth…semplicemente non sono più entrata in una Chiesa” Lo guardò e sottovoce aggiunse: “quel giorno…domandai a mio padre se credesse ancora in Dio.”  
Seth infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni: strano come non ci fosse stato bisogno di specificare a quale giorno si stesse riferendo Kate.   
La ragazza tacque e si allontanò lentamente da lui, si guardò attorno per qualche secondo, prima di lasciarsi cadere sul divanetto ed aggiunse: “Papà disse che credeva ancora in Dio, in Gesù…ma che non li amava.”

Seth si avvicinò a Kate, e non fu sorpreso quando lei, senza neanche guardarlo, gli fece posto per farlo sedere accanto a se. Non faticava ad immaginare come dovesse essere stata la conversazione tra Jacob e Kate.   
Aveva conosciuto Jacob Fuller per poche ore, ma aveva imparato a rispettarlo…e a fidarsi di lui. Si sorprese nel constatare che ne sentiva la mancanza, non quanto gli mancasse Richie, naturalmente, ma gli mancava…  
Chi avrebbe mai immaginato che avrebbe sentito la mancanza di un pastore, di un uomo conosciuto per poche ore?

Kate lo distrasse da quelle riflessioni dicendo, come poco prima: “Non ho perso la fede, Seth. Ricordi quello che dicesti a mio padre? Dicesti che se c’era un inferno…e quei figli di puttana venivano di lì, allora doveva per forza esserci un Paradiso?”

Seth annuì, sorpreso. Non aveva pensato che Kate ricordasse ancora quelle parole…ma non era quello l’unico motivo della sua sorpresa: si rese conto, in quel momento, che aveva vissuto gli ultimi sei anni della sua vita, con quelle parole stampate in mente, che non aveva mentito a Jacob Fuller…che aveva davvero cambiato il suo modo di vedere le cose quando suo fratello era stato morso.

“Non è la fede a mancarmi…” Stava dicendo intanto Kate, sottovoce: “E’ la mia famiglia! Mi manca mia madre…mi manca mio padre…e Scott. Mi manca la vita che avevo…ed entrare in quella Chiesa oggi…” Kate non finì la frase, si strinse le ginocchia contro il petto e mormorò: “Fa ancora male…”

Seth non parlò all’inizio; le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, mentre Seth si ritrovava a pensare che se in quel momento Kate gli avesse chiesto di mettere in moto il camper e lasciare Meadows Lyne ai vampiri, lo avrebbe fatto.  
Chi voleva prendere in giro? La verità era che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei...  
Ammiccò, stupito dai suoi stessi pensieri... dalla profondità dei sentimenti provati per la ragazza che stringeva tra le braccia.

Sentì Kate cingergli la vita con un braccio e si ritrovò a dire sottovoce: " Lo so, Kate...lo so..."

Se fosse stato un altro uomo...forse avrebbe aggiunto altro, forse le avrebbe detto che faceva ancora un male fottuto...che sei anni...o sessanta non avrebbero fatto alcuna differenza...avrebbe continuato a fare maledettamente male. Sempre. 

Se fosse stato un altro uomo le avrebbe detto che suo padre sarebbe stato orgoglioso di lei per come, nonostante tutto, fosse riuscita a sopravvivere...e che non entrare in una Chiesa non avrebbe cambiato un cazzo di niente, a meno che non riuscisse ad evitare di pensare, di respirare, di ricordare. 

Non lo fece però. Non aggiunse altro alle poche parole che aveva detto...eppure Kate sollevò la testa per guardarlo, e negli occhi nocciola della ragazza lesse comprensione. Kate sapeva...sentiva, probabilmente, cosa avrebbe voluto dirle, e gli occhi di lei per un istante furono lucidi, troppo, tanto che credette che avrebbe pianto, pur sapendo che non sarebbe accaduto... perché Kate, la *sua* Kate non piangeva. 

Kate non pianse, ma i suoi occhi rimasero lucidi e la sua voce era bassa quando domandò: "Seth? Ci avresti lasciati andare se le cose fossero andate in maniera diversa?" 

Seth si limitò ad annuire alla domanda della ragazza, non sapeva perché gliel’avesse fatta, proprio in quel momento, supponeva fosse stata un'altra delle cose tra loro destinate ad essere chiarita.  
Beh, un momento valeva l'altro!

"Lo avevo promesso a tuo padre..." Disse solo.

Non aggiunse che quella era stata solo una parte della promessa fatta a Jacob Fuller. Aveva dato la sua parola che li avrebbe lasciati andare e che Kate sarebbe stata al sicuro. 

Non era troppo tardi, decise.   
Non era troppo tardi per rispettare almeno una parte della sua promessa. 

Kate, intanto, lo stava guardando senza parlare, annuendo leggermente col capo, apparentemente soddisfatta della risposta ricevuta e Seth sorrise debolmente prima di dire: "Dovresti riposare prima che ci vengano a prendere per i sopralluoghi. "

Anche Kate sorrise. "Solo se dividerai lo scomodissimo letto con me” Disse e, per un momento, fuoco tornò a brillarle negli occhi. 

“Mi sembra un piano” Disse lui stringendosi nelle spalle.

Non ci furono altre parole tra loro ed il silenzio, come nelle ore precedenti al loro arrivo a Meadows Lyne, fu di nuovo confortevole, caldo, mentre aprivano il letto. 

Non parlarono neanche quando, una volta a letto, Kate si appoggiò contro il suo torace, le mani di lei che gli si insinuavano sotto il maglione, a toccare la pelle nuda del suo stomaco. 

La guardò per qualche secondo, mentre lei teneva già gli occhi chiusi e sentì il suo sorriso scemare, prima di sollevare la testa per guardare fuori. 

Non fu sorpreso quando intravide un’auto, ferma poco lontano dal loro camper.   
Erano ancora osservati. Erano ancora spiati. 

No. Non era tardi per onorare la promessa fatta a Jacob Fuller.   
Avrebbe protetto Kate…dai vampiri e dagli ammazza vampiri.   
A qualsiasi costo. 

* * *  
Meadows Lyne le dava i brividi.   
Persino in pieno giorno era grigia e tetra. 

Kate si strinse nel cappotto, mentre entrava nell’ennesimo magazzino insieme agli altri ammazza vampiri del gruppo al quale era stata assegnata. 

Seth l’aveva lasciata dormire, svegliandola solo quando avevano bussato alla porta del camper.

Erano stati accompagnati in Chiesa da Clay e, poco dopo, gli ammazza vampiri erano stati divisi in gruppi e spediti a fare giri di ricognizione per tutta la città. Una città che, neanche a dirlo, quella mattina, era pressoché deserta. 

Seth e lei erano stati assegnati a due gruppi diversi, avevano capito entrambi che protestare sarebbe valso a poco…oltre che ad attirare ulteriormente l’attenzione su di loro, cosa che entrambi volevano evitare, per quanto possibile. 

Si guardò attorno: il magazzino sembrava uscito da un video musicale heavy metal degli anni ottanta…con tanto di catene che pendevano da travi di metallo…ed era vuoto, non vi era traccia di vampiri, ciononostante rafforzò la presa sul paletto che stringeva nella mano destra e la sinistra scivolò nella tasca del cappotto dove teneva la pistola. 

Era strano non sentire Seth camminare accanto a lei, da quando le loro strade si erano riincrociate era la prima volta che stavano lontani, davvero lontani l’uno dall’altra per più di un’ora. Non si era resa conto, fino a quel momento, di quanto fosse confortante sapere che c’era Seth a guardarle le spalle.

Le persone che erano con lei erano degli estranei, e non si fidava di loro…così come non si fidava degli ammazza vampiri al cui gruppo Seth era stato assegnato…gruppo che comprendeva Clay. 

Al pari di Seth non si fidava dell’uomo…non le piaceva l’idea che si trovassero da soli…non le piaceva l’idea di non essere accanto a Seth, in quel momento, a guardargli le spalle. 

Si irrigidì quando sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e la mano sinistra andò istintivamente ad impugnare il calcio della pistola. 

Sapeva chi era alle sue spalle…era sicura che si trattasse dell’ammazza vampiri di Seattle, quella con lo sfregio sul volto, quella che non aveva fatto altro che osservare Seth e lei in Chiesa, mentre Clay era stato al suo fianco. 

Si voltò e proprio come aveva sospettato la ragazza era lì, di fronte a lei, impugnava un paletto e le stava sorridendo, ma a Kate non piacque quel sorriso; le sembrò innaturale, freddo…persino per lei, che per molto tempo aveva dimenticato come si facesse a sorridere. 

“Chris, vero?” Domandò Kate.

La ragazza annuì e si guardò attorno prima di commentare: “Mi sa che questo magazzino è un altro buco nell’acqua…”

“Sono d’accordo” Disse Kate, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di non aver allentato la presa sul suo paletto ma che, anzi, essa era divenuta, se possibile, più salda. 

Guardò per un secondo gli altri ammazza vampiri presenti nel magazzino: in tutto erano una decina, accompagnati da un’ammazza vampiri del luogo, una donna. Stavano tutti ispezionando il magazzino, tutti tranne Chris, che aveva pensato bene di avvicinarlesi. 

“E tu sei Kate, vero?” Domandò Chris.

Kate le rivolse un’occhiata e sollevò un sopracciglio in direzione della donna: come se non ne fosse già stata a conoscenza. Kate era rimasta sorpresa nel constatare quante persone fossero state a conoscenza sia del loro arrivo che dei loro nomi quando erano arrivati in Chiesa, poche ore prima.   
E Chris era rimasta seduta accanto a Clay, ad osservare ogni loro movimento…

Kate riprese a camminare, rivolgendo un cenno del capo a Chris: non aveva intenzione di fingere che tra loro potesse instaurarsi un rapporto cameratesco, solo perché avrebbero combattuto insieme, probabilmente.   
Tanto più che aveva l’impressione che Clay l’avesse messa a parte degli avvenimenti di quella mattina…

Chris la raggiunse, e Kate per un istante fu tentata di stenderla con un cazzotto. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, domandandosi quando, esattamente, avesse cominciato a risolvere tutti i suoi problemi con la violenza, prima però che potesse rispondersi, Chris parlò dicendo: “Ho sentito parlare di te, sai? Credevo fossi più alta!”

Kate si fermò e la guardò sorpresa: dove diavolo voleva andare a parare?

Non parlò, attendendo che Chris continuasse a parlare, perché era evidente che voleva farlo, ed infatti lei domandò con fare casuale, un po’ troppo casuale: “Da quanto…”

“Sei anni” Rispose Kate, interrompendola. 

Era abituata a quella domanda, le veniva posta abbastanza spesso, e rispondeva *sempre* a monosillabi. Non capiva, poi, perché tutti gli ammazza vampiri che aveva conosciuto negli anni sentissero il bisogno di fare conversazione, di scendere nei dettagli. Lei non faceva conversazione, lei non scendeva nei dettagli. Fatta eccezione per Seth nessuno sapeva del Titty Twister, della sua famiglia…e non era stata sorpresa nello scoprire che anche Seth aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa a riguardo.

“Mio Dio..” Disse Chris e Kate notò quanto fosse roca la voce della donna e quanto i suoi occhi rimanessero freddi, privi di emozioni anche mentre diceva: “dovevi essere una ragazzina quando hai cominciato!”

Anche quella era un’osservazione alla quale era abituata…e la sua risposta fu identica a quella che aveva detto in tutti quegli anni; un semplice, laconico: “Già”

Le labbra carnose di Chris si stesero in un mezzo sorriso prima che lei domandasse: “E da quant’è che Jack e tu state insieme?”

Kate sbatté gli occhi: ecco, quella era una domanda che non le avevano mai posto!  
Si avvicinò di un passo a Chris e a denti stretti disse: “Noi non stiamo insieme!”

Fu il turno di Chris di sbattere gli occhi alle sue parole, ma non commentò. 

Non aveva detto quelle parole per negare quanto c’era tra Seth e lei…era stata colta alla sprovvista…e in ogni caso, Kate non sapeva esattamente cosa ci fosse tra Seth e lei! Non avevano parlato del loro rapporto, non avevano parlato di sentimenti…o del futuro.   
Non sapeva neanche cosa Seth provasse esattamente per lei!

Sapeva solo che la stava rendendo felice…che addormentarsi tra le sue braccia stava tenendo lontani gli incubi. 

Sapeva solo che le faceva scorrere fuoco e sangue nelle vene, invece di ghiaccio e di lacrime che non riusciva a versare. 

Sapeva che le aveva detto che non se ne sarebbe andato…e gli credeva. 

Sapeva di amarlo…e quello le bastava. 

Chris sembrò intuire il suo disagio, perché si strinse nelle spalle e disse: “Ehi, scusami, non sono affari miei!”   
La donna tacque e mosse un passo verso di lei, prima di aggiungere sottovoce: “Lo diventerebbero, però, se tu schizzassi durante una ronda, qui a Meadows Lyne, soprattutto se io o uno dei miei fossimo nei paraggi…”

Immagini di quanto era avvenuto in quel vicolo, quattro giorni prima, si affollarono nella mente di Kate. 

Era accaduto…era successo che perdesse momentaneamente il controllo e sapeva che erano stati molto fortunati, perché non c’erano state conseguenze. Sapeva che per quanto potesse provare a mantenere la calma, sarebbe potuto accadere di nuovo, eppure, la sua voce fu fredda mentre diceva: “Non sono una dilettante…”

Chris sorrise, di nuovo, e come poco prima Kate trovò quel sorriso innaturale…quasi quanto le maschere di carne e sangue indossate dai vampiri per celare i loro demoni. 

“Non ho detto questo” Disse Chris: “Ma sai anche tu cosa succede a due ammazza vampiri che stanno insieme, no?”

Kate annuì. “Si, lo so…” Disse.

Per quanto avesse rifiutato il mondo sotterraneo degli ammazza vampiri, per quanto si fosse rifiutata di esserne parte, aveva visto cosa poteva accadere…ed anche se non lo avesse fatto, non faticava ad immaginarlo, ricordava sin troppo bene l’incubo avuto pochi giorni prima; poteva ancora sentire il dolore spaccarle il cuore al pensiero di Seth morso, poteva ancora vedere il sangue scorrergli copioso dallo squarcio sul collo. 

“No, invece!” La voce di Chris, secca, gelida, interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri. “Non lo sai, Kate…non finché non ti capita!”

Per un momento, un solo momento, non vi era stata traccia di freddezza nelle iridi chiare di Chris, solo dolore e rabbia e rimpianto, la sua voce ne conservava ancora traccia, mentre diceva: “Si devono fare scelte, Kate…e fa schifo…maledettamente schifo!”

Kate si posò le mani sui fianchi: ma per chi diavolo l’aveva presa, una fottuta principiante?

“Credi che io non lo sappia?” Domandò Kate e non poté fare a meno di alzare la voce, tanto da attirare l’attenzione di due degli ammazza vampiri, quelli più vicini a loro. 

Kate ignorò le loro occhiate incuriosite, concentrandosi, invece, su Chris, che appariva calma, al contrario di lei. Riusciva quasi a vedere Scott esplodere mille pezzi, mentre diceva a denti stretti: “So cosa deve essere fatto, Chris…”

Non aggiunse che lo sapeva per esperienza diretta; non lo aveva mai fatto prima, non aveva mai accennato alla sua famiglia e non avrebbe certo cominciato in quel momento, con quella donna. 

“Naturalmente, Kate…” Disse Chris. Si strinse leggermente nelle spalle prima di aggiungere: “E sono sicura che non hai di che preoccuparti, il tuo Jack sa il fatto suo…”   
Chris tacque per un momento e poi con una casualità che Kate trovò fin troppo studiata domandò: “A proposito…e lui?”

Kate scosse la testa mentre diceva: “Lui cosa?”

“Beh, credi che riuscirebbe ad andare fino in fondo? A fare quello che deve essere fatto se fossi morsa?” Domandò Chris, e la sua voce era ancora leggera...e troppo, fottutamente casuale.

Kate sorrise, non poté farne a meno, malgrado farlo le fece male, eppure sentì le labbra stendersi in un sorriso mentre diceva: “Neanche lui è un dilettante, Chris…”

Gli aveva visto uccidere l’unica persona al mondo che contasse per lui, sei anni prima: Richie.   
Gli aveva piantato un palo nel cuore, malgrado avesse continuato a proteggerlo…fino a pochi secondi prima.   
Aveva fatto ciò che doveva essere fatto una volta…

“Non sarebbe un problema…” Aggiunse sottovoce. 

Era doloroso per lei dirlo…ma allo stesso tempo era stranamente confortante. 

Chris sospirò, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri e disse: “Buono a sapersi…sai qual è la fregatura, Kate? È che per quanto veloci si possa essere, a volte non c’è abbastanza tempo…quei figli di puttana possono metterci pochi secondi…”

Kate annuì. Su quello Chris aveva ragione: non esistevano regole con i vampiri. A volte ci volevano ore perché una persona morsa divenisse un succhiasangue altre, invece, bastavano pochi minuti…ed in alcuni casi pochi istanti. 

“Già…” Disse: “è una vera fregatura…”

Chris si guardò attorno, poi recuperò da una tasca del cappotto un pacchetto di sigarette e ne accese una prima di dire: “Io ho sempre pensato che molto dipenda dal tipo di persona che si era in vita…più c’è di buono, più si tarda a diventare un succhiasangue”

Chris cominciò a camminare, si avvicinò ad una delle scale che davano al piano superiore del magazzino e disse: “A volte mi chiedo quanto ci metterebbe uno qualsiasi di noi…”

Kate si mosse di un passo e fu sorpresa dalla durezza nella sua voce quando commentò: " Non credo ci metteremo molto a scoprirlo... è improbabile che si possa sopravvivere tutti stanotte... lo sai, no?”

Per un solo istante negli occhi azzurri di Chris balenò qualcosa: paura, forse, o rimpianto. Quell'espressione scomparve subito però e la donna gettò la sigaretta a terra, schiacciando poi col tacco degli anfibi mentre diceva: "Ecco perché io ci ho rinunciato, Kate... non puoi avere entrambe le cose!" 

Chris abbassò la testa per un secondo e Kate seguì lo sguardo della donna, notando solo in quel momento una sottile vera d'argento che portava all'anulare sinistro. Chris giocherellò col suo paletto per qualche istante passandoselo da una mano all'altra e poi, improvvisamente, disse: " Scusami... non volevo essere invadente... è che ho visto troppe missioni andare a puttane... e questa è troppo grande... "  
Chris la guardò e Kate non poté fare a meno di reggere lo sguardo della donna mentre quest'ultima diceva: "I miei erano ammazza vampiri... uccido quei bastardi da sempre e se c’è una cosa che ho capito è che nella nostra vita l'amore non è contemplato; prima o poi finisce col fotterti! "

"Chi ha parlato d’amore?” Fu l’unica cosa che Kate riuscì a dire. 

Chris sorrise prima di commentare: “Lo hai appena fatto…”

La lasciò con quella frase. Le rivolse un cenno col capo prima di salire le scale e sparire al piano superiore del magazzino.   
Kate scosse la testa cercando, in quel modo, di scacciare le parole pronunciate da Chris. Si unì agli altri ammazza vampiri nell’ispezionare il magazzino; eppure con la mente tornò alle parole di Chris ed esse finirono col confondersi con la voce di Seth che, con la voce piena di rabbia, le diceva che non se ne sarebbe andato, che non l’avrebbe più lasciata.

 

La presa sul paletto divenne quasi dolorosa quando le parole pronunciate da Seth in sogno le giunsero chiare alle orecchia, quasi come se le avesse appena pronunciate, quasi come se non si fosse trattato di un sogno…perché una parte di lei sapeva che quella era la reazione che Seth avrebbe avuto…nella realtà.

Sbatté gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi sulla missione, su quello che doveva fare, ma senza successo.   
Per tre giorni, si era svegliata tra le braccia di Seth, per tre giorni aveva vissuto in un mondo senza ombre, senza dolore, senza pericoli…ma Chris aveva avuto ragione: non era possibile avere entrambe le cose. 

 

Seth aveva detto che non se ne sarebbe andato…e lei gli credeva, voleva farlo con tutta se stessa, ma sapeva che sarebbe potuto accadere comunque…almeno fino a quando avessero continuato ad uccidere vampiri. 

 

Kate deglutì, ripensando alla conversazione avuta con Seth solo qualche giorno prima: allora era stata ancora convinta di poter tenere i suoi sentimenti sotto controllo, aveva ancora avuto ghiaccio nelle vene ed attorno al cuore. 

Aveva ucciso suo fratello sei anni prima…ed era sopravvissuta, nonostante tutto. Aveva sentito il corpo di suo padre esplodere, ed aveva continuato a combattere. 

Suo padre….ci aveva messo meno di un’ora per diventare un demone, un mostro. 

Il cuore prese ad accelerarle i battiti quando ricordò che Frost, il reduce del Vietnam, quello che aveva ucciso un intero plotone di vietcong, ci aveva messo pochi minuti.   
Quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo Seth?

Pensò a Seth, al modo in cui si era posto tra Clay e lei quella mattina, facendole scudo col suo corpo. Dubitava che se ne fosse reso conto, così come non credeva che si fosse accorto del modo in cui la stringeva a se dopo aver fatto l’amore. 

Aveva detto a Chris che ucciderla, per lui, non sarebbe stato un problema…e ne era stata convinta. 

In quel momento, però, non ne era tanto sicura.   
In quel momento non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa sarebbe accaduto, davvero, se uno di loro fosse stato morso. 

Avrebbero avuto il coraggio ed il tempo di fare ciò che andava fatto…o sarebbero stati costretti a combattere l’uno contro l’altra?

* * *

Ucciderli sarebbe stato semplice.   
Ucciderli avrebbe risolto la situazione. 

Seth ne aveva abbastanza degli sguardi che gli venivano rivolti, ne aveva abbastanza di essere osservato, spiato. 

Un tempo, gli ammazza vampiri con i quali stava perlustrando un palazzo abbandonato alla periferia di Meadows Lyne, sarebbero già stati carne morta. 

Sarebbe stato facile ucciderli. Sarebbe stato facile sparire, dopo. Sarebbe stato facile venire inghiottito dal mondo sotterraneo composto da delinquenti. Un altro mondo sotterraneo, parallelo a quello degli ammazza vampiri. 

Sarebbe stata la soluzione più semplice…e allora perché non aveva ancora messo mano alla sua 44?

Seth si guardò attorno, mentre percorreva l’ennesimo oscuro, puzzolentissimo corridoio del palazzo. 

Kate…  
Era per Kate se quegli ammazza vampiri respiravano ancora…  
Non che improvvisamente tenesse a quello che la ragazza poteva pensare di lui…Kate sapeva chi era…avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, invece, lo amava.   
E gli ammazza vampiri lo sapevano. Cosa sarebbe stato di lei, dopo? Cosa sarebbe stato di lei se fosse scomparso lasciandosi alle spalle una scia di sangue e di cadaveri di ammazza vampiri?  
Senza contare il fatto che le aveva promesso che non l’avrebbe lasciata…

Così stava sopportando gli sguardi…stava sopportando la loro malcelata curiosità. 

Per Kate. 

Con Richie era stato naturale proteggerlo…metterlo al primo posto, anche prima di se stesso e della sua incolumità.   
Richie era stato suo fratello, la sua famiglia. 

Non aveva mai permesso ad un altro essere umano di essere altrettanto importante per lui. 

Con Kate, però, era diverso. 

Pensò al fatto che avrebbe dovuto essercisi abituato, ormai. Invece la profondità dei sentimenti che provava per Kate continuava a sorprenderlo. 

Si fermò, la mano che istintivamente andava a stringere il calcio della pistola, quando sentì passi dietro di lui ed un secondo dopo, Clay disse: “Il terzo piano è pulito…qui?”

“Puzzo di piscio a parte, è pulito…” Disse Seth voltandosi verso l’uomo. 

Non era stato sorpreso di essere stato assegnato al gruppo di Clay…sarebbe stato strano il contrario. 

“Passiamo al quinto piano allora…” Disse Clay e Seth notò che si stava sforzando di apparire amichevole, quasi come se solo poche ore prima non gli avesse puntato contro un fucile. 

Il tono di voce era stato gentile…ed aveva sorriso, ma i suoi occhi erano rimasti freddi, lo sguardo duro, indagatore. 

Camminarono insieme, l’uno accanto all’altro. Clay era imponente: alto, massiccio e proprio come lui stava impugnando una pistola e sembrava maledettamente a suo agio con quella beretta. 

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre salivano le scale del vecchio, fatiscente palazzo e Seth pensò che stavano solo perdendo tempo: dei vampiri, lì, non c’era neanche la puzza.   
Stava proprio per dirlo a Clay, quando l’uomo con fare casuale domandò: “E’ da molto che dai la caccia ai vampiri?”

Ah, pensò, cominciamo con la conversazione spicciola?

“Sei anni” Rispose, sperando che il suo tono di voce lo facesse desistere dal parlare oltre. 

Non aveva voglia di fare conversazione, soprattutto non con Clay…e decisamente non sul suo passato. 

Non avevano fatto che qualche passo in silenzio, che Clay domandò: “Ed è da molto che vai in giro con Kate?”

Seth si voltò a guardarlo, aggrottando la fronte. Non rispose all’inizio, e quando aprì la bocca per dire all’uomo che non erano faccende che lo riguardavano, Clay disse sottovoce: “Meghan, mia figlia, ora avrebbe più o meno l’età di Kate se non fosse stato per i vampiri…”

Beh, cosa si aspettava che facesse ora?  
Credeva di essere il primo a cui era capitata una cosa del genere? E perché, proprio come tutti gli ammazza vampiri conosciuti negli anni, pensava che fosse necessario metterlo a parte del perché avesse cominciato ad ammazzare i vampiri?

Clay che era rimasto in silenzio domandò: “Quanti anni ha Kate? Diciannove, venti?”

“Ventidue” Sibilò Seth. Non gli era piaciuto il modo in cui quella domanda gli era stata posta, non gli era piaciuto il tono della sua voce, né gli era piaciuto il modo in cui lo aveva guardato. 

“Meghan ne aveva dodici” Disse Clay, distogliendolo da quelle riflessioni: “era la nostra prima vacanza insieme…la prima, dopo il divorzio.” Clay si strinse nelle spalle ed aggiunse secco: “Beh, il resto credo tu lo possa intuire, o non sarei qui, ora…”

Seth annuì. Almeno gli aveva risparmiato la solita storia tragica! Tanto erano tutte uguali, ed inevitabilmente gli ammazza vampiri erano quasi delusi quando lui rimaneva in silenzio, quando non raccontava di come avesse cominciato. 

Nessuno sapeva di Richie e del Titty Twister. 

“E’ una brava ragazza la tua Kate…” Commentò Clay e Seth lo guardò inclinando la testa. Si avvicinò all’uomo, con la ferma intenzione di fargli chiudere la bocca, definitivamente se necessario, ma Clay lo fermò prima. 

“Forse potrai proteggerla dai vampiri…so che sei bravo ad ammazzarli. Mi chiedo solo chi la proteggerà da te!”

Seth sbatté gli occhi, incapace di muoversi per qualche secondo. Riusciva a vedere se stesso, come vampiro, frustare Kate a sangue in quello che era diventato il suo incubo ricorrente. 

“Faccio lo sbirro, Jack…quelli come te li riconosco a puzza!” Disse Clay, squarciando con le sue parole le immagini del suo sogno. 

Grandioso! Veramente, fottutamente, grandioso!

Era stato così occupato a vivere nel mondo delle favole che non si era neanche reso conto del fatto che Clay era uno sbirro!  
Un fottuto sbirro!  
E dire che un tempo gli sarebbe bastata letteralmente un’occhiata per riconoscerne uno!

La sua voce, comunque, non tradì il minimo turbamento, mentre diceva: “Quelli come me?”

Clay sorrise, ed il suo sorriso era quello classico da poliziotto in procinto di inchiodare un criminale durante un interrogatorio. 

“Ascolta, amico, non amo i sotterfugi: tu non mi piaci! Non so cosa facessi prima di uccidere succhia sangue…non so perché tu lo faccia, né m’interessa saperlo…so solo che se Kate fosse mia figlia la terrei lontana da te. Tu porti guai, Jack!”

Seth non si era reso conto di aver rafforzato la presa sull’impugnatura della sua pistola, mentre Clay parlava, fino a quando la mano non cominciò a formicolargli.   
Come poco prima, sbatté gli occhi, mentre piano rallentava la stretta sulla pistola. 

In situazioni normali, l’uomo che gli era di fronte sarebbe già stato carne morta. In situazioni normali la sua 44 avrebbe avuto un proiettile in meno nel caricatore e Clay un buco in mezzo alla fronte.

Ma non era una situazione normale: tanto per cominciare non erano soli; c’erano almeno una dozzina di altri ammazza vampiri nel palazzo e fuori di esso, tutti armati fino ai denti.   
Avrebbe potuto ucciderli tutti e probabilmente non sarebbe stato neanche difficile…ma cosa sarebbe accaduto, poi, a Kate? In che modo avrebbe pagato per le sue azioni?

Fu il pensiero della ragazza, proprio come poco prima, a fermarlo…ed il fatto che Clay sembrasse avergli letto nell’anima.   
Quante volte dalla mattina in cui si era inginocchiato alle spalle di Kate, scorgendo i segni di frustate sulla schiena per la prima volta, si era chiesto come avrebbe potuto proteggerla da se stesso? In quanti dei suoi sogni degli ultimi giorni lui era stato causa di dolore per Kate?

Chi cazzo voleva prendere in giro? Kate Fuller era finita in quella merda per colpa sua!

Guardò Clay e, come poco prima, fu tentato di piazzargli una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi…e, proprio come era pocanzi accaduto, non lo fece.   
Ma perché quando c’era di mezzo Kate Fuller proprio non gli riusciva di essere un fottuto bastardo?

Sbatté gli occhi, voltandosi verso le scale, da dove vide comparire due uomini. 

Pensò. 

Si avvicinò a Clay, dicendo a denti stretti: “Tu non sai di che cazzo stai parlando!”

Le labbra di Clay si piegarono in un mezzo sorriso. Lo sbirro non lo guardò, rivolse un saluto ai due uomini che, nel frattempo, gli si erano avvicinati, prima di commentare: “Può darsi, Jack…ma rispondi a questa domanda: se tu avessi una figlia, la manderesti in giro con uno come te?”

“Io non ho figli…” Replicò Seth e sapeva che, in realtà, non aveva risposto alla domanda di Clay. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Se avesse avuto una figlia, avrebbe ucciso seduta stante un fottuto come lui, se le si fosse avvicinata.   
Eppure, non poté fare a meno di pensare a Jacob Fuller. Era l’uomo migliore che avesse mai conosciuto…aveva difeso la sua famiglia con le unghie e con i denti, aveva adorato i suoi figli…eppure, si era fidato di lui. Gli aveva creduto quando gli aveva promesso che Kate sarebbe stata al sicuro. 

Clay teneva la testa bassa, guardava la sua pistola, il volto era serio mentre diceva: “E’ solo una ragazzina…in un mondo di merda…”

Seth avrebbe sorriso se le parole di Clay non fossero state così fottutamente vere…  
Vere… tranne che per un particolare: Clay non conosceva Kate; stava sottovalutando la sua forza e la passione che metteva in quello che faceva.   
Non sapeva…non poteva neanche immaginare che Kate Fuller aveva ucciso una volta, un enorme vampiro che aveva assunto le fattezze di un ratto…e che nei suoi occhi c’era stata calma assoluta mentre lo faceva.   
Non sapeva che era stata tenuta in ostaggio da due pericolosi assassini, ed era sopravvissuta…guadagnandosi la loro stima.   
Kate era una ragazzina, era vero, ma era anche una guerriera.   
Una cazzo di guerriera che combatteva vampiri perché era la cosa giusta da fare, perché se quelle creature venivano dall’inferno ed erano il male, allora doveva esserci per forza il bene…ed il paradiso.   
Kate, combatteva per fede…non per vendetta…o, come lui, per evitare di impazzire. 

“Lo ha scelto lei questo mondo” Disse Seth: “come tutti noi…”

Clay lo guardò: “Oh, lo so!” Disse. “quello che mi chiedo è se ha avuto davvero una scelta…sai? Ho sentito storie su di lei. Su di voi, per la verità…”

Seth aggrottò la fronte. Perché quel giro di ricognizione si stava trasformando in un maldestro tentativo di farlo sentire una merda nei confronti di Kate? Prima c’era stata la faccenda della differenza d’età tra loro, poi Kate…e la sua fragilità.

Che cazzo voleva Clay? Dove voleva andare a parare?  
Stava per chiederglielo, quando uno dei due uomini saliti poco prima, un uomo massiccio, dai capelli rossi e gli occhi azzurri, intervenne dicendo: “Chi non ne ha sentite? Ero in Messico quattro anni fa e non si parlava che di Kate…e quello che facesti tu a Città del Messico?! Ragazzi…quelle si che sono palle!”

L’uomo sembrava sinceramente ammirato da loro, ma Seth non ci fece molto caso…era più interessato agli accenni su Kate. Seth aveva cominciato a sentir parlare di lei solo due anni prima ed era accaduto per puro caso.   
Non che Kate non gli avesse accennato a cose accadutele negli anni, ma Seth era curioso. 

“Prendi la storia del camper…” Disse Clay, interrompendo l’uomo che stava continuando con le sue lodi sperticate. 

Clay guardò Seth stringendo leggermente gli occhi, e Seth non ebbe difficoltà ad intuire a quale storia si riferisse.

Lui…l’aveva creata quella storia…e la toccava, ogni volta che sfiorava le cicatrici sulla schiena di Kate…e malgrado lei non ricordasse molto di quanto era accaduto e non amasse parlare di quel poco che ricordava, glielo leggeva negli occhi. 

“E’ un classico, no?” Stava continuando intanto Clay e Seth si domandò se l’uomo avesse una vaga idea di quanto fosse vicino in quel momento ad avere pezzi di cervello sparsi sulla lurida parete dietro di se.   
Fu sorpreso quando, incontrando lo sguardo dello sbirro, si rese conto che sì, probabilmente lo sapeva…e non gli importava. 

Il groupie intanto il cui vero nome, gli sembrava di ricordare, fosse Pat, disse: “Io ho sentito dire che lei non ricorda come abbia fatto a liberarsi…” L’uomo tacque e Seth lesse chiaramente l’anticipazione sul suo volto, ancor prima che nella sua voce quando domandò: “A te lo ha detto?”

Seth si limitò a scuotere la testa e Pat apparve deluso, proprio in quel momento il suo walkie talkie cominciò a gracchiare e l’uomo ne approfittò per allontanarsi, lasciandolo di nuovo solo con Clay. 

Seth si guardò attorno, erano soli nel lungo corridoio, l’altro ammazza vampiri stava controllando uno degli appartamenti. Clay infilò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e domandò: “Lei davvero non riesce a ricordare come ha fatto a liberarsi, vero?” Non attese che parlasse, annuì leggermente col capo e commentò: “Forse è meglio così…”  
Si voltò a guardarlo e, per la prima volta da tanto tempo, Seth avvertì il panico: gli esplose dentro…in un boato feroce, mentre reggeva lo sguardo di Clay ed una parte di se, desiderava che non parlasse, che tenesse quella cazzo di bocca chiusa. 

Ovviamente non sarebbe andata così; perché Clay aveva detto di non amare i sotterfugi…perché era uno sbirro…e perché voleva fottergli la mente.   
Avrebbe detto la verità…e Seth non era sicuro di volerla udire. 

“Sai,” disse infatti Clay: “sono stato anch’io in Messico…ed ho sentito anch’io quella storia…ma ne conosco anche un’altra versione…”

Panico. Ringhiava dentro di lui, spingendolo a stringere convulsamente l’impugnatura della pistola. 

Clay lo osservava, attendendo una sua reazione…e non ne avrebbe avuta alcuna. Seth era consapevole del fatto che a dispetto delle sensazioni che provava, il suo corpo, il suo volto, i suoi occhi non tradivano la minima emozione. 

Clay aspettò qualche istante prima di continuare; incrociò le braccia contro il petto e disse: “Naturalmente è Kate a conoscere la verità…ma c’è chi dice che quei vampiri non volessero morderla. Pare che volessero vendetta…che volessero marchiarla!”

Rabbia.   
Furia.   
Bruciavano dentro di se, fagocitavano il panico provato fino a quel momento…oltre che qualsiasi altra cosa incontrassero sul loro cammino. 

Eppure rimase in silenzio, impassibile, apparentemente, alle parole di Clay.   
Erano soli. Soli in un cazzo di corridoio puzzolente. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo. Avrebbe *dovuto* ucciderlo. 

Per quello che aveva detto   
Per come stava usando Kate e quello che c’era tra loro per provare a fottergli la mente.  
E perché sapeva chi era…glielo leggeva chiaramente negli occhi. 

Avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo e sapeva che farlo avrebbe fatto scemare il fuoco di rabbia che gli ardeva dentro.   
Se Clay sapeva chi era, però, c’era la possibilità che anche altri lo sapessero…

…quanti altri? E cosa sarebbe stato di Kate?   
Allentò la presa sulla pistola, mentre diceva a Clay di voler controllare un altro piano. 

Rabbia.   
Doveva dimenticare la rabbia, per qualche ora, almeno.   
Pensò che la notte di caccia che loro tutti si apprestavano a vivere sarebbe stata lunga e difficile.   
Vampiri…sangue…confusione ed urla.   
In quello scenario, familiare per tutti loro, di morte, nessuno avrebbe fatto caso ad un collo spezzato in più…neanche a quello di Clay. 

Prima, però, doveva scoprire chi altro sapeva di lui…e cosa era accaduto, davvero, a Kate quella notte nel suo camper.   
Non necessariamente in quell’ordine!

* * *

Era stanca. 

Avevano girato magazzino dopo magazzino, solo per trovare un paio di sfigatissimi vampiri.   
Ore passate a camminare, tenendo i sensi tesi…in vista di possibili attacchi di vampiri. Ore, passate cercando di tenersi quanto più alla larga possibile da Chris, l’avevano stremata…e non solo fisicamente. 

Kate pensò con un certo disagio al fatto che mancassero ancora parecchie ore al tramonto, quando la vera lotta sarebbe cominciata. 

Ripensò a Chris in quel momento e, seduta sul letto del suo camper, circondata dalle croci e dalle armi raccolte negli anni, si concesse il lusso di riesaminare la conversazione avuta con la donna.

Era stata strana..tanto per cominciare le era sembrata un po’ troppo diretta…e dietro ogni domanda, ogni argomento trattato…c’era stato Seth come unico comune denominatore. Seth…e la loro relazione. 

Seth…che ancora non era tornato dal suo giro di ricognizione, con la squadra di ammazza vampiri di Clay. E Kate cercò di ignorare l’inquietudine che si stava facendo strada dentro di lei. Scosse la testa, guardandosi attorno nel camper…cercando qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che la allontanasse da quel diffuso senso di inquietudine.

Non poté fare a meno di sorridere notando che dopo solo pochi giorni di convivenza con Seth, il camper – o come Seth lo chiamava: il bastardo – presentava ovunque tracce della presenza dell’uomo. Sapeva, senza neanche bisogno di vederle, che nel lavandino c’erano due tazze di caffè l’una accanto all’altra. Sapeva che nel piccolo bagno, accanto ai pochi articoli femminili c’erano il rasoio e la schiuma da barba dell’uomo. I loro spazzolini da denti erano l’uno accanto all’altro. 

Kate intravedeva lo zaino nero di Seth, appoggiato tra il piccolo frigorifero ed il lavandino, ed appallottolato sul letto, proprio accanto a lei, c’era un maglione nero dell’uomo. Ma c’era di più…quel camper era stato maledettamente silenzioso per sei anni, era stato solo il luogo dove aveva dormito, il ventre morto nel quale aveva avuto incubi, era stato solo il nascondiglio per le armi, il luogo dove, sola, aveva progettato strategie contro gruppi più nutriti di vampiri. 

C’era vita, ora, in quel camper, le eco lontane di quanto era accaduto la notte dopo del Titty Twister erano state soppiantate, nella sua mente, almeno, da quelle della risata di Seth…o del battito del suo cuore, che si concedeva di ascoltare dopo aver fatto l’amore. 

Quel camper era casa…finalmente.   
Ed improvvisamente, quella sensazione le stava venendo strappata, stava venendo lacerata da quel senso di inquietudine causato dalle parole di Chris…e dal fatto che Seth non fosse ancora tornato.   
Da lei. 

Sussultò quasi, quando udì il rumore di un auto, in quell’enorme spiazzale, si accostò al finestrino, notando una comune station wagon, dalla quale pochi istanti dopo scese Seth. 

Inquietudine…e paura, ora.

Le bastò uno sguardo all’uomo per capire che era furioso…e preoccupato. Sapeva che gli altri ammazza vampiri probabilmente non se ne erano neanche resi conto…sapeva che Seth avrebbe tenuto i suoi sentimenti, le sue emozioni sotto controllo. Eppure, per lei era facile capirlo…e ne fu vagamente sorpresa. 

Seth era furioso..e preoccupato...cosa diavolo stava accadendo?

Sospirò, mentre Seth entrava nel camper, l’uomo la guardò aggrottando per un momento la fronte, e si tolse il cappotto. 

“Com’è andata?” Domandò Kate. 

Seth appoggiò il cappotto sul sedile ed avanzò verso di lei, dicendo: “Non abbiamo trovato niente…ma forse è dipeso da Clay che invece di fare da guida era troppo occupato a…”

“Fare domande indiscrete e in generale rompere le palle?”

Seth annuì e si voltò mentre diceva: “Anche tu, eh?”

Kate gli vide aprire il frigo e prendere due birre, le aprì e gliene porse una che lei accettò, senza potersi impedire un piccolo sorriso, sorpresa, come le era accaduto spesso negli ultimi tre giorni, nel vedere quanto i movimenti di Seth nel camper fossero familiari…di come l’uomo sembrasse trovarsi a suo agio in quella trappola. 

Seth si sedette accanto a lei sul letto e sorseggiò la sua birra prima di dire: “Il bastardo è uno sbirro…e sa chi sono!”

Kate sentì il sorriso morirle sulle labbra ed il mondo, tutto il suo mondo, sgretolarlesi attorno. Eppure, la sua voce fu calma, pacata, mentre domandava: “Ne sei sicuro?”

Seth si limitò ad annuire, non sembrava turbato da quanto stava accadendo…la rabbia, la preoccupazione che ancora riusciva a leggergli in volto, non sembrava dipendere da quanto le aveva appena detto. Seth, non sembrava essere preoccupato per se stesso.  
Lei…lei era preoccupata, invece!

Come diavolo avevano fatto a scoprire la vera identità di Seth? Chi l’aveva scoperta? E perché a Seth sembrava non importare?

Erano maledettamente vicini agli Stati Uniti….e per Seth sembrava essere una cosa priva di importanza!

Sospirò prima di dire: “Se andiamo via ora, non se ne accorgeranno…la città è deserta…prendiamo una macchina, guidiamo fino alla città più vicina e…”

“Non se ne parla!” Disse Seth secco. Scattò in piedi e la guardò…e c’era autentica sorpresa nei suoi occhi…oltre che rabbia!

“Ma Seth! Clay potrebbe non essere l’unico a sapere di te…e ci sono parecchi americani tra gli ammazza vampiri!

Seth posò la bottiglia sul lavello mentre diceva: “Molti americani, ai quali non frega un cazzo di quello che facevo, non a loro!”

A Kate non era sfuggito il fatto che avesse parlato delle sue attività criminali al passato.   
Quello che era…il ladro, l’assassino, contro l’uomo che combatteva demoni…e le vite, invece, di distruggerle aveva cominciato a salvarle.   
Suo padre avrebbe detto che il Signore operava in maniera misteriosa. 

“Mentre a Clay si?”

Seth annuì: “E’ uno sbirro, Kate…puoi scommetterci! E ci è mancato poco che me lo dicesse in faccia!”

Kate aggrottò la fronte. Era spaventata dalle parole di Seth, dalla calma assoluta con cui le stava pronunciando.   
Ma non era solo quello…  
Era sorpresa. Non sapeva molto delle regole degli ammazza vampiri, non le erano mai interessate…me ce n’era una che aveva sempre apprezzato: la regola basilare, secondo cui il passato, non contava. Non venivano mai fatte domande sul *prima*.   
Era come se la vita di tutti loro cominciasse col primo incontro con i vampiri. Il resto non aveva importanza…ciò che contava davvero, era la lotta. 

Era una delle poche cose che amava di quella specie di mondo sotterraneo nel quale viveva.   
Perché le regole erano cambiate? Cosa sapevano esattamente di Seth?   
Scattò in piedi, avvicinandosi a Seth, quando per l’ennesima volta, da quando era tornata al camper, le parole di Chris le balenarono in mente: alla luce di quanto le aveva appena detto Seth, assumevano un significato ancora più sinistro. 

Chris sapeva…esattamente come Clay. 

Posò la bottiglia accanto a quella di Seth, e disse: “Non possiamo rimanere qui…Chris ha fatto discorsi troppo strani. Non si insospettiranno se ce la filiamo ora…”

“No!” Esclamò Seth. “E’ con me che ce l’hanno! Solo con me! Tu non c’entri!”

Kate ammiccò: ma era impazzito? 

“Col cazzo!” Esclamò. 

Seth che aveva accuratamente evitato di guardarla, sin da quando si era alzato, voltò la testa verso di lei, inchiodandola con i suoi occhi e la paura che riusciva a scorgere in essi. 

Paura.   
Seth era spaventato.   
Per lei. 

“Ti ricordi cosa sono, Kate? Ti ricordi *chi* sono?”

Kate inclinò la testa di lato per guardarlo: le era così semplice scorgere il timore negli occhi di Seth…la paura, per lei. 

Che diavolo gli aveva detto Clay?

“So chi sei…” Disse: “quando ci siamo conosciuti mi hai puntato contro una pistola, mi hai afferrato un braccio…con tanta forza che mi è rimasto insensibile per ore! Hai minacciato di sparare in faccia a mio padre! Sei…”

Seth scosse la testa: “No, Kate…non lo sai. Non hai idea di quello che ho fatto…non sai un cazzo di me!” Si avvicinò a lei scandendo: “Io…sono un ladro. Io sono un assassino. ”   
Sorrise, prima di scuotere leggermente la testa e domandare: “Che cazzo ci fai qui con me? È questo che vuoi?”

Kate sbatté gli occhi, incredula, alle parole di Seth. Fece un passo indietro, ma si fermò contro il letto.   
Da dove veniva fuori quel discorso? Non era da Seth…così come non erano da lui la stanchezza e la sconfitta che riusciva a leggergli in volto. 

Per un istante rivide Seth ingollare whiskey, al Titty Twister, dopo aver impalettato Richie.   
Proprio come allora il suo corpo vibrava di rabbia…di dolore. 

 

Solo poche ore prima Seth le era sembrato più solido di una roccia…di più, Seth le era sembrato felice. Ed il passato, il suo passato di criminale, non era stata che un’ombra, che niente aveva a che vedere con quello che c’era tra loro. 

“Sì…” Disse. “E’ quello che voglio!”

Era sorpresa dalla veemenza nella sua voce…ma cosa diavolo si aspettava? Che lo cacciasse urlando? Che lo allontanasse dalla sua vita? E per fare cosa? Per tornare a vegetare, muovendosi come un fottuto morto vivente da una città all’altra solo per dare la caccia ad altri morti viventi? 

Seth la guardava, ed anche lui sembrava incredulo. Incredulo che gli avesse detto che stare con lui era quello che voleva. Incredulo che non le importasse nulla del suo passato. 

“Kate…” Cominciò lui. 

“Tu sei un ladro.” Disse Kate lentamente. “E sei un assassino. Ma non sei solo questo, Seth…” 

Ripensò a suo padre, ai mesi, alle settimane terribili precedenti alla sua morte, alla luce che aveva visto svanire dai suoi occhi, alla stanchezza…e alla sfiducia che avevano accompagnato ogni suo gesto, ogni sua parola. E ricordò di come, quella notte, al Titty Twister, suo padre avesse ritrovato la fede, tanto forte ed intensa da tenere a bada dozzine di demoni, da tenere a bada il demone che gli era entrato dentro quando Sex Machine lo aveva morso. 

“Tu sei l'uomo che ha ridato la fede a mio padre, Seth…” Disse. 

Seth sbatté le palpebre, una due volte, mentre lei gli si avvicinava, chiudendo la distanza tra loro, allungò una mano verso di lui, ma lui la bloccò, poggiandole le mani sulle spalle, allontanandola da se. Non lo fece bruscamente, ma il modo in cui si allontanò da lei, la ferì, quasi come se Seth l’avesse spinta. 

Kate si passò una mano tra i capelli: perché aveva l’impressione che Clay avesse fatto altro oltre che far capire a Seth che conosceva la sua vera identità?  
E perché Seth si era lasciato sconvolgere tanto?

“Seth…” Cominciò lei.   
Seth però la interruppe dicendo: “Tuo padre è morto per colpa mia, Kate! Scott è morto per colpa mia! Quei cazzo di segni sulla schiena è come se te li avessi fatti io! Quello che ti hanno fatto in Messico, è colpa mia!”

Kate sospirò. Non era pronta a parlare della sua famiglia né tanto meno lo era per parlare di quello che le era accaduto in Messico, e non capiva perché Seth avesse deciso di farlo proprio in quel momento. 

“Di che cazzo stai parlando?” Domandò: “Cosa c’entra il Messico?”

Seth era furioso, ora. Era furioso con se stesso, principalmente, e Kate stava cominciando ad intuire il comune denominatore della probabile conversazione avvenuta tra Clay e Seth. 

Lei. 

“La notte dopo…eri sola” Disse Seth. 

“Sì.” Rispose Kate. “Perché invece di tenere duro, ed arrivare al confine, mi sono addormentata troppo vicina al Titty Twister…”

Seth la ignorò e continuò: “Quello che ti hanno fatto…”

“Io non lo so quello che mi hanno fatto!” Urlò lei, interrompendolo. Non voleva parlare di quella storia, non voleva che Seth continuasse quel discorso.   
Non voleva ricordare…  
Ricordare non avrebbe cambiato quello che era accaduto, né avrebbe cambiato le decisioni che aveva preso, dopo.   
Né avrebbe potuto cambiare quello che provava per Seth. 

“Mi hai detto…” Ricominciò lui. 

Kate lo interruppe, non alzò la voce, essa però fu fredda, mentre diceva: “Ricordo quello che ti ho detto…ed è la verità, Seth! Non ricordo cosa è successo…non lo so!”

Vide Seth abbassare la testa, rifiutando di incontrare il suo sguardo. Ed ebbe il sospetto che Seth sapesse…più di quanto lei stessa fosse a conoscenza. Ebbe il sospetto che qualcuno, quasi sicuramente Clay, gli avesse detto qualcosa…qualcosa di quella notte. Qualcosa che lo aveva sconvolto al punto da farlo schizzare…  
Ed improvvisamente si sentì esausta, tanto che dovette chiudere gli occhi per un istante.   
Era stanca…di una stanchezza che andava ben oltre quella fisica, alla quale era abituata. Riaprì gli occhi, incontrando lo sguardo dell’uomo e disse: “Dico sul serio, Seth…non ricordo cosa è successo quella notte…e comunque non è tua la colpa!”

Seth sorrise amaramente e le passò davanti, lasciandosi cadere sul letto. 

“Avevi ragione…non avrei dovuto lasciarti sola. Avrei dovuto portarti con me.” Disse. 

Kate sospirò: avevano già affrontato quell’argomento, solo pochi giorni prima, eppure sembrava che non fosse ancora una questione chiusa, almeno per Seth. 

“Dovevo proteggerti…” Continuò Seth. 

Kate scosse la testa, avvicinandosi a lui e gli si inginocchiò di fronte. Quella conversazione stava assumendo toni decisamente surreali, troppo, persino per il tipo di vita che conducevano. 

Seth non sapeva, non poteva neanche immaginare che, in realtà, l’aveva protetta…aveva vissuto sei anni, secondo le poche basilari regole che aveva appreso da lui la notte del Titty Twister. Era sopravvissuta, perché una parte di lei, aveva sperato che le loro strade si incrociassero nuovamente. 

Aprì la bocca per dirglielo, per dirgli che quello che era accaduto quella notte, nel suo camper, non aveva più importanza e che, comunque, nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto immaginare, all’epoca, ciò che sarebbe accaduto, ma la richiuse di scatto, quando Seth, senza guardarla disse: “Lo avevo promesso a tuo padre…”

Kate scosse la testa, tanto sorpresa dalle parole di Seth che, per qualche istante, non riuscì a dir nulla. Era assordata dal battito furioso del suo cuore, e si ritrovò a deglutire ripetutamente, sentendo sempre più forte, in gola, il sapore salato delle lacrime.   
Eppure, i suoi occhi rimasero asciutti mentre domandava: “Hai promesso a mio padre che mi avresti protetta?”

Seth la guardò, ed annuì seccamente. “Gli promisi che saresti stata al sicuro” Disse. 

Kate deglutì, di nuovo, e voltò la testa, seguendo lo sguardo di Seth che indugiò per qualche istante sul posto di guida. 

E Kate vide…vide Seth e suo padre, stringersi la mano. 

Vide…  
Vide Seth spezzare le dita del vampiro all’entrata del Titty Twister, quello che l’aveva apostrofata con un “passera alla torta di mele…”

Vide…  
Vide Seth guardarle le spalle, mentre, contemporaneamente la incitava a combattere..

Sentì i loro corpi vicini, mentre erano circondati da vampiri. 

Kate vide…  
Vide il volto di Seth, sporco di sangue e polvere sotto il sole.   
Vide il suo profilo, mentre con le mani appoggiate alla portiera di quella convertibile rossa, senza guardarla, le diceva di tornare a casa…che era un bastardo, ma non un bastardo fottuto. 

L’aveva protetta, allora. L’aveva protetta da Richie, dai vampiri, dal suo dolore e da se stesso, mandandola via.   
In modo rude, sbrigativo, crudele…ma lo aveva fatto. 

Il cuore prese a batterle più forte in petto, tanto da farle male, mentre in un istante, in un unico istante, rivisse gli ultimi giorni, dal momento in cui Seth era ricomparso nella sua vita, intervenendo giusto in tempo per darle modo di uccidere quel vampiro…ai suoi silenzi, al modo in cui l’aveva baciata…e stretta a se. 

Amata. 

Davvero aveva avuto dubbi su cosa Seth provasse davvero per lei?  
In un istante era divenuto tutto chiaro, semplice. 

Seth l’amava…  
Tanto da permettere a qualcuno di fottergli la mente. 

Tornò a guardare l’uomo, mentre piano si metteva a sedere accanto a lui, sul letto. 

“Non sei quel tipo di uomo…me lo hai detto tu, ricordi? Non sarebbe stato da te” Si ritrovò a sorridere debolmente mentre diceva: “se lo fossi stato, avresti almeno sbirciato nel bagno quel giorno…e saresti stato il mio sugar daddy ad El Rey!”

“Kate!” Esclamò Seth guardandola sorpreso. Kate notò, però, che sorrideva. Rimasero un istante in silenzio, sorridendo entrambi, il volto di Seth divenne serio, però, quando disse: “Io porto guai, Kate…”

Kate sbuffò: “Perché io, invece, faccio la rivenditrice Tupperware porta a porta? Io ammazzo vampiri, Seth! I guai me li vado a cercare…”

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che rincontrarlo non era stato un guaio…che era stata la cosa migliore che le fosse mai capitata, ma non lo fece.   
Si amavano, era sicura di quel fatto, così come sapeva che nelle loro vite non c’era spazio per quel genere di discorsi sentimentali. 

“Non sei obbligata a farlo…” Disse Seth, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. 

Kate si strinse nelle spalle: “Sì, invece…e lo sai. E non è per il Titty Twister, e non è neanche per quello che è accaduto dopo. Voglio farlo!”

Seth annuì e Kate pensò che probabilmente si era aspettato quella risposta da lei; non commentò le sue parole, si limitò a dire, dopo qualche istante: “Vogliono fottermi, Kate…e non per quello che facevo…altrimenti gli sbirri sarebbero già qui…”

Kate ignorò la stretta che, improvvisa, le serrò lo stomaco, lasciandola quasi senza fiato, nell’udire le parole di Seth. Desiderò allungare una mano per stringere quella dell’uomo, ma sapeva che la cosa sarebbe stata fuori luogo per loro, per quello che erano. 

“Perché…” Cominciò Kate, ma s’interruppe, scuotendo la testa. Seth non la guardava, teneva lo sguardo fisso davanti a se e, malgrado non potesse guardarlo negli occhi in quel momento, riconobbe l’espressione sul suo volto. E ne ebbe paura.   
Perché era la stessa espressione che aveva avuto in volto un istante prima di impalettare Richie, la stessa con la quale le aveva detto di tornare a casa, sei anni prima.   
Seth stava prendendo una decisione…quella che riteneva più giusta.

“Non lo so…” Disse l’uomo: “quello che so, però, è che non sei al sicuro con me. Saresti più al sicuro se io sparissi, almeno per un po’, giusto il tempo di far calmare le acque…”

Fu sorpresa dalla durezza nella sua voce forse perché, come poco prima, sentiva in gola, sapore di lacrime, quando domandò: “E poi cosa, Seth?”

Seth si voltò a guardarla, aggrottando la fronte, sorpreso, apparentemente dalla sua domanda. 

“Ci ribecchiamo fra altri sei anni? Sempre che uno dei due non finisca ammazzato prima, naturalmente!” Sputò praticamente quelle parole e dovette appellarsi a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non scattare in piedi ed urlare. 

“Kate…” Cominciò lui. 

“Io non lo so cosa promettesti a mio padre, però so quello che hai detto a me! Hai detto che non te ne saresti andato! Hai detto che non avresti commesso lo stesso errore due volte!”  
Ansimava ora e, malgrado i suoi sforzi non era riuscita a non urlare le ultime parole. 

Seth la stava guardando e Kate sapeva che gli era costato dire quelle cose…e che voleva proteggerla…  
Solo che…  
Solo che lei non era una cazzo di damigella in pericolo!

“Kate, ascolta…” Disse Seth, a denti stretti. 

“No, ascoltami tu!” Disse Kate e vide Seth sussultare alle sue parole e stringere le mascelle, Kate sospirò e più dolcemente aggiunse: “Per favore!”

Seth non voleva ascoltarla…ed era al limite della sua pazienza, glielo leggeva chiaramente in volto: stava serrando le mascelle e, persino il suo corpo, sembrava irradiare rabbia trattenuta a stento. 

“Avanti…” Disse lui.

“Se quello che dici è vero…da solo non sarai al sicuro, né tra i civili, né tra gli ammazza vampiri!”

“So badare a me stesso, zuccherino!” Rispose solo Seth, ed il tono della sua voce era duro. Era un tono che non ammetteva repliche. 

“Seth…” Disse Kate con un sospiro: “Sappiamo entrambi che non posso davvero obbligarti a rimanere…”

Seth la guardò e, per una frazione di secondo, Kate scorse un’espressione feroce negli occhi di Seth…e dolore, alle sue parole…e si domandò se anche nei suoi, di occhi, vi fosse un’espressione simile in quel momento.   
Gli aveva detto la verità, però: non avrebbe potuto obbligarlo a rimanere se avesse veramente deciso di andarsene…non lui, non Seth Gecko. 

“Non mi hai parlato di quello che ti ha detto Clay…ma se è per quello che vuoi andartene, allora stai facendo il loro gioco” Disse Kate sottovoce: “E’ questo quello che vuoi?”

Seth scosse la testa, prima di dire: “Non è un gioco, Kate…”

“No…” Ammise lei: “no, non lo è…è una tattica” 

Pensò all’incontro con Clay, avvenuto solo quella mattina, alle parole di Chris nel magazzino: ogni singola frase era stata volta a seminare dubbi.  
Chris aveva provato a seminare dubbi in lei: su se stessa e la sua lucidità come ammazza vampiri, su Seth…e sulla loro relazione.

E Seth parlava di sparire, affinché lei fosse al sicuro.   
Li volevano divisi…e confusi…ma perché? E chi?

“Dividi et impera!” Disse improvvisamente. 

Seth scosse la testa, confuso, e Kate sorrise prima di dire: “E’ latino…significa dividi e conquista…significa…”

“So che significa questo!” Replicò Seth secco, ma sembrava interessato, ora. 

“Insieme” Disse Kate, afferrandogli una mano: “siamo due figli di puttana forti…ma divisi? Divisi saremmo solo due schizzati che ammazzano vampiri e collezionano armi e cicatrici per dimostralo!”

Aveva stretto la mano di Seth, nella foga del discorso, senza neanche rendersene conto, dimentica delle sue riflessioni di poco prima.   
Abbassò la testa, guardando per un istante le loro mani giunte. 

Insieme…avevano senso…e non solo come ammazza vampiri.   
L’assassino e la figlia di un pastore battista…

Sussultò, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri, quando Seth la strinse la mano commentando: “Parla per te, dolcezza…la schizzata sei tu!”

Kate sollevò la testa e lo guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, mentre le labbra le si piegarono in un mezzo sorriso: il tono di Seth era stato serio, ma nei suoi occhi erano scomparsi rabbia e dolore, almeno per il momento. Sembrava divertito, anzi. 

E c’era di più, lo capì dal modo in cui il suo corpo sembrava essersi rilassato: Seth aveva cambiato idea. Non se ne sarebbe andato. 

Insieme. 

Con il desiderio, improvviso, bruciante, di lui, della sua pelle. Un desiderio, il suo, che vedeva riflesso negli occhi scuri di Seth.   
Le loro dita erano ancora intrecciate quando si mosse, per baciarlo. 

Insieme.   
Contro i vampiri, i mostri che combattevano giorno dopo giorno.   
Contro gli uomini.   
Contro il loro passato. 

Insieme…in quel camper, in quel momento, mentre la passione bruciava le parole che avevano pronunciato, così come la rabbia ed il dolore. 

Si ritrovò seduta a cavalcioni sopra Seth, le gambe avvinghiate ai fianchi di lui, e fremette quando avvertì le dita dell’uomo scorrere la sua pelle, mentre l’aiutava a sfilare il maglione. 

Insieme…

Gli sorrise e disse, con voce resa roca dal desiderio: “Faremo vedere a quei figli di puttana come si uccidono i vampiri…”

Seth sorrise, a sua volta, sollevando le braccia, per consentirle di sfilargli il maglione. “Poi?” Domandò sollevando la testa, quando lei gli lambì uno zigomo con le labbra.   
La pelle di Seth era calda contro le sue labbra, e lei si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro per il contatto solo per deglutire quando le dita di lui cominciarono ad armeggiare con la cintura dei suoi jeans. 

“Penseremo a qualcosa, troveremo una soluzione, insieme…” Le parole le si persero in un ansito, quando le labbra di Seth si posarono su un suo seno, lambendone il capezzolo con la punta della lingua, eclissando ogni pensiero in lei. 

Kate inarcò la schiena, senza riuscire ad impedirsi di ondulare i fianchi. 

Insieme. 

I loro corpi, che stavano cominciando a muoversi, a cercarsi, a trovare il piacere. 

Seth le circondò la vita con un braccio e l’adagiò sul letto, di modo da essere sopra di lei. 

Passione che le bruciava dentro, insieme all’unico pensiero che era stato eroso dal fuoco dei baci di Seth: pulsava, in lei, nella sua anima, intenso quanto il piacere che stava provando. 

Ammiccò quando si rese conto che i jeans erano scomparsi, che al pari di Seth era nuda. 

Le loro labbra si incontrarono, mentre lei si sosteneva su un gomito e cingeva il collo di Seth con l’altro braccio.   
Si strinse più forte a lui, quando sentì le dita di lui, sfiorarle i segni sulla schiena.   
Le cicatrici…il passato. 

Doveva proteggere Seth. Quello era l’unico pensiero che non stava venendo eclissato dal piacere. Bruciava, anzi, dentro di lei. 

Proteggere Seth…a qualsiasi costo, da chiunque, che fossero vampiri o esseri umani.   
Mostri…o cacciatori di mostri.   
Doveva proteggerlo da Clay e da Chris. 

Inarcò la schiena, trattenendo il respiro per un istante, quando Seth fu sopra di lei. 

Occhi negli occhi.   
Insieme.   
E la voce di Seth era roca mentre quasi come se le avesse letto nel pensiero disse: “E’ con me che ce l’hanno, Kate…stanne fuori, dico sul serio!”

Il cuore le batteva forte in petto mentre annuiva alle parole dell’uomo.   
Ed il piacere…bruciava, mentre Seth entrava in lei, ed era amaro.  
Il piacere sapeva delle lacrime che sentiva in gola, mentre i suoi occhi rimanevano impietosamente asciutti. 

Si aggrappò all’uomo, incontrando i suoi movimenti, nascondendo il volto contro una spalla di lui, assaporando la pelle di lui. 

Il piacere esplose, in lei, strappandole un grido. 

Piacere …dolore…vergogna. 

Aveva mentito a Seth, mentito, guardandolo negli occhi, mentito, mentre la passione rendeva i colori attorno a lei più brillanti. 

Non intendeva starne fuori.   
Non avrebbe perso l’uomo che amava. 

* * *  
Non era previsto che accadesse.   
Clay aveva pensato che migliaia di chilometri di distanza, che anni di silenzio fossero sufficienti…  
Sufficienti, se non a dimenticare almeno a placare, in parte, i sentimenti che aveva provato. 

Aveva pensato di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Aveva pensato che aver fatto la cosa sensata, che aver compiuto una scelta che, all’epoca, gli aveva tolto il respiro per il dolore, fosse sufficiente. 

Non lo era. 

L’uomo guardava Chris rivestirsi dopo aver fatto l’amore. Come al solito, Chris non era rimasta a lungo tra le sue braccia, dopo. Non lo aveva mai fatto…anche prima di scegliere in via definitiva la missione. 

Anche prima che fossero costretti a scegliere. 

Ebbe modo di intravedere le cicatrici ed i lividi sul corpo della donna e si ritrovò a pensare che alcune non c’erano state tre anni prima; i segni di artigli sul ventre piatto per esempio, le cicatrici erano ancora rossastre, ed avevano l’aria di essere recenti, o la lunga cicatrice a zigzag su una coscia, quella doveva aver come minimo un paio d’anni. conosceva le altre cicatrici di Chris…inclusa quella sul volto, quella lacrima rossa di carne che lei portava orgogliosamente, che non aveva mai provato a nascondere. 

Non era previsto che accadesse.   
Si erano comportati come due adulti, come due professionisti durante il loro incontro in Chiesa, quasi come se non avessero un passato in comune ed anche dopo, quando avevano parlato di Gregory, delle telefonate che aveva fatto ad entrambi e del suo piano. 

Era riuscito a rimanere accanto a lei, senza che il battito del suo cuore accelerasse, riuscendo a non pensare al fatto che era grazie a lei se non era impazzito dopo la morte di Meghan. 

Era riuscito a non pensare che, una volta, l’aveva fatta ridere fino alle lacrime e che lei, dopo, lo aveva baciato…ringraziandolo. 

Era riuscito persino a non pensare all’ultimo giorno, a come l’avesse cercata con lo sguardo, mentre entrava in auto, per andar via da Seattle, e di come lei non ci fosse stata.   
E di come gli fosse sembrato che il cuore avvizzisse a mano a mano che si allontanava da Seattle. 

Perché la missione, la loro missione, la loro lotta aveva la precedenza.   
Perché le storie d’amore tra gli ammazza vampiri finivano in tragedia. 

Perché avevano un problema: Seth Gecko, e dovevano risolverlo. 

Era riuscito ad essere civile, naturale, quando lei aveva bussato alla porta del suo appartamento, qualche ora prima, chiedendogli se c’erano novità. 

Non era previsto. Non era previsto che le afferrasse le spalle una volta chiusa la porta di casa, e la baciasse, schiacciandola col suo peso, fino a quando lei non gli aveva circondato il collo con le braccia ed i fianchi con le cosce. 

Non era previsto che baciarla fosse, ancora, così naturale…come se tre anni non fossero passati, come se non fossero mai stati costretti a scegliere. 

Non era previsto che i loro abiti finissero alla rinfusa sul pavimento e che senza smettere di baciarsi finissero sul suo letto, dimentichi, per un momento, della missione, di Seth Gecko, di Gregory Sheridan e Meadows Lyne. 

Dimenticare, non era previsto.   
Non era previsto che fosse tanto semplice, per loro. 

Era accaduto, però….e la pelle di Chris era stata morbida mentre le sue dita scorrevano su di essa, assaporandola, bevendola, ricordandola.   
Ed i loro baci, erano stati disperati, pieni di una passione che aveva annullato il tempo, le parole, e quella mattina di tre anni prima, quando lei non era stata tra la folla, a guardarlo andar via. 

Era accaduto….e Clay pensava che c’era stato un momento in cui avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa affinché lei tornasse…ma non in quel modo. 

Chris era davanti lo specchio, ora. Era vestita, ormai…e stava spazzolandosi i capelli.   
E Clay si ritrovò a pensare ancora una volta che gli ultimi tre anni non fossero mai esistiti, quasi come se fossero ancora a Seattle, nel suo piccolo appartamento. 

Non avevano mai vissuto insieme, Chris non aveva mai dormito nel suo letto…mai, neanche l’ultima notte, quando la loro decisione era stata presa. Chris non aveva mai lasciato suoi oggetti nel suo appartamento e lui, riluttante, non aveva potuto fare altro che imitarla. 

Perché la lotta era la loro vita. Doveva esserlo. Perché era la scelta che avevano fatto. 

Scosse la testa, distratto da quelle riflessioni, quando scorse un baluginio d’argento all’anulare sinistro di Chris. Un piccolo sorriso gli increspò le labbra vedendo la sottile vera d’argento, e la sua mano andò alla catenina che portava al collo, alla cui estremità vi era un anello identico. 

Era sorpreso che Chris portasse ancora quell’anello, sorpreso per il sorriso che scorse sulle labbra di Chris, quando si rese conto che la donna lo aveva osservato compiere quel gesto. 

Non durò molto…quell’ultimo momento di normalità, strappato al di là delle previsioni alla loro lotta. E, non sorprendentemente, fu Chris ad interromperlo dicendo: “Non manca molto…”

Chris, si avvicinò alla piccola finestra, senza scostare le tende, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante.

Non mancava molto.   
Chris era tornata ad essere l’ammazza vampiri, quella che aveva scelto la missione…quella che l’aveva allontanato da se, per il bene di tutti. 

Clay si mise a sedere sul letto, recuperando i pantaloni dal pavimento, e li infilò mentre Chris senza guardarlo diceva: “Vorrei che Greg non avesse rifilato a noi questa patata bollente…non con quello che sta succedendo in città.”

Nessun accenno al loro passato, né al fatto che Greg fosse stato una delle poche persone a conoscenza di esso, quando li aveva messi a parte delle sue preoccupazioni riguardanti Seth Gecko e Kate. 

Era stata una porcata da parte di Greg, chiedere proprio a loro di intervenire. 

Amare un ammazza vampiri era pericoloso.   
Le storie tra ammazza vampiri finivano regolarmente in tragedia, in un modo o in un altro.   
Nessuno meglio di loro lo sapeva. 

E Greg…il figlio di puttana era stato a Seattle, all’epoca…  
Ed aveva visto…  
E non si era fatto scrupolo, anni dopo, a premere su quei ricordi, quelle conoscenze, quei sensi di colpa per i suoi scopi.   
Per il bene più grande.   
Per la missione. 

“Neanche io lo avrei voluto” Disse infine lui. Si infilò la camicia e l’abbottonò mentre si avvicinava di qualche passo a Chris. 

Un tempo, avrebbe chiuso la distanza tra loro e l’avrebbe attirata a se cingendole la vita, lei avrebbe appoggiato il capo contro l’incavo della sua spalla, strusciando il volto contro la sua pelle, unica debolezza che si concedeva…  
Quello era il passato, però…quando avevano creduto di poter avere tutto…essere tutto: ammazza vampiri, guerrieri, amanti.   
Quando avevano creduto che l’aver sacrificato parte della loro sanità mentale a quella causa, alla lotta, fosse stato sufficiente. 

Ingenui…ed innamorati. Parole, stati d’essere inconciliabili per degli ammazza vampiri. 

Quasi come se avesse letto nella sua mente, avvertito i suoi pensieri, Chris voltò la testa di scatto verso di lui, ammiccò e per un istante, gli occhi, solitamente privi di calore, di sentimenti della donna sembrarono riempirsi di essi: fece qualche passo indietro, allontanandosi dalla finestra e si appoggiò contro una parete, incrociando le braccia contro il petto. 

Clay deglutì. Doveva concentrarsi sulla missione, sul vero motivo della visita di Chris.   
Era quella la scelta che aveva fatto…che aveva dovuto fare. 

Esitò per qualche secondo prima di parlare, poi a voce bassa disse: “Non voglio uccidere un essere umano, Chris…neanche un assassino…ma Greg ha ragione su Seth Gecko: era un assassino ed un ladro…ed è pericoloso per noi”

Chris non parlò per un istante e quando lo fece, la sua voce fu fredda, priva di emozioni. 

“Oh, Greg ha ragione. Abbiamo a che fare con un ladro, un assassino che per chi sa quale motivo ha cominciato a dare la caccia ai vampiri. È diventato forte, lo sai no? Più di quando probabilmente già non fosse! Ho sentito dire che è forte quasi quanto loro…se venisse morso saremmo fottuti”

Chris non aveva parlato con Seth…non lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Clay non temeva la forza fisica di Seth Gecko. Era un ammazza vampiri…tutti gli ammazza vampiri erano forti. Dovevano diventarlo per sopravvivere. 

Era quello che c’era dentro Seth Gecko a preoccupare Clay. 

Chris, comunque, sembrava attendere una sua risposta, e Clay stringendosi nelle spalle disse: “Se uno qualsiasi di noi fosse morso, saremmo fottuti. Sai cosa possiamo diventare…”  
S’interruppe e Chris, che fino a quel momento lo aveva guardato, abbassò la testa. 

Certo che lo sapeva…lo aveva visto accadere tante, troppe volte nel corso della sua vita…con amici, con i genitori…  
Era stata causa di una trasformazione…proprio come lui.   
Quando avevano scelto se stessi…quando, per una volta, un’unica volta, la loro missione non era stata la cosa più importante. 

“Lui non è come noi ” Disse Chris. “E la ragazzina…”

“La ragazzina è brava” L’interruppe Clay. 

Vide un lampo passare negli occhi di Chris per un secondo e poi lei disse, secca: “Sarà anche brava ma non credo riuscirebbe ad andare fino in fondo…”

Chris gli aveva riferito di quanto era accaduto nel magazzino quella mattina…evidentemente non gli aveva detto tutto.   
O, forse, non ce n’era stato il tempo.

Conosceva la reputazione di Kate, non era una dilettante e non sembrava una stupida. Ma si fidava del giudizio di Chris.

Lei non era diventata ammazza vampiri per fede…o perché il suo mondo, la sua vita era stata distrutta dai vampiri….  
Chris era sempre stata un’ammazza vampiri, quello era l’unico mondo che conosceva. 

“Gliel’ho letto negli occhi” Stava continuando intanto lei: “Greg ha scoperto qualcosa su di lei?”

Clay scosse la testa. “Ci sta lavorando, ma la ragazza ha coperto bene le sue tracce! Secondo Greg, però, Seth Gecko e lei si conoscono da parecchio.”

Chris si avvicinò lentamente al letto e vi si lasciò cadere sopra, dicendo: “Sarà…ma tra loro è tutto nuovo, è da poco che scopano!”

Clay non si mosse, imponendo a se stesso di non avvicinarsi alla donna. 

“Non è questo ad interessarci!” Disse. Non era vero, però, non alla vigilia di una battaglia come quella che si apprestavano a combattere, non tra due ammazza vampiri…non se uno dei due era Seth Gecko. 

Chris si limitò a scrollare le spalle alle sue parole prima di dire: “Oh, no, è anche questo ad interessarci! Perché dovremo combattere accanto a loro e contro di loro! Non so tu, Clay, ma non vorrei trovarmi sulla loro strada qualora uno dei due fosse in pericolo…tu si?”

La voce di Chris era stata bassa, lo aveva guardato mentre parlava e a Clay, per un istante, era sembrato di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, a quando avevano affrontato un discorso molto simile…alla scelta che avevano dovuto compiere. 

Perché erano ammazza vampiri e nelle loro vite l’amore non era contemplato.   
Perché prima o poi l’amore tra due ammazza vampiri finiva in tragedia.

“Greg si sbagliava” Stava dicendo intanto Chris: “non è solo lui a rappresentare un pericolo. Sono entrambi delle bombe ambulanti!”

Clay si mosse verso la donna esclamando: “Andiamo, Chris! Stiamo parlando di una ragazzina!”

Chris gli sorrise, ma i suoi occhi rimasero freddi, quanto la sua voce mentre diceva: “Non sottovalutarla, Clay! E non sottovalutare la situazione! È una ragazzina, è vero…ma è stata sola per anni ed è innamorata! Credi che esiterebbe a darci in pasto al primo vampiro di passaggio se lui fosse in pericolo?”

Clay non parlò. Non era sorpreso dal fatto che Chris avesse pronunciato quelle parole.   
Lei non aveva mai negato parte della sua responsabilità per quanto era avvenuto a Seattle.   
In una notte come tante…  
In una notte quando avevano compiuto una scelta…e non avevano scelto la loro missione.   
Non avevano scelto la lotta. 

“Sai che può accadere…sai che è già accaduto” Aggiunse Chris, ed il tono della sua voce era più pacato ora. 

Sì, era accaduto. Clay annuì alle parole della donna, senza aggiungere che se avesse potuto sacrificare qualcuno dieci anni prima, pur di salvare la vita di sua figlia, lo avrebbe fatto.   
E che non avrebbe esitato a sacrificare la vita di un altro innocente per salvare quella di Chris. 

Non disse nulla di tutto ciò, si limitò a commentare: “Se è così, non credo che combattere insieme stanotte sia una buona idea, per noi. Non dopo quello che è successo…”

La risposta di Chris fu immediata: “Questo non riguarda noi due, Clay! E comunque non abbiamo altra scelta. Loro vorranno rimanere insieme stasera…a guardarsi le spalle a vicenda!”

“Potremmo chiedere a Marcus di separarli” Azzardò Clay, ma sapeva che non avrebbero accettato; li avevano messi in allerta quel pomeriggio con i loro discorsi…e li avevano turbati.   
Non avrebbero mai accettato di essere separati l’uno dall’altra. Non quella notte. 

Chris interruppe le sue riflessioni dicendo: “Lascerebbero la città…alla velocità della luce, e ci servono qui, insieme.”

Clay conosceva bene quel tono di voce. Chris era già pronta per la battaglia, ed era pronta ad eseguire gli ordini di Greg. 

Non vi era più traccia del calore che, sebbene per poco, aveva illuminato il volto della donna. Non vi era più traccia di passione negli occhi chiari di Chris: erano di nuovo freddi, privi di emozioni.   
Ciononostante, Clay desiderò con tutto se stesso poterlesi avvicinare, infrangere nuovamente il patto silenzioso tra loro. 

Non lo fece, però. Rimase immobile, a guardarla, mentre diceva: “Come preferisci…chi si occuperà di chi?”

La donna si strinse nelle spalle, mentre piano si rimetteva in piedi e si avvicinava a lui di qualche passo: “Chi ne avrà la possibilità, Clay…col casino che ci sarà stanotte, con quello che avverrà, nessuno farà a casa a un corpo in più sul pavimento…”

Clay inclinò la testa di lato, guardando la donna: era bellissima, la più bella donna che avesse mai incontrato…e la più spietata.   
Eppure, continuava ad amarla. 

“*Noi* ci faremo caso…e qualcun altro potrebbe fare lo stesso” Disse Clay, la voce bassa, poco più che un sussurro. 

L’uomo, il padre, il poliziotto…si ribellava a quel piano. 

Il guerriero…che aveva visto in cosa potevano trasformarsi gli uomini, una volta morsi, non poteva fare a meno di assecondare quel piano. 

“Sai cosa accadrebbe se ci scoprissero?” Domandò. 

Chris non rispose, all’inizio…poi, incredibilmente, sorrise! Sembrava sicura, serena quasi, tanto che si mosse, di un passo verso di lui e Clay fu quasi tentato di sollevare una mano per accarezzarle il volto, sfiorare la lacrima di carne che le solcava una guancia, ma prima che potesse farlo, Chris parlò, bloccandolo, gelandogli il sangue nelle vene per la durezza nella sua voce. 

“Non accadrà Clay…perché comunque vadano le cose stanotte, sono certa di una cosa: all’alba noi…o loro saremo morti!"


	3. Broken Wings

* * *

 

Mends the broken love  
Cry for them they are our brothers  
Save the fading light in our souls

~ Bruciava.   
Il sole sulla sua pelle bruciava, asciugando il sudore, seccando il sangue che gli impregnava I vestiti.

Dannati, stramaledetti, fottutissimi rottinculi di vampiri!

Seth voleva andarsene da lì…voleva che il rendez-vouz con Carlos finisse il più presto possibile e voleva allontanarsi dalle macerie del Titty Twister. 

Da solo.   
A bordo di una convertibile rossa.   
Dopo la notte che aveva vissuto, il rosso di quell auto gli sembrava troppo brillante…

Stava seriamente cominciando ad odiare il rosso. 

Sentiva lo sguardo di Kate, su di se, mentre prendeva i soldi dalla valigetta per darglieli.   
Richie avrebbe detto che era una cosa stupida…da fighetta…ed avrebbe messo mano alla 44. 

Richie non c’era più, però. Era andato, il suo corpo si era liquefatto…lo aveva visto…dopo avergli piantato un palo nel cuore con tutte le sue forze. 

Rimaneva solo Kate…che lo guardava…ed il cui sguardo bruciava sulla sua pelle, più del sole.   
E non avrebbe dovuto essere così. 

Non avrebbe dovuto importargli un cazzo di quella ragazza. 

Eppure, lo disse: “Mi dispiace”   
A testa bassa, quasi.   
Come se si vergognasse, quasi.

Non avrebbe dovuto importargli niente.   
Eppure, l’amarezza nella risata di Kate bruciò…così come la sincerità nella voce di lei quando disse: “Dispiace anche a me”

Doveva andarsene di lì…lasciarsi alle spalle quell’inferno…seguire Carlos ad El Rey.

Si stava alzando il vento, ora, Seth se ne accorse quando Kate agitò la testa e ciocche dei suoi lunghi capelli castani furono scompigliate dal vento. 

Sembrava stanca, Kate. Sembrava stremata, stringeva ancora in una mano, i soldi che le aveva dato, ed il vento attorno a loro faceva ondeggiare i lembi dei loro cappotti.

“Seth?” Domandò Kate…e c’era esitazione ora nella sua voce.   
“Ti serve compagnia?”

Quella ragazza non aveva idea di cosa stava parlando…non sapeva dove stava andando…non sapeva cos’era El Rey, davvero.   
Ma quali erano le sue alternative?  
E perché gli importava? Non avrebbe dovuto importargli.

Scosse la testa, invece, quasi esasperato, facendole cenno di salire in auto.

“Sono un bastardo,” Disse: “ma non sono un bastardo fottuto!”

Con lui, pensò mentre entrava in auto, Kate sarebbe stata al sicuro. El Rey era l’inferno, ma se erano sopravvissuti al Titty Twister, sarebbero sopravvissuti anche ad El Rey. Insieme potevano riuscirci.   
Divisi…

La sua mente rifiutava quel pensiero. Aveva promesso che sarebbe stata al sicuro.   
Aveva dato la sua parola. 

Kate sorrideva, accanto a lui, in auto. Sembrava stanca e Seth disse: “Dovresti riposare, zuccherino”

Un’ombra di paura passò negli occhi della ragazza, ma annuì e Seth trovò perfettamente naturale che appoggiasse la testa contro la sua spalla prima di chiudere gli occhi. 

“Mi sveglierai se farà buio all’improvviso?” Domandò la ragazza con voce assonnata. 

Seth aggrottò la fronte. Certo che l’avrebbe svegliata…ma non avrebbe fatto buio all’improvviso. Avevano lasciato il Titty Twister!

Si stavano allontanando da quel cesso di buco dell’inferno a bordo di una convertibile rossa…ed il sole aveva smesso di bruciare, c’era solo il vento, che gli accarezzava il viso, portandogli alle narici gli odori della notte che aveva appena vissuto…  
E c’era Kate, i cui capelli venivano mossi dal vento.

Lui…non avrebbe permesso che facesse buio all’improvviso!  
Sarebbero arrivati ad El Rey…e lì sarebbe andato tutto bene…non avrebbe fottuto le cose quella volta!

Si rilassò contro il sedile, godendosi la luce del giorno, sorridendo, quando, abbassando lo sguardo vide Kate, addormentata, con ciocche dei suoi lunghissimi capelli che le coprivano il volto. 

Il sorriso gli morì in volto, però, quando sollevando gli occhi intravide il tunnel, pararsi, improvviso sulla loro strada. 

Era una cosa irrazionale.   
Non era che un tunnel…un tunnel fottuto!  
Ma era buio…  
Troppo. Fottutamente. Buio.

Era irrazionale…  
Ma non intendeva attraversare quel tunnel. Non con Kate al suo fianco, non mentre i loro abiti e le loro pelli puzzavano ancora di sangue di vampiri e di umani.   
No.   
Avrebbe detto a Carlos di prendere un’altra strada! Insomma, El Rey era un buco in culo al mondo, ma quella *non* poteva essere l’unica strada per arrivarci!  
Rallentò, proprio in prossimità del tunnel, e si girò, una mano stretta sul volante, l’alta su una spalla di Kate, per attirarla a se. 

Ed il cuore prese a battergli più forte.

Sbirri.   
Auto della polizia, dietro di lui, sirene che lampeggiavano, senza emettere un suono.   
Da quanto lo seguivano?   
E perché cazzo gli sembrava di sentire la voce di Richie e la sua risata?  
E che cazzo di fine avevano fatto Carlos e i suoi?

“Kate?” Disse voltandosi verso il tunnel, deglutendo, quando il suo sguardo si perse nell’oscurità proveniente da esso.

Grandioso! Sbirri fottuti, pronti ad uccidere lui e Kate…o quel cazzo di tunnel?  
“Dolcezza? Svegliati…ora!”

Pronunciò quelle parole mentre già ingranava la marcia ed entrava nel tunnel, chiudendo irrazionalmente gli occhi mentre lo faceva

Luce…  
La sentiva sulla pelle. 

E non era la luce del sole.   
E l’odore, non era più quello polveroso della strada messicana per El Rey. 

Odore di alcol, e sudore, e profumo dozzinale da puttane, e grasso di auto e moto di grossa cilindrata.

E non sentiva più il peso rassicurante del volante della convertibile in una mano…né la sericità dei capelli di Kate.   
Già…dov’era Kate?

Si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi e dovette scuotere la testa, incredulo, mentre accanto a lui vampiri ed umani, al Titty Twister, ballavano, giocavano a biliardo…  
Insieme. 

Dove cazzo era Kate?

Era stata accanto a lui, in auto…prima di entrare in galleria! Si guardò attorno: era seduto allo stesso tavolo che aveva occupato la notte precedente, e balzò in piedi, lasciando quasi cadere la sedia quando nei posti accanto al suo, scorse Jacob Fuller sorridergli attraverso i sottili canini. Il demone stava ridendo a qualcosa che Richie, seduto gomito a gomito con lui gli diceva ad un orecchio. 

Richie…Seth si soffermò per un istante sul volto del fratello, ed il demone, quasi come se lo avesse chiamato ad alta voce, sollevò la testa per fissarlo.   
Richie…ed i suoi occhi innaturalmente verdi, nei quali brillavano un arroganza, una malvagità totalmente diverse rispetto a quelle che gli aveva scorto negli occhi, in vita. 

Aprì la bocca per parlare, per chiedere a quei mostri fottuti cosa avessero fatto alla sua Kate, quando la voce di Razor Charlie, il barista del Titty Twister, lo distolse dai suoi propositi. 

Si voltò lentamente, verso il palco, dove il mostro sorrideva illuminato da un occhio di bue rosso sangue e fu sorpreso nel realizzare che anche lui, al pari degli altri, aveva abbandonato completamente ogni fattezza umana, ogni atteggiamento umano.  
Era un mostro…lo stesso che Sex Machine aveva fatto fuori…eppure era lì, in piedi, sul palco, ed annunciava il pezzo forte della serata. 

“Abbiamo aspettato questo momento. Abbiamo aspettato che fosse matura, che fosse nostra!”

Nel dire quelle parole, le luci in sala cominciarono a sfumare e Seth vide che veniva spinto qualcosa sul palco: era un oggetto enorme, di forma rettangolare, coperto da un telo di seta rossa. 

“Ora lei è pronta…e voi lo siete? Se sì, sollevate la testa, sorridete e godetevi la marchiatura della cagna!”

Risate e fischi di approvazione accompagnarono le ultime parole di Razor Charlie. Il vampiro lo guardò, e Seth rimase fermo, domandandosi il perché non fosse già sul palco.   
Perché sapeva cosa stava per accadere. Sapeva cosa…o, per meglio dire, chi era nascosto sotto quel telo.   
Eppure parte di lui voleva vedere.   
Parte di lui doveva sapere. 

Quattro ballerine, due per ogni lato del palco sollevarono cerimoniosamente il telo rivelando una gabbia…al cui interno c’era Kate. 

La *sua* Kate. 

I lunghi capelli castani le coprivano il volto, eppure Seth scorse chiaramente paura in esso. 

“Entrino i marchiatori!” Annunciò solennemente Razor Charlie. 

Fu in quel preciso momento che braccia si strinsero attorno al corpo e alla gola di Seth, tenendolo fermo, con la testa rivolta verso il palco, affinché gli fosse impossibile rivolgerla altrove. Guardare altrove.

L’uno dopo l’altro salirono sul palco Greg, l’ammazza vampiri orbo, vestito di nero, senza occhiali, la cicatrice che gli copriva l’occhio, portata quasi con orgoglio, tanto che sembrava quasi brillare  
Fu il turno di Chris: l’ammazza vampiri bionda, camminava sicura sul palco, e Seth si domandò stupito di come facesse a farlo, dal momento che le orbite dei suoi occhi erano vuote, erano piccole voragini nere.   
L’ultimo a salire sul palco fu Clay, era vestito in jeans e maglietta, ma teneva un distintivo appuntato in petto e stringeva uno sfollagente nella mano destra. 

Seth urlò, con quanto fiato aveva in gola, mentre lottava, cercando di liberarsi dalle braccia che forti, lo tenevano fermo. 

Sapeva cosa stava per accadere. Sapeva cosa avrebbero fatto a Kate. 

Kate stava per morire…e non c’era una cosa che potesse fare per evitarlo.   
Niente, che potesse fare per salvarla. Non mentre braccia di ferro lo bloccavano. 

Non poteva neanche distogliere lo sguardo, tanto era forte la presa sulla sua testa. 

Kate stava per morire e sarebbe stata colpa sua. 

Greg, intanto, stava facendo uscire la ragazza dalla gabbia.   
Kate camminò lentamente accanto a Greg, in silenzio, un silenzio che si diffuse in tutta la sala. 

Gli unici rumori che Seth riusciva ad udire erano il respiro di Kate che, come il suo, era ansante. 

Strattonò le braccia che lo trattenevano quando Kate cadde sulle ginocchia, dopo i primi colpi ricevuti. 

Stava essendo trattenuta, mentre a turno Greg, Clay e Chris, la colpivano.

Urlò Seth, quando sangue le sgorgò a fiotti da mille ferite.   
Urlò…ancora ed ancora: minacce contro i bastardi che stavano facendo del male alla sua Kate, che la colpivano, mentre lei, rimaneva in silenzio.   
Annichilita dal dolore. 

Non importava…lui stava urlando per entrambi. Per il dolore di entrambi.   
Urlò il nome della ragazza, quando lei smise di muoversi. 

“Kate!” Urlò di nuovo e, solo allora, le braccia attorno al suo corpo allentarono la loro presa. 

Pochi passi…non l’avevano separato che pochi passi da Kate…eppure, erano sembrati chilometri. 

Sangue.  
Poteva vedere il sangue di Kate, si era raccolto attorno al corpo magro della ragazza in larghe pozzanghere scure, le aveva impregnato gli abiti, i capelli- 

Pochi passi…e silenzio…e Seth non credeva di aver mai odiato tanto il silenzio come in quel momento. 

S’inginocchiò accanto alla ragazza: Kate era immobile, solo il sangue continuava a scorrere, lento, in rivoli , sul volto e sulle braccia. 

“Ehi…” Soffiò lui, gli occhi che, improvvisamente, erano divenuti troppo pesanti…tanto che ebbe l’impressione volessero uscirgli dalle orbite. 

Toccarla…Seth doveva toccarla.   
Aveva bisogno di sentire la pelle della donna contro la sua.   
Doveva toccarla…anche se farlo avrebbe reso tutto reale. 

Allungò una mano per scostarle una ciocca di capelli dal volto. 

“Kate?” Provò. E poi, più forte: “Kate?!”

Si avvicinò a lei, ignorando il sangue della ragazza che gli bagnò i pantaloni ed il cappotto, si chinò sulla ragazza, circondandole le spalle con un braccio per attirarla a se.   
Kate non si mosse, rimase inerte, solo la testa si piegò leggermente all’indietro, e Seth udì vagamente il rumore prodotto dalla mano di Kate che toccava il pavimento di legno. 

Morta.   
Era morta. 

Per colpa sua.   
Aveva promesso a Jacob che sarebbe stata al sicuro…ed invece era morta.   
Le liberò la fronte, le gote ed il collo da ciocche di capelli, umide e spesse di sangue, , lasciando scie vermiglie sul volto di lei. 

Era tra le sue braccia, stretta a lui, com’era giusto che fosse, come sarebbe dovuto essere.   
Le accarezzò la fronte, con una tenerezza, che non aveva creduto di possedere, soffiando: “Mi dispiace di non aver mantenuto la mia promessa…”

Sentiva la serica morbidezza dei capelli di Kate sui polsi…e deglutì.   
Era morta…e non le aveva detto quello che provava per lei.   
Era morta…perché si era fidata di lui.   
Era morta…senza conoscere la verità.

“Ti amo, Kate…” Disse. E a dispetto di se stesso allentò la presa sul corpo della ragazza, quasi aspettandosi che aprisse gli occhi, come aveva fatto Richie, la notte prima. 

Kate non era stata uccisa da vampiri, però.   
Uomini l’avevano uccisa. 

I vampiri…quelli c’erano, attorno a lui, sentiva i loro sguardi su di se. 

E non gli importava. Non più. 

Sollevò il corpo di Kate per le spalle, e chiuse gli occhi di fronte al sangue, il sangue di Kate che macchiava il palco. 

“Ti amo” Ripeté sottovoce, appoggiando il volto contro quello di Kate, le loro fronti che si sfioravano, così come le loro labbra. E Seth deglutì, avvertendo quanto la pelle di Kate fosse ancora tiepida. 

Una risata.   
Era chiara, possente e divertita…incredibilmente divertita. 

Seth sollevò la testa, ignorando per un momento quella di Kate che ricadde contro la sua spalla.   
I suoi occhi si strinsero, cercando il proprietario della risata…per poi dilatarsi. 

Era lui.   
Era lui che rideva. 

Se stesso, come vampiro che, con i suoi occhi di ossidiana, aveva spezzato l’incanto. 

Era un sogno.   
Uno stramaledetto sogno. Il corpo che stringeva ancora tra le braccia non era che un frammento della sua immaginazione. 

Un sogno…eppure il dolore non accennava a diminuire…e tutto intorno a lui sembrava farsi disperatamente più nitido; compreso se stesso come vampiro, seduto ad un tavolo, illuminato dalla stessa luce rosso sangue che aveva illuminato Razor Charlie, poco prima.   
La luce si spostò lentamente rivelando Clay; lo sbirro aveva il volto e le mani sporchi di sangue. L’uomo si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle commentando: “Non puoi dire che non te l’avevo detto, amico!”

Pur sapendo, ormai, di star sognando, Seth ringhiò alle parole dello sbirro, stringendo il corpo di Kate contro il suo. Deglutì quando la luce rossa abbandonò Clay per posarsi Richie, seduto alla destra dello sbirro..

Richie…il cui volto non era innaturalmente gonfio, i cui occhi erano quelli del suo fratellino.   
Il suo fratellino psicopatico che, chiaramente arrapato per la vista del sangue di Kate, gli fece l’occhiolino e sollevò un pollice in segno di approvazione. 

Si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro, quando la luce rossa illuminò Jacob…  
Lui non era un vampiro…era l’uomo che aveva conosciuto e steso con un cazzotto in una camera di motel. 

Jacob si tolse gli occhiali, infilandoli nel taschino della camicia bianca e dopo un secondo disse: “Figliolo…un vero uomo sa qual è il prezzo di una promessa..e sa quali possono essere mantenute!”

“Insomma!” L’interruppe il suo alter ego vampiro: “Che cazzo ti aspetti, il lieto fine? Stai stringendo un cazzo di cadavere tra le braccia! Tu porti morte, mezza sega!”~

Furono quelle parole, dure, sprezzanti, e l’urlo che ne seguì, il suo, nel sogno, a squarciarne le coltri.

Seth Gecko si aggrappò alla sensazione del risveglio con tutte le sue forze, tanto che quando, finalmente aprì gli occhi nel camper, con Kate che gli dormiva tra le braccia, si ritrovò ad ansimare leggermente. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e si allontanò da Kate, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, prima di mettersi a sedere, senza perdere mai di vista la ragazza. 

Era serena, Kate. Non vi erano incubi a tormentare il suo sonno, si stringeva la coperta contro i seni nudi e Seth strinse gli occhi scorgendo, per la prima volta, la sottile catenina d’oro che portava al collo…il suo unico gioiello. 

 

Deglutì quando, chiare alle orecchia, gli giunsero le parole di Jacob, udite poco prima, in sogno. 

 

Sbatté gli occhi per un istante, prima di recuperare i suoi abiti dal pavimento. 

Kate dormiva ancora…e sorrideva.   
Non era una guerriera, in quel momento.   
Non era una cacciatrice di vampiri.   
Non era la ragazzina conosciuta sei anni prima. 

Era la sua donna. La donna che amava. Era una ragazza che dormiva, serena, dopo aver fatto l’amore col suo uomo. 

Si vestì in fretta, senza smettere di guardare Kate. 

 

Sospirò, fermandosi per scrivere qualcosa su un pezzo di carta sul tavolino. 

Un vero uomo sapeva quali promesse potevano essere mantenute.   
Un vero uomo ne conosceva il prezzo  
E Seth era pronto a pagarlo. 

* * *

Gli scantinati della Chiesa erano gremiti, come quella mattina. Kate si guardava attorno, avvertendo un leggero cerchio alla testa. 

I giochi erano fatti. Il piano era stato spiegato da Padre Marcus e gli ammazza vampiri, tanti, tutti armati fino ai denti, avevano acconsentito. 

Tutti, incluso Seth.   
Tutti, inclusa lei. 

Il piano, in realtà, era molto semplice: gruppi di ammazza vampiri si sarebbero intrufolati nei punti nevralgici ed avrebbero colpito simultaneamente. Altri gruppi sarebbero stati nelle retrovie…avrebbero combattuto dall’esterno ed altri, invece, sarebbero rimasti fuori dalla mischia… per quella notte, almeno. 

“Per quanto non possiamo che auspicarlo, è improbabile che si riesca ad ucciderli tutti stanotte. Nei prossimi giorni arriveranno altri ammazza vampiri, ma fino ad allora, dovrà rimanere qualcuno qui, in Chiesa, per il dopo…per l’alba”

A quel punto Clay aveva preso la parola dicendo: “Il passaparola con i civili sembra aver funzionato. Al tramonto, ovvero fra poco più di dieci minuti, la città sarà vuota.   
Saremo noi contro loro”

Dopo le parole di Clay era seguita una breve discussione, a seguito della quale si era deciso di mantenere il silenzio radio: non ci sarebbero stati cellulari o walkie talkie quella sera, niente che avrebbe potuto far insospettire civili e vampiri...niente che avrebbe potuto distrarli una volta cominciata la lotta. 

Solo allora Padre Marcus aveva composto i gruppi, separandola da Seth…ed era stato proprio quest’ultimo ad opporsi a quella divisione.  
Ciò che era accaduto aveva sorpreso, in parte, Kate: Seth si era avvicinato a Padre Marcus e si era limitato a scuotere la testa in segno di diniego. 

Non vi erano state minacce da parte dell’uomo, né ultimatum, né toni concitati, eppure Padre Marcus, o come aveva pregato tutti loro di chiamarlo, Marcus, dopo un secondo aveva acconsentito a che combattessero insieme, a che non fossero divisi.

Kate aveva notato un lampo di disapprovazione negli occhi del prete quando, subito dopo, Chris si era offerta di far parte del loro gruppo. 

E, per un istante, ma forse lo aveva solo immaginato, le era sembrato che Clay volesse dire qualcosa, opporsi, forse, a quella decisione. Era accaduto troppo in fretta però, perché potesse esserne sicura. 

La ragazza scosse la testa; era la prima volta che si trovava a combattere accanto a tanti ammazza vampiri. Si domandò per qualche istante quanti di loro avrebbero visto l’alba, ma le sue riflessioni furono interrotte dalla voce di Seth che parlava a Clay. 

“Riguardo al tuo passaparola…sicuro che lo ascolteranno?”

La voce di Clay era fredda, ma Kate riuscì a scorgere rabbia….e disgusto in essa. Si girò verso di loro: era rimasta sorpresa quando svegliandosi, aveva trovato il letto vuoto. Per un istante aveva temuto che, a dispetto di quanto si erano detti prima di fare l’amore, Seth avesse deciso di andarsene. 

Rabbia …e dolore erano stati di breve durata, però…  
Il tempo di trovare sul tavolino, un biglietto di Seth che le diceva di avere delle commissioni da sbrigare…e che qualcuno dalla Chiesa sarebbe passato a prenderla. 

Clay intanto parlava, la sua voce era apparentemente calma, amichevole quasi, eppure Kate fece un passo avanti, avvicinandosi così a Seth. 

“Sono giorni che ci stiamo lavorando…non hai notato com’è silenziosa la città?”

Prima che Seth o lei potessero intervenire, parlò Marcus: il prete era rimasto in disparte, proprio come lei, a guardare i due uomini parlare…

Si era sbagliata inizialmente sul prete…aveva creduto che fosse come tanti altri ammazza vampiri che portavano una tonaca, o una croce appuntata in petto. 

Marcus era un guerriero, come loro….  
Ed era un servo di Dio. 

Marcus si avvicinò ai due uomini, invitandola, con lo sguardo, a fare lo stesso e disse: “Sarò io a guidare le retrovie del vostro gruppo”

Era confortante, in un certo senso, sapere che ci sarebbe stato lui, fuori, a combattere, una volta che si fossero chiuse le porte del locale. 

Marcus strinse per un momento gli occhi, il cui grigio azzurro, normalmente scevro di ogni forma di calcolo o freddezza, divenne glaciale, mentre diceva: “Li rispediremo all’inferno…costi quel che costi!”

Un guerriero…proprio come loro. 

Il prete sorrise, prima di voltarsi e fare cenno a delle donne che erano sul palco, che scesero immediatamente, Kate notò che le donne avevano delle ceste e cominciarono a distribuire dei comuni sacchetti di carta marroni.

Kate strinse nelle mani il sacchetto appena datole ma prima che potesse chiedere di cosa si trattasse, padre Marcus, al quale era stato consegnato un microfono disse: “Quelle che stringete tra le mani sono munizioni…se così possiamo chiamarle: acqua ed olio Santo…” Tacque per un istante e poi aggiunse: “Che Dio vi benedica questa notte…”

La sala cominciò a svuotarsi immediatamente a quelle parole, anche Marcus, Clay e Seth si allontanarono, ogni discussione sospesa, per il momento, notò Kate e, proprio come era stato stabilito, i gruppi di ammazza vampiri partirono a scaglioni, così come a scaglioni avrebbero raggiunto le loro mete…il tutto per non destare troppi sospetti il che, come le aveva sussurrato Seth, era probabilmente solo una perdita di tempo. 

“Sono vampiri…sono predatori…loro, il pericolo lo avvertono a naso!” Aveva detto Seth scuotendo la testa. Eppure, non aveva posto obiezioni al piano. 

Kate scosse debolmente la testa, cominciando ad abbottonarsi il cappotto. Era ora di andare per lei. 

Mosse qualche passo, ma si fermò quando vide Chris e Clay: la donna appoggiò una mano sul torace dell’uomo subito prima di lasciare la sala…ed un istante dopo Clay, incurante dei presenti, si sfilò una catenina che portava al collo, recuperando da essa una vera d’argento, che infilò all’anulare sinistro. 

Una vera d’argento maledettamente simile a quella indossata da Chris. 

Kate era sorpresa da quanto aveva appena visto; le era difficile conciliare la scena alla quale aveva appena assistito con i due ammazza vampiri che aveva conosciuto quella mattina. La sorpresa durò poco, però, immediatamente cercò Seth con lo sguardo. 

L’uomo si era allontanato senza che lei se ne accorgesse, unendosi al gruppo col quale doveva allontanarsi. 

Non gli ci volle molto per individuarlo: Seth ascoltava – o fingeva di farlo-, quanto alcuni ammazza vampiri stavano dicendo. Il volto dell’uomo era serio, teneva il capo chino e da come serrava le mascelle, lei pensò che fosse pronto a mettere mano alla 44.   
Non poté impedirsi un piccolo sorriso che svanì però, subito dopo da un’ondata di paura tanto forte da mozzarle il respiro, da paralizzarla, per qualche istante. 

Paura…per Seth, per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere una volta lasciata la Chiesa. 

Durò poco però, Kate aveva imparato a convincere con la paura, ad ignorarla. La paura non era che un mostro, infondo.  
La paura non era molto diversa dai demoni che uccideva da anni. 

Scacciò la paura e, l’unica cosa che rimase in lei, fu il desiderio forte, quasi fisico, di correre da Seth…ed abbracciarlo…a dispetto di quelli che erano i loro ruoli, le loro vite…ed i pericoli che correvano tra quegli ammazza vampiri. 

Non si avvicinò a Seth. Alla fine, la disciplina, la stessa che le aveva permesso di sopravvivere fino a quel momento, ebbe la meglio.   
Inoltre, pensò che Seth non avrebbe amato quel tipo di smancerie. 

Una volta, due giorni prima, dopo aver fatto l’amore, al buio di una camera di motel, Seth aveva sussurrato: “Questa non è una favola, Kate…ed io non sono il fottuto principe azzurro…o il delinquente dal cuore d’oro….”

Kate aveva taciuto, chiudendo gli occhi, appoggiando una guancia contro un braccio di Seth e spinta dalle parole dell’uomo si era ritrovata a pensare, per la prima volta da molto tempo, ai sogni che aveva avuto prima del Titty Twister, a quando Roy Johansonn, un suo compagno di liceo, il suo primo ragazzo, le fosse sembrato il principe azzurro. 

Una vita prima…  
Prima degli occhi scuri di Seth, delle sue cicatrici, della sua voce roca e del fuoco che le aveva acceso l’anima. 

Non aveva risposto a Seth e lui, probabilmente, aveva pensato che si fosse addormentata, ancor prima di udire le sue parole…e fino a quel pomeriggio non aveva ripreso l’argomento. 

 

Non era un principe azzurro.  
Seth Gecko era l’uomo che aveva ridato la fede a suo padre.   
Era l’uomo che le aveva salvato la vita  
Era l’uomo che amava, disperatamente, con tutta se stessa.   
Era l’uomo che…le si stava avvicinando!

Seth sorrise quando le si parò di fronte e le prese una mano , lasciando scivolare qualcosa nel palmo di essa. 

Occhi negli occhi.   
Fuoco puro.  
Passione.   
Amore. 

Tutto ciò passò nello sguardo che si scambiarono, poi Seth inclinò la testa e si allontanò, senza dire una parola. 

Lo vide andar via, conscia per un momento solo del battito del cuore che le martellava in gola, costringendola a deglutire ripetutamente. 

Abbassò la testa, osservando per un istante la sua mano sinistra, ancora chiusa in un pugno; l’aprì lentamente e non poté fare a meno di sorridere.   
Nel palmo della sua mano, brillava un piccolo crocefisso d’oro.

Il suo sorriso si allargò quando ripensò al suo risveglio e al fatto che Seth non fosse stato nel camper. Nel biglietto che le aveva lasciato, Seth aveva scritto di commissioni da sbrigare.

Scosse leggermente la testa, richiudendo la mano e sollevò la testa, rendendosi conto che la Chiesa stava continuando a svuotarsi, vide infatti un altro gruppetto allontanarsi e contemporaneamente, Marcus che, con tutta probabilità aveva assistito alla scena tra Seth e lei, le si avvicinò, dicendo: “Jack…mi aveva chiesto di benedire qualcosa per te, oggi pomeriggio” 

Il prete tacque per un istante poi aggiunse: “Il Signore opera in modi misteriosi, Kate…” Le sorrise dolcemente, e continuò: “Egli conosce il cuore di tutti i Suoi figli…nessuno escluso!”

Marcus la guardò e Kate, in quel momento, ebbe l’assoluta certezza, a partire dalla lentezza con cui il prete aveva pronunciato il nome Jack, alle parole che ne erano seguite, che sapesse di Seth…e non gli importasse. 

Non sapeva se era a conoscenza delle manovre degli altri ammazza vampiri, sentiva però, che non era parte di esse. 

Marcus si guardò attorno e disse: “Sei pronta ad andare, Kate?”

Il sorriso della ragazza si allargò mentre stringeva il piccolo crocefisso nel pugno, e disse: “Ora sì, Marcus…ora sono pronta!”

* * *

La Chiesa era quasi vuota, ormai. Anche l’ultimo gruppo di ammazza vampiri si era allontanato: uomini e donne pronti a combattere per la causa…a morire, per essa. 

Marcus, stava ultimando i preparativi per il ritorno, posto che vi fosse un ritorno per loro. Pochi, tra uomini e donne, sedevano nello scantinato, lo sapeva, mentre lui, era di fronte all’altare, in quel momento. 

Era inginocchiato di fronte all’effige del Figlio dell’Uomo, di Colui che era venuto per i giusti e per i peccatori. 

Mentre piano si rimetteva in piedi, facendosi il segno della Croce, la sua mente tornò per un istante a quel pomeriggio.   
Era stato inginocchiato, a pregare, affinché avesse abbastanza forza ed abbastanza fede per liberare la sua città da quegli abomini.   
Aveva udito chiaramente i passi dietro di se e, persino da essi, aveva immaginato di chi si trattasse. 

L’uomo dietro di lui, aveva tenuto le mani nelle tasche del cappotto.   
L’uomo dietro di lui sarebbe sembrato sicuro di se, ad un osservatore distratto, sarebbe sembrato, forse, persino arrogante….questo fino a quando non ci si fosse fermati ad osservare la piega delle labbra carnose e, soprattutto, lo sguardo.   
Lo sguardo dell’uomo era stato quello di uno spaventato….lo sguardo di un uomo che stava vivendo un conflitto interiore fortissimo e, probabilmente, nuovo per lui. 

Jack, l’uomo che gli era arrivato alle spalle, era stato turbato, spaventato…sebbene Marcus fosse stato certo, che egli non lo avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura. 

Ripensava, in quel momento, mentre infilava il cappotto, ordinatamente ripiegato su una panca, al fatto che Jack gli avesse chiesto di benedire un oggetto, una piccola croce d’oro. 

“Lei…” Aveva detto sottovoce l’uomo, dopo che Padre Marcus aveva benedetto l’oggetto: “Aveva una croce come questa quando l’ho conosciuta. L’ha persa…per colpa mia”

Jack aveva taciuto per un istante e Marcus, in qualche modo, aveva saputo che la donna cui Jack si riferiva era Kate.   
Non ne era rimasto sorpreso ed il suo volto era rimasto impassibile, anche quando Jack aveva aggiunto: “Lei..ha perso la sua famiglia per colpa mia. Lei…ha perso sei anni della sua vita, per colpa mia!”

Mentre recuperava lo zaino da sotto una panca, Marcus non poté fare a meno di udire le parole di Jack, forti, nella sua testa, e l’amarezza in esse. 

Jack lo aveva guardato e poi aveva reinfilato la mano che stringeva l’astuccio contente la piccola croce, nella tasca del cappotto. Si era voltato, ma non aveva fatto che qualche passo prima di dire: “Ho promesso a me stesso che non l’avrei più lasciata sola…ma non sono sicuro di poter mantenere questa promessa…”

Jack si era voltato di nuovo verso di lui ed aveva sorriso…e si era trattato di un sorriso carico di amarezza; si era stretto nelle spalle e, con voce calma, assolutamente priva di emozioni, aveva detto: “Per un assassino come me, il non poter mantenere una promessa non dovrebbe essere un problema…eppure lo è…”

Marcus si era avvicinato di un passo a lui, senza parlare, temendo che se avesse udito la sua voce, l’uomo sarebbe andato via.   
Non era accaduto. 

Jack si era seduto su una delle panche ed aveva sfilato le mani dalle tasche del cappotto. 

Marcus ricordò, mentre recuperava una comune borsa da bowling da sotto un’altra panca, che le mani di Jack avevano tremato leggermente e che, solo allora, lui aveva notato che l’uomo stringeva una busta in una mano. 

Jack lo aveva guardato e Marcus si era avvicinato, sedendosi dietro di lui, solo allora Jack, senza neanche guardarlo, aveva teso il braccio all’indietro, porgendogli la busta chiusa ed aveva detto: “La dia a Kate, domani…”

E, dalla naturalezza con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole, Marcus si era reso conto che per l'uomo che gli aveva dato la busta, non era contemplatala possibilità che Kate potesse morire quella notte. Al contrario... quella lettera sembrava presagire qualcosa di molto diverso.

"Non avevo mai scritto una lettera... " Aveva detto l'uomo, quasi sovrappensiero. Si era voltato a guardarlo, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche istante e poi aveva detto, con voce assolutamente calma: "Proveranno ad uccidermi…"

Marcus aveva sollevato un sopracciglio a quelle parole e Jack, veloce, gli aveva afferrato un polso, con fermezza e la sua voce era stata ancora calma, innaturalmente tale quando aveva continuato: "Non sto parlando di vampiri, prete! Quello che sto dicendo e che non riuscirò a mantenere la mia promessa, non quella a Kate! "

Jack aveva creduto fermamente a quanto gli aveva appena detto, ma Marcus aveva avuto l'impressione che quella prospettiva non lo preoccupasse.  
La prospettiva di morire di lì a poco non era sembrato avere alcun’effetto su Jack.   
L’uomo era sembrato preoccupato solo per Kate…preoccupato di lasciarla sola. Preoccupato di non riuscire a mantenere una promessa. 

Aveva annuito alle parole di Jack, che solo allora gli aveva lasciato andare il polso ed aveva infilato la busta chiusa in una tasca del cappotto prima di domandare: “Perché?”

Jack aveva riso alla sua domanda…e Marcus aveva scorto una nota di autentica disperazione in quella risata. Aveva continuato a guardarlo mentre il suo volto tornava serio, poi Jack aveva detto: “Perché non posso fo…” L’uomo si era interrotto ed aveva digrignato i denti prima di dire: “Perché non posso rovinare le cose questa volta. È l’unica persona al mondo della quale m’importi qualcosa, prete. Devo proteggerla…a tutti i costi!”

Marcus si fermò di fronte una statua raffigurante l’Arcangelo Michele. Guardò la statua, mentre si sistemava meglio lo zaino contro una spalla ed abbassò la testa distogliendo lo sguardo dalla statua mentre con la mente tornava a Jack. 

L’ammazza vampiri….  
L’assassino. 

Era strano, Jack non aveva pronunciato una sola volta la parola amore quel pomeriggio…eppure l’amore per quella ragazza troppo magra e troppo piena di rabbia, era stato presente, tangibile, in ogni parola, in ogni gesto compiuto dall’uomo. 

Jack era rimasto in silenzio dopo aver dichiarato di voler proteggere Kate…e Marcus lo aveva osservato, mentre il suo cervello sembrava aver finalmente assimilato le altre parole pronunciate dall’uomo. 

“Hai detto di essere un assassino…” Aveva detto. 

“So cosa ho detto!” Aveva replicato Jack, secco. 

“A cosa ti riferisci, esattamente?” Aveva domandato, aspettandosi, per qualche motivo, uno scatto d’ira da parte dell’uomo o, forse, un suo rifiuto di parlare, di rispondere a quella domanda. 

Jack aveva parlato, invece, guardandolo: gli occhi di lui, pozze scure di rabbia e di dolore, la voce leggermente roca mentre diceva: “Mi riferisco a uno che non esiste più, che è morto quando ha piantato un palo nel cuore di suo fratello.   
Era un ladro, era un assassino…”

Jack aveva taciuto, sbattendo gli occhi una due volte e, quando aveva ricominciato a parlare, il tono della sua voce era stato duro, sbrigativo, quasi: “Quello che è uscito da quel locale…che è scappato dopo quella notte…ha pensato solo ad uccidere vampiri, a rispedirli all’inferno.   
Seth Gecko, in realtà, è morto quella notte…ma ci ho messo anni per capirlo!”

L’aria era fredda fuori la Chiesa e la città silenziosa, innaturalmente tale. Si avviò lentamente all’auto dove lo attendevano gli altri del suo gruppo e, ancora, il pensiero di Jack…o Seth, quello era il vero nome dell’uomo, e Kate non lo abbandonava. 

Ripensò a quanto era accaduto qualche minuto prima.   
Aveva osservato il loro comportamento e quello di altri ammazza vampiri, ed era certo che nascondessero qualcosa. 

Temeva per quanto sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco, temeva per le sorti degli uomini e delle donne che avrebbero combattuto contro gli abomini che stavano prendendo possesso della sua città. 

Temeva per gli ammazza vampiri che nascondevano qualcosa, primi fra tutti Clay e Chris…  
Temeva per le loro anime…

Temeva per Seth…e per Kate, che avrebbero dovuto fronteggiare più pericoli simultaneamente. 

Temeva per Seth, soprattutto. Temeva che nel tentativo di proteggere la donna che amava avrebbe finito col distruggerla, decidendo di scappare o, peggio, farsi ammazzare quella notte. 

Sospirò entrando in auto. 

La loro battaglia stava cominciando: quella per salvare Meadows Lyne e, in alcuni casi, quella per salvare le loro anime. 

 

Capitolo 5  
-La Lotta-

In my opinion seeing is to know, what  
You give will always carry you.   
Who’s to say we won’t survive it too?

 

Il Cleaves era quanto di meno somigliante al Titty Twister Seth Gecko avesse mai visto. Era un enorme club su due piani, lussuoso, tutto pelli e specchi e plexiglass.   
Sembrava il classico club per giovani ricchi e rampanti. 

Eppure era da lì che, a detta di Marcus, partiva tutto e Seth non ne dubitava. 

Il locale era quasi pieno e lo era per metà di vampiri, uomini e donne, quando era entrato poco prima, sottobraccio ad un’ammazza vampiri del luogo, Helen gli pareva di ricordare si chiamasse. 

Clay era stato dietro di lui e già seduta, contro il bancone del bar, Seth aveva visto Chris, fasciata in jeans e camicia firmati, i capelli pettinati in modo da nascondere la cicatrice sul volto, che chiacchierava con un altro ammazza vampiri. 

Si sistemò con un fianco contro il bancone del bar, la schiena rivolta verso una parete, e si guardò attorno, evitando accuratamente di cercare Kate tra la folla. 

Non era il momento di pensare a Kate, quello. 

Si dedicò invece ad una veloce ispezione visiva del locale, in cerca di armi potenziali: notò pochissimi oggetti di legno, ma la cosa non lo sorprese, né lo preoccupò. 

Aveva la sua scorta di paletti con se, ben nascosti insieme alle altre armi, sotto il cappotto. Era armato…e circondato da vampiri. 

Davvero c’era stato un tempo in cui riconoscerli a prima vista non era stato naturale per lui? Seth ne era quasi sorpreso, ormai gli bastava letteralmente uno sguardo per riconoscerli. 

Lanciò un’occhiata ad alcuni degli ammazza vampiri nel locale: erano in tanti…ma non abbastanza per quei vampiri…e Seth sapeva che la situazione non doveva essere molto diversa negli altri locali della città. 

Si rilassò contro il bancone del bar, mentre con la coda dell’occhio notò una donna alta, fasciata in un abito aderente rosso avvicinarglisi. 

Era una vampira…e lo aveva puntato. 

Di lì a qualche ora si sarebbe scatenato l’inferno…decise quindi di fottere sul nascere ogni pensiero che non concernesse l’immediato futuro…e quel locale. 

Fuori si sarebbe scatenato l’inferno, vero…ma le cose in quell’elegante locale non sarebbero state una passeggiata nel parco per lui. 

Sorrise alla vampira che gli si sedette accanto e che, immediatamente gli offrì da bere. 

Il suo sguardo indugiò per un momento su Chris che in quel momento stava ridendo per qualcosa dettale da un vampiro decisamente troppo somigliante ad Hulk Hogan!

Vampiri…ed ammazza vampiri da tenere alla larga da Kate. 

Non si rese neanche conto di non aver pensato neanche per un istante alla sua incolumità…non era quella ad interessargli. 

Era Kate.   
Kate…e la promessa che non avrebbe mantenuto. 

* * *

Il piano superiore del Cleaves era illuminato come ci si aspettava da quel genere di locali: luci soffuse bluastre ed ambrate, Kate notò gli eleganti divani di pelle…tutti occupati da ammazza vampiri…e vampiri. 

La recita era cominciata o, per meglio dire, la battaglia. Avevano già tutti preso posto, inclusa lei: era in piedi, in disparte, appoggiata contro una colonna, a guardarsi attorno. Le piaceva quella posizione, da dove si trovava poteva guardare…senza essere vista. 

In quel momento, e non per la prima volta, stava controllando le entrate del locale. 

Sebbene fosse andato via dalla Chiesa prima di lei, Seth era arrivato solo da poco, quando lei aveva già preso posizione; l’uomo aveva fatto il suo ingresso al Cleaves sorridendo, mentre già si guardava attorno, avvolto nel lungo cappotto nero che, come aveva avuto modo di apprendere da quando si erano rincontrati, riusciva a nascondere una notevole quantità di armi e munizioni…e Kate non aveva potuto impedirsi di fissarlo e di sorridere, nonostante la situazione. 

Non vi era stata traccia dell’uomo confuso con cui aveva parlato quel pomeriggio…di quello con cui aveva fatto l’amore…era stato in tutto e per tutto il Seth Gecko che aveva conosciuto: sicuro di se, senza paura…sexy da mozzare il fiato. 

Seth si era seduto al bancone, e Kate aveva notato che si era sistemato di modo da avere le spalle coperte.   
Era circondato da vampiri ed ammazza vampiri…e sorrideva. 

E lei non aveva potuto fare altro che imitarlo, prima di tornare a studiare il club. 

Il Cleaves era grande, molto più grande dei locali nei quali si era trovata a combattere. Vampiri ed ammazza vampiri stavano gomito a gomito, Kate aggrottò la fronte notando Chris, che era già al club quando lei era arrivata…e che si trovava a pochi metri da Seth.   
Chris non sembrava nemmeno la donna che aveva conosciuto quella mattina, non era solo la maggiore cura per l’abbigliamento o il fatto che stesse celando la cicatrice sul volto. 

Chris stava recitando una parte, flirtava con un uomo…un vampiro, una specie di gigante biondo …e sembrava stare giocando secondo le regole di quest’ultimo. 

La vittima perfetta, all’apparenza. 

Eppure, nonostante la lotta…Chris continuava a guardare Seth, a tenerlo d’occhio e lo stesso stava facendo Clay, sebbene l’uomo si stesse tenendo in disparte e stesse parlando con alcuni ammazza vampiri. 

Kate scosse la testa: avrebbe pensato ai due ammazza vampiri a tempo debito, non poteva permettersi di perdere la concentrazione…non in quel momento. 

Continuò a guardarsi attorno: aveva notato subito che il club non offriva molte armi potenziali per gli ammazza vampiri che erano in leggera minoranza numerica rispetto ai vampiri in sala. 

Era sicura di averne individuati la maggior parte di loro…ed era certa che alcuni, sarebbero stati difficili da far fuori e non solo per la stazza. 

Nella sua esperienza i vampiri più forti, quelli più difficili da uccidere non erano necessariamente quelli più imponenti fisicamente. Per la maggior parte, comunque, i vampiri che aveva individuato, non le erano sembrati molto diversi, rispetto alle centinaia che aveva ucciso negli anni. 

Si mosse di qualche passo, continuando ad ispezionare il locale, cercando di individuare da dove sarebbero arrivati gli altri vampiri….perché era sicura che ce ne sarebbero stati altri dopo quelli, accadeva sempre: in un covo vi erano sempre altri vampiri pronti a sostituire e portare al termine quanto cominciato da quelli uccisi. 

Pronti a vendicarsi, dopo….

Le suggerì una vocina nella mente che, però, scacciò subito. 

Per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva però ad individuare altri ingressi, il che la portò a ripensare ad una delle prime cose che aveva notato una volta entrata: non vi erano porte di legno o di ferro all’ingresso, si domandò quindi, come avrebbero fatto ad intrappolarli, una volta deciso di gettare la maschera. 

Perché era sicura che le cose sarebbero andate in quel modo. Il Cleaves era forse il covo di vampiri più elegante che avesse mai visto, ma era situato alla periferia della città.  
I vampiri nel club, per quanto aveva avuto modo di vedere fino a quel momento, stavano agendo seguendo lo stesso modus operandi di sempre: circuivano le potenziali vittime con promesse di passione, le stordivano con alcool, con le loro pelli, con i loro corpi…pronti, poi, a colpire. 

Kate continuò a camminare, urtando contro vampiri, sorridendo loro, scambiando convenevoli con loro…  
Teneva una mano appoggiata sul corrimano della balaustra dalla quale si vedeva perfettamente tutto il piano inferiore del Cleaves e, nell’altra, stringeva una bottiglia di birra che aveva a mala pena assaggiato. 

Il suo sguardo, a dispetto delle sue intenzioni, si posò nuovamente su Seth e sulla donna, la vampira che gli era accanto. La vampira era alta, fasciata in un aderentissimo abito rosso che metteva in risalto le curve generose, lunghi capelli neri le ricadevano a folte ciocche sulle spalle nude.   
La vampira stava ridendo di gusto a qualcosa detta da Seth che, dal canto suo, stava sfoderando il suo migliore sorriso. 

Kate incrociò le braccia contro il petto, incuriosita. 

Conosceva abbastanza bene Seth da sapere che l’uomo con tutta probabilità si era reso contro della vera natura della donna…della vampira.   
Vampira che, per inciso, era certa sarebbe divenuta una figlia di puttana piuttosto forte una volta gettata la maschera, almeno a giudicare dalla forma fisica. 

A Seth, però, non sembrava importare: stava recitando la sua parte alla perfezione, nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginare, guardandolo in quel momento, di cosa fosse realmente capace. 

Nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginare l’odio viscerale che si nascondeva dietro i suoi sorrisi e l’apparente rilassatezza dei suoi gesti.   
Scosse la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo dall’uomo e tornò a guardarsi attorno: la maggior parte degli ammazza vampiri avevano adocchiato …o erano stati adocchiati da vampiri, ma ve n’erano altri che, come lei, stavano in disparte, soli. Erano in pochi, distribuiti nei due piani del locale. 

Il loro compito era, secondo i piani, di tenere d’occhio il locale ed i vampiri, il loro modus operandi.   
Dovevano tenersi in disparte, prima che la vera festa cominciasse. 

Sapeva che non mancava molto, riusciva già ad intravedere i primi segni del cambiamento imminente: i corpi dei vampiri si muovevano in maniera più sinuosa contro quelli dei vivi, il locale si stava riempiendo ed i buttafuori, due energumeni dal capo rasato ed identiche espressioni truci sui volti, avevano preso discretamente posto all’ingresso.

I suoi sensi erano tesi, come probabilmente non lo erano mai stati fino a quel momento, tanto che non ebbe difficoltà ad udire, nonostante la cacofonia di musica e voci, i passi della persona che le si stava avvicinando alle spalle. 

Si portò la bottiglia di birra alle labbra e ne bevve un sorso, mentre si voltava, solo per incontrare il volto di Clay. 

Non era particolarmente sorpresa per il fatto che l’uomo l’avesse cercata…non dopo gli eventi di quel pomeriggio.

Clay sorrideva…e per quanto Kate stesse cercando, non riusciva a scorgere calcolo…o risentimento di alcun tipo negli occhi dell’uomo. Clay sorrideva, quasi come se fossero vecchi amici…e non sconosciuti legati solo dal comune odio per i vampiri.

Il figlio di puttana le sorrideva... quasi come se non avesse provato a fottere la mente dell'uomo che amava quel pomeriggio! 

Clay allungò la mano sinistra per porgerle un bicchiere e Kate ebbe modo di scorgere la sottile vera d'argento all'anulare, prima che Clay dicesse con fare casuale: "Il locale è bello pieno..."

Kate non accettò il bicchiere e di fronte ad un'occhiata incuriosita dell'uomo, si limitò a sollevare la bottiglia di birra per fargliela vedere. Clay si strinse nelle spalle, prima di cominciare a bere dal bicchiere e lei commentò: "Già... e non siamo che ad inizio serata..." 

Clay strinse gli occhi, guardandosi attorno, sembrava rilassato, completamente a proprio agio, così diverso dall'uomo che aveva conosciuto quella mattina.  
Non era un dilettante, pensò, nessuno tra gli ammazza vampiri presenti nel locale lo era.

Clay interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri quando ancora senza guardarla disse: " Mi stavo chiedendo dove fossi finita..."  
La guardò... ed ancora Kate non riuscì a scorgere un'ombra di calcolo, di odio negli occhi azzurri dell'uomo.

“La serata è appena all’inizio Clay, ho pensato di rimanere un po’ defilata ora che…” S’interruppe, quando Clay si mosse di un passo verso di lei e Kate fu quasi tentata di arretrare, di allontanarsi dall’uomo.   
Erano appoggiati alla balaustra e Kate aveva una spalla contro una colonna, non avrebbe avuto, anche se lo avesse voluto, dove andare.   
Dove e come fuggire dallo sguardo di Clay…e dalla preoccupazione che scorse negli occhi di lui.   
Fu quello sguardo a farle desiderare di allontanarsi…a spaventarla.   
Era fuori luogo, quello sguardo, era innaturale…in un posto come quello, in una notte come quella…e per persone come loro. 

“Kate” Disse Clay e la sua voce era gentile, priva di quella freddezza alla quale si era velocemente abituata. “Se ora decidessi di andare via dal locale, di stare con gli altri…fuori, o in Chiesa…sarebbe la cosa migliore.  
Saresti più al sicuro!”

Kate sollevò le sopracciglia alle parole dell’uomo.   
Come diavolo gli era venuta in mente una cosa del genere? Davvero pensava che avrebbe potuto voltare le spalle alla lotta?  
Davvero pensava che avrebbe potuto lasciare Seth solo…con vampiri ed ammazza vampiri pronto a farlo fuori?

Clay non attese che lei rispondesse, la sua voce fu ancora gentile, ma lo sguardo negli occhi dell’uomo ridivenne duro, freddo, quando aggiunse: “Anche lui sarebbe d’accordo con me…”

Kate rimase incredula per un secondo…  
Certo, Seth sarebbe stato d’accordo con lui, forse…

Seth che voleva proteggerla dalla vita che aveva scelto…e si sentiva responsabile, *proprio lui* , per cose che non avrebbe potuto prevedere neanche in un milione di anni.   
Seth che per colpa sua aveva permesso a quell’uomo di provare a fottergli la mente. 

 

Sorrise a Clay, mentre stringeva forte la bottiglia in una mano, mentre diceva: “Io non vado da nessuna parte, Clay.”

Anche Clay sorrise. Si strinse nelle spalle, rivolgendo il suo sguardo al piano inferiore, a Seth, che continuava a flirtare con la vampira. 

Kate vide il modo in cui Clay osservava, studiava Seth…e pensò che non dovesse guardare in maniera molto diversa i delinquenti con i quali aveva a che fare, nel suo lavoro di poliziotto.   
E fu il poliziotto, non l’ammazza vampiri a parlare, qualche istante dopo, quando disse: “E’ bravo…ad ammazzare”

Clay le lanciò uno sguardo prima di sorseggiare altro whisky dal suo bicchiere. 

Non c’erano dubbi, Seth aveva ragione: Clay sapeva…in qualche modo era venuto a conoscenza del passato di Seth…ed anche in quel momento cercava di usarlo….per allontanarla, forse…o per confonderla. 

Cosa si aspettava che facesse? Quale reazione cercava di innescare in lei?

“Come tutti noi…” Si ritrovò a mormorare, ignorando i suoi pensieri e le allusioni dell’uomo. 

Clay scosse leggermente la testa, il sorriso di poco prima che si trasformava in una smorfia di disgusto prima di dire: “Lui è…”

“So chi è!” Lo interruppe lei, secca. 

“Lo sai davvero?” Domandò Clay….e vi era autentica curiosità ora, nella sua voce. 

Sapeva chi era Seth…lo conosceva…aveva visto il peggio di lui…lo aveva visto all’inferno.   
Ma conosceva anche la parte migliore dell’uomo, quella nata dalle ceneri di una notte di sangue e di morte. 

Azzardò un’occhiata a Seth ed un nuovo sorriso, vero quella volta, le increspò le labbra.

Seth continuava a sorridere mentre chiacchierava con la vampira. Notò come tenesse un bicchiere ancora pieno in una mano, ed i suoi sensi tesi, tesissimi, le permisero di scorgere chiaramente, persino a quella distanza, i tratti del suo volto, le sottili rughe di dolore e di espressione attorno agli occhi, intravide persino i tratti del suo tatuaggio che il collo del maglione non riusciva a celare. 

Conosceva quell’uomo, tanto bene….tanto profondamente da mozzarle il respiro…  
E ricordava…ricordava ogni singolo istante in quel momento: da quando Seth si era parato di fronte al suo camper, quel lontano pomeriggio di sei anni prima, sorseggiando lentamente una birra, un sorriso compiaciuto che gli illuminava gli occhi.   
Ricordava come Seth le avesse insegnato a bere whiskey.   
Ricordava come avesse portato al riparo Scott e lei, al Titty Twister…  
Ricordava…  
I suoi baci…fuoco puro che l’avevano riportata alla vita.   
Ricordava…  
Il sapore della sua pelle, l’odore dei loro corpi, uniti.   
Ricordava…  
Il suo sorriso, quando, poco prima le aveva donato la croce: una piccola croce d’oro, praticamente identica a quella che aveva portato al collo fino a sei anni prima. 

“Si” Disse semplicemente a Clay. 

Conosceva Seth.  
Lo conosceva tanto da capire, in un momento di assoluta, cristallina chiarezza il significato di quel dono.   
Seth voleva ridarle la sua vita.   
Voleva mantenere la promessa fatta a suo padre.   
A qualsiasi costo. Ed era un figlio di puttana determinato, Kate lo sapeva. 

Distolse lo sguardo da Seth e tornò a guardare Clay. 

Seth era un figlio di puttana determinato…ma lei non gli avrebbe reso le cose semplici.   
Non quella volta. 

“E’ l’uomo che amo, Clay” Disse…e fu sorpresa dalla facilità con cui riuscì a pronunciare quelle parole. Fu sorpresa dalla calma nella sua voce. 

Si mosse di un passo, avvicinandosi a Clay e sottovoce aggiunse: “Se dovesse accadergli qualcosa…qualsiasi cosa per mano vostra…non saranno i vampiri che dovrete temere….”

Sollevò la testa, per incontrare il suo sguardo, per assicurarsi che l’avesse presa sul serio.   
Perché era maledettamente seria, in quel momento. 

Clay annuì…come se si fosse aspettato quelle parole e quella reazione da lei. 

“Lui rappresenta un pericolo per noi, Kate…” Disse l’uomo e, di nuovo, vi era un’espressione preoccupata negli occhi dell’uomo. “Spero che tu sappia questo…”

Kate si limitò ad annuire alle parole di Clay.   
Sapeva quanto Seth costituisse un pericolo per loro…per la loro lotta…dato il suo passato, data la sua natura.   
Non ci voleva un genio per capirlo.  
Ed anche Seth lo sapeva. 

 

Quasi sussultò, quando avvertì una mano di Clay posarlesi su una spalla. Ammiccò, non vi era nulla di minaccioso nel gesto dell’uomo, nulla di premeditato…il suo tocco era gentile…di più…era quasi paterno. 

In quel momento non era un poliziotto o un ammazza vampiri.   
Era solo un uomo…preoccupato per lei. 

Eppure, il tono della sua voce fu secco, in netto contrasto con i suoi gesti, quando disse: “Dobbiamo fare quel che deve essere fatto, Kate. È la nostra vita!”

Kate deglutì, voltando la testa, cercando Seth con lo sguardo.   
Probabilmente solo lei, in quella sala, riusciva a scorgere la tensione nel corpo dell’uomo: Seth era pronto a combattere, ormai. Ripensò a quel pomeriggio, al modo in cui Seth l’aveva baciata, al modo in cui l’aveva stretta a se, mentre facevano l’amore. 

C’era stata passione, certo. Ed aveva bruciato, come sempre tra loro.   
Ma anche nei suoi baci, nel tocco delle sue mani, era rimasta l’eco della conversazione avuta poco prima, quando Seth aveva pensato di andarsene …perché bisognava fare la cosa giusta. 

Bisognava fare ciò che andava fatto.   
Era quella la regola, quella la vita che avevano scelto. 

Seth le aveva dato una croce poco prima.   
Prima di fare ciò che andava fatto. 

Sbatté gli occhi: la mano di Clay era ancora sulla sua spalla, il suo tocco era ancora gentile. 

Gli occhi…  
Gli occhi le bruciavano ed erano pesanti, per le lacrime che sentiva arrivare e che minacciavano di riempirle gli occhi, riusciva a sentirne il sapore in gola. 

Oh, Seth… Pensò: che diavolo hai intenzione di fare?

Non guardò Clay, il suo sguardo rimase fermo su Seth, sull’uomo che amava mentre diceva: “E’ questo che non riesci a vedere, Clay…questa è anche la *sua* vita!”

 

* * *

Kate lo stava guardando. Sebbene non l’avesse cercata con lo sguardo, si fosse imposto di non farlo, Seth sapeva perfettamente dove la ragazza si trovasse in quel momento.   
E sapeva che lo stava guardando, avvertiva lo sguardo di Kate su di se…  
Sapeva anche che non era sola, Clay era con lei. 

Lo aveva visto allontanarsi poco prima e sparire al piano di sopra…e dal momento che Chris non gli aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso un momento, era ovvio che Clay si dedicasse a Kate. 

Sapeva che, per il momento, Kate era al sicuro dagli ammazza vampiri… lo sarebbero stati entrambi fino a quando la lotta non fosse cominciata.   
Seth si guardò attorno: non mancava molto, ormai. Il locale era pieno e vampiri ed ammazza vampiri erano al loro posto, così come i buttafuori, posizionati ai lati dell’entrata e le cameriere, piazzate in punti strategici del locale. 

Di lì a poco, i vampiri avrebbero gettato la maschera e lo stesso avrebbero fatto loro. Sorseggiò il whiskey nel suo bicchiere…non aveva bevuto molto, fino a quel momento. Reggeva bene l’alcool e se quella fosse stata una ronda come tutte le altre, forse si sarebbe concesso un altro paio di bicchieri.  
Non quella sera, però. Doveva essere completamente lucido, la posta in gioco era troppo alta. Azzardò un’occhiata a Chris: come lui era appoggiata contro il bancone del bar, flirtava apertamente con un ragazzo, un vampiro…  
Come lui, Chris, aveva toccato a malapena alcolici. 

Sorrise, tornando a rivolgere la sua attenzione alla vampira che lo aveva adocchiato poco prima.   
Non aveva smesso un attimo di toccarlo, di muoversi sinuosamente contro di lui…e Seth era stato al gioco.   
Tutto, pur di farla fuori. 

Quella puttana gli ricordava troppo Santanico Pandemonium, nelle movenze, nella sensualità sfrenata, persino la voce, bassa, gli ricordava quella dell’assassina di Richie. 

Senza contare l’abito rosso…attillato, che gli ricordava quello indossato la vampira in uno dei suoi incubi. 

Prevedeva che sarebbe stata forte, una volta trasformatasi, ma la cosa non lo preoccupava. 

La vampira si mosse di un passo: era alta quanto lui così che quando si mosse, ne incontrò lo sguardo.   
Davvero pensavano di darla a bere a qualcuno? Potevano strusciarsi contro umani quanto volevano, potevano ridere…parlare, odorare come gli umani…ma gli occhi e lo sguardo in essi non riuscivano a mascherarlo. 

Per quella puttana, lui era cibo. E nelle iridi scure di lei, Seth scorgeva attesa…e fame.   
Ciononostante, le permise di cingerli la vita con un braccio e di chiudere così la distanza tra loro.   
Ciononostante, Seth rispose al gesto della vampira, cingendole il collo con un braccio. 

Solo allora sollevò la testa, in direzione di Kate.   
Aveva evitato accuratamente di guardare la ragazza, sforzandosi di concentrarsi solo sulla missione…su ciò che doveva essere fatto. 

Proprio come aveva sospettato, Clay era accanto a Kate: parlavano e dalla tensione evidente – almeno per lui – nel corpo della ragazza, Seth intuì che non dovesse trattarsi di una conversazione piacevole. 

Kate teneva le braccia lungo i fianchi e stringeva una bottiglia di birra in una mano, i capelli erano raccolti in una treccia, tenuta su da uno spillone di legno.

Seth sapeva che sotto il cappotto teneva nascoste armi; non era vestita in modo molto diverso dal solito, eppure, per una frazione di secondo, si sentì quasi come un fottuto liceale al primo amore…  
Per una frazione di secondo si sentì senza fiato e la sensazione aumentò, quando Kate, improvvisamente, voltò la testa verso di lui e Seth poté incontrare lo sguardo della ragazza. 

Sei anni prima aveva visto quella ragazza perdere la sua famiglia…senza crollare.   
Le aveva urlato di combattere…di non piangere…e lei lo aveva fatto: non aveva visto lacrime negli occhi di Kate…  
Lei stessa gli aveva detto di non avere più lacrime. 

Eppure, in quel momento, lacrime riempivano gli occhi di Kate, mentre Clay le parlava. 

E Seth sapeva di esserne la causa.   
Non vi era dolore, però, negli occhi di Kate Fuller. 

Solo amore, in quel momento.   
Solo amore per lui. 

E lacrime, per lui, causate probabilmente dalle parole di Clay. 

Kate scosse leggermente la testa ed abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, ma prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, la musica nel locale, assordante fino a quel momento, sfumò, così come le luci. 

Le voci, i rumori, cessarono simultaneamente e Seth si ritrovò a seguire lo sguardo di Kate che, fulmineo, si mosse in direzione del palco.   
Fino a quel momento vi era stato un dj che, personalmente, Seth non vedeva l’ora di far fuori…in quel momento, invece, vi era solo un uomo…un vampiro, anzi, pensò Seth: il vampiro. 

Era alto, bruno, imponente, elegante in un completo nero probabilmente fatto su misura.   
Sembrava un uomo d’affari e Seth scorse immediatamente negli occhi scuri del vampiro intelligenza e soddisfazione. 

Il vampiro prese un microfono e cominciò a parlare con voce pacata, quasi gentile: “Signore e signori,” Disse: “Benvenuti al Cleaves! Spero che quella che avete trascorso fino a questo momento sia stata una serata piacevole…”

La vampira rafforzò, quasi impercettibilmente, la stretta sulla sua vita e a Seth bastò una rapida occhiata in giro nel locale per rendersi conto di come i vampiri si fossero mossi, avessero preso posizione alle parole del vampiro. 

Era lui, dunque, il capo.   
Lui…a dare il via alla festa. 

Tornò a guardare verso il palco: le labbra carnose del vampiro si stesero in un sorriso…e vi era reale divertimento nei suoi occhi quando disse: “Lo spero per voi…dal momento che questi sono i vostri ultimi istanti di vita!” Il vampiro non attese le loro reazioni e continuò dicendo: “Luci, per favore!”

Si trattò di pochi istanti.   
Era sempre questione di pochi istanti, dopotutto.   
Lo era stato sei anni prima, quando la sua 44 si era inceppata per pochi istanti, sufficienti, però, a cambiare la sua vita per sempre. 

Era stato così, negli ultimi sei anni, pochi istanti che, ogni notte, avevano segnato la differenza tra la vita e la morte.   
Era stato così con Kate: pochi istanti per decidere di lasciarla in Messico, pochi per farsi avanti, sei anni dopo in Canada. 

Pochi istanti. 

I suoi sensi tesi all’inverosimile, tanto da scorgere ogni minimo movimento in sala e prepararsi. 

Pochi istanti…per rafforzare la presa sulla vampira e chiudere gli occhi alle parole del vampiro. 

Pochi istanti…e poi lampi di luce, percepiti attraverso le palpebre chiuse e le urla, umane e non, cominciarono a riempire la sala.

Pochi istanti…ed ancora lampi di luce…e la presa sulla vampira si trasformò in una morsa sufficiente a spezzarle il collo e dargli tempo

Pochi istanti…per agire…ed impalettarla al buio. 

Si era posizionato sin dal suo arrivo rivolto contro una parete, di modo che nessuno potesse arrivargli alle spalle. 

Certo, ebbe modo di considerare, mentre si faceva scivolare un altro paletto nella mano sinistra e lo usava contro qualcosa…un vampiro sperava, che gli si era lanciato addosso, non aveva previsto di dover combattere al buio. 

Quella era una novità, persino per lui.   
Aprì gli occhi: luce finalmente. E vampiri che si lanciavano contro umani, ed ammazzavampiri che combattevano, i loro volti maschere di concentrazione ed odio. 

Si mosse con estrema velocità, passando il paletto dalla mano destra alla sinistra ed utilizzando la destra per affondarla nel torace…oh, al diavolo, tra le tette di una vampira, che gli si era parata improvvisamente davanti: una biondina il cui volto coperto di escrescenze verdognole gli fece venir voglia di chiudere di nuovo gli occhi.

La vampira barcollò, sorpresa, prima di abbassare la testa e notare lo squarcio tra i seni. 

Seth sentiva il cuore della vampira pulsargli nella mano destra, utilizzò il paletto che stringeva nella mano sinistra per trafiggere il cuore della biondina e si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio quando la vampira cadde all’indietro, mentre sul suo volto orribile ancora non era scomparsa quell’espressione attonita. 

Seth gettò a terra il cuore della vampira e strinse forte il paletto nella mano, subito prima di schivare la carica di un’altra vampira, una rossa alta più o meno quanto lui. La vampira ringhiò, mostrando una fila di denti piccoli ed acuminati come quelli di un fottuto piranha e Seth si mosse veloce e la colpì al viso con una gomitata quando lei, nuovamente gli si avventò contro, facendola arretrare di qualche passo

Approfittando della momentanea confusione di lei, Seth ebbe modo di scagliarle contro il paletto, che la colpì in pieno petto. La vampira lanciò un urlo strozzato, prima di cadere riversa a terra, sopra il corpo della vampira bionda.

Veloce, Seth estrasse la pistola dalla cintura, quella dai proiettili benedetti e sparò quattro colpi in rapida successione contro altrettanti vampiri che gli si stavano avvicinando. 

Certo, l’inizio era stata una sorpresa: combattere al buio era stata una novità per lui…doveva dar credito ai vampiri per quella trovata. 

Sparò altri due colpi, mentre con la mano sinistra già recuperava dalla tasca dei pantaloni altri proiettili.   
Bella trovata, quei pochi secondi di buio e luce accecante in rapida successione. 

Ma non avevano cambiato nulla per lui. 

Pochi secondi.   
Tutti i dubbi, i piani, le incertezze, erano stati spazzati via…in pochi, fottutissimi secondi. 

La lotta era cominciata. 

Aveva combattuto in situazioni peggiori. 

E quella sera aveva una cazzo di missione da portare al termine.   
A tutti i costi. 

* * *

Il suo nome…quello che si era scelto, era Vincent. Da vivo…molto tempo prima, il suo nome era stato un altro.   
Non che avesse importanza ormai. 

Era conosciuto come Vincent. Aveva viaggiato molto, dopo che la sua casa era stata distrutta. 

Aveva visto gruppi di uomini…di umani…di *cibo*, divenire forti, divenire organizzati…aumentare di numero. 

E loro…i vampiri, cominciare ad avere paura.   
Loro…paura!

Aveva visto caos…aveva visto disordine…e vampiri troppo stupidi anche solo per pensare a difendersi. Vampiri troppo stupidi anche solo per fare altro oltre che cibarsi…ed avere paura. 

Troppo stupidi per ricordare che erano loro ad essere più forti…non gli umani.

La soluzione al loro problema era stata semplice…  
Gli umani che davano loro la caccia erano tanti…ed aumentavano di continuo. 

Per sopravvivere, loro, non dovevano fare altro che aumentare di numero…essere troppi perché gli umani potessero anche solo pensare di avere la meglio. 

Aveva viaggiato a lungo…attraversando piccoli e grandi città…silenzioso e letale, come una faina. 

Sapeva di essere poco compreso dagli altri vampiri…loro pensavano in piccolo. 

Loro, avevano dimenticato cosa volesse dire essere mortali, essere cibo.   
Lui no. Forse era quello il motivo per cui non era compreso. 

A Vincent, comunque, non interessava essere compreso: lui aveva solo avuto bisogno di essere ascoltato.   
Non era di comprensione che aveva bisogno…ma di mezzi…e vampiri che gli obbedissero. 

Aveva scelto con cura il luogo per il ripopolamento: Meadows Lyne, una città non troppo piccola, esclusa però, dai grandi centri.   
Aveva scelto con cura i locali da utilizzare per il ripopolamento ed aveva lavorato duro affinché fossero perfetti per il suo scopo. 

Aveva agito con calma, tenendo ben presente che dare nell’occhio da subito, avrebbe fottuto in partenza il suo piano. Sapeva che gli umani alla fine si sarebbero accorti di quanto stava accadendo, ma Vincent non ne era stato preoccupato.   
Aveva previsto anche che gli umani che davano loro la caccia, si sarebbero organizzati, eppure non si era preoccupato: i cacciatori di vampiri di Meadows Lyne erano stati pochi…e spaventati. Aveva pensato che avrebbero chiesto aiuto…ed aveva avuto ragione. 

Erano in tanti, quella notte al Cleaves…e con tutta probabilità erano tanti anche negli altri locali. 

Erano tanti…ed erano forti…ma erano umani…erano cibo.   
Il loro cibo. I loro corpi erano facili da spezzare, esattamente come quelli degli altri umani.   
Ed il loro sangue…facile e buono da bere, esattamente come quello degli altri…di tutti gli altri. 

Si combatteva quella notte al Cleaves, e dalla sua posizione, nascosto dagli altri, Vincent poteva osservare tutto senza essere visto. 

Si combatteva…e sangue sgorgava a fiotti invitanti e caldi, e se non si era ancora unito alla festa era solo per la leggera preoccupazione che gli si agitava dentro da qualche minuto.   
Alcuni di quegli umani erano bravi…davvero bravi, troppo…a combattere.   
Alcuni di quegli umani erano pericolosi

Non erano molti, una decina in tutto, ma erano forti abbastanza da aver instillato in lui preoccupazione. 

Li osservò uno ad uno: il più forte tra gli umani era sicuramente l’uomo dal lungo cappotto nero, che combatteva vicino il bar, quello il cui maglione a collo alto non celava del tutto linee di un tatuaggio tribale.   
L’uomo aveva combattuto …ed ucciso letteralmente ad occhi chiusi.

Gli altri erano bravi, ma erano deboli…percepiva le loro fragilità, le loro paure in maniera chiara…  
Lo stesso non si poteva dire per l’uomo che stava strappando cuori a mani nude ed ammonticchiando cadaveri ai suoi piedi. 

Lo osservò muoversi con la sicurezza e la noncuranza di qualcuno abituato a dispensare morte…e per un solo istante Vincent ebbe quasi paura. 

Digrignò i denti, scacciando quelle sensazioni: era stata la paura a ridurli in quello stato…a far dimenticare loro quanto in realtà fossero forti. 

Concentrò quindi la sua attenzione sugli altri umani, sui più forti…e non poté trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani raccolti in una treccia, che combatteva al piano superiore del Cleaves. 

Lui conosceva quella ragazza!

Kate…Katie…  
Doveva ammettere che era molto cambiata rispetto al loro primo incontro. Sei anni prima era stata…una ragazzina, terrorizzata, con la pelle che ancora puzzava del sangue dei vampiri che aveva ucciso, i vampiri del Titty Twister. 

La sua casa. La sua famiglia. 

Sei anni prima, Kate…Katie, aveva urlato…e sanguinato per lui.   
Aveva pianto…implorandogli di smettere quando il dolore diveniva troppo forte per lei. 

Sei anni prima aveva combattuto con il corpo e ceduto con la mente, mentre lui la puniva…marchiandola nel corpo e nello spirito.   
Non l’aveva morsa…ma conosceva bene il sapore del suo sangue.   
Non l’aveva resa come lui…non lei. Non dopo quanto aveva fatto alla sua casa, alla sua gente. 

No…l’aveva lasciata in vita, si era assicurato che sopravvivesse a quella notte, a quello che le faceva.   
Viva…  
Aveva voluto che continuasse ad esistere, sola come lui. 

Era cambiata, tanto per cominciare era divenuta più forte…ed era veloce, abilissima a prevenire le mosse dei vampiri che le si avventavano contro, abile ad usare i loro stessi corpi come armi. 

Era cambiata, ma Vincent riconobbe immediatamente l’odore della sua paura.   
Lo aveva riconosciuto? Sei anni prima aveva usato il suo vero volto…non la maschera umana che ancora portava in quel momento. 

Kate era spaventata…la sua Katie che tanto aveva urlato per lui in Messico…e che tanto avrebbe urlato quella notte…e con lei gli altri umani. 

Quella volta avrebbe finito ciò che aveva cominciato…  
Tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione all’uomo che combatteva vicino al bar. 

Doveva trovare un suo punto debole…per distruggerlo.   
Aveva ancora tempo, comunque, pensò allontanandosi in silenzio, indisturbato, dal suo nascondiglio. 

Infondo quella non era che la prima ondata.   
La notte, quella vera, era appena cominciata. 

 

* * *

 

Era sicura che da qualche parte, dovesse esserci dell’ironia, magari macabra, in quello che stava accadendo. 

Doveva esserci.   
Peccato che lei non riuscisse a scorgerne neanche l’ombra. 

Tra tutte le notti merdose in cui avrebbe potuto ricordare o, almeno, cominciare a farlo…perché proprio quella?  
Tra tutti i fottuti di vampiri che avrebbe potuto incontrare sulla sua strada…perché proprio *lui*?

Quello, non era il momento per ricordare cosa le era accaduto in Messico!  
Quello non era il momento per avere paura!  
Ed invece, neanche a dirlo, stava ricordando: le immagini, da confuse e prive di senso, com’erano state per sei anni, stavano diventando vivide e terribili. 

Ed aveva paura. Ed odiava il fatto che stesse accadendo proprio in quel momento!

La sua mente poteva essere andata a rincorrere farfalle quella notte, nel suo camper, ma il suo corpo, il suo cuore, ci avevano messo un istante a ricordare. 

Un. Solo. Fottuto. Istante. 

Le era bastato udire la sua voce. 

Kate non aveva riconosciuto inizialmente il volto del vampiro che aveva parlato sul palco.   
Non avrebbe potuto farlo, perché ricordava ora, che di lui aveva visto solo ed esclusivamente il vero volto, quello del suo demone. 

Aveva riconosciuto immediatamente la sua voce, però: era la voce del dolore e delle urla, la voce della paura, della vergogna…la voce che udiva nei suoi incubi, che la chiamava Katie e godeva del suo dolore. 

Le cicatrici sulla schiena, quelle che lui le aveva procurato, frustandola a sangue, avevano cominciato a bruciare quando lui aveva parlato…e la paura…forte, tanto da mozzarle il respiro, aveva preso il sopravvento per un istante. 

Era durato poco però…il tempo per avere paura.   
La lotta aveva cancellato tutto, come sempre. 

Si era mossa, veloce e silenziosa ed aveva notato che Clay aveva fatto lo stesso. 

Sei anni prima quel vampiro, quel mostro aveva portato oscurità, sangue ed urla…le sue urla, il suo sangue. 

Ed oscurità era stata…anche quella notte, per pochi istanti.   
E sangue era stato…ma non il suo.  
Non aveva urlato. 

Combatteva, in silenzio, lasciando che fosse il suo corpo a parlare, ad urlare il suo odio per quelle creature.   
Anche in quel momento combatteva: il suo corpo contro i vampiri, tanti e furiosi, la sua mente contro i ricordi. 

Era stato lui a frustrarla.   
Lui a bloccarla.   
Lui a mandare la sua mente ad inseguire farfalle quando il dolore era divenuto troppo e troppo forte perché la sua mente potesse sopportarlo.   
Lui…a guidare i vampiri furiosi per la mattanza al Titty Twister.   
Lui…a ridere delle sue urla…mentre la colpiva.   
Lui…a lasciarla viva, alla fine. 

I ricordi tornavano, mentre impalettava vampiri, mentre sparava loro, mentre sfuggiva ai loro attacchi, la sua forza maggiore, come sempre, era nel prevederli, nell’essere più veloce di loro.   
Lottava…ed intorno a lei si andava diffondendo l’odore greve del sangue. 

I ricordi tornavano…e lei era furiosa!  
Non era quello il momento! Non quella notte, non quando Seth aveva in mente qualcosa…qualcosa che sentiva, avrebbe finito con lo spezzarle il cuore. 

Combatteva al piano superiore del Cleaves, senza concedersi il lusso di vedere come se la stesse cavando Seth al piano di sotto. 

Avrebbe dovuto essere lì, con lui, a guardargli le spalle…e non dietro ad una pesante poltrona di pelle divelta, a ricaricare la pistola, con i sensi tesi, pronti a captare ogni minimo mutamento attorno a lei. 

Gli ammazza vampiri erano bravi, ma molti di loro erano stati uccisi subito: era stato il buio calato in sala a sorprenderne molti ed i lampi di luce a disorientarne altri. 

Chi era stato veloce, come Clay, lei e, sperava con tutta se stessa Seth, era riuscito a salvarsi

Scattò in piedi, la pistola carica tra le mani e sparò a due vampiri: il primo era planato dal soffitto, un grottesco pipistrello rossastro e glabro, con le fauci sporche di sangue e grondanti brandelli di carne umana; l’altro invece era stato acquattato dall’altro lato della poltrona, pronto a sorprenderla. 

Kate ne aveva sentito il tanfo, prima ancora di captarne i movimenti. 

Entrambi i vampiri esplosero, sporcandola col loro sangue; Kate impugnò la pistola con la sinistra, sollevando il cane e si lasciò scivolare un paletto nella destra, avanzando verso la balaustra.   
Schivò alcuni vampiri e ne impalettò uno, che ebbe la malsana idea di afferrarla per la gola. Perse il paletto che le scivolò da mano, e si ritrovò ad impugnare la pistola con entrambe le mani e ad usarne il calcio contro il volto di un vampiro per allontanarlo da se. 

Doveva raggiungere la balaustra…per il momento. Il suo posto era accanto a Seth…non prigioniera di ricordi scaturiti da quella voce, né dei vampiri di quel locale.   
Il suo posto era accanto a Seth, a combattere. 

Perché lei combatteva, e la lotta era ciò che era.   
Si sfilò lo spillone dai capelli, mentre sparava contro una vampira che era venuta verso di lei quasi strisciando, ferita, eppure ancora famelica. Lanciò lo spillone contro un vampiro, l’ennesimo, che planava dal soffitto, proprio sopra Clay. 

Una pioggia di brandelli verdognoli spruzzò l’uomo e la vampira contro cui combatteva; Clay la guardò per un istante, poi colpì la vampira con forza, allontanandola da se quel tanto che gli bastava per riuscire ad impalettarla. 

Kate si fece strada verso Clay, dribblando attacchi di vampiri, continuando a sparare per liberarsi il passaggio.  
Si ritrovarono spalla a spalla. Non si fidava di Clay, il suo posto era al piano inferiore, accanto a Seth, per guardargli le spalle, e perché lui facesse lo stesso. 

Non si fidava di Clay…ma era l’unico forte abbastanza da poterle coprire le spalle, mentre si apriva un varco per il piano inferiore.   
Scalciò un vampiro, allontanandolo da se, prima di azzardare un’occhiata a Clay.   
Incontrò lo sguardo sorpreso dell’uomo; era sorpreso che l’avesse aiutato, malgrado non avesse fatto mistero dell’ostilità verso Seth.  
Sorpreso, che gli avesse salvato la vita. 

Clay afferrò un vampiro e lo tenne fermo, mentre lei si faceva scivolare nella mano destra un altro paletto e lo usava per ucciderlo. 

“Tregua” Disse solo lei, sorpresa dalla calma nella sua voce, nonostante la paura che martellava nel suo petto, facendole aumentare i battiti del cuore. “Penserai dopo a fotterci, ok?” Terminò.

Clay annuì ed un istante dopo la strattonò di lato, mandandola contro una colonna, mentre affondava il braccio nel torace del vampiro che era stato alle sue spalle.   
Dentro di lei la voce del vampiro continuava a ridere, a tempo, quasi, con i colpi di frusta contro la sua pelle nuda. 

Il suo corpo combatteva.   
La sua mente combatteva…affrontando per la prima volta quello che era accaduto nel camper. 

Sentiva….o forse era solo la sua immaginazione, la voce di Seth dal piano di sotto.   
Anche lui combatteva…da solo.   
Combatteva Kate…e nonostante la paura non credeva di essersi mai sentita tanto viva come in quel momento. 

* * *

Dov’èra il figlio di puttana?  
Chris quasi non faceva caso ai vampiri contro i quali stava combattendo.   
Erano molti, certo. Ed erano forti…  
Nessuno di loro era intelligente, però. Non erano che vampiri: demoni, ammassi di carne putrescente, come le migliaia che aveva ucciso fino a quel momento. 

Il figlio di puttana che aveva aperto le danze, era diverso.   
Il figlio di puttana che aveva sorriso mentre li condannava a morte era intelligente...il che aveva sorpreso Chris, perché i vampiri, solitamente, non erano intelligenti. Chris ne aveva torturati ed uccisi abbastanza nella sua vita da saperlo. 

I vampiri agivano seguendo schemi mentali basilari…ed animaleschi. 

Lui…no.   
Chris lo aveva guardato, era stata abbastanza vicina al palco da poterlo osservare con attenzione.   
Negli occhi castani di quel vampiro, brillava un’intelligenza umana…complessa. 

Era lui a comandare…ma era qualcosa di più di un capo branco di vampiri morti di fame.   
Lui…lui aveva idee…  
Lui formulava piani…

Ed era stato lui a mettere in ginocchio la città di Clay.   
E Chris lo cercava, con lo sguardo, mentre combatteva gli altri vampiri, usando i loro corpi come armi contro altri vampiri, saltando, usando le armi che aveva portato con se: paletti e due piccole balestre, acqua santa…e le sue mani, naturalmente. 

E nonostante i vampiri fossero molti, nonostante fosse sporca di sangue e sudore, ed un taglio all’avambraccio stesse continuando a sanguinare ormai da qualche minuto, nonostante cercasse in tutti i modi di evitare di pensare a Clay che combatteva al piano superiore, senza per altro riuscirci completamente…lei si stava divertendo!

Si divertiva a vedere i vampiri attaccarla, ad illuderli che potessero avere la meglio contro di lei, solo per poi ucciderli.   
E si divertiva ad osservare Seth combattere. 

Le voci sull’uomo non erano infondate: Seth era davvero una macchina da guerra, era furia e grazia animalesca in movimento.  
Di più: uccidere per Seth Gecko era una cosa naturale. Passava con estrema disinvoltura dai paletti alle pistole, al suo stesso corpo come un’arma: calci, pugni, testate. 

Non aveva paura di avvicinarsi ai vampiri.   
Non aveva paura di essere colpito. 

Quando si trattava di combattere non vi era niente che Seth temesse davvero: uccidere era naturale per lui e Chris non faticava a scorgere l’odio che l’uomo nutriva per i vampiri. 

La rabbia, la furia che teneva normalmente a freno…quella che spaventava Clay e Greg, era il motore principale della lotta per Seth.   
Ed era forte. Il figlio di puttana era maledettamente forte. 

Era forte quasi quanto i figli di puttana che continuava instancabilmente ad uccidere. 

Non si era neanche resa conto che, mentre combatteva aveva finito con l’avvicinarglisi e, solo in quel momento si accorse, che pur spostandosi di continuo, Seth riusciva sempre a fare in modo di avere le spalle coperte. 

La donna allontanò un vampiro con una gomitata, prima di lanciarsi su di lui con l’ultimo dei suoi paletti. 

Da quanto avevano cominciato a combattere? Non ne era sicura: non era passata un’ora, comunque, e già il pavimento era pieno di cadaveri di vampiri ed ammazza vampiri…e l’aria puzzava di sangue. 

Sospirò, mentre un altro vampiro le si lanciava contro; il figlio di puttana stringeva un coccio di vetro in una mano e Chris sussultò quando uno squarcio le si aprì sulla spalla sinistra. Afferrò il polso del vampiro con la mano destra, torcendo con tutte le sue forze, fino a quando non sentì le ossa cedere e ne approfittò per sottrargli il coccio di vetro. 

Il vampiro emise un suono, a metà tra un guaito ed un ringhio che terminò con un gorgoglio quando lei gli conficcò il coccio in gola.   
Incontrò lo sguardo di Seth che, in quel momento, stava combattendo proprio davanti a lei e l’uomo sembrò leggerle nel pensiero: sparò un colpo di pistola dritto al cuore del vampiro con la gola squarciata, il quale cominciò immediatamente a liquefarsi, ed un istante dopo, le lanciò un paletto che lei si ritrovò ad afferrare al volo.   
Non si era neanche accorta che l’uomo lo avesse preso per quanto veloce era stato a farlo apparire e a lanciarglielo. 

Seth intanto, continuava a combattere, senza neanche essersi assicurato che lei avesse afferrato il paletto. 

Chris sorrise in direzione dell’uomo, mentre con la coda dell’occhio individuava il vampiro che le si stava avvicinando di lato.   
Non perse neanche tempo a combattere contro di lui: si mosse, veloce, andandogli incontro, ficcandogli il paletto nel cuore. 

Sorrideva ancora pensando a Seth.   
Non era sorpresa che Kate fosse così legata a lui, né che Greg ne avesse una paura fottuta. 

Era un bravo ammazza vampiri, pensò Chris, ed in parte le sarebbe dispiaciuto liberarsi di lui.  
Non era ancora il momento, però. La lotta era appena cominciata ed avevano bisogno ancora di lui. 

Seth Gecko…l’assassino, il ladro, l’evaso…era esattamente ciò di cui avevano bisogno per uscire vivi da quel locale. 

* * *

Clay aveva fatto l’impossibile affinché i civili non fossero presenti nel locale…e che, in generale lasciassero loro la città, almeno per quella notte. 

Ed aveva creduto seriamente che il passaparola avesse funzionato.   
La paura funzionava, di solito.   
Non quella notte, però. 

C’erano stati civili nel bar…e lui se n’era accorto quand’era già troppo tardi.   
E se c’erano stati civili lì, nel locale, Clay non voleva pensare a cosa stesse accadendo fuori, al di là delle porte chiuse ermeticamente. 

Non voleva pensare a cosa stesse accadendo nel resto della città…della sua città.   
Era furioso…e lo era con se stesso…e con i civili che, pur sapendo, avevano deciso di farsi ammazzare, condannandoli ad altro lavoro, finita la prima ondata. 

Era furioso…incazzato con Greg ed il suo piano.   
…come se liberare la sua città da quei mostri del cazzo non fosse già abbastanza!

Greg non aveva visto Seth e Kate combattere.   
Greg non aveva guardato Kate…lui lo aveva fatto…e sapeva, sentiva, che se avessero davvero ucciso Seth sarebbero stati nei guai. 

Perché Kate non avrebbe avuto più niente da perdere.   
Perché Kate amava Seth Gecko e non le importava che fosse un assassino, che fosse pericoloso per loro, per la loro missione. 

Kate sosteneva che quella era anche la lotta di Seth, era anche la sua missione. 

Uccidere Seth, per altro, avrebbe potuto rivelarsi essere un problema…più di quanto avesse immaginato all’inizio. 

Lo aveva visto combattere: era fottutamente forte…ma non era solo quello il problema. Seth Gecko era veloce… sembrava avere occhi persino dietro la schiena e riflessi prontissimi. 

Ed era furioso con Chris…con la donna che amava…perché sapeva che avrebbe provato ad andare fino in fondo col suo piano…perché quando lei si metteva in testa una cosa, era praticamente impossibile farle cambiare idea.

Perché la sua vita era ammazzare i vampiri, e non avrebbe permesso ad un uomo come Seth Gecko di rappresentare un pericolo per la loro missione.   
Chris avrebbe provato ad uccidere Seth…e si era detta pronta a fare lo stesso con Kate. 

Kate che, poco prima, gli aveva salvato la vita…  
Kate che non era forte quanto Seth, ma era veloce, ed aveva riflessi pronti quanto quelli dell’uomo.   
E, come lui, sembrava avere occhi dietro la schiena…  
E sensi tesissimi…

Mentre combatteva, calpestando, suo malgrado, cadaveri, muovendosi agilmente a dispetto della sua stazza, impalettando vampiro dopo vampiro, aveva avuto modo di osservare sia Kate che Seth. 

Aveva notato come entrambi avessero accuratamente evitato di guardare l’uno in direzione dell’altra, eppure una parte di lui era certa che, qualora uno dei due fosse stato in pericolo, l’altro lo avrebbe saputo, lo avrebbe sentito. 

Si era reso conto del fatto che Kate stesse cercando un modo di andare al piano inferiore…uccidendo quanti più vampiri possibili. 

Forse, pensò, era per quel motivo che stava combattendo accanto a lui, forse cercava qualcuno forte abbastanza da coprirla mentre lei provava a raggiungere l’uomo che amava. 

Perché lo amava…si amavano. Gli era stato chiaro dal primo momento, molto prima che Kate pronunciasse quelle parole.   
E la cosa che lo faceva infuriare di più…era che se lei gli avesse chiesto di coprirle le spalle, a dispetto del piano, a dispetto di tutto, l’avrebbe aiutata. 

Era furioso…e la furia si rifletteva nei suoi gesti, si contava nei corpi di vampiri che cadevano sotto le sue mani.   
Senza che avvertisse stanchezza.   
Solo furia. 

Prese un respiro profondo, approfittando di un attimo di quiete e si guardò attorno: la prima ondata di vampiri era stata quasi decimata, insieme a buona parte degli ammazza vampiri presenti nel locale. 

Prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, decise, doveva pensare a sopravvivere alla seconda ondata. 

E poi…  
Poi avrebbe pensato seriamente a formulare un suo piano riguardante Seth e Kate. 

Uno diverso, rispetto a quello ordito da Greg. 

Decisamente diverso, decise. 

* * *

Quei vampiri erano forti, Seth doveva riconoscerlo.   
Erano forti e determinati.   
Questo non gli aveva impedito di farne fuori un bel po’…lui e gli altri ammazza vampiri. 

Ma erano stati figli di puttana forti…e resistenti. 

La situazione si stava tranquillizzando, almeno al piano inferiore del locale: si era giunti ad una specie di pausa, di tregua armata tra i sopravvissuti di ambo le parti. 

Ci si studiava, si contavano i corpi mentre dal piano di sopra giungevano ancora rumori…ed urla.   
O, forse, molto più semplicemente, i vampiri rimasti attendevano rinforzi.   
Perché sarebbero arrivati presto.   
I vampiri erano forti, ma gli ammazza vampiri non erano stati da meno. Ora erano rimasti in pochi al piano inferiore, una decina in tutto, contro altrettanti vampiri. 

Seth si rese conto che, negli ultimi minuti, gli ammazza vampiri gli si erano avvicinati ed ora erano tutti al centro della sala e notò, non senza una certa sorpresa, che si stavano tutti coprendo a vicenda. 

Come cazzo era successo? Quando cazzo era successo? E perché non se ne era neanche accorto?

Alla sua sinistra c’era un ragazzo: doveva essere di poco più grande di Kate, biondissimo ed agile come un dannato gatto!   
Lo aveva visto praticamente volare da un tavolo all’altro, in una specie di rimpiattino con una vampira che si era concluso con un impalettamento che aveva fatto esplodere la vampira letteralmente in mille pezzi. 

Alla sua destra c’era Chris.   
Naturalmente…sarebbe stato sorpreso del contrario!

Chris era madida di sudore, l’elegante ed attillata camicia nera che aveva indosso era lacera in più punti e schizzi di sangue le macchiavano il volto ed il collo. 

Guardò dritto davanti a se, seguendo lo sguardo di Chris: un vampiro, una specie di pipistrello peloso, con una coda simile a quella di un ratto si mosse, fece un passo verso di loro, dal fondo della sala. 

 

Pensò l’uomo, muovendosi a sua volta. 

Certo, il locale era più grande…e maggiore era il numero dei sopravvissuti, eppure per Seth quella scena aveva un che di familiare. 

E, a quanto pareva, lo stesso valeva anche per gli altri ammazza vampiri…dal momento che il faccia a faccia con i vampiri restanti si svolse sin troppo velocemente. 

Agirono insieme, coordinandosi perfettamente; Chris e l’ammazza vampiri volante, afferrarono un vampira grossa come un fottuto colosso, tenendola per le braccia, mentre Seth la stordiva con una testata, prima di spararle…poi fu la volta sua, di coprire Chris, mentre la donna impalettava il vampiro maledettamente simile ad Hulk Hogan

Accadde in pochi secondi e poi Seth sbatté gli occhi, osservando veramente solo in quel momento, la quantità di corpi e di poltiglia verdastra sul pavimento. 

Corpi.  
Corpi di umani.   
Corpi che di lì a qualche minuto avrebbero preso vita, affamati, incazzati e, probabilmente, forti. Molto forti. 

Afferrò Chris che era poco distante da lui per un braccio dicendo: “Ora sarebbe il momento di occuparsi dei corpi…”

Le lasciò andare il braccio e Chris si limitò ad annuire alle sue parole, prima di allontanarsi di qualche passo da lui e gridare: “Pulizia…ora!”

Evidentemente, quello doveva essere gergo da ammazza vampiri, uno che Seth non aveva mai sentito, perché immediatamente gli ammazza vampiri recuperarono paletti da terra e cominciarono ad impalettare cadaveri. 

Seth, intanto, si guardava attorno, mentre ricaricava la pistola: ora che la situazione era più calma, poteva cominciare a prendere in considerazione l’idea di fottersene degli ammazza vampiri che volevano farlo fuori ed andare da Kate, al piano di sopra. 

Il fatto che molto probabilmente si sarebbe fatto ammazzare di lì a poco per liberare Kate non aveva importanza.   
Quello che importava, ora, era assicurarsi che stesse bene …che Clay non avesse provato uno dei suoi trucchetti su di lei.   
In quel caso…  
Beh, in quel caso, tutti i vampiri del mondo non avrebbero potuto impedirgli di arrivare a Clay….

…Clay che stava scendendo di corsa le scale: un brutto livido gli si stava ingrossando sulla fronte ed aveva graffi sul volto.   
Ma, cosa più importante, Kate era dietro di lui. 

Ed era viva. 

Era pallida, sporca di sangue in viso, ed altro le colava in un rivolo sottile dal naso, la treccia era mezza disfatta…

Ma era viva…e non vi erano più lacrime nei suoi occhi.   
Quando lei gli fu di fronte, per in istante scorse qualcosa negli occhi di lei…un’espressione cupa, che non credeva di averle mai visto in volto. 

Tranne che…  
Tranne che al risveglio dai suoi incubi. 

“Di sopra la situazione è tranquilla…” Stava dicendo intanto Clay, distogliendolo per il momento da quelle riflessioni.   
“E stiamo già facendo pulizia…” Aggiunse subito dopo guardandosi attorno. 

Kate non parlava, si stava guardando attorno; ora che la battaglia, almeno per il momento, all’interno del locale si era placata, poteva udire urla provenire dall’esterno del locale.   
I suoni giungevano loro ovattati, a causa delle pesanti porte di plexiglas e la pesante saracinesca di ferro che era calata quando erano andate via le luci…eppure era impossibile non udirli.

Non che gli interessasse particolarmente, avevano il loro bel da fare anche all’interno del locale, e non potevano certo perdere tempo. 

E ad ogni modo Kate non sembrava neanche farci caso, continuava a guardarsi attorno, lo sguardo ancora cupo. Seguì lo sguardo della ragazza che si era fissato ora, su tre degli ammazza vampiri che si stavano occupando dei cadaveri dei caduti. 

“Sembra che fuori la festa stia continuando!” Esclamò un uomo che si era avvicinato a Chris, e Seth non gli rivolse che un’occhiata distratta. 

Strinse gli occhi, lo sguardo ancora fisso, al pari di Kate, sui tre uomini che continuavano ad impalettare cadaveri, si ritrovò a muovere qualche passo, ignorando gli ammazza vampiri accalcati attorno alla pesante porta che chiudeva il locale isolandoli dall’esterno. 

Non li guardò nemmeno mentre diceva ad alta voce: “Sono bloccate, è tutto inutile…”

Non guardò Kate, neanche quando lei aggiunse: “Questo vuol dire che…”

“Questo vuol dire che noi non possiamo uscire e gli altri non possono entrare” Disse: “in compenso però sappiamo che ne arriveranno altri, no?”

Clay intervenne dicendo: “Ne arrivano sempre altri!”

Seth si fermò per un istante, dandosi qualche secondo per guardarsi attorno: certo che sarebbero arrivati…ma da dove?

Scosse la testa ed il suo volto non cambiò espressione, rimase impassibile anche quando si fece scivolare un paletto nella mano destra e chiuse la distanza che lo separava dai tre ammazza vampiri, impalettando uno di loro, prima ancora che gli altri potessero intervenire. 

Era stato un uomo, sulla trentina, probabilmente un novellino senza palle, che non aveva compreso la pericolosità di quello che facevano…e quello che comportava.   
Un senza palle, morso da un vampiro.   
Gli era bastato poco più che uno sguardo e pochi particolari per accorgersene. 

E ne ebbe la conferma quando il senza palle ebbe modo di mostrare per un solo istante quello che sarebbe stato il volto del suo demone: un volto caprino con occhi da topo , prima di bruciare in una fiammata verde e maleodorante. 

Si voltò incontrando gli sguardi esterrefatti di Clay e Chris e quello per nulla sorpreso, ma ancora troppo, decisamente, fottutamente cupo, per i suoi gusti di Kate. 

“Ma che…” Cominciò Clay, Seth si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle mentre l’uomo domandava: “Come hai fatto?”

Fu Kate a rispondere alla domanda di Clay e Seth non fu sorpreso della velocità con cui lei fosse giunta alle sue stesse conclusioni. 

“Si era rinfilato il cappotto” Disse la ragazza e poi aggiunse: “E dubito si trattasse del suo cappotto!”

In altre circostanze Seth avrebbe sorriso forse per le parole di Kate e per la sorpresa e rabbia che chiara riusciva a leggere negli occhi degli altri ammazza vampiri.   
Ma quello non era il momento di sorridere, anzi, sorridere non era propriamente in cima alla lista delle sue priorità…non quando sentiva chiaramente, sulla pelle, fin dentro le ossa l’odio di Clay e di Chris.

“Figlio di puttana…” Sibilò Chris infatti. La donna si strinse nelle spalle quando lui la guardò e sorrise prima di dire: “Non mi riferivo a te…”

L’uomo scrollò leggermente la testa. Certo che si riferiva a lui…era chiaro da come lo stava guardando, da come Clay lo stava guardando. 

Aveva ucciso un fottuto succhiasangue…e lo guardavano come se…al diavolo! Lo guardavano…e questo gli bastava!  
Non aveva tempo per quelle stronzate! Non in quel momento!

Decise di ignorare Chris e Clay, concentrandosi, invece, sul locale: la prima ondata di vampiri era stata eliminata, ma da qualche parte ne sarebbero arrivati altri…e loro dovevano essere pronti. Perché su una cosa Clay aveva ragione: ne arrivavano sempre altri. 

“Bel lavoro!” Disse Clay e poi aggiunse: “E se non fosse stato morso?”

Seth lo guardò: Clay teneva le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi stretti, sembrava tenere a mala pena a bada la rabbia.

“Lo hai visto anche tu, era stato morso!” Replicò Seth, sorpreso dalla calma che avvertiva nella sua voce. Sorpreso dal fatto che stesse cercando di ragionare con lo sbirro, invece, di piantargli una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi. 

Clay si mosse verso di lui, dicendo: “Non potevi esserne certo…”

Anche Seth si mosse, le mani lungo i fianchi, i pugni stretti. Aveva una gran voglia di fargli vedere chi era davvero Seth Gecko, di togliergli quell’espressione di odio e disgusto dal volto a suon di pugni.

Clay poteva essere a conoscenza del suo passato, di quello che dicevano i rapporti ufficiali…ma non aveva idea di cosa fosse realmente capace e Seth aveva una gran voglia di farglielo scoprire. 

E dallo sguardo di Clay, quando si trovarono faccia a faccia, Seth pensò che era proprio quello che lo sbirro voleva.   
Voleva che gettasse la maschera, al pari dei vampiri.   
Voleva che tutti sapessero di cos’era capace.   
Che Kate vedesse. 

 

Non si mosse, mentre le parole che Kate aveva pronunciato quel pomeriggio gli tornavano in mente.   
Kate…  
Kate che era accanto a lui, ora, alla sua destra…proprio come Chris, che si era posta accanto a Clay. 

“Non ora!” Le sentì sibilare. 

Non parlava Kate, ma Seth sentì una mano della ragazza posarsi leggera sulla sua schiena.   
La rabbia…quella che aveva provato fino a quel momento, sembrò quasi evaporare. O forse c’era ancora, ma a Seth non importava. C’erano cose più importanti per lui, in quel momento. 

C’era la lotta…appena agli inizi.   
E c’era Kate. 

Forse si sarebbe fatto ammazzare per liberarla dal suo passato, dagli ammazza vampiri.   
Ma non in quel momento.   
Avrebbe deciso lui il dove…lui il quando.   
E Kate non ci sarebbe stata. 

Sorrise e si strinse leggermente nelle spalle dicendo: “In ogni caso dobbiamo fare quel che va fatto, non è la regola?”

Clay strinse i denti, ma non replicò alle sue parole. La mano di Kate non era più sulla sua schiena e voltandosi, Seth vide che si era allontanata leggermente. L’ombra di un sorriso le increspò le labbra, prima che dicesse: “Beh, non so voi, ma io non intendo rimanere qui ad aspettare che arrivino!”

Kate teneva le mani sui fianchi, ciocche di capelli sfuggite alla treccia le incorniciavano il volto. Fuoco e ghiaccio sembravano danzare negli occhi della ragazza in quel momento. Ed inizialmente Seth non si rese neanche conto della comunicazione silenziosa che stava avendo luogo tra loro. 

Non ci furono parole, non ve ne fu bisogno.

Quando se ne rese conto, si ritrovò quasi ad ammiccare, sorpreso, quando fu lui a rispondere per Kate, quando Chris domandò: “E cos’hai intenzione di fare?”

“Andare a cercarli!” Rispose, quasi incredulo. 

Kate annuì e fece un passo avanti, tornando a stare accanto a lui. Era ancora così sorpreso da quanto era appena avvenuto tra loro, che gli ci volle un secondo, perché il suo cervello registrasse ed assimilasse le parole pronunciate sottovoce da Kate.   
Era stato poco più che un sussurro, eppure Seth lo aveva udito.   
E le parole di Kate, ebbero il potere di fargli accapponare la pelle. 

“Uno di loro è mio…ho un conto in sospeso con lui!”

Capitolo 6   
-Dietro lo specchio-

 

On Broken Wings I’m falling and it won’t be long  
The Skin on me is burning by the fire of the sun   
On skinned knees I’m bleeding and it won’t be long

 

Vincent aveva scelto quel locale con cura…e con cura aveva fatto allestire il suo ufficio. Da lì poteva osservare, senza essere visto, quanto accadeva dietro lo specchio…nel locale, il tutto grazie alla tecnologia moderna. 

Anche in quel momento osservava senza essere visto, e sorrideva. 

Gli umani rimasti erano pochi…e carichi di tensioni, erano evidenti nei loro corpi.   
E causa della maggior parte di quelle tensioni era l’uomo tatuato. Lo aveva osservato, cercando un punto debole in lui.

Lo faceva sempre…  
La debolezza degli umani…la loro paura, così come il dolore, rendeva il loro sangue e le loro carni più gustose, dopo. 

Aveva osservato l’uomo tatuato…e gli ci era voluto un po’ perché riuscisse a trovare una debolezza in lui…ma era accaduto. 

Katie…la sua Katie era il punto debole dell’uomo tatuato.   
Ne era rimasto deliziato!  
La sua Katie, l’unico punto debole del più forte tra gli umani che quella notte combattevano nel suo locale!

Tornò ad osservare gli umani, sorridendo per le tensioni, l'ostilità chiara sui volti di tutti loro. Avrebbero potuto rendergli il compito facile con l'uomo tatuato.

Lo odiavano... e l'odio era ricambiato. 

Ma non poteva permetterlo. Non poteva permettere che fossero loro ad averlo.

Perchè se Kate, la sua Katie era l'unico punto debole dell'uomo, allora era probabile che lo stesso valesse per lei. Se era così, l'uomo tatuato sarebbe stato suo.

Se Kate amava, temeva per quell'uomo, allora aveva dimenticato la lezione.  
Lei che aveva avuto sulla pelle l'odore del sangue della sua gente, che aveva distrutto la sua casa.

Sorrise, rilassandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona, continuando osservare gli umani prepararsi all'arrivo di altri vampiri.

Su una cosa Kate aveva avuto ragione poco prima: aveva udito le sue parole e non aveva potuto fare a meno di convenire con lei; avevano un conto in sospeso loro due.

E quella notte lei avrebbe pagato.

 

* * *

Una botola.  
Una cazzo di botola sul palco.  
Una cazzo di botola *chiusa* .  
Loro non potevano aprirla. Non c'era voluto molto perché la trovassero... ma averla trovata era stato inutile. Dovevano aspettare.

Gli ammazza vampiri rimasti non erano in molti, una dozzina in tutto, e Seth era certo che sarebbero arrivati un bel po’ di vampiri. 

Già…ma da dove? L’uomo si guardò attorno: il locale era grande e lo avevano ispezionato, ma a parte la botola sul palco, non avevano trovato altre possibili vie d’accesso al locale per i vampiri.   
Le sue riflessioni furono interrotte da due colpi di pistola che squarciarono il silenzio nel locale. 

Seth si voltò in direzione del suono mentre, contemporaneamente, attorno a loro cadaveri degli ammazza vampiri prendevano fuoco. Strinse gli occhi quando vide Kate accovacciata, che teneva nella mano sinistra una telecamera. 

“Che cazzo…” Mormorò avvicinandosi alla ragazza. 

Una telecamera!  
Che cazzo ci faceva una telecamera, di quelle a circuito chiuso, in un bar di vampiri?  
Era sorpreso di non averla notata. 

Un tempo, in un’altra vita, eliminare i sistemi di sorveglianza era sempre stato il suo primo pensiero. Questo naturalmente, prima che Richie rendesse vani i suoi sforzi sparando a poliziotti ed ostaggi neanche fossero personaggi di Doom. 

Kate si rimise in piedi e gli mostrò la telecamera: era un aggeggio molto sofisticato, del tipo che ci si sarebbe aspettati di trovare in una banca, del tipo che avrebbe cercato e distrutto immediatamente. 

L’ammazza vampiri-gatto si portò accanto a lui e c’era incredulità sul suo volto mentre domandava: “Ci stanno sorvegliando?”

“Questa mi mancava!” Commentò Chris avvicinandosi a loro. 

Kate si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, ma fu lui a dire: “E’ uno solo ad osservarci…il figlio di puttana che ha parlato prima!”

Non poteva che essere lui, dal momento che si era dileguato e che aveva tutta l’aria di essere il capo di quei vampiri. 

Evidentemente anche gli altri ammazza vampiri erano giunti alla sua stessa conclusione , perché nessuno ebbe da ridire sulle sue parole, neanche Chris o Clay. 

Kate intanto stringeva ancora la telecamera nella mano sinistra…e a Seth non era sfuggito il modo in cui era quasi impercettibilmente trasalita alle sue parole. 

Ma c’era di più: Kate era furiosa…e spaventata...tanto che le mani le tremavano leggermente. 

Era furiosa e spaventata…e furia e paura erano due pessime combinazioni!  
Era furiosa e spaventata come lo era quando si svegliava da alcuni dei suoi incubi.   
Solo che…quella volta lui non c’entrava…lo sentiva, lo sapeva. 

Perché lui l’aveva vista furiosa a causa sua…turbata a causa sua. Cazzo, l’aveva vista terrorizzata a causa sua sei anni prima e, di nuovo, negli ultimi giorni. 

No, c’era qualcos’altro…  
Conosceva Kate, ormai…niente la sconvolgeva davvero.   
La situazione attuale, per quanto merdosa, non era molto diversa da altre in cui si era trovata negli ultimi anni…  
Avevano parlato, raccontandosi storie delle loro battaglie…e sapeva che non era la lotta a spaventare Kate.   
L’unica cosa della quale poteva avere paura era…ciò di cui non parlava mai: il Messico, il camper, i segni sulla schiena. 

E per quanto volesse, non poteva avvicinarla, non poteva parlarle. Non in quel momento, mentre Chris sbraitava ordini e Clay li osservava. 

Fu proprio Clay a parlare, dicendo: “Cosa facciamo, ora?”

Kate lasciò cadere la telecamera e gli lanciò uno sguardo prima di rivolgersi allo sbirro dicendo, “Aspettiamo, Clay…”

Le mani di Kate avevano smesso di tremare, notò Seth. Se davvero Kate era turbata a causa di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa legata al Messico, come credeva, le sue priorità dovevano cambiare…

Ed in fretta anche.   
I suoi piani dovevano cambiare. 

“Li aspettiamo” Disse, ripetendo le parole di Kate: “Non a mani vuote, però!”

 

* * *

Erano in trappola. Si stavano preparando, raccoglievano e ridistribuivano le armi mentre attendevano l’arrivo dei vampiri…ma erano in trappola. 

Kate era perfettamente conscia della situazione, eppure il suo corpo continuava a muoversi, ad ispezionare armi, a lavorare. 

Avevano trovato solo una botola, questo non voleva dire però che fosse l’unica via d’ingresso al locale per i vampiri. Ed inoltre non avevano la minima idea di quanti vampiri sarebbero arrivati…Clay quella mattina aveva parlato di migliaia di vampiri…migliaia contro pochi ammazza vampiri.   
Decisamente, fottutamente pochi al momento. 

Kate non aveva smesso un attimo di muoversi, non si era fermata un solo istante…doveva tenere la mente occupata, le mani occupate…forse, pensava, così avrebbero smesso di tremare.   
Forse, così, avrebbe smesso di avere paura. 

Aveva paura, di tante di quelle cose da non riuscire a schiacciare, ignorare quelle sensazioni. 

Aveva paura di ricordare, tanto per cominciare…perché le immagini che le tornavano alla mente erano rosse di sangue…e di urla.   
Aveva paura del figlio di puttana di vampiro che si era divertito a torturarla sei anni prima…e che ora la osservava.   
Era ridicolo forse…era solo paranoia, la sua, eppure aveva quasi l’impressione di sentire gli occhi del vampiro su di lei…  
Poteva non essere lì fisicamente, poteva servirsi di congegni sofisticati…ma Kate ne avvertiva la presenza…  
Lui era il male…il buio dei suoi incubi, delle urla strozzate che le morivano in gola al risveglio, dei battiti erratici del suo cuore…e lei ne era terrorizzata. 

E poi c’era Seth…aveva paura per lui…e per quello che aveva intenzione di fare. 

E c’era lei…  
Lei…che aveva paura di morire. 

Quella nuova consapevolezza la bloccò per un istante.

Per la prima volta dopo la notte al Titty Twister aveva paura di morire. Forse, pensò con amarezza, aveva paura di morire perché aveva qualcosa, finalmente, per cui vivere, qualcosa che non fossero solo vampiri ed armi e ronde. 

Deglutì e cercò con lo sguardo Seth: non avevano parlato, c’erano stati sguardi, sì, ma anche di quelli Kate aveva avuto paura…aveva temuto che le leggesse dentro. 

Che capisse. 

Seth intanto le si era avvicinato. Era la prima volta da quando avevano lasciato la Chiesa che si ritrovavano soli. 

Azzardò un sorriso, ma non dovette essere molto convincente, perché l’uomo aggrottò la fronte. 

Attorno a loro, gli altri ammazza vampiri stavano preparandosi, eppure a Seth non sembrava importare. Seth la guardava…e vi era curiosità nei suoi occhi…e preoccupazione…per lei. 

Sapeva? Aveva intuito qualcosa? Kate non ne era sicura. 

Avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo…o dirgli di piantarla di fissarla, invece, rimase in silenzio per qualche istante prima di dire: “Grazie…per la croce”

Seth abbassò leggermente la testa, senza distogliere però lo sguardo da lei, prima di stringersi nelle spalle e borbottare: “L’ho comprata nell’unica gioielleria ancora aperta…”

Kate deglutì, sentendo in gola il sapore delle lacrime, eppure si ritrovò a sorridere. Solo Seth Gecko avrebbe potuto commuoverla dicendole una cosa del genere. 

“Tu…l’hai comprata?”

Seth si limitò a sorridere alle sue parole…ed era un sorriso, quello, che aveva imparato a conoscere bene negli ultimi giorni. Era un sorriso che le apparteneva, che aveva il potere di cancellare i suoi dubbi, le sue paure. 

Non durò molto, però. Il volto di Seth tornò serio così come l’espressione nei suoi occhi quando domandò solo: “Messico?”

Kate fu troppo sorpresa anche solo per provare a negare, si limitò ad annuire alla domanda dell’uomo, mentre ancora si chiedeva come avesse fatto a capire. 

Non aveva detto una parola, pur avendo notato il suo turbamento.   
Non aveva detto una parola…ma aveva capito. Sapeva. 

 

Non ebbe tempo di dire altro né lo ebbe Seth di chiedere spiegazioni, Clay e Chris si avvicinarono loro e Kate notò il modo in cui Seth strinse le mascelle quando Clay comunicò che gli altri ammazza vampiri avevano finito di raggruppare le armi e che nessun altro tra loro era stato morso. 

“Ho controllato io stessa” Precisò infine Chris e dal tono della sua voce trapelava odio. Odio puro. 

Seth si mosse di un passo verso la donna, trovandosi faccia a faccia con lei, guardò anche Clay però mentre diceva: “Sapete? Non so cosa abbiate in mente! Non me ne frega un cazzo dei vostri piani su me o su Kate! Non è il momento!  
Non voglio dover pensare a guardarmi le spalle da voi e non credo che voi vogliate pensare a coprirvi il culo da noi!  
Non abbiamo tempo di fotterci…abbiamo dei *vampiri* da fottere!”

Chris scosse la testa alle parole di Seth, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa fu Clay a parlare.   
Clay che era rimasto in silenzio mentre Seth parlava e si era avvicinato, ora. 

“Hai ragione.” Disse l’uomo. Clay non aveva perso tempo a provare a negare le parole di Seth, né aggiunse altro, si limito a guardare Seth mentre Chris scrollava leggermente la testa. 

Kate guardò la donna…che ricambiò il suo sguardo.   
Non sapeva se, al pari di Clay, avrebbe messo da parte le ostilità o se, invece, avrebbe continuato. 

Lo avrebbero scoperto preso, però.

Stavano arrivando.   
Kate sentiva il brusio…attorno a loro, avvicinarsi, inesorabilmente, sentiva passi, ringhi soffocati. 

Stavano arrivando…ed erano tanti. 

Non si era neanche accorta di essersi avvicinata a Seth …né che Clay era poco distante da loro, adesso.   
E non le importava. Incurante degli altri, persino del figlio di puttana che probabilmente li osservava anche in quel momento, allungò una mano per stringere quella di Seth. 

Il primo lampo di luce accompagnò l’arrivo dei vampiri.

Seth le strinse forte la mano per un secondo…

Poi fu tenebra.   
Poi fu lotta. 

* * *

 

Alla fine erano venuti: tanti, cazzuti...e cazzoni. C'era stato un istante di buio ad accompagnare il loro arrivo...e poi la lotta era ricominciata, più aspra che mai. 

Seth era in piedi, sopra un tavolino, impugnava la pistola nella mano sinistra ed un paletto nell'altra. Era ferito, sentiva sangue colargli da un taglio alla tempia ed il fianco destro sembrava aver preso fuoco. 

Era accaduto poco dopo l'inizio della lotta; una specie di energumeno alto due metri, dal muso fottutamente simile a quello di un coccodrillo, lo aveva afferrato quando gli aveva sparato e lo aveva spinto contro un tavolino. 

Seth era rovinato a terra, ferendosi la tempia e sbattendo il fianco proprio mentre il figlio di puttana esplodeva. 

Era ferito, eppure continuava a combattere, senza avvertire il minimo segno di stanchezza. 

Scese dal tavolino, trovandosi faccia a faccia con una donna: il volto era ancora quello della sua maschera umana...quello di una ragazzina dai lunghi capelli neri striati di viola...ed occhi rossi...  
Erano solo gli occhi, di quel nauseante rosso fuoco a rivelare la sua vera natura...   
...gli occhi...e le zanne che rivelò quando si ritrovò con un paletto ficcato in petto. 

Seth era interdetto...  
Inizialmente aveva creduto fosse solo una sua impressione, ma ora non ne era tanto sicuro...quei vampiri del cazzo si stavano limitando a combattere contro di lui...e contro Kate, ma nessuno di loro aveva, fino a quel momento, non aveva neanche provato a morderli!  
E dire che con gli altri ammazza vampiri ci stavano provando eccome...e in un paio di casi ci erano anche riusciti!

Sentì alle sue spalle le voci di Chris e Clay, si girò per un attimo, in tempo per vedere Kate avvicinarsi ai due ammazza vampiri, facendosi largo tra due succhia sangue...succhia sangue che, neanche a dirlo, neanche provarono a morderla. 

Erano vicini adesso, almeno loro quattro, abbastanza per coprirsi le spalle a vicenda, abbastanza per tenersi d'occhio a vicenda. 

"La botola si è richiusa!" Disse Kate, mentre Clay le copriva le spalle il tempo necessario per permetterle di ricaricare la pistola. 

Da dove si trovava Seth aveva solo una visione parziale del palco e quindi della botola, ma non aveva ragione di dubitare delle parole di Kate. 

La botola poteva essersi chiusa, ma Seth sapeva che si sarebbe aperta di nuovo, anche se fossero riusciti a far fuori la seconda ondata di vampiri.  
Ce ne sarebbero stati altri...e altri ancora. 

E dubitava che quella volta ci sarebbe stato un Carlos a toglierlo dalla merda, non sarebbe bastato un fucile a canne mozze a sfondare la porta d'ingresso del locale. 

E comunque, tutti i vampiri del locale non gli avrebbero impedito di arrivare al figlio di puttana che aveva parlato sul palco. Era lui ad interessargli davvero, lui ad aver chiuso le porte del Cleaves.

Il figlio di troia con cui Kate aveva un conto in sospeso. 

Prima però, naturalmente, doveva scoprire *come* arrivare al figlio di puttana. 

Più tardi, si ritrovò a pensare che doveva esserci una qualche ironia nel fatto che avesse avuto la via d'accesso al nascondiglio del figlio di puttana dritta davanti a lui per gran parte della serata.   
Si ritrovò anche a pensare, a quanto fottutamente strana potesse essere la vita ...il caso...il destino o quello che cazzo era a decidere come dovessero andare le cose. 

Non c'era un Carlos quella volta a tirarlo fuori dalla merda...né vi erano fucili a canne mozze a far entrare luce in un locale in mezzo al deserto messicano. 

No...

C'era uno sbirro, grande quanto una specie d'armadio che lo avrebbe ucciso se solo ne avesse avuto la possibilità, senza puttanate come camera a gas o sedia elettrica. No, Clay Winston gli avrebbe probabilmente piazzato un proiettile tra gli occhi, o gli avrebbe spezzato il collo. 

C'era ironia nel fatto che fu proprio Clay a trovare quello che avevano avuto tutti davanti agli occhi, quando un vampiro planato dal secondo piano gli si parò di fronte. 

Clay lo impalettò, ma il succhia sangue ebbe il tempo di scaraventarlo oltre il bancone del bar. 

Seth che era stato occupato a scansare vampiri e colpirne altri, fu momentaneamente distratto dal rumore prodotto da Clay quando rovinò contro le mensole, di vetro, frantumandole...crepando lo specchio...rivelando l'entrata.

Ironia, certo...quella venne dopo.   
Quando ebbe il tempo di pensare, di razionalizzare, quando fu costretto a pensare, a razionalizzare. 

La debole luce proveniente da dietro lo specchio, non gli lasciò tempo per pensare. Non gli lasciò tempo per pensare ad altro che non fosse il figlio di puttana che si celava dietro lo specchio. Che li osservava...che li aspettava. 

Forse il destino, il caso, la vita...o quello che cazzo era a decidere come dovevano andare le cose, avevano stabilito che sarebbe morto quella sera o forse no, Seth non ne era sicuro, sapeva solo che avrebbe portato con se all'inferno il figlio di puttana dalla voce gentile, che era scomparso subito dopo aver portato il buio, che li attendeva, che li voleva stanchi, che aveva marchiato Kate...dentro e fuori. 

Oh, sì...centinaia, migliaia di vampiri non lo avrebbero fermato.   
Doveva arrivare a lui...e fargli mangiare il cuore

* * *

Far fuori la seconda ondata di vampiri era stato più facile del previsto...Kate era quasi sorpresa da quanto poco ci avessero messo a farli fuori.   
Aveva combattuto accanto a Clay, Chris e Seth e forse per quel motivo nessuno di loro era stato ferito...tranne Clay quando era stato trasformato in ariete umano, scoprendo il passaggio dietro lo specchio. 

Erano occupati a coprire le spalle a Seth e Clay, che stavano liberando il passaggio, ora. I due uomini avevano messo da parte le ostilità ed avevano cominciato a lavorare, senza dire una parola, mentre gli ammazza vampiri rimasti, coprivano loro le spalle...

Seth era silenzioso, le mascelle serrate, era concentrato su quello che faceva, e non le aveva rivolto uno sguardo...non uno sguardo da quando si era precipitato dietro il bancone per verificare di persona la scoperta casuale di Clay. 

Aveva commesso un errore...un maledettissimo errore. 

Non avrebbe dovuto confermare i sospetti di Seth...non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che capisse...ma era stata troppo sorpresa dal suo intuito, troppo spaventata per fare altro che annuire. 

E se Seth sembrava aver messo da parte ogni aria di rassegnazione al suo destino, se il suo sguardo era di nuovo pieno di furia, questo non significava che Kate non fosse spaventata. Perché la furia di Seth era dovuta a lei...perché voleva sangue... voleva vendetta. 

Non si sarebbe fermato. Non si sarebbe arreso. 

Seth non sapeva, non aveva idea di chi fosse davvero il vampiro che cercava...Kate stava cominciando a ricordare...e temeva, per se stessa...e per l'uomo che amava. 

Una parte di lei, però, sapeva...sentiva che era indispensabile per loro...arrivare a lui, per poter uscire vivi da quel locale....  
Era una trappola...un gioco fottuto per il vampiro che era scomparso...che li stava osservando, che li voleva stanchi...prima di cominciare a divertirsi...perché quello lo ricordava. 

Lui aveva aspettato...aveva aspettato che lei fosse terrorizzata, esausta...prima di cominciare. 

Ed ora...l'aveva riconosciuta? Doveva essere così, pensò, altrimenti non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché nessuno dei vampiri della seconda ondata avesse provato a morderla...proprio com'era accaduto in Messico. 

L'avevano lasciata a lui...stanca, ferita, terrorizzata...e lui, alla fine, l'aveva risparmiata...l'aveva lasciata vivere...perché? Non riusciva a capirlo...soprattutto in quel momento, mentre i ricordi divenivano sempre più nitidi...sempre più terribili. 

Lui non era stato come i vampiri del Titty Twister; il suo volto, una maschera terribile di protuberanze marroni, era stato intelligente...ogni sua mossa, anche la più piccola, era stata calcolata.   
Dopo quella notte, aveva combattuto contro centinaia di vampiri...ma nessuno era stato come lui, mai. 

Aveva sempre pensato...creduto di essere stata semplicemente fortunata quella notte, in Messico...ora non ne era più tanto sicura. 

Non ricordava ancora tutto quanto era accaduto davvero quella notte, vi erano ancora zone di buio, di sangue, di urla...che non riusciva a ricordare...che non era sicura di voler ricordare. 

Dovette fare appello a tutte le sue forze per soffocare quei pensieri e tornare a concentrarsi sulla situazione attuale: dei dodici ammazza vampiri sopravvissuti alla prima ondata di vampiri ne erano sopravvissuti solo sei, Clay e Seth avevano ormai finito di liberare il passaggio, dai pannelli e dalla parete specchio che lo nascondeva, mentre alle sue spalle sentiva Chris ed uno degli ammazza vampiri rimasti, Dan, un biondino agile come un fottuto gatto, impalettare i compagni morti. 

Accanto a lei, a guardare le spalle a Seth e a Clay c'era Pat, l'altro ammazza vampiri sopravvissuto, un omone dai capelli rossi, che sembrava pendere dalle labbra sue e da quelle di Seth e che si avvicinò al passaggio quando i due uomini scavalcarono il bancone e le si avvicinarono. 

Pochi istanti dopo Chris fece lo stesso, mentre Dan si portò accanto al compagno di fronte al passaggio. 

“Come siete messi ad armi?” Domandò Chris. Kate notò che la donna si era spostata alla sua destra, formavano quasi un cerchio ora, loro quattro. 

Clay e Seth si scambiarono un'occhiata, ma non parlarono...nessuno di loro lo fece. 

Le sue munizioni erano quasi finite, poco più di due caricatori per la quarantaquattro, non le erano rimasti molti paletti ed aveva consumato l'acqua Santa datele da Marcus. 

Aveva anche una piccola balestra con se, nascosta sotto il cappotto ed un'altra pistola, una ventidue, con proiettili normali, alla fondina della caviglia; poco...decisamente, fottutamente troppo poco per quello che si accingevano a fare. 

Quello sembrava essere il pensiero di tutti loro, fino a quando Seth posandosi le mani sui fianchi disse: “Beh, che aspettiamo? Ci sono armi a terra! Prendiamole prima di andare!”

Nessuno obiettò sul fatto che fosse necessario andare...neanche lei, a dispetto dei suoi pensieri di poco prima e della paura che ancora le graffiava le pareti del cuore. 

Chris fu la prima a muoversi alle parole di Seth e si allontanò, Kate non poté fare a meno di notare Clay: l'uomo seguì Chris con lo sguardo per qualche istante, la fronte corrugata e Kate ebbe l'impressione che l'uomo avesse voluto dirle qualcosa, durò poco però; Clay scosse debolmente la testa, prima di allontanarsi a sua volta. 

Kate si guardò attorno, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, i segni della battaglia erano ovunque nel locale e su di loro, il suo sguardo esitò prima di posarsi su Seth che era di fronte a lei: il volto dell'uomo era sporco di sangue, era ferito...e sembrava stanco. 

Eppure quando parlò la sua voce era quella di sempre, quando disse: “Stavo pensando ad una vacanza...”

Kate sorrise e, per un momento, dimenticò la paura, dimenticò la voce dei suoi incubi, si avvicinò di un passo all'uomo domandando: “Una vacanza?”

“Sì, zuccherino. Niente succhiacazzi dall'inferno, niente ammazza vampiri schizzati, niente sangue...”

Sangue...puzza di vampiri e di morte, attorno a loro c'era l'inferno. C'era l'inferno e Seth non la guardava mentre parlava, mentre le mentiva.   
Eppure Kate sorrideva...anche se sorridere le stava spaccando il cuore in quel momento. 

“Mi sembra un piano” Mormorò. 

Seth ancora non la guardava, anche lui sorrideva...ed anche in quel momento le stava mentendo. 

Lo capiva dagli occhi di lui, dallo sguardo in essi...Seth non credeva ad una parola di quanto le stava dicendo, non credeva al sorriso che le stava facendo. 

Lo capiva dalle sue mani, la sua voce poteva sembrare sincera ma le mani, che teneva serrate in pugni lungo i fianchi, parlavano di rabbia.

“Bene...” Disse solo lui. 

Non le aveva fatto altre domande sul vampiro...nessuna domanda, nessun chiarimento.   
Seth sorrideva, e continuò a sorridere anche quando Clay e Chris si avvicinarono loro, distribuendo parte delle armi recuperate nel locale. 

Non l'aveva guardata mentre le proponeva una vacanza...neanche ora la guardava...continuava a sorridere, ed incapace di fare altro lei lo imitava. 

Sorrideva, pur avendo capito che Seth non si aspettava di sopravvivere a quella notte. 

* * *  
Non poteva fare a meno di sorridere. Katie era stata brava a trovare la telecamera, e se avesse cercato più a fondo...se la paura non l'avesse bloccata, forse avrebbe trovato le altre. 

Non era accaduto però, e così Vincent continuava ad osservare gli umani...non poteva più udire quanto dicevano, ma non ne aveva bisogno, non più ormai...gli bastava guardarli. 

Vincent sapeva...

Sapeva che la sua Katie aveva paura, sapeva che l'altra donna ammazza vampiri, quella sfregiata nascondeva qualcosa e che quella specie di armadio, lo sbirro della città se ne era reso conto...ed era preoccupato per qualcosa. 

E sapeva che l'uomo tatuato lo stava cercando...che sapeva di lui. 

Cosa sapeva? Cosa gli aveva detto la sua Katie? Aveva raccontato tra le lacrime tutti i dettagli di quella notte? O anche con lui era stata un guscio vuoto quando il dolore era divenuto troppo? Era ansioso di scoprirlo...

Gli altri due ammazza vampiri non lo preoccupavano, non costituivano un pericolo, non lo sarebbero stati neanche di lì a poco...quando sarebbero venuti a cercarlo. 

Vincent si mise comodo, alla sua scrivania, ...ora che gli umani avevano scoperto il passaggio probabilmente non ci avrebbero messo molto a trovarlo...e lui avrebbe lasciato che lo facessero. 

Solo allora la sua serata sarebbe cominciata davvero.   
Solo allora quegli *umani* avrebbero capito chi era davvero in cima alla catena alimentare. 

 

* * *


	4. Broken Wings

Capitolo 7  
-L'ultima porta-

 

Set a free all, relying on their will   
to make me all that I am and all that I'll be  
Set a free all will fall between the cracks   
with memories of all that I am and that I'll be. 

 

La testa del vampiro gli rotolò davanti, Seth la scalciò con un gesto distratto, mentre assestava una gomitata sul muso da topo del vampiro alle sue spalle. Qualcuno forse Chris, sparò alla testa mozzata del vampiro e poco distante da loro, al centro della stanza, il corpo di un vampiro prese fuoco. 

I vampiri erano arrivati una volta aperta la terza porta dell'enorme corridoio dietro lo specchio...e ne erano stati meno di quanto si fosse aspettato. Dieci o cento vampiri non avrebbero fatto alcuna differenza per lui, comunque. 

Sin da quando avevano lasciato la sala principale del Cleaves, una strana calma, a lui sconosciuta fino a quel momento, si era impadronita di lui. 

Forse la calma che provava doveva riflettersi anche nei suoi movimenti mentre combatteva; si muoveva, agendo con precisione. Non vi era frenesia nella lotta, ora...solo movimenti veloci...letali. 

Neanche quei vampiri avevano provato a mordere Kate o lui...e non ne era sorpreso. 

Il figlio di puttana li stava aspettando ormai, il figlio di puttana li voleva tutti per se...e a Seth andava benissimo così. 

Sparò due colpi in rapida successione, uno al vampiro dal muso di topo che, di nuovo, provò a caricarli e il secondo ad una vampira che Kate aveva appena colpito al volto con l'impugnatura della balestra. 

Kate si strinse brevemente nelle spalle prima di gettare a terra la balestra ed estrarre velocemente dalla tasca del cappotto la 44. 

Aveva mentito a Kate poco prima, e Seth sapeva di non essere stato molto convincente. 

Le aveva mentito: forse il figlio di puttana di vampiro l'avrebbe fatto fuori...o forse Clay o Chris non avrebbero rispettato la tregua...Seth non lo sapeva...l'unica cosa di cui era certo, era che Kate sarebbe stata finalmente al sicuro, sarebbe stata libera...perché avrebbe portato con se all'inferno ognuno di loro se necessario...che si trattasse di umani o di vampiri. 

E forse avrebbe dovuto cominciare con Chris! Non gli piaceva il modo in cui stava guardando Kate; era il tipo di sguardo che in altri momenti lo avrebbe spinto a domandarle quale cazzo fosse il suo maledettissimo problema, subito prima di scaricarle un caricatore addosso. 

La stanza nella quale si trovavano era piuttosto grande, una specie di enorme ripostiglio di forma quadrata, stipato di scatoloni e scaffali. La stanza, proprio come il corridoio era illuminata da fiochi neon. 

Non vi erano più stati lampi di luce, non vi erano state altre cazzate. Solo vampiri...dei quali si erano liberati piuttosto in fretta...ed ora, potevano guardarsi attorno. 

Dan, l'ammazza vampiri gatto e Pat, il suo groupie di quel pomeriggio, stavano frugando tra gli scaffali in cerca, forse, di armi. Kate stava ricaricando la sua pistola, con quelli che lui sapeva essere gli ultimi proiettili della sua quarantaquattro; Chris le si avvicinò porgendole un paletto, le labbra della donna si stesero in un sorriso che non le raggiunse gli occhi, che non rese l'espressione del suo volto meno fredda. 

L'uomo abbassò la testa e lentamente cominciò a ricaricare la sua pistola. Avrebbe potuto farla finita lì, in quel momento. Avrebbe potuto eliminare una parte dei pericoli per Kate...e invece...

...e invece sollevò la testa e si avvicinò a Clay che stava in disparte, a controllare le sue munizioni. 

Avrebbe potuto farla finita ed andare a cercare il figlio di troia responsabile dei segni sulla schiena di Kate e dell'inferno che tornava nei suoi incubi...invece inclinò la testa di lato quando incontrò lo sguardo del poliziotto e disse: “Dobbiamo parlare, Clay!”

* * *

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato...il tempo aveva smesso di avere significato per Clay Winston...era stato tutto avviluppato da una coltre rossa di dolore...e di sangue. 

I vampiri erano planati dal soffitto...erano stati dietro ogni fottuta porta...e li stavano ammazzando...uno ad uno. 

Il primo ad andarsene era stato Pat: non era stato morso, un figlio di puttana di succhia sangue gli aveva spezzato il collo mentre combattevano.

Era accaduto molte porte prima...quando il dolore era stato ancora sopportabile, quando credevano che arrivare al vampiro capo, quello che aveva fottuto la sua città fosse relativamente semplice.

Dan, invece...lui respirava ancora...ma era morto. Alla fine quel ragazzo che si muoveva come se avesse ali ai piedi si era trovato contro una vampira più agile di lui...che lo aveva morso prima che Kate e Seth le facessero letteralmente saltare la testa. 

Dan era solo un ragazzo...e presto sarebbe divenuto un vampiro. 

Era peggio quando non era solo un cadavere da impalettare...quando bisognava guardare negli occhi il mostro...e l'umano che si arrendeva ad esso. 

Ed anche se si trattava della sua missione, di quella che con gli anni era divenuta la sua ragione di vita, questo non voleva dire che fosse riuscito ad abituarvisi. 

Tenevano tutti Dan sotto tiro, ed il ragazzo...il mostro...per una volta era fermo, seduto a terra, le spalle contro alcuni scatoloni di cartone, una mano appoggiata in grembo, l'altra premuta contro la ferita al collo che continuava a sanguinare. 

Dan chiuse gli occhi e Clay sentì qualcuno: Kate forse, o Seth sollevare il cane di una pistola. 

“Volete che sia io a farlo?” Domandò il ragazzo. 

Stavano per ucciderlo...e non sapeva neanche di dove fosse. La maggior parte degli ammazza vampiri giunti a Meadows Lyne si erano offerti volontari...e ne erano stati così tanti che non vi era stato il tempo per conoscerli tutti. 

“No!” Rispose Chris. 

Clay la guardò: sembrava calma, osservava il ragazzo, probabilmente sapeva esattamente quanto gli rimaneva prima di trasformarsi...era sempre stata molto brava in quello.   
No...non avrebbero permesso che Dan provasse a farsi saltare la testa. Non avrebbero data un'arma in mano ad un succhia sangue. Non potevano correre un rischio del genere. 

Chris si spostò dietro di lui, la sentì avvicinarsi ed istintivamente Clay si allontanò di qualche passo.   
Non voleva che Chris le stesse così vicino...non in quel momento. 

Se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe capito cosa gli stava accadendo...e non poteva permetterlo...non ancora, almeno. 

C'era troppo silenzio in quella stanza, ora. C'era troppo silenzio all'esterno di essa. Il figlio di puttana li stava aspettando: il figlio di troia che aveva messo in ginocchio la sua città, che si nascondeva nell'ombra e li attendeva come un fottuto avvoltoio. 

Se Chris avesse capito cosa gli stava accadendo, cosa gli era accaduto davvero quando avevano scoperto il passaggio...lo avrebbe fermato, gli avrebbe impedito, forse, di arrivare a lui. 

E Clay non poteva permetterlo. Kate aveva detto di avere un conto in sospeso con lui...e Seth...beh, non ci voleva un genio per capire che anche lui aveva dei progetti per il vampiro. 

Loro erano forestieri, però. Loro non avevano visto la propria città scivolare nell'orrore, nel sangue, nell'incubo, senza riuscire a far niente per evitarlo. 

Anche lui aveva un conto in sospeso col figlio di puttana...ed intendeva saldarlo...o morire provando. 

Prima però dovevano occuparsi di Dan...del ragazzino biondo, il cui respiro stava diventando sempre più debole e la cui ferita al collo aveva finalmente smesso di sanguinare.

Non si voltò quando sentì i passi di Seth e Kate dietro di lui...evidentemente sapevano anche loro che la fine era vicina...

Dan inarcò la testa mostrando per un istante lo squarcio sul collo. 

“Ora!” Urlò il ragazzo con quanto fiato aveva in gola. E c'era paura, dolore...e rabbia nella sua voce. 

Fu Kate a muoversi per prima, sparando un colpo in testa al ragazzo che smise immediatamente di contorcersi, e Clay si voltò a guardarla sorpreso: aveva pensato che sarebbe stata Chris ad agire per prima...invece, Chris impugnava un paletto mollemente in una mano e lo guardava aggrottando la fronte.

Aveva capito? Sapeva? Avrebbe provato a fermarlo?

La ragazza si avvicinò di un passo a lui e, quella volta, Clay non accennò a muoversi. 

Avrebbe detto qualcosa? Avrebbe lasciato che nei suoi occhi comparissero emozioni? O avrebbe fatto finta di nulla? 

Chris si fermò per un istante davanti a lui, la fronte ancora corrugata...non sollevò la testa per guardarlo, né lo toccò...non era da lei.   
Non lo aveva mai fatto...neanche quando avevano pensato di poter avere tutto, di poter rimanere insieme nonostante la loro missione.   
Non c'erano mai stati sguardi nei luoghi di morte e sangue dove avevano combattuto. 

Chris si limitò a fermarsi accanto a lui per un istante, il capo dritto, una mano che stringeva forsennatamente il paletto, ora, tanto che le nocche le erano divenute bianche. 

“E' rimasta solo l'ultima porta...” Disse Chris. Una breve pausa...un attimo di esitazione, ma forse era stata solo una sua impressione e poi la ragazza aggiunse: “Quella in fondo al corridoio...”

Era vero. Era rimasta una sola porta da aprire...

E Clay sapeva che ci sarebbe stato altro sangue, altro dolore da tenere nascosto agli altri...

E sapeva che forse Chris avrebbe provato a portare avanti il piano di Greg...

Malgrado avesse combattuto accanto ai due ammazza vampiri per ore, non aveva cambiato idea....non lo faceva mai. 

Quanto a lui...pensava ancora che Seth Gecko fosse un figlio di puttana amorale....ma era lo stesso figlio di puttana che aveva avuto l'opportunità di ucciderli quella notte...e non l'aveva colta. 

Era lo stesso figlio di puttana che gli si era avvicinato, molte porte prima, chiedendogli aiuto per Kate. 

Kate...che era il suo punto debole. Kate che aveva sostenuto che Seth sapeva cosa doveva essere fatto...che quella che vivevano, la loro missione era anche la sua. 

Certo, se Seth fosse divenuto un vampiro...un maledetto succhia sangue, sarebbero stati guai per gli altri ammazza vampiri, per i civili...ma stava cominciando a pensare che le cose non sarebbero state diverse se fosse toccato ad ognuno di loro. 

“Abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo” Disse Chris, sempre senza guardarlo. Sebbene non avesse guardato nessuno mentre parlava, Clay sapeva che era a lui che si rivolgeva. 

Non l'avrebbe fermato, dopotutto.   
Gli stava dando tempo per...riposare. 

Chris sapeva. Ne ebbe conferma quando la donna si inginocchiò di fronte al cadavere di Dan, e colse la leggera esitazione nei suoi movimenti prima di impalettarlo.   
Ne ebbe conferma dal modo in cui si rialzò lentamente, mentre il corpo di Dan prendeva fuoco, e dalle lacrime che per un istante, un solo istante, intravide brillarle negli occhi. 

Chris sapeva...intuiva cosa gli era accaduto davvero quando col suo corpo aveva infranto la parete divisoria nel Cleaves. 

Poteva ignorare l'entità delle sue ferite, così come ignorava o non voleva vedere i sentimenti che legavano gli altri due ammazza vampiri nella stanza, così come un tempo aveva ignorato il dolore nei suoi occhi e nel suo stesso cuore quando aveva scelto la missione...però sapeva. 

Così come sapeva che non avrebbe aspettato....che non poteva farlo...non aveva abbastanza tempo. 

“No, invece.” Rispose alle parole di Chris. Fu lui a farlo, e solo allora Chris si voltò a guardarlo. E si, c'erano davvero lacrime nei suoi occhi, brillavano in essi, ma sapeva che lei sarebbe riuscite a ricacciarle indietro. Ci riusciva sempre. 

Chris si limitò ad annuire alle sue parole. “Andiamo allora...” Disse dopo un istante. 

Diede le spalle a Chris e si voltò in direzione di Kate e Seth: erano l'uno accanto all'altra....evitavano persino di guardarsi, eppure anche così il fortissimo legame tra loro era impossibile da ignorare.   
Non si toccavano, non si guardavano...ma entrambi erano disposti a tutto affinché l'altro sopravvivesse a quella notte. 

Infondo il succo delle parole pronunciate da Seth non era stato quello? 

E Kate...beh, lei era stata chiara: aveva detto di amare quel ladro, quell'assassino, quel figlio di puttana amorale. 

Greg non aveva capito un cazzo. Aveva ritenuto pericolosi i sentimenti che Kate e Seth provavano l'uno per l'altra. Non li aveva visti davvero insieme però...non aveva passato abbastanza tempo con loro per rendersi conto che erano proprio quei sentimenti, ad aver fatto trovare l'anima a Seth Gecko. 

Questo Greg non lo sapeva...e Chris...beh, se anche lei lo sapeva, non avrebbe corso il rischio di lasciare in vita una minaccia potenziale come lui. 

Si avviò lentamente alla porta, accanto a lui c'era Kate, mentre Chris camminava accanto a Seth, davanti a loro.

Si mossero bene insieme, guardandosi le spalle a vicenda nel corridoio, mentre raggiungevano l'ultima porta in fondo ad esso. 

Si fermarono davanti la porta, mentre Clay dovette deglutire quando una nuova fitta all'addome gli tolse il respiro per un istante.   
Sapeva cosa gli stava accadendo, sapeva che il dolore non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare. Ma non gli importava. 

Avrebbe continuato a combattere...voleva, doveva guardare in faccia il figlio di troia responsabile di quella notte da incubo. 

Entrarono nell'ultima stanza: le luci, quegli odiosi neon grigiastri, erano accese, rivelando un ambiente non molto diverso rispetto agli altri che avevano visto fino a quel momento. La stanza in se era piuttosto grande, di forma rettangolare e, come avevano fatto in precedenza, cercarono interruttori, computers...qualsiasi cosa che sbloccasse le porte del Cleaves. 

Sapevano bene che era tutto inutile...non avrebbero trovato niente...eppure continuarono a guardarsi attorno.

Clay sentiva stille sudore freddo scorrergli lente lungo le tempie, cominciava a girargli la testa eppure i suoi sensi erano tesi come mai nella sua vita: riusciva a percepire con estrema chiarezza ogni dettaglio della stanza, li vedeva come attraverso una lente d'ingrandimento..  
Sentiva ogni odore...ogni rumore, il tutto amplificato...tanto che quasi sussultò quando avvertì i cambiamenti nell'aria che, improvvisamente, si saturò di loro, dei loro passi, del loro puzzo. 

Non era solo lui però... gli bastò un'occhiata agli altri presenti nella stanza per rendersi conto che anche loro avevano udito, avevano sentito. Vide Chris guardarsi attorno, gli occhi stretti in due letali fessure grigie, vide Seth afferrare la mano sinistra di Kate, e Kate, infilare la destra nel cappotto, mentre ancora impugnava la pistola. 

Accadde tutto in una frazione di secondo: non aveva fatto che qualche passo che le luci si spensero. Proprio come era accaduto all'inizio di quella notte. Attraverso le palpebre chiuse avvertì i lampi di luce...

E gli si accapponò la pelle quando udì le urla: dei vampiri...

E di Kate. 

Pochi istanti...di flashes di luce e di buio percepiti attraverso le palpebre chiuse, mentre il suo corpo si muoveva, d'istinto, scalciando, colpendo...

Pochi istanti...e quando riaprì gli occhi il cuore prese a martellargli in petto quando si rese conto di due cose: erano circondati da vampiri e Kate era scomparsa.

Non morta...come aveva pensato quando l'aveva udita urlare.

Kate era scomparsa....e loro erano circondati da vampiri.

Non poté fare a meno di guardare Seth. 

Quando lo aveva conosciuto, quella mattina, aveva pensato che fosse rabbia tenuta a freno solo grazie ai suoi nervi saldi, al controllo che riusciva ad esercitare su se stesso, al suo sangue freddo.   
Si era domandato cosa sarebbe accaduto se qualcosa...o qualcuno gli avesse strappato con la forza quel controllo. 

A giudicare dallo sguardo negli occhi dell'uomo...stava per scoprirlo. 

Tutti stavano per farlo.   
* * *

Bruciava....  
Seth non aveva mai provato una sensazione simile nella sua vita.  
Lui bruciava, dall'interno...bruciava di una tenebra rossa di sangue, di urla che gli riecheggiavano nella mente, incessantemente...  
Le urla di Kate.   
Kate aveva urlato il suo nome, il suo vero nome.  
Bruciava...la tenebra rossa dentro di lui, bruciava del rumore delle ossa della mano di Kate che si spezzavano.   
Le aveva afferrato la mano sinistra quando aveva sentito arrivare i vampiri, subito prima che le luci venissero spente...e li avevano separati.   
Aveva lottato quando era stato afferrato per le spalle, stringendo convulsamente la mano di Kate quando lei aveva urlato il suo nome.   
E poi...  
E poi tutto aveva cominciato a bruciare: il suo cuore, la sua mente, il suo corpo.   
Aveva cominciato a bruciare in quella tenebra rossa....  
Ed anche ora bruciava...  
Ora che le luci si erano accese...e Kate non c'era più.  
Ansimava, senza rendersi conto di quanto lo circondava.   
Corpi...c'erano corpi attorno a lui e fuoco....  
Erano i vampiri a bruciare...quelli che aveva ucciso quando le luci erano tornate...  
Doveva averlo fatto...sebbene non riuscisse a ricordare. Abbassò la testa e si guardò le mani: stringeva la 44 nella sinistra, mentre la destra era gonfia...sporca di sangue, e bruciava...  
Tutto bruciava...dentro di lui. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di prendere un respiro profondo, cercando di pensare...  
Pensare...  
Lui aveva smesso di pensare...era stata la tenebra rossa a farlo per lui. Era stata la tenebra rossa ad agire per lui, a vedere, sentire per lui.   
Quello che lui era...l'uomo, l'assassino, l'ammazza vampiri, era stato assordato dalle urla della donna che amava...e dalla consapevolezza che gli era stata portata via.   
Ora però doveva pensare...doveva schiacciare quella tenebra rossa, quel bruciore intenso, soverchiante dentro di lui, prima che lo fagocitasse.  
Perché sapeva che se fosse accaduto, se quella tenebra rossa lo avesse fagocitato sarebbe stata la fine per Kate...  
Si costrinse a chiudere in un pugno chiuso la mano destra, stringendo i denti quando saette bianche di dolore gli riverberarono lungo tutto il braccio. Scosse la testa, ripetendo l'operazione una due volte.   
Dolore.   
Sì....lui conosceva il dolore...  
Poteva ragionare nel dolore...  
Mentre quel bruciore...quella tenebra rossa...  
Seth sapeva che sarebbe impazzito se non l'avesse scacciata. 

Ora...riusciva a vedere di nuovo chiaramente la stanza intorno a lui, riusciva a distinguere gli oggetti, le forme...e gli occupanti della stanza.   
Ora riusciva di nuovo a pensare, ad esistere. 

La stanza...  
L'ultima stanza. 

C'erano stati vampiri....ed erano morti....tutti tranne uno. 

Era lì, nella stanza, unico superstite della schiera dei succhia sangue che li avevano circondati: aveva zanne come quelle di un fottuto mammut, ed orribili escrescenze, grandi come noci, che gli ricoprivano la fronte e le gote. Strinse gli occhi quando vide Clay tenere il vampiro per le spalle, lo aveva immobilizzato, mentre Chris era davanti a loro, impugnava un paletto, pronta a finire il figlio di puttana e rispedirlo all'inferno.

Ora non c'erano più tenebre. Ora vedeva tutto in maniera chiara, E vedeva due ammazza vampiri che stavano per far fuori il succhia sangue che l'avrebbe portato da Kate. 

“Fermi!” Disse. E fu sorpreso di quanto calma la sua voce apparisse. Chris e Clay però non sembrarono ascoltarlo, Seth si mosse di un passo verso di loro, dicendo: “Usa quel paletto su di lui, Chris...e ti faccio saltare la testa...qui, ora!” 

Chris non si mosse, neanche quando le puntò la pistola alla nuca, sollevando il cane. Non sembrava particolarmente impressionata o spaventata dalla sua minaccia, ma almeno era immobile...e non aveva ancora impalettato il figlio di puttana. 

“Tu!” Disse indicando con lo sguardo Clay: “non muoverti!” 

Clay aggrottava la fronte e, solo in quel momento Seth notò per la prima volta quanto lo sbirro fosse fottutamente pallido rispetto a qualche ora prima. L'uomo comunque, qualsiasi fosse il suo problema, stava facendo bene il proprio dovere: aveva bloccato il vampiro, ed era questo ciò che contava. 

La sua mente sembrò anche registrare, per la prima volta dall'inizio serata che i due ammazza vampiri portavano due anelli uguali agli anulari sinistri. 

“Reggetelo!” Disse solo. 

Ancora una volta ebbe l'impressione che quelle due teste di cazzo non lo ascoltassero neanche...anzi, Chris sembrava non aver dato segno di averlo ascoltato...Clay invece lo guardava come se fosse completamente impazzito...persino il vampiro aveva uno sguardo incuriosito nelle iridi gialle. 

“Ora!” Ordinò, e la pressione della canna della pistola sulla nuca di Chris aumentò leggermente. Vide Clay lanciare uno sguardo a Chris, la donna annuì leggermente e mentre Clay aumentava la sua presa sul vampiro, la donna si mosse...e in un istante, con una fluidità ed una sincronia di movimenti notevole, Chris fu accanto a Clay e di fronte a lui, entrambi reggevano il vampiro per un braccio, identiche espressioni incuriosite nei loro occhi. 

Non si faceva illusioni, nessuno dei due ammazza vampiri era sembrato particolarmente spaventato dalle sue minacce... ma almeno avevano fatto ciò che aveva ordinato. Forse, adesso avrebbero capito. 

Puntò la pistola contro la fronte del vampiro mentre chiedeva: “Lei dov'è?” 

Incredibilmente il figlio di puttana sorrise! La bocca si allargò in maniera innaturale ed il vampiro mostrò una fila di denti gialli ed aguzzi a fare compagnia alle zanne da mammut. 

Gliel'avrebbe detto. Oh, di questo non aveva dubbi...perché era così che il figlio di puttana voleva giocare. 

Il figlio di puttana che era stato nel camper, con Kate.   
Era stato lui a frustarla? Era lui il responsabile delle cicatrici sulla schiena di Kate? O aveva solo osservato, godendo del suo sangue, del suo dolore?

Di nuovo quella tenebra rossa...di nuovo quel bruciore...e, come poco prima, Seth si ritrovò a stringere la mano destra, ad accogliere quasi con gratitudine il dolore che gli veniva da essa. 

“Dove l'hanno portata?” Domandò...e la sua voce era poco più che un ringhio. 

Il vampiro non rispondeva. Il vampiro lo guardava...e sembrava stare perfettamente a suo agio nella stretta di Clay e Chris...  
Sembrava che la situazione lo divertisse.

Lo colpì al volto col calcio della pistola...ed il vampiro ringhiò mentre schizzi di sangue verde lo colpivano al volto. 

Il vampiro si mosse, scattando in avanti, ma fu bloccato dalla presa di Clay e Chris. 

Ringhiò ancora...ma poi, di nuovo, come poco prima, sorrise. 

Credeva che quello fosse un gioco? Un cazzo di gioco? Cosa cazzo credeva di essere, un fottuto kamikaze? 

Infilò la mano destra in una tasca del cappotto, dimentico per un istante, persino del dolore...e si ritrovò a sorridere, quando trovò quello che stava cercando. 

Notò che il sorriso del vampiro vacillò per un istante, il che non fece che aumentare il suo, di sorriso.  
Sollevò la mano destra, mostrandogli la boccetta che teneva tra le dita: “Hai tre secondi per dirmi dove cazzo l'hanno portata...”

“Credi di potermi dare ordini?” Ringhiò il vampiro. La sua voce era bassa, gutturale, eppure a dispetto delle zanne, sorprendentemente chiara. 

Seth si strinse nelle spalle: “No...”  
Stappò il tappo della boccetta. “Ma posso farti urlare!” Disse. 

Il sorriso del vampiro, si trasformò in una smorfia, quando le prime gocce di olio Santo, gli scivolarono sulla pelle, sollevando immediatamente volute di fumo. 

Seth si avvicinò di un passo al vampiro, trovandosi faccia a faccia con lui, tanto vicino da sentire la pelle del vampiro cominciare a sfrigolare, tanto vicino da sentirne il calore. 

“Dove. Cazzo. E' ?” Sibilò contro il volto del vampiro. 

Fece un passo indietro, proprio mentre il vampiro scattava in avanti, liberandosi dalla stretta di Clay e Chris. 

“E' con Vincent!” Disse e, di nuovo, sorrideva. Allungò una mano, verso un punto della stanza rimasto in ombra. Stava andando a fuoco, ma le sue ultime parole furono: “La sta facendo urlare, adesso!”

Il proiettile probabilmente fu inutile e ridondante, non fece altro che schizzare pezzi abbrustoliti di vampiro per la stanza...ma lo fece sentire stranamente meglio per qualche secondo. 

Inclinò la testa di lato, cercando di rilassare i muscoli del collo, mentre le parole pronunciate dal vampiro divenivano reali nella sua mente. 

Era tutto reale, ora...la paura, gli odori, e la mancanza di Kate. 

Kate che era col figlio di puttana che finalmente aveva un nome: Vincent. 

Fece qualche passo nella stanza, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, le mani che stringevano ancora la pistola e la boccetta di olio Santo, senza neanche badare a quanto faceva rinfilò la boccetta in tasca.

Il cuore sembrava impazzito nel suo petto, eppure i suoi movimenti furono precisi quando controllò la pistola, arrivò persino a chinarsi per raccogliere quella di Kate da terra. 

Era la sua 44, quella che si era inceppata quando Richie era stato morso da Santanico-fottuto-Pandemonium e che non ricordava neanche come e perché, ad un certo punto, fosse finita nelle mani di Kate. 

Guardò la pistola sbattendo stupidamente gli occhi, prima di riporla nella cintura dei pantaloni. Se fosse stato capace di piangere, se avesse ricordato come si facesse a versare lacrime, forse lo avrebbe fatto. 

Ma lui non lo ricordava.   
Perché lui era un bastardo...che aveva dimenticato come si facesse a piangere.  
Perché lui era un bastardo che conosceva solo furia...e distruzione...e sangue. 

Si costrinse a respirare, invece, vagamente conscio del fatto che era totalmente esposto ora...e che se Clay, Chris o un qualsiasi vampiro avesse voluto, non sarebbe stato difficile ucciderlo.   
Ciò basto a scuoterlo...non gli interessava un cazzo di vivere o morire, ma se fosse morto in quel momento, per mano di due ammazza vampiri di merda...o di un qualche vampiro troppo zelante, Kate avrebbe continuato ad urlare. 

Forse avrebbe urlato il suo nome, forse lo stava facendo anche in quel momento. 

No, non era il momento per l'immolazione, quello. Non era neanche il momento per pensare alle urla di Kate...e al rumore delle sue ossa che si spezzavano, non era neanche il momento di maledire il fatto che non ricordasse come si facesse a piangere. 

Si voltò verso il punto della stanza che il vampiro aveva indicato prima di finire flambé e strinse gli occhi avvicinandosi. 

Sentiva i due ammazza vampiri dietro di se, e strinse i denti. Sapeva...oh, sapeva cosa stava per accadere. 

Si mosse, e fece a tempo ad intravedere la botola da dove erano arrivati i vampiri, una botola ancora aperta, avvolta nell'oscurità quando, in un istante gli furono addosso, trattenendolo, proprio come avevano fatto col vampiro e Seth sospirò. Non aveva tempo per quelle cazzate!

“Dove cazzo credi di andare?” Domandò Clay. Ed era una sua impressione o la sua voce era più bassa, quasi come se gli costasse fatica parlare?

“Dove cazzo credi voglia andare?” Ringhiò Seth. 

Strattonò Clay, ma si fermò quando la mano di Chris si strinse dolorosamente attorno alla sua destra. 

Quella puttana non aveva idea di quanto vicina fosse a conoscere davvero Seth Gecko! 

Clay gli afferrò il polso sinistro, e Seth lasciò che gli prendesse la pistola. 

“E' morta, Jack!” Disse Chris. E le sue parole facevano più male della stretta alla sua mano destra. Maledettamente più male. 

Seth si voltò di scatto verso la donna e lei dovette vedere qualcosa nei suoi occhi...non sapeva cosa, ma la stretta si allentò. 

Tanto bastò a Seth, strattonò Clay allontanandolo da se con una spinta, afferrò la mano di Chris e l'attirò a se, colpendola poi al volto con una testata. Chris barcollò quel tanto che gli bastò per allontanarla da se; ebbe un istante di esitazione prima di chinarsi ed estrarre velocemente dalla fondina alla caviglia l'altra pistola. 

Si disse, mentre la puntava contro i due ammazza vampiri che non aveva preso quella di Kate perché sapeva essere scarica, ma sapeva che era una balla.   
Ed evidentemente anche Clay e Chris dovettero pensare qualcosa del genere, perché Chris, per nulla turbata da quanto era appena accaduto ripeté: “E' morta, Jack! Se non lo è ancora, lo sarà fra poco!”

Sollevò il cane della pistola, pronto a chiuderle quella fogna per sempre, ma fu la voce di Clay a fermarlo.   
Ed in quel momento Seth pensò che doveva essere un bravo sbirro...di quelli che chiamavano per risolvere situazioni di merda come quelle. Quelle dove c'era un uomo pronto a tutto...  
Un uomo che non aveva più niente da perdere. 

“E' una trappola, non te ne rendi conto?” Domandò Clay. E la sua voce era pacata...e di nuovo Seth ebbe l'impressione che parlare gli costasse fatica. 

Si, se ne rendeva conto...cosa credeva che fosse un idiota? Erano caduti in trappola nel momento stesso in cui avevano messo piede al Cleaves...ma questo li aveva fermati?   
Cosa si aspettava che facesse? Perché le cose avrebbero dovuto essere diverse ora?

Evidentemente doveva aver parlato ad alta voce, perché Clay disse: “Andare da lui è esattamente quello che si aspetta! Troveremo un altro modo per uscire di qui, ma ora...”

Seth sparò. Il proiettile si conficcò nel muro, a pochi centimetri da Clay. Agendo d'istinto, senza neanche vedere o sentire realmente Chris muoversi, estrasse la pistola di Kate dalla cintura, e la puntò contro la donna. 

Clay sollevò il cane della pistola e Seth sbatté gli occhi. Non. Aveva. Tempo. Perché quei due figli di puttana non se ne facevano una ragione?

“Posa quella cazzo di pistola” Intimò Seth a Clay. “A terra...”   
Si voltò verso Chris puntandole contro l'altra pistola e disse: “Fai un passo ed imparerai a respirare dalla fronte!”

Clay intanto ancora non aveva posato a terra la pistola, si era limitato ad abbassare il cane, Seth fece un altro passo verso la botola, tenendolo d'occhio, mentre diceva: “Non m'importa un cazzo di quello che pensate...io ora andrò e voi non mi fermerete!”

Clay sospirò prima di dire: “Ti farai ammazzare!”

A Seth venne voglia di ridere: era ironico che fosse proprio lui a dirglielo. Che uno sbirro che fino a poche ore prima non aveva fatto mistero dell'odio che provava per lui, gli dicesse quelle parole. 

Anche Clay dovette trovare la situazione ridicola perché abbassò la pistola e scosse la testa dicendo: “Almeno hai un piano?” 

Con la coda dell'occhio Seth vide Chris scuotere debolmente la testa a quelle parole ed incrociare le braccia contro il petto. 

“Intendo trovare Kate” Rispose Seth. Ancora non aveva abbassato le pistole, il dolore alla mano destra stava cominciando a dargli la nausea, ma non vi badò, rafforzò anzi la presa sulla pistola, quando Clay si avvicinò domandando: “Ed il piano?”

Era accanto a lui, ora, guardava la botola, passandosi una mano dietro la nuca. Lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia e Seth disse: “E' questo il piano!”

Clay chiuse gli occhi per un istante...e Seth notò che il suo pallore era, se possibile, aumentato. 

Non ebbe tempo per dire qualcosa, perché Clay commentò: “Oh, fanculo! Tanto non c'è un altro modo per uscire da questo cesso!”

Seth guardò lo sbirro, sorpreso. Il mondo stava davvero andando a puttane se uno sbirro era pronto ad aiutarlo!

Seth abbassò la pistola che teneva puntata contro Clay...rimaneva Chris, però...e la donna li guardava aggrottando la fronte. Quella mattina aveva pensato che avesse occhi senz'anima, come quelli di una bambola...era apparsa priva di sentimenti...in quel momento, invece, sul suo volto ve ne erano eccome di sentimenti! Era furiosa...sbigottita..e delusa. 

“Chris?” Domandò Clay. 

La donna sollevò le mani in aria, esasperata prima di dire: “Io non vi seguo...”

Clay sospirò, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa...o che potesse farlo Seth...o far parlare la sua pistola per lui, Chris disse, secca: “Non mi farò ammazzare per una pollastrella!”

Seth posò la pistola di Kate, e si strinse nelle spalle mentre diceva: “Mi sembra giusto! Spero che sarai veloce abbastanza da farti saltare la testa quando ti prenderanno, Chris” Le sorrise ed aggiunse: “O che lo sia abbastanza da farla saltare a noi, quando torneremo come vampiri...”

Guardò Clay e la sua attenzione fu attirata ancora una volta dalla vera d'argento all'anulare sinistro dell'uomo...  
Dette credito allo sbirro: Clay deglutì un paio di volte, e Seth ebbe l'impressione che stesse implodendo, gli vide serrare le mascelle, ma non disse niente. 

Si avvicinò a Chris e le porse la sua pistola dicendo: “Dico sul serio, bionda...spero che tu sia veloce abbastanza”

Chris scosse la testa, rifiutando la pistola, incrociò le braccia contro il petto e guardò dritto davanti a se...ed in quel momento più che l'ammazza vampiri cazzuta accanto alla quale aveva combattuto fino a quel momento, sembrava una bambina stizzita. 

Decisamente, decise, non aveva tempo per quelle stronzate! Si avviò alla botola, ma dovette fermarsi, di nuovo, quando Clay si avvicinò a Chris. 

Avrebbe dovuto andarsene...o approfittare della distrazione di entrambi gli ammazza vampiri per farli fuori..ed invece rimase in silenzio, le braccia conserte...a vedere come i due cazzoni si guardarono negli occhi per un istante, prima che Clay abbassasse la testa e si voltasse, per tornare da lui. 

Non ci furono altre interruzioni, Clay non si fermò più, non lo fece neanche quando Chris disse: “C'ero quella mattina...”

Clay dava le spalle a Chris, così lei non poté vedere l'uomo chiudere gli occhi per un secondo ed il leggero sorriso che gli increspò le labbra. 

“Volevo che tu lo sapessi...” Disse Chris. E la sua voce aveva perso tutta la durezza alla quale si era rapidamente abituato. 

E di nuovo, non poté fare a meno di notare l'argento della sottile vera che Clay portava all'anulare sinistro. 

E non gl'importò. 

Si fermò solo per un secondo, lasciando a terra, accanto alla botola, la pistola che aveva offerto poco prima a Chris. 

Non erano passati che pochi minuti da quando la luce era tornata, da quando aveva ucciso il vampiro e messo in atto quella ridicola sceneggiata con i due ammazza vampiri...solo pochi minuti...  
Pochi minuti nei quali, probabilmente, Kate aveva gridato mentre era con Vincent. 

Ed era Kate che contava davvero...  
Era una trappola? Naturalmente...era ovvio che lo fosse.   
Si sarebbe fatto ammazzare? Forse, o forse no...

Quello che sapeva...era che quando fosse arrivato a trovarsi faccia a faccia con Vincent, Kate sarebbe stata viva. 

Perché lui sarebbe arrivato in tempo...doveva farlo. 

* * *

Lo sapeva.   
Chris sapeva che sarebbe accaduta una cosa del genere. Amava Clay, lo amava davvero...ma sapeva che alla fine non avrebbe acconsentito al piano di Greg. Lo aveva capito dal modo in cui parlava della ragazzina...  
Forse gli ricordava sua figlia...o forse, davvero non riusciva a vedere il pericolo costituito dai due ammazza vampiri. 

Non che avesse importanza, ormai...  
Kate era stata rapita e sembrava l'unica a vedere le cose come stavano: Kate era un'esca...un divertimento, un passatempo per il figlio di puttana che aveva giocato con loro tutta la notte. 

Che Seth non lo capisse era naturale, ed era il motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo già da ore invece di procrastinare...

E Clay...lui intendeva combattere contro i mulini al vento fino all'ultimo secondo. Voleva salvare la damigella in pericolo, forse perché non era riuscito a salvare Meghan...o perché una notte, aveva scelto se stesso e lei...invece di una persona innocente. 

Voleva aiutare l'uomo che avrebbe dovuto uccidere...per motivi che lei non riusciva, non voleva comprendere. 

Deglutì mentre si avvicinava alla botola e si inginocchiò per prendere la pistola che Seth le aveva lasciato.

Non che ne avesse bisogno, aveva armi con se...armi di cui non aveva parlato agli altri ammazza vampiri, armi che non aveva ancora utilizzato, eppure strinse la pistola in una mano mentre si rimetteva in piedi, pensando a Clay. 

Sapeva che il loro era stato un addio...perché Clay sarebbe morto...o per mano di qualche vampiro, forse la stessa Kate...o a causa delle ferite che si era provocato ore prima. 

Se ne era resa conto subito, lo aveva visto impallidire, sempre più vistosamente, ed aveva desiderato fare qualcosa...ed aveva odiato se stessa per il silenzio, l'apparente indifferenza che tanto le riusciva naturale.   
Lo aveva lasciato andare...pur sapendo cosa gli stava accadendo...che da qualche parte all'interno del suo corpo c'era qualche ferita che continuava a sanguinare...  
Lo aveva lasciato andare...  
E mentre lo vedeva allontanarsi, mentre rimaneva immobile con le braccia conserte, il suo cuore aveva gridato...e le sue labbra avevano parlato...  
E così Clay ora sapeva...sapeva che quella mattina di tre anni prima, mentre lui fendeva la folla con lo sguardo, in cerca di lei, lei c'era stata. Era stata nascosta...ed aveva osservato come la luce negli occhi dell'uomo si fosse appannata...eppure era rimasta in silenzio, col cuore gonfio di sentimenti, ed incapace di gestirli...  
col cuore gonfio di dolore...e gli occhi che le bruciavano...  
Proprio come in quel momento.   
Ed invidiava...a dispetto di tutto invidiava Clay per essere pronto a rischiare, anche in quel momento...  
Ed invidiava Seth e Kate...e quello che li univa...la follia che faceva sì che fossero pronti a morire l'uno per l'altra.   
Non poteva permettersi, però, di lasciarsi andare ai suoi sentimenti...ai suoi pensieri.   
Non quella notte. C'erano ancora troppe cose da fare...doveva sopravvivere...  
Doveva lottare...ed attendere l'alba...  
Allora, e solo allora...se fosse uscita dal Cleaves viva avrebbe cominciato a pensare al da farsi, alla situazione Seth Gecko.

Perché quelli come lui trovavano sempre un modo per sopravvivere. Erano i crociati come Clay, a finire male...quelli che decidevano sempre di fare la cosa giusta...e non si voltavano, anche quando il loro cuore stava andando in pezzi, com'era accaduto poco prima. 

A dispetto di tutto, anche del martellare che sentiva in gola, a causa di lacrime che non aveva il tempo ed il lusso per poter versare, un sorrisetto le increspò le labbra mentre piano usciva dalla stanza. 

Chris riattraversò il lungo corridoio nel quale era passata insieme agli altri; era sola, ma non aveva paura: doveva tornare all'interno del locale, della sala principale. Lì avrebbe atteso, lì si sarebbe preparata. 

Era certa che sarebbe passata inosservata adesso, i vampiri che rimanevano avevano altro a che pensare: Seth e Clay al piano inferiore...e Vincent...beh, Chris aveva come il vago sospetto che il figlio di puttana che aveva preparato tutto quello, in quel momento fosse troppo occupato con Kate per fare caso a lei.   
Chris era pronta a scommettere che attendeva Seth. 

Solo per un momento si domandò in quale cazzo di gioco erano capitati quella notte: era una partita aperta tra Kate, Vincent e Seth...e loro, tutti loro, non erano state che comparse sullo sfondo.   
Un gioco molto più grande di loro...che le aveva portato via Clay...

Anche per quello, Seth Gecko e la sua amata Kate avrebbero pagato. 

 

* * *

A volte credeva che parte di se avesse atteso quel momento per sei anni. Vincent era tornato di tanto in tanto con la mente a quella notte in Messico, a quando Katie aveva gridato, mentre la sua pelle puzzava ancora della sua casa e della sua gente...e a quanto buono, dolce...cristallinamente puro fosse stato il suo sangue.

Non che fosse stato un pensiero fisso per lui, c'erano state cose da fare dopo quella notte...tante, che lo avevano portato a migliaia di chilometri dalla sua casa, propositi e piani che non erano stati compresi da vampiri troppo abituati a pensare in piccolo per capire, per comprendere la grandezza del loro stato. 

Eppure, rivederla quella notte, dopo così tanto tempo, tanto lontani entrambi dalla sua casa, aveva riacceso in lui la curiosità...e la fame. Fame del dolore di quella ragazza, inebriante quasi quanto il suo sangue, fame della sua vergogna, delle sue lacrime, del suo dolore.   
Si, aveva fame di lei...

Ed ora Kate era nel suo ufficio, di fronte a lui: stanca, ferita, silenziosa. Due vampiri, due energumeni, tra i primi che avesse vampirizzato una volta giunto a Meadows Lyne le erano accanto.   
Non la reggevano, sapevano che anche volendo lei non avrebbe potuto fuggire. 

Kate lo stava guardando: la fronte corrugata, gli occhi cerchiati di nero, pallida. Kate aveva paura...Vincent ne riusciva a sentire l'odore, udiva chiaramente i battiti impazziti del suo cuore, tanto che era sorpreso che ella non ansimasse per lo sforzo, invece, il volto di Kate non tradiva la paura che provava...solo il dolore che il braccio che si stringeva contro il petto le provocava.   
L'unico segno sul volto pallido della ragazza che rivelava la paura che chiara gli arrivava alle narici erano le poche stille di sudore che le imperlavano la fronte e le gote macchiate di sangue...e le labbra, le labbra carnose che ricordava, erano serrate, erano una linea bianca e sottile di paura. 

Oh, aveva urlato quando era stata presa...  
aveva urlato il nome del suo uomo, un urlo viscerale, pieno di un'angoscia che aveva eccitato Vincent, che l'aveva fatto fremere. 

Amava sentirla urlare. 

Vincent infilò le mani nelle tasche dei costosi pantaloni neri che aveva indosso quella sera, e le si avvicinò. Raddrizzò le spalle, mentre ancora il suo volto conservava la sua maschera umana. 

Kate rimase immobile, non accennò neanche ad abbassare lo sguardo, tenne la testa alta, ricambiando il suo sguardo.

La sua dolce Katie...  
Quanto, quanto aveva urlato per lui quella notte...aveva chiuso gli occhi, mentre implorava, piangeva, lo pregava di smettere, di non farle più così tanto male. 

La sua dolce Katie...dolce come il suo dolore tra le sue labbra. 

Gli occhi di Kate erano asciutti ora, c'era paura ma anche determinazione in essi. 

“Il mio nome è Vincent, ma tu sai già chi sono, vero?” Domandò ponendosi di fronte a lei. 

La sovrastava fisicamente...e lo sapevano entrambi, eppure Kate non tremò, non si mosse, si limitò semplicemente ad annuire alle sue parole, senza aggiungere niente. 

“Sai...” Disse lui girandole intorno: “non ero sicuro che mi avessi riconosciuto. Io, invece, ti ho riconosciuta subito...” 

Si fermò ed allungò le dita verso di lei, sfiorando con i polpastrelli lunghe ciocche castane sfuggite alla treccia.

“Forse sono stati i capelli...” Disse. Si avvicinò di un altro passo alla ragazza e sorrise quando lei non trasalì, quasi come se si fosse aspettata quel gesto da lui.

 

Pensò mentre le annusava i capelli. Sospirò: “Oh, Katie...”

Sorrise e si allontanò da lei, sedendosi sul bordo dell'enorme scrivania che troneggiava nella stanza che aveva scelto come suo ufficio. Afferrò una bottiglia contente sangue da un cestello d'argento posto al centro della scrivania e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. La guardò per un istante, notando come lei lo stesse, a sua volta, studiando, cercava forse di associare il volto che vedeva in quel momento, con quello che aveva conosciuto sei anni prima. 

Era strano, non sentiva ancora la necessità di farle rivedere il volto che aveva conosciuto allora. Oh, sarebbe arrivato il momento...ma ora, voleva solo divertirsi.   
Infondo, non aveva partecipato al banchetto che si era tenuto in sala, aveva dovuto tenersi in disparte quella notte. 

Per Katie...

Posò la bottiglia nel cestello e giovialmente disse: “Ora che sei qui con me, Katie...cosa ne farò mai di te, mentre aspettiamo il tuo uomo? Il tuo Seth?” 

Non vi fu alcuna reazione da parte di Kate; la ragazza rimase immobile, reggendosi il braccio ferito contro il petto, le labbra ancora serrate. Vincent si rimise in piedi; strano avere nominato l'uomo di Kate aveva riacutizzato la paura nella donna...se ne rese conto mentre le si avvicinava, riusciva a percepirla molto chiaramente: non tanto come quella notte, ma era un inizio. Un promettente inizio. 

Se Kate aveva paura per qualcuno...il suo sangue sarebbe stato dolce...la sua paura inebriante...lei, sarebbe stata fuoco urlante...non come quella notte...quando era stata spezzata...fino a divenire un guscio vuoto...quando era stata sua, nel dolore e nella paura. 

Ma allora era stata una ragazzina sola...  
Ora, aveva qualcosa per cui vivere...e lui sarebbe stato felice di toglierglielo. 

Le sorrise, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lei. Le sfiorò una spalla con un dito, quasi deluso quando lei non fremette, non ebbe alcuna reazione, solo negli occhi lesse odio...e paura.   
Il suo sorriso aumentò mentre si chinava contro di lei, e mormorava: “Beh, sono sicuro che penseremo a qualcosa!”

* * *

La botola dava su un altro corridoio, sottostante al Cleaves, un corridoio lungo, di pietra, con neon che pendevano fiaccamente dal soffitto; Seth e Clay non avevano percorso che qualche metro quando le luci si spensero.  
Quello non era stato l'ennesimo annuncio dell'arrivo di una nuova orda di vampiri...le luci si erano semplicemente abbassate, lasciandoli al buio. 

E Seth era rimasto non poco sorpreso quando, da Dio solo sapeva dove, Clay aveva estratto due piccole torce e le aveva accese, porgendogliene poi immediatamente una. 

“Fottuto boyscout!” Esclamò Seth, accettando la torcia. 

Doveva ammetterlo: Clay Winston si stava rivelando sorprendente. Quella mattina non aveva fatto mistero dell'astio che provava per lui come ammazza vampiri, quel pomeriggio non aveva fatto mistero di considerarlo poco più che un sacco di merda.   
“Non mi piaci!” Gli aveva detto senza mezzi termini e quel sentimento era stato ampiamente contraccambiato.  
Non gli era piaciuto il modo in cui lo aveva guardato per gran parte della notte, eppure ...ora le cose erano cambiate. Non sapeva esattamente quando le cose fossero cambiate...e perché...sapeva solo che quello sbirro era lì con lui, ora...per Kate.   
Mentre una donna che portava un anello tale e quale al suo era sola, al piano di sopra.   
Sapeva solo che gli aveva chiesto aiuto...per Kate...prima che lei venisse rapita. Ed ora lui era lì, preparato a tutto...come un cazzo di boyscout.   
E lui...si vergognava ad ammettere che provava quasi simpatia per lo sbirro.   
Suo fratello *decisamente* avrebbe pensato che era una fighetta!

Camminavano e malgrado i suoi sensi fossero tesi, tesissimi...non riusciva a scorgere traccia di vampiri: niente, neanche l'ombra, neanche la puzza di succhia sangue. 

Vi era solo quel lunghissimo corridoio, e porte chiuse ai lati di esso, proprio come al piano di sopra. 

Seth si stava concentrando sul corridoio, sulle porte, su Clay, su quel cazzo di gonfiore alla mano destra che stava cominciando ad essere un problema...  
Si concentrava su tutto, meno che su quello che poteva star accadendo a Kate in quel momento. 

No.   
Pensare a Kate, ora, a quello che quel figlio di troia poteva starle facendo era un lusso che non poteva concedersi!  
Quello era il momento di mantenere il sangue freddo! Non poteva permettersi di pensare a Kate...e ricordare i segni sulla schiena di lei...e domandarsi se fosse stato Vincent a farglieli.  
Quello non era il momento di tornare con la mente allo sguardo negli occhi di Kate dopo alcuni dei suoi incubi o quando, aveva accennato al Messico...  
O al leggero tremito nelle sue mani, solo poche ore prima, quando aveva trovato la telecamera ed aveva saputo che il figlio di puttana li stava spiando.

No! Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per pensare a quel genere di cose...dopo. 

Nel frattempo, se proprio voleva occupare la mente con qualcosa per non impazzire, doveva pensare a Vincent, a ciò che gli avrebbe fatto quando si fossero trovati finalmente faccia a faccia.   
O a come avrebbe liberato Kate dai suoi incubi. 

Tanto tempo prima aveva promesso che Kate sarebbe stata al sicuro...e a lei, aveva promesso che non se ne sarebbe andato. Beh, non era certo di riuscire a mantenere la promessa fatta a Kate...e non per gli stupidi propositi di immolazione che lo avevano accompagnato per qualche ora.   
Semplicemente...la promessa fatta sei anni prima a Jacob Fuller era più importante...e se mantenerla significava portare Vincent all'inferno con se...beh, gli sembrava uno scambio equo!

Percorsero qualche metro del corridoio in assoluto silenzio, lanciandosi di tanto in tanto degli sguardi, e Seth notò un ulteriore vistoso impallidimento nel volto di Clay; quale cazzo era il suo problema?

Quasi come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Clay disse: “Jack...”

Seth si fermò, imitato immediatamente dall'altro, inclinò la testa di lato, guardando lo sbirro. “Seth...il mio nome è Seth...e lo sai”

Non aggiunse che probabilmente era stato a conoscenza della sua vera identità già quella mattina...che senso avrebbe avuto?  
Quella mattina sembrava lontana anni luce ormai...  
Quella mattina...quando Kate era stata al suo fianco...quando tutto era stato perfetto...e lui aveva avuto piani per il futuro che non comprendessero vampiri....quando lui aveva pensato al futuro.

Beh, anche ora pensava al futuro, e nel suo futuro c'era Vincent! 

Erano ancora fermi, Clay non aveva commentato le sue parole...evidentemente anche per lui gli eventi di quella mattina erano lontani. Lo sbirro si passò una mano alla nuca prima di dire: “Lo sai che potrebbe essere...” S'interruppe e Seth gliene fu grato. 

Passò qualche istante prima che parlasse e quando lo fece la sua voce fu fredda, dolorosamente tale mentre diceva: “Lo so...”  
Oh, lo sapeva! Sapeva che, a dispetto delle armi puntate contro Chris e del fatto che Clay gli si fosse affiancato nella ricerca di Kate, esisteva la possibilità che arrivasse troppo tardi.   
E quella prospettiva era fottutamente peggiore di ogni incubo che avesse avuto da quando aveva rincontrato Kate. 

C'era dell'ironia, macabra e perversa, del tipo che Richie avrebbe adorato, nel fatto che sia Kate che lui, si fossero tanto preoccupati di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se fosse stato morso durante una ronda.   
Anche lui aveva temuto quella possibilità e le sue ripercussioni su Kate...

Eppure non aveva pensato...mai, neanche per un istante, che qualcosa del genere potesse accadere a Kate...non alla sua Kate. 

“Chris ha ragione!” Disse Clay, interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri: “questa è una follia!”

Seth sorrise. “Che cazzo ci fai ancora qui, allora? Torna da lei! Sono sicuro che ti sta aspettando!”

Clay aggrottò la fronte, chiaramente non convinto dalle sue parole ed il suo volto, ora molto stanco, divenne serio mentre diceva: “ Non puoi andare lì da solo!”

Seth scrollò la testa e riprese a camminare, non lo guardò neppure mentre diceva: “Ascolta: non ho tempo da perdere! Ho il cuore di un vampiro di strappare ed una ragazza da salvare! Se...”

Si interruppe quando sentì Clay alle sue spalle, si voltò, illuminandolo con la torcia, l'uomo sorrideva, continuò a sorridere anche mentre diceva: “ed hai bisogno di qualcuno che ti regga il figlio di puttana mentre gli fai mangiare il cuore. E comunque, e la cosa ti sorprenderà, ho anch'io un conto in sospeso con lui...”

Allo sguardo interrogativo di Seth, Clay disse: “quel figlio di troia ha fatto a pezzi la mia città! Direi che questo mi qualifica per reggertelo, no?” Clay rimase in silenzio per un istante, e quando riprese a parlare, nella sua voce non vi fu più traccia dell'astio e dell'animosità che gli aveva riservato sin da quando si erano conosciuti. 

“E comunque, Seth, potresti aver bisogno di me per fare...”

Seth lo interruppe, dicendo velocemente, troppo velocemente: “Sì, lo so! Quello che deve essere fatto!” Si guardò attorno, evitando accuratamente di guardare lo sbirro e poi aggiunse: “E adesso muoviamoci!”

Clay annuì, ripresero a camminare, avevano appena voltato un angolo quando chiaro giunse alle orecchia di Seth il rumore di un ringhio, basso, profondo...furioso.   
E poi...un istante dopo...un suono preso direttamente dai suoi incubi: l'inconfondibile rumore di una scudisciata contro pelle nuda. 

E per Seth fu come essere risucchiato, da sveglio, in quello che era divenuto il suo incubo peggiore da quando Kate era entrata di nuovo nella sua vita. 

Possibile che fossero passati solo pochi giorni?

Rimase immobile, assordato da quel rumore, la mano sinistra che strinse convulsamente l'impugnatura della pistola e la destra che reggeva la torcia, ed il dolore in essa bruciava...pulsava, a tempo con la rabbia che sentiva dentro, con il nuovo addensarsi di quella nube rossa che per un momento sembro volerlo mangiare vivo.   
Chiuse gli occhi, serrando dolorosamente le mascelle, per scacciare quei suoni, per squarciare le sensazioni ottundenti dentro di se. 

Si sentì dilaniato per un istante dai suoi pensieri, dalle sue emozioni: il criminale, l'ammazza vampiri gli imponevano la calma, urlavano dentro di lui di tenere le chiappe ferme lì, dove si trovava, perché tenere il profilo basso, non fare cazzate, ora più che mai era indispensabile.

Ma c'era l'altra parte: l'amante...che quel pomeriggio aveva comprato una croce d'oro per la donna che amava e tra le cui braccia lei aveva dormito, in pace; c'era l'uomo...,che la vita, il fato, il destino...o quello che cazzo era a decidere per le persone, non l'avevano spinto ad essere, che gli urlavano di sfondare quella cazzo di porta ed entrare nella stanza da dove proveniva quel rumore...il rumore della pelle squarciata di Kate, e distruggere il figlio di puttana che la stava frustando, di nuovo, finire quella follia, una volta per tutte e salvare Kate. 

Non si era neanche reso conto del fatto che il suo corpo si fosse mosso, fino a quando non avvertì una mano di Clay sulla spalla; Seth si voltò di scatto verso l'uomo e se mai avesse avuto dubbi sul fatto che fosse un poliziotto, sarebbero stati fugati in quel momento, quando Clay gli fece cenno di tacere e di muoversi in silenzio. 

Seth annuì, ma si ritrovò a stringere le mascelle quando, chiaro alle sue orecchie, gli giunse il rumore di un nuovo colpo di frusta. 

Strinse i pugni ed il dolore alla mano destra gli tolse il fiato per un secondo. Ciononostante non vi diede troppa importanza. 

Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per pensare alle sue ferite, dopo. 

Doveva entrare in quella cazzo di stanza...era inutile aspettare! Ci si sarebbe giocato le palle che Vincent li stava aspettando...lo stava aspettando...altrimenti, allora, perché nessuno dei vampiri aveva provato a morderlo? 

Vincent li stava aspettando e, forse, era proprio per quel motivo che Clay aveva ragione, era per quel motivo che doveva agire con calma.

Ed inoltre...lo doveva a Kate. Le doveva quella possibilità di sopravvivere

La doveva ad entrambi. 

E poi, improvvisamente, l'aria sembrò riempirsi di loro: di vampiri...della loro puzza. E paradossalmente, proprio in quel momento, le luci nel corridoio tornarono, fioche dapprincipio e poi sempre più forti, tanto che Seth non ebbe difficoltà a scorgere i vampiri che arrancavano verso di loro.

Erano quattro vampiri, due per ogni lato del corridoio. Clay si era mosso, mettendosi leggermente dietro di lui, di modo da coprirgli le spalle. Bastò uno sguardo tra loro subito prima che i vampiri si avventassero su di loro. 

E fu facile...facile, nonostante il dolore e nonostante i colpi di frusta che riusciva a sentire, a dispetto delle urla dei vampiri una volta colpiti...facile nonostante lui stesso avesse urlato. 

Clay si era appoggiato contro una parete, ora, mentre a pochi centimetri da lui i resti di un vampiro bruciavano, notò i lembi del cappotto scostato e, grazie anche alla potente illuminazione nel corridoio notò per la prima volta sangue sul maglione grigio dell'uomo. 

Si avvicinò e Clay non provò neanche a protestare quando Seth gli scostò il cappotto: all'altezza dell'addome vi era una grande macchia irregolare di sangue, in parte già asciutto. 

E le labbra di Clay stavano diventando violacee, e la sua pelle stava assumendo una tonalità verdastra che gli piaceva poco...significava che stava perdendo un mare di sangue...eppure, le uniche macchie che vedeva erano solo quelle sul maglione. 

“Questo non è niente!” Disse Clay distogliendolo da quelle riflessioni, gli scacciò con un gesto distratto la pistola che aveva usato per scostargli i lembi del cappotto, e li accostò, la macchia però era ancora visibile. 

Seth sbatté gli occhi una due volte: i movimenti di Clay erano stati deboli...e la sua voce impastata...  
Era così che intendeva reggere Vincent mentre gli strappava il cuore dal petto?

Quella testa di cazzo aveva l'aria di reggersi a stento in piedi!

Clay intanto continuava a parlare, lentamente: “E' quello che c'è dentro il problema...questo...” Si sfiorò il maglione con le dita e continuò: “questo è solo un graffio...”

“E da quanto..” Cominciò Seth e s'interruppe, incapace di continuare a parlare. Era troppo furioso per parlare, troppo anche per esserlo con Clay. 

Incredibilmente l'uomo rise, una risata liquida che piacque a Seth ancor meno del pallore dell'uomo...  
Che cazzo stava facendo...annegava nel suo stesso sangue?

“Chi cazzo ha guardato l'orologio da quando siamo in questo cesso?” Disse Clay ed ora sembrava che parlare gli costasse davvero fatica. 

“Quanto?” Volle sapere Seth. 

Clay si strinse leggermente nelle spalle: “Da quando abbiamo trovato il pannello...all'inizio pensavo che fosse solo un graffio...”

Seth si passò una mano tra i capelli e poi...esplose: “Fottuti! Stramaledetti figli di puttana bastardi!”  
Colpì una parete con la torcia che si infranse contro di essa.  
Ansimava leggermente, quando si voltò verso di Clay mentre lui diceva: “Non è ancora finita, Seth...”

Le parole di Clay s'interruppero, perse nell'eco dell'ennesimo colpo di frusta, il rumore era più vicino ora, proveniva da una delle ultime porte nel corridoio.

Un altro colpo, che sembrò quasi riverberare nel silenzio del corridoio. Seth aggrottò la fronte, avvicinandosi ad una delle porte, era l'ultima porta alla fine del corridoio...una comune porta di legno marrone. 

Aveva sentito i colpi di frusta...tanti, troppi...provenire da dietro quella porta chiusa.  
Eppure...eppure non aveva mai udito Kate urlare, non le aveva sentito emettere un suono.

E se...  
E se fosse già stato troppo tardi?

Sentì i passi pesanti di Clay dietro di lui, e l'uomo quasi come se avesse intercettato i suoi pensieri, o forse aveva anche lui aveva preso in considerazione l'ipotesi di essere arrivati troppo tardi, senza trovarla soddisfacente, disse: “Se la sta frustando vuol dire che è ancora viva...”

Seth annuì, sentendo il rispetto che a dispetto di tutto, aveva cominciato a nutrire per lo sbirro, aumentare.

Rimasero in silenzio e Seth riuscì ad ignorare ciò che i rumori provenienti da dietro la porta chiusa provocavano in lui. 

“Perché non urli, troia? Voglio sentirti urlare!” Ringhiò una voce, tanto forte, che Seth non ebbe difficoltà ad udirla. 

Kate era dietro quella porta...viva.   
E Vincent era con lei...

Ma il vampiro figlio di puttana che aveva fatto flambé poco prima aveva avuto torto: Kate non stava urlando. 

Incredibilmente, al dispetto della rabbia che provava non poté fare a meno di sorridere, guardò Clay che annuì e si sistemò ad un lato della porta, di fronte a lui.

L'assassino e lo sbirro...  
chi lo avrebbe mai pensato?

Beh, d'altro canto la vita gli aveva già riservato un bel po' di sorprese...o non si sarebbe trovato fuori quella cazzo di porta, a desiderare di ridurre a brandelli un vampiro.   
Perché era il male...e veniva dall'inferno...e di conseguenza, se c'era l'inferno doveva per forza esserci un paradiso. 

E la cosa più vicina che lui avesse mai conosciuto al paradiso era al di la di quella porta chiusa, in silenzio.

Si sistemarono meglio ai lati della porta e Seth vide lo sbirro, ed annuì mentre gli faceva cenno di fare silenzio, e di muoversi al suo tre.  
Contarono entrambi lentamente, prima di fare irruzione...  
E poi...  
E poi fu sangue. 

* * *  
Ora ricordava.   
Kate ricordava tutto quanto era avvenuto quella notte nel camper: dal momento in cui aveva aperto gli occhi al crepuscolo, indolenzita ed ancora sotto shock per quanto era avvenuto al Titty Twister a quando, molte ore dopo...molte ferite dopo, all'alba, si era ritrovata sola, con una frusta insanguinata stretta in una mano ed il cuore, l'anima ed il corpo sanguinanti.

E se anche c'erano particolari che la sua mente continuava ad adombrare per proteggerla, forse, questi venivano impietosamente portati alla luce dal suo corpo...che gridava quanto le era accaduto ad ogni nuovo colpo di frusta. 

Perché la mente poteva dimenticare, poteva cancellare, per proteggerla...ma il suo corpo ricordava...il corpo aveva una sua propria memoria...e ci teneva a condividerla con lei. 

Forse era quello il motivo per cui aveva combattuto tanto per sei anni, forse gli allenamenti massacranti ai quali si era sottoposta, le erano serviti per non permettere al suo corpo di farle ricordare ciò che la mente aveva voluto cancellare. 

Perché il suo corpo ricordava...ricordava Vincent.   
E adesso era di fronte a lui, all'uomo nero dei suoi incubi da adulta, alla voce che per lei, in tutti quegli anni, era stata il richiamo del sangue, del dolore, della vergogna. 

E la situazione, apparentemente non era molto diversa rispetto a quella che era stata sei anni prima: era incatenata, nuda dalla vita in su, il polso sinistro ferito fratturato; aveva sentito rumore di ossa rompersi, quando era stata presa...ma a causa dello shock non era stata sicura se si fosse trattato delle sue ossa o di quelle di Seth, alla cui mano si era forsennatamente aggrappata quando le luci erano andate via. 

E proprio come quella notte, vi erano scie di fuoco e sangue sulla sua pelle, lì dove Vincent la stava frustando.

Vincent. Finalmente conosceva il nome dell'ombra dei suoi incubi, della voce piena di sadica gioia mentre le strappava cuore ed innocenza. 

Vincent...dopo tanti anni aveva cominciato a frustarla, riprendendo lì dove si era interrotto nel suo camper, riaprendo alcune delle sue vecchie ferite, scoperchiando il vaso dei ricordi che, terribili erano fluiti in lei. 

E Kate guardava dritta davanti a se, lo sguardo fisso sulle armi, le sue armi, a terra, poco distanti da lei. Era stato lo stesso Vincent a togliergliele, una dopo l'altra; c'erano tutte, tranne la 44 che lei aveva lasciato cadere...aveva dovuto abbandonare, quando era stata presa. 

C'erano i ricordi, sì... e c'era il dolore. 

Vincent la osservava, irritato, e malgrado non avesse ancora mutato volto...e quello che lei si trovava ad osservare fosse un volto attraente, riusciva lo stesso a vedere chiaramente il demone dentro di lui. 

Il figlio di troia che aveva marchiato il suo corpo ed il suo spirito sei anni prima, per poi lasciarla andare...come punizione.   
Rea, secondo lui, di aver distrutto la sua casa, la sua famiglia: il Titty Twister.   
Perché le sue carni, i suoi abiti avevano puzzato ancora di Titty Twister e dei suoi vampiri.

Era così facile ricordare, ora...ricordava ogni parola, ogni ringhio, ogni farneticazione. 

C'era il dolore, era come se ogni molecola del suo corpo, ogni zona di iato del suo corpo fosse stata colmata dal dolore: al polso, alla pelle, lì dove lui l'aveva colpita, frustata. Ed avrebbe urlato se avesse potuto farlo. Ma Kate non urlava, rimaneva in silenzio, le labbra strette, gli occhi sgranati a reggere lo sguardo nero di Vincent. 

E c'era la paura. 

Non aveva paura della rabbia del vampiro, una rabbia che diveniva via via più feroce ad ogni colpo di frusta, ad ogni pugno, ad ogni ringhio.   
No, lei era forte nella rabbia...  
E non era del dolore che aveva paura. Il suo corpo stava indebolendosi, ma era abituata al dolore...era riuscita ad esistere nel dolore e ne aveva fatto una corazza di esso, negli ultimi sei anni. 

No...non erano quelle cose a spaventarla, ad aumentare i battiti del suo cuore, a ricoprire di stille di sudore il suo volto. 

Era Seth...era per lui che aveva paura. Una parte di lei temeva che Seth la trovasse.. e .non voleva che lo facesse. Una parte di Kate voleva che per una volta fosse un bastardo, un bastardo fottuto e pensasse solo a se stesso...ad uscire dal Cleaves, e ad andare quanto più lontano possibile da quella stanza e da quanto in essa stava avvenendo.   
Aveva paura per Seth, perché per qualche strano motivo era lui il vero obiettivo di Vincent quella notte, non lei. 

Vincent con lei aveva detto di avere un conto in sospeso, vecchio di sei anni...ma Seth gli aveva rovinato la festa. 

Glielo aveva detto proprio lui, poco dopo il primo colpo di frusta, e poi...Vincent poteva sentire sulla sua pelle l'odore di Seth, poteva se non capire...almeno intuire il legame tra loro...

L'amore...che, a dispetto di tutto, li univa. 

E per Vincent sarebbe stato intollerabile nella sua casa. Sarebbe stato intollerabile che l'uomo che in una notte aveva mandato a puttane il suo locale, falcidiato i suoi vampiri, potesse esistere...ed avere sulla sua pelle l'odore della donna che – almeno così le aveva urlato contro – sei anni prima aveva distrutto la sua casa e la sua famiglia.   
Sarebbe stato intollerabile che puzzasse d'amore...e del sangue dei suoi vampiri. 

Una parte di lei aveva paura che Seth la cercasse, una parte di lei avrebbe voluto combattere da sola quella battaglia, tanto più che aveva la sensazione, che diveniva sempre più forte a mano a mano che il suo corpo si indeboliva, che quella sarebbe stata la sua ultima battaglia.   
Che la lotta sarebbe finita presto, in un modo o in un altro. 

Un nuovo colpo di frusta la fece sussultare, risvegliando il dolore che gridò al posto delle sue labbra serrate e, come aveva fatto da quando Vincent aveva cominciato, fu sul dolore che si concentrò, per cercare di schiarire la mente, per allontanare il pensiero di Seth. 

Si concentrò sul dolore per pensare alla lotta...perché anche in quel momento, soprattuto in quel momento, era la lotta la cosa più importante. 

Non si era arresa, non lo avrebbe fatto fino all'ultimo istante. 

Un altro ringhio, un altro colpo di frusta e la tentazione, dentro di lei, per un solo istante, di lasciare che la mente abbandonasse il suo corpo...per ritrovare quel sentiero così familiare, nel quale si era addentrata sei anni prima, quando il suo corpo non era più riuscito a reggere il dolore.   
Quando era stato troppo per lei, dopo quanto aveva appena vissuto. 

Solo che quella volta, il sentiero non l'avrebbe portata a rincorrere farfalle, nel prato della Chiesa di suo padre, no...il sentiero l'avrebbe portata indietro nel tempo di tre giorni, alla felicità che aveva provato con Seth...ai tre giorni in cui le uniche cose importanti, ciò che aveva fatto battere il suo cuore erano stati i sorrisi di Seth, i loro corpi stretti l'uno all'altro e l'amore...mai dichiarato ad alta voce, mai espresso a parole ma che aveva invece accompagnato ogni loro gesto, ogni momento. 

Fu solo un istante...un momento di cedimento al quale si sottrasse con violenza, imponendosi di stringere i denti, muovendo il braccio sinistro di modo che la catena mordesse la pelle tumefatta del suo polso, facendole lacrimare gli occhi per il dolore. 

No...non doveva, non poteva percorrere quella strada. E se davvero non riusciva ad impedirsi di pensare a Seth, doveva concentrarsi sulle sue parole...alle parole che le aveva detto sei anni prima, nel Titty Twister, quando l'aveva esortata a combattere...e a pensare poi alle lacrime. 

Era sopravvissuta grazie a quelle parole ...e la situazione non sarebbe cambiata in quel momento. 

Guardò Vincent, osservò il mostro dei suoi incubi, e lo fece per la prima volta con gli occhi della donna che era sopravvissuta a quella notte nel camper e a centinaia di notti di lotta e di sangue dopo di essa.   
Era stata terrorizzata da lui, dall'ombra che aveva proiettato nella sua mente, nei suoi ricordi nebulosi per anni...   
Ora non vi erano più ombre, ora ricordava tutto...ed il suo cuore, la sua anima non avevano ceduto. Ora vedeva...il mostro che le era di fronte...e si rese conto che non era che un vampiro.   
Quella consapevolezza dissolse, in un istante la sua paura. 

Lei non aveva paura. Non di lui. Vincent non era che un vampiro, più intelligente sicuramente rispetto alla media, era un sadico bastardo...ma infondo, pensò, cosa poteva farle che non le avesse già fatto? Cosa poteva farle che centinaia di altri vampiri non avessero provato a fare dopo di lui?

Inclinò la testa di lato, e ciocche di capelli le ricaddero sul viso, Kate le scacciò, mente continuava a guardare il vampiro. 

Vincent dovette leggere qualcosa nel suo sguardo...dovette intuire che non aveva paura, non di lui almeno, perché con poche falcate chiuse la distanza che li separava, le fu addosso: la mano destra che stringeva la frusta sporca del suo sangue, premuta contro un suo fianco nudo, e con la sinistra le afferrò il volto, premendo dolorosamente contro i suoi zigomi, con tanta forza che Kate pensò glieli avrebbe sbriciolati. 

Vincent la osservò per un secondo prima di ringhiare: “Perché non urli, troia?!? Voglio sentire le tue urla!”

Se non lo fosse stato impossibile farlo, a causa della mano di Vincent stretta sul suo viso, Kate avrebbe sorriso, forse, a quelle parole.   
E se avesse potuto parlare, pensò, probabilmente gli avrebbe detto di andare a fottere qualcosa...suggerendogli anche di cominciare dai due energumeni che l'avevano portata da lui e che ora assistevano alla scena, mentre erano appostati in vari punti della stanza: una stanza semicircolare, con eleganti mobili di mogano e cristalli, con una parete, quella dietro di lei, zeppa di schermi a cristalli liquidi, attraverso i quali Vincent aveva controllato i loro movimenti quella notte e che ora erano spenti. 

Sembrava la stanza di un miliardario eccentrico, piuttosto che il covo di un vampiro che aveva un debole per le fruste...

Rimase in silenzio, però. Non poteva parlare. Non poteva aprir bocca...non doveva. Anche se il dolore fosse divenuto insostenibile avrebbe dovuto tenere le labbra serrate. 

Erano castani gli occhi di Vincent, come quelli di Seth...eppure erano così diversi...Seth era stato un assassino, aveva preso in ostaggio la sua famiglia, eppure non aveva mai letto reale sadismo nei suoi occhi. Non vi era stato niente di personale nelle sue azioni...neanche nelle minacce contro di lei e la sua famiglia, sei anni prima.   
Per Vincent...era personale, invece, tutto il dolore che le aveva inflitto...e che avrebbe continuato ad infliggerle...sarebbe stata solo causa di gioia per lui.   
Vincent desiderava sentire le sue urla. Desiderava spezzarla...come era quasi riuscito a fare sei anni prima. 

E quei pozzi scuri di sadismo, di cattiveria scavarono dentro di lei, interrogandola silenziosamente, cercando un punto debole, una crepa alla quale aggrapparsi per ottenere ciò che voleva. Vincent era chiaramente incuriosito dal suo atteggiamento, da lei. 

 

Pensò Kate, mentre ancora Vincent la osservava e ciocche nere dei capelli di lui gli ricadevano sulla fronte e le labbra carnose si scoprivano in un ghigno feroce...un ghigno che poco aveva di quello del demone che aveva in corpo. Ricordava il vero volto di Vincent, e lo preferiva...a quella maschera di carne e sangue che aveva davanti in quel momento. 

La stretta della mano di Vincent, sul suo viso stava diventando dolorosa, ma Kate non si mosse, accettò quel dolore quasi con gratitudine; rimasero così, ad osservarsi, a sfidarsi con lo sguardo e Kate non avrebbe mai saputo dire quanto durò...

Puttanate come il non guardare dentro l'abisso se non si voleva essere a propria volta guardati da esso, erano decisamente, fottutamente ridondanti a quel punto! Lei nell'abisso ci era precipitata da un pezzo ...quello non era che l'ultimo atto. 

Fu un rumore a distrarla da quelle riflessioni...e a distoglierla dalle pozze scure degli occhi di Vincent, ed anche lui sussultò, sorpreso, prima che sul suo volto si disegnasse un sorriso.   
Era stato tanto preso dall'osservarla, dallo scrutare in lei, in cerca della paura che, come lei, non aveva udito nulla.

Il rumore proveniva dall'esterno della stanza...vi erano stati quattro spari in rapida successione e poi passi...passi che si fermarono fuori la porta. 

Vincent le strattonò il viso, un manrovescio che accese scintille bianche davanti ai suoi occhi, ed una scia di fuoco sulla sua pelle. Il vampiro le lanciò un'occhiata distratta, mentre faceva un passo indietro. 

Era Seth, ne era sicura! Era venuto da lei...per lei....perché insieme avevano senso.   
E Kate non sapeva se essere grata all'uomo o furiosa con lui. 

Vincent dovette intuire il suo stato d'animo...perché il sorriso sul volto di lui si ingrandì mentre si sistemava con le lunghe dita le ciocche di capelli ricadutegli sulla fronte, e l'elegante giacca nera che ancora indossava.

Le lanciò un'occhiata divertita prima di commentare: “Sai, Katie? Stavo cominciando a credere che non sarebbero più arrivati!”

Le si avvicinò, di nuovo. Ed in quel momento non vi era più traccia di furia sul suo volto dai lineamenti regolari, sembrava divertito...sembrava soddisfatto.   
Cazzo, il figlio di puttana sembrava felice quasi avesse appena vinto la fottuta lotteria!

Vincent l'attirò a se, le mani premute sui suoi fianchi nudi e quel movimento le provocò una nuova fitta di dolore al braccio ferito, stretto in una catena. Ed ancora una volta Kate non gridò, si limitò a serrare le mascelle, mentre le vene del collo le si gonfiavano per lo sforzo.

Vincent la osservò inclinando la testa di lato prima di domandare: “Toglimi una curiosità Katie: griderai quando vedrai morire il tuo uomo?”

Il cuore le impazzì in petto alle parole di Vincent, ed il vampiro dovette udirlo, perché la sua mano sfiorò la sua pelle, partendo dallo stomaco fino a salire al suo petto, dove si fermò, proprio sopra il suo cuore. 

Vincent si sporse verso di lei, chiudendo gli occhi ed annusò la sua pelle per un istante prima di domandare: “Allora, Katie...sei pronta o no a vedere morire il tuo uomo? Ad urlare?”

Kate sbatté gli occhi mentre per un istante, un solo istante tornò con la mente ad un incubo avuto giorni prima...dove Seth veniva morso...e veniva vampirizzato nel Titty Twister.   
In quel sogno Seth aveva lottato fino all'ultimo istante...per salvarla.   
Per liberarla. 

Ricordava bene le sensazioni che aveva provato...erano state così reali, tanto quanto quelle che avvertiva ora nel suo cuore, come scaglie roventi di orrore dentro di lei. 

No, non era pronta a vedere morire il suo uomo...però c'era qualcosa che Vincent non sapeva. E se avesse potuto glielo avrebbe detto...gli avrebbe detto che non conosceva Seth Gecko, che Seth Gecko non era una ragazzina terrorizzata in un camper...che non era un branco di ammazza vampiri sfigati di una piccola città. 

Vincent non aveva idea di chi fosse l'uomo che voleva distruggere. Di più...Vincent non aveva idea di chi fosse *lei*

Gliel'avrebbe detto se avesse potuto...solo per il gusto di vedere un po' di quell'arroganza svanire dal suo volto.   
Ma non poteva farlo, doveva tenere la bocca chiusa, rimanere in silenzio...perché aveva una sola possibilità di fare ciò che andava fatto. Aveva un solo jolly e doveva giocarselo bene. 

Così, a dispetto del fatto che fosse immobilizzata mani e piedi, e malgrado avesse un polso fratturato riuscì a sollevare il dito medio della mano destra in direzione del vampiro ed inarcò un sopracciglio in maniera eloquente. 

La reazione di Vincent...la sorpresa che gli lesse in volto al suo gesto, sarebbe stata quasi comica in altre circostanze...ma si perse nel fragore della porta che si spalancò mentre Seth e Clay...un Clay decisamente troppo pallido fecero irruzione nella stanza. 

I due vampiri presenti nella stanza si avventarono immediatamente su Seth e Clay e Vincent si voltò verso di loro, dandole le spalle e Kate, approfittò di quel momento di distrazione per assicurarsi che il suo jolly fosse ancora al suo posto. 

Era la sua unica carta e doveva giocarla con attenzione: ne andava della sua vita...e forse di quella di Seth. 

Mosse con la lingua la Croce che Seth le aveva regalato quel pomeriggio; agendo d'istinto l'aveva recuperata dal cappotto subito prima che le luci andassero via...ed era riuscita ad infilarla in bocca quando i vampiri l'avevano presa, subito dopo aver urlato il nome di Seth...

La Croce, il dono di Seth, era calda ed era rassicurante...ed era l'unica arma rimastele, l'unica per uccidere Vincent...o se stessa. 

E Seth era arrivato proprio al momento giusto...usare il suo jolly prima, sola, legata e ferita contro tre vampiri sarebbe stata una follia...

Ora c'era Seth...ed insieme, loro avevano senso....  
Anche ora...soprattutto ora. 

Capitolo 8   
-Lacrime e Sangue-

 

On broken Wings I'm falling   
And it won't be long.  
The skin on me is burning   
by the fires of the sun.  
On Skinned knees I'm bleeding   
And it won't be long.

 

Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi il fottuto comitato d'accoglienza, pensò Seth quando una specie di armadio con la faccia da cavallo lo afferrò per le spalle ed il suo gemello brutto fece lo stesso con Clay, non appena sfondata la porta.

Chissà poi perché, negli attimi che avevano preceduto la sua irruzione nel covo di Vincent aveva immaginato che si sarebbe trovato in una sorta di cripta da film dell'orrore di serie z...  
Non che le cose sarebbero state molto diverse se fosse stato così, eppure i suoi occhi avevano registrato con una certa sorpresa l'ambiente nel quale si era, invece, trovato. 

Era il covo di un vampiro...puzzava di covo di vampiro...solo che era lussuoso...ricercato nei dettagli, un po' come il Cleaves, con i suoi specchi, le luci soffuse e le poltrone ed i divani di pelle. I suoi occhi registrarono ogni dettaglio della stanza semicircolare nella quale si trovava: i mobili eleganti e funzionali, la grande parete di schermi a cristalli liquidi, ora spenti, attraverso i quali Vincent li aveva spiati tutta la notte, aveva seguito tutte le loro mosse fino a quel momento, i quadri alle pareti, delle macchie che probabilmente per qualcuno sarebbero sembrate arte ma che a lui sembravano puttanate senza senso. 

Non aveva neanche provato a sottrarsi alla stretta dell'energumeno. Non che pensasse di non riuscire a liberarsi dell'ammasso di carne morta...ma c'era Kate. 

Kate nuda dalla vita in su, incatenata mani e piedi ad una parete...ma viva.   
Era arrivato in tempo...fottere le cose con un colpo di testa era fuori questione!

Kate era viva, a pochi metri da lui, eppure Seth non le aveva lanciato che un'occhiata veloce, impedendo a se stesso...alla sua mente, al suo cuore di assimilare le immagini viste. 

Perché sapeva che se si fosse soffermato su esse, lo avrebbero fatto infuriare...e la sua rabbia sarebbe divenuta un'arma nelle mani di Vincent.

Ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo, in un secondo momento, di lasciare che le immagini gli si marchiassero a fuoco nella mente.   
Quello decisamente non era il momento per i sentimentalismi!

Quindi era rimasto calmo ed aveva lasciato che la sua mente si svuotasse: la tenebra rossa che aveva minacciato di fagocitarlo si era dissolta completamente ed insieme ad essa i sentimenti.  
Tutto spazzato via nel momento in cui avevano sfondato la porta e si erano trovati nel covo di Vincent. 

Ed ora era in silenzio ad osservare Vincent, ad attendere la sua prima mossa. E quello era un gioco al quale Seth sapeva giocare molto bene...poteva aver appreso l'autocontrollo e la pazienza negli ultimi sei anni, dando la caccia ai vampiri...ma sapeva come trattare con figli di puttana, aveva sempre saputo farlo. 

Vincent voleva giocare ancora un po'...prima di sferrare il suo attacco, infondo non aveva fatto altro per tutta la sera, con quei giochetti di luci e buio, con vampiri che si erano guardati bene dal mordere Kate o lui. 

E Seth lo capì subito, lo percepì non appena il suo sguardo si posò su Vincent...perché il figlio di puttana poteva essere un vampiro più intelligente rispetto alla media dei cazzoni succhia sangue, poteva avere un debole per i club di lusso, poteva vestire abiti eleganti, probabilmente fatti su misura...  
Ma era un criminale...non molto diverso da quelli con cui Seth aveva avuto a che fare per gran parte della sua vita.   
E se c'era una cosa che aveva intuito molto tempo prima era che mostrare debolezze, mostrare umanità, significava finire con una pallottola in mezzo agli occhi o, nel caso specifico, con Kate uccisale davanti agli occhi.   
E c'era un altro dettaglio, uno che aveva afferrato al volo, non appena lo aveva guardato: quel succhiacazzi dall'inferno era un pazzo fottuto, uno che probabilmente sarebbe piaciuto a Richie...

Vincent lo osservava, ancora in silenzio, e Seth ricambiava lo sguardo del figlio di troia, inclinando leggermente la testa in avanti, la fronte corrugata: a guardarlo da vicino doveva riconoscere che era più alto di quanto gli fosse sembrato ad inizio serata, i capelli neri, corti erano un po' scompigliati, quasi avesse provato ad aggiustarseli con le dita, il volto era ancora la maschera umana e solo la frusta insanguinata che reggeva mollemente nella mano destra e gli schizzi di sangue che gli imperlavano la fronte e le guance rivelavano in cosa fosse stato occupato fino a quel momento. 

No. Non avrebbe pensato ai rumori che aveva sentito mentre era nel corridoio, non se voleva che Kate uscisse viva da quella stanza.

Lanciò uno sguardo a Clay, che era accanto a lui: lo sbirro sembrava quasi essersi adagiato contro il vampiro che lo teneva per le spalle, profonde occhiaie gli segnavano il volto, eppure il suo sguardo era vigile...e, cosa assurda, leggeva approvazione negli occhi azzurri del poliziotto!

Fu tentato di scuotere la testa, ma si fermò, tornando invece a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Vincent, che continuava a guardarlo, facendo qualche passo, muovendosi attorno a Kate, guardò la ragazza poi gli rivolse un sorriso -per il quale lo avrebbe ucciso seduta stante, per principio- e disse allegramente: “Stavo cominciando a credere che non sareste arrivati! Dopotutto non manca molto all'alba...e all'apertura delle porte!”

Seth aggrottò le sopracciglia a quelle parole, era certo che Vincent stesse trovando la situazione divertente, e lui ne aveva le palle piene dell'aria soddisfatta del vampiro. Eppure non parlò, non disse una parola, anche quando Vincent continuò: “Anche se temo che il tempo, almeno per quanto riguardi voi, non abbia più tanta importanza...e, a proposito di tempo, Katie ed io abbiamo approfittato del tuo ritardo per rinvangare i vecchi tempi!” 

Il vampiro sollevò la frusta, osservandola per qualche istante, di modo che fosse impossibile per Seth non vedere il sangue che scorreva da essa, e l'uomo fu tentato di muoversi, di guardare Kate, ma non lo fece, rimase dolorosamente immobile anche mentre Vincent diceva: “Noi due ci conosciamo da tanto, non è vero Katie?”

Seth strinse i denti, sentiva lo sguardo di Kate su di se, sebbene Vincent fosse vicino alla ragazza lui aveva evitato di guardarla...ed in quel momento dovette costringersi a non farlo.

Sì, non si era sbagliato, Vincent voleva giocare con lui...non gli era sfuggito come si fosse rivolto solo a lui mentre parlava, ignorando completamente Clay. 

Quel cazzone credeva davvero di potergli fottere la mente con delle allusioni?

Credeva che avrebbe fatto qualche cazzata solo perché la ragazza incatenata ad una parete era il mondo per lui? 

Non aveva capito che era proprio per salvare quella ragazza che i suoi nervi non erano mai stati tanto saldi in vita sua? 

“Ed invece sono qui...” Disse, parlando per la prima volta da quando era entrato nella stanza. 

Vincent sbatté gli occhi ed una risata gli sfuggì dalle labbra prima di dire: “Oh, allora parli! Credevo che avessi perso la lingua, come la nostra Katie! Prima le ho chiesto se avrebbe urlato vedendoti morire!”

Solo allora Seth si concesse di guardare Kate...guardarla davvero per la prima volta da quando era entrato in quella stanza. 

Aveva già notato che era nuda dalla vita in su, ma si era rifiutato di soffermarsi sui segni rossi, sanguinanti, sulle spalle, sui piccoli seni e sullo stomaco. 

Guardò tutto e le immagini si susseguirono come ingrandite, a rallentatore nella sua testa. 

Torturata. 

Ecco cosa Vincent aveva fatto per ammazzare il tempo mentre attendeva il suo arrivo: aveva torturato Kate...l'aveva frustata a sangue, l'aveva colpita al volto, dove un grosso livido rosso-violaceo le si era formato all'altezza del mento. 

Vi era sangue anche sugli avambracci della ragazza e sui polsi, e la mano sinistra era gonfia e tumefatta, lì dove se l'era fratturata. 

Era stata torturata...eppure non aveva gridato. Perché? 

Il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Kate...e fu sorpreso di non scorgere paura in esso o stanchezza, né tanto meno sconfitta. 

Al contrario, sebbene sembrasse reggersi a stento sulle gambe, lo sguardo di Kate era attento, vigile. 

Il suo sguardo era fuoco puro...era lo sguardo di una combattente. 

Una combattente che teneva le labbra serrate e la testa alta. 

Il figlio di puttana l'aveva disarmata, Seth vedeva le armi di Kate a terra, al centro della stanza. 

L'aveva denudata: ai piedi di Kate c'erano il suo cappotto, il semplice maglione nero che aveva indossato quella sera, persino il reggiseno che, come ebbe modo di notare, era strappato ed insanguinato. 

L'aveva spogliata, l'aveva disarmata, legata...eppure Seth notò al collo di Kate il leggero luccichio della sottile catenina d'oro che la ragazza portava sempre al collo. 

Il suo unico gioiello. 

Seth sorrise, proprio non riuscì ad impedirselo mentre tornava con la mente a quel pomeriggio, all'imbarazzo che aveva provato nella gioielleria quando aveva scelto la piccola croce d'oro che aveva poi dato a Kate, dopo averla fatta benedire da Marcus. 

 

Ricordò, improvvisamente, di come Kate avesse infilato una mano nella tasca del cappotto subito prima che le luci andassero via...prima che i vampiri la prendessero. 

Ora sapeva. 

Sapeva perché Kate non aveva gridato, nonostante l'aria fosse satura del suo sangue, nonostante le rughe di dolore agli angoli della bocca, ed il pallore che contrastava violentemente con i lividi sul volto. 

Sapeva perché non avesse chiamato il suo nome. 

Era un azzardo...una follia. 

Ma se Seth non fosse già stato pazzo di Kate se ne sarebbe probabilmente innamorato all'istante. 

Perché era una follia che poteva funzionare. 

Vincent, intanto, stava continuando a parlare e Seth tornò a guardarlo, stringendo leggermente gli occhi mentre il vampiro diceva: “E tu, invece, griderai quando finirò con lei?”

“Tu non farai niente con lei!” Rispose calmo, Seth. 

Ora più che mai doveva mantenere i nervi saldi. 

Vincent sollevò un sopracciglio alle sue parole poi si mosse, fulmineo, si voltò di scatto facendo schioccare la frusta contro una coscia di Kate, con tanta forza che Seth vide chiaramente lo squarcio aprirsi sui jeans ed il sangue cominciare a scorrere, macchiando il tessuto. 

Ed ancora Kate non emise un suono, sebbene lacrime le riempirono gli occhi per un istante, prima di scorrerle lentamente sul volto. 

Seth sbatté gli occhi, distogliendo lo sguardo dal volto di Kate, mentre nelle orecchia continuò a sentire lo schiocco della frusta contro la pelle della ragazza. 

 

Gli ordinò la sua mente, e la voce dentro di lui fu tanto forte che quasi non udì quello che Vincent disse subito dopo: “Arrivi un po' tardi per questo, Seth...”  
Il vampiro arretrò di un passo, avvicinandosi a Kate, inclinò la testa per guardarlo e disse: “perché non c'è qualcosa che io non abbia già fatto alla nostra Katie...”

 

Seth sbatté gli occhi, quella fu l'unica reazione che il suo corpo gli concesse alle parole di Vincent...al suo sorriso...e agli occhi sbarrati di Kate.

 

Gli occhi di Kate erano sbarrati, colmi di lacrime...e per un istante vi era stata una scintilla di vergogna, paura in essi, ma era durata poco, nuove lacrime le avevano rigato il volto e poi la ragazza aveva inclinato leggermente la testa. 

Occhi negli occhi. E fu come trovarsi di nuovo nel Titty Twister, stretti l'uno all'altra, circondati da vampiri. Loro due...insieme. 

 

Non l'avrebbe fatto. Non quella volta. Non avrebbe fottuto le cose...

Sentiva lo sguardo di Clay su di se...lo sbirro era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo, tanto che quasi si era dimenticato di lui. 

“Clay?” Disse ad alta voce, ignorando Vincent ed il suo sorriso che piano, stava mutando, insieme al suo volto in quello del suo demone. 

Seth ignorò il ringhio del vampiro che lo teneva per le spalle, guardava Vincent che era vicino a Kate, la frusta ancora stretta in una mano ora ricoperta di escrescenze ossee marroni.

Pochi istanti...come sempre, come ogni stramaledettissima volta. Solo pochi secondi per muoversi, per fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte. 

Era sempre stato così...il tempo di un respiro, un battito del cuore, per cambiare le cose. 

In Messico, in un bar pieno di puttane vampire...ed ogni notte dopo di allora...

Pochi istanti, per urlare a Clay di muovere quelle chiappe, per gettare la testa all'indietro, e colpire il collo del vampiro che lo reggeva, mentre alle sue orecchia giungeva il rumore del ringhio del vampiro di Clay.

Pochi istanti, il tempo di liberarsi dalla stretta del suo vampiro. 

Ed altre ossa che si spezzarono, nuovo dolore...in lui, ma soprattuto nel vampiro. 

Pochi istanti...e fuoco, le carni del vampiro che bruciavano, dopo che ebbe sparato.   
Pochi istanti, un'occhiata fugace a Clay che teneva il suo vampiro a terra, un piede schiacciato contro il collo di lui, un paletto nella mano sinistra. 

Pochi istanti...e si trovò a guardare Vincent: gli occhi rossi, colmi di rabbia...e divertimento allo stesso tempo, il volto chiazzato di escrescenze marroni, le labbra distorte in un'oscena parodia di sorriso mentre teneva Kate per il collo. 

Pochi istanti...ed il dolore nella mano destra che scelse quel momento per urlare, esplodere, mentre impugnava la pistola contro il figlio di puttana. 

Una goccia di sudore gli scivolò in un angolo dell'occhio destro, bruciando...e Seth sbatté gli occhi per scacciare quella sensazione, mentre la presa della mano di Vincent sul collo di Kate aumentava.   
“Interessante” Fu l'unica cosa che Vincent disse. 

Seth non fece che un passo avanti quando Vincent lo fermò dicendo: “Vuoi che ti faccia vedere il cuore della nostra Katie, Seth?”

La mano sinistra di Vincent si mosse, appoggiandosi sul petto di Kate 

“I miei proiettili sono più veloci della tua mano!” Sibilò Seth. 

Vincent rise, e Seth notò un rivolo di sangue solcare il torace di Kate, lì dove le unghie di Vincent le stavano penetrando nelle carne. 

“Quali proiettili?” Domandò Vincent: “Li hai finiti, testa di cazzo!”

Seth sollevò un sopracciglio alle sue parole, era strano come tutto sembrasse immobile attorno a loro, persino il rivolo di sangue sul petto di Kate sembrava scorrere più lentamente, ora. 

“Sicuro?” Domandò Seth. 

Vincent si strinse nelle spalle, guardò Kate per un'istante, la mano destra abbandonò il collo della ragazza per posarlesi attorno alle spalle, la strinse a se, e domandò: “No, ma sei pronto a rischiare la vita della nostra Katie? Con quella mano poi?”

Lo sguardo di Vincent si posò su Clay e Seth ne approfittò per guardare Kate, incredibilmente, la ragazza gli sorrise, annuendo leggermente col capo. 

“Il tuo amico qui non credo ti sarà d'aiuto, quasi non gli sento più il cuore...” Disse Vincent. 

Seth non guardò nemmeno Clay, non aveva bisogno di guardarlo per assicurarsi della veridicità delle parole di Vincent. Il figlio di puttana aveva ragione: lo sbirro stava probabilmente morendo, lui aveva forse un solo colpo in canna...e la mano destra bruciava come se gli fosse stata immersa nell'acido. 

Tutto vero, parola per parola....vero come il rivolo di sangue che scorreva lentamente sul torace di Kate. Vero...come il fuoco negli occhi di Kate quando, di nuovo, come poco prima, lei annuì leggermente col capo.

Vincent sembrò rendersi conto dello sguardo che si erano scambiati perché disse: “Forse la nostra Katie ha qualcosa da dire, finalmente!” 

Il vampiro si scostò di un passo da Kate per guardarla, arrivò persino ad abbassare leggermente la testa per incontrare lo sguardo della ragazza e Seth deglutì. 

Ora...sarebbe stato ora o mai più.

Sollevò la mano destra, sforzandosi di ignorare il dolore ed il tremito nel braccio mentre contemporaneamente Kate sollevava la testa in direzione di Vincent, per incontrare il suo sguardo. 

La mano del vampiro era ancora sul petto di Kate e c'era più di un rivolo di sangue ora a scorrere sulla pelle della ragazza. 

Un istante, come sempre...come tutte le dannatissime volte, ed una scelta...

Kate ed il vampiro vicini, la mano sinistra del figlio di puttana tra le tette della sua ragazza, pronto a strapparle il cuore ed il braccio destro attorno alle spalle martoriate di lei. 

Un istante, e Kate gettò la testa all'indietro e scrollò le spalle per liberarsi del braccio del vampiro. 

Un istante...la fronte corrugata di Vincent prima che un fiotto di sangue e saliva, ed una piccola croce d'oro lo colpissero al viso ed il suo proiettile, l'ultimo proiettile benedetto al collo. 

Il vampiro artigliò il petto di Kate una volta prima di barcollare all'indietro, portandosi le mani al volto mentre Kate urlava: “Il mio nome è Kate figlio di puttana!” 

Vincent ringhiò e guaì contemporaneamente, mentre Kate strattonava freneticamente le catene che le tenevano bloccate le braccia.

Un istante, e mentre ancora Vincent ringhiava e guaiva per il dolore e Seth si mosse, avventandosi contro il vampiro.

“Kate!” Urlò la ragazza, ancora ed ancora e Seth udì distrattamente Clay urlare qualcosa ma la voce del poliziotto si perse nel rumore prodotto dal corpo di Vincent quando esplose. 

Kate continuava a strattonare le catene ed urlare il proprio nome e la voce di lei era rauca di lacrime e rabbia. Non sembrava neanche essersi resa conto del fatto che il figlio di puttana fosse morto, né sembrava notare il sangue che copioso le fuoriusciva dallo squarcio tra i seni e dalle labbra mentre urlava. 

Kate urlava ancora il suo nome a Vincent, e non smise, neanche quando Seth fu di fronte a lei.

“Kate” Disse solo lui. Non la toccò, si limitò a ripetere il nome della ragazza un'altra volta, con più fermezza, quella volta. 

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi e Seth pensò che avrebbe urlato di nuovo il suo nome, che avrebbe di nuovo strattonato le catene...ma non accadde. 

Kate agitò debolmente le catene e il tono della sua voce fu sbrigativo, quello di sempre quando disse: “Toglimi questi affari...” la voce le si incrinò solo quando aggiunse: “per favore...”

Un istante...come sempre, e fu come se il suo cuore riprendesse a battere, mentre un sorriso gli saliva alle labbra e disse: “Non c'è problema, zuccherino...”  
Kate aveva smesso di urlare, teneva gli occhi chiusi ora, eppure Seth sospettava che una parte della ragazza avrebbe continuato a farlo, per molto tempo...nei suoi sogni.  
Non importava, decise.   
Tanto lui sarebbe stato lì, accanto a lei, al risveglio. 

* * *

Non aveva creduto davvero di farcela...non aveva rinunciato alla lotta, aveva tenuto le labbra serrate, nascondendo la croce, ferendosi a sangue l'interno delle guance per non urlare, si era concentrata sul dolore...ma non aveva creduto di uscire viva da quella stanza.   
Kate era incredula...

Era viva...Seth e lei avevano rispedito Vincent all'inferno...e se anche una parte di lei, quella che ora ricordava tutto, che non sarebbe più riuscita a dimenticare cos'era accaduto nel suo camper, pensava che una parte dell'inferno al quale il vampiro era tornato, lei se lo sarebbe portato dentro, non riusciva a credere di essere viva.   
Kate teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi, ed era quasi ipnotizzata dai battiti del suo cuore e dal ritmo del suo respiro che stavano, finalmente, tornando alla normalità. Persino il pulsare delle sue ferite era in qualche modo rassicurante...le ricordavano che era viva. 

Seth era accanto a lei, ne sentiva la presenza ed accettava con gratitudine la forza...ed il silenzio dell'uomo mentre la liberava dalle catene. 

Seth era vivo...non si era fatto ammazzare, come aveva temuto per gran parte della notte, e Vincent lo aveva sottovalutato, come aveva sperato che accadesse. 

C'era anche Clay nella stanza...e se avesse avuto la forza di farlo, probabilmente avrebbe chiesto di Chris...ma in quel momento non riusciva a fare altro che tenere gli occhi chiusi. 

Non aprì gli occhi anche quando sentì la pressione delle catene attorno ai suoi polsi e caviglie allentarsi e poi sparire in uno sbuffo metallico quando Seth la liberò. 

“Ecco fatto, zuccherino...” Disse Seth. 

Il tono della voce dell'uomo fu sbrigativo, esattamente come era stato il suo poco prima, eppure Kate poté lo stesso udire stanchezza nella voce di lui. 

Aprì debolmente gli occhi ed incontrò il volto dell'uomo: non si era sbagliata...Seth sembrava molto stanco, tutta la durezza, la calma che aveva mostrato fino a poco prima, con Vincent, sembravano averlo stremato. 

Seth accennò un sorriso, prima di dire: “Usciamo di qui...”

Kate annuì debolmente alle parole di Seth, si mosse, ma non fece che un passo, le gambe le cedettero e si ritrovò col volto contro il torace di Seth, mentre le mani dell'uomo le sorreggevano la vita. 

Kate sollevò la testa incontrando lo sguardo di Seth: avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa...qualcosa di banale o magari sdolcinato. Avrebbe voluto dirgli: “Mi hai salvata.”

Ma sapeva che non lo avrebbe fatto...perché non era da loro.

Però lui l'aveva salvata...era arrivato in quella stanza, avvolto nel suo cappotto nero, proprio come il personaggio di un fottuto romanzo...e l'aveva salvata. 

E sì, forse lei avrebbe davvero continuato a portarsi dentro un pezzo dell'inferno in cui si trovava Vincent ora, ma Seth sarebbe stato con lei.

Perché le aveva promesso che sarebbe rimasto...e lo aveva fatto.  
Perché la amava...  
Perché insieme avevano senso...

Lo guardò, mentre ancora era appoggiata contro il suo torace e sentì il cuore di Seth battere forte sotto la sua mano.

Di nuovo ebbe voglia di dire qualcosa...anche se nelle loro vite non c'era posto per smancerie e discorsi sdolcinati, ma non ci riuscì, le parole le si bloccarono in gola, quindi si limitò a sussurrare: “Grazie..”

Seth annuì alle sue parole e poi, sorprendendola, le scostò dolcemente una ciocca di capelli che le era scivolata sul volto.

Forse anche lui avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa pensò guardandolo, ma non ne era sicura...e prima che potesse chiedergli qualcosa, un rumore prolungato, assordante, ruppe il silenzio caduto nella stanza. 

Seth aggrottò la fronte, incuriosito ed infastidito dal rumore e quando alla fine il rumore cessò l'uomo si strinse nelle spalle e disse: “Credo che sia l'alba...”

L'alba...  
Erano vivi...erano davvero sopravvissuti. 

“Andiamo via...” Disse Kate. 

Solo allora Clay che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto in silenzio, parlò dicendo: “Le porte si saranno aperte...” 

Seth si voltò a guardarlo e Kate fece lo stesso: Clay sembrava reggersi a stento in piedi, tanto che disse: “Potreste aiutarmi?”

Suo padre avrebbe detto che il Signore operava in modi misteriosi...pensò Kate, quando l'assassino, il ladro che la teneva tra le braccia annuì alle parole di Clay. 

Un ladro, un assassino...che aiutava un poliziotto...  
La vita era decisamente, fottutamente, strana!

* * *

Seth sperava che non fossero rimasti vampiri all'interno del Cleaves, perché così com'erano conciati Clay, Kate e lui...non avrebbero avuto possibilità contro succhia sangue. 

Erano tutti e tre feriti, tutti e tre sanguinavano...

Prima di lasciare la stanza, Seth si era sfilato il cappotto e lo aveva appoggiato, con quanta più delicatezza possibile sulle spalle di Kate. Quel semplice gesto aveva spinto entrambi a digrignare i denti per il dolore: alla mano destra di lui e alle spalle di Kate, ancora sanguinanti. 

Kate però l'aveva ringraziato, di nuovo, e dopo gli iniziali passi incerti, si era avvicinata con lui a Clay. 

Lo sbirro aveva dovuto appoggiarsi ad entrambi, per riuscire a camminare. 

Era meno pallido rispetto a quando erano entrati nella stanza, e gli sembrava che a mano a mano che si erano allontanati dalla stanza sembrasse aver riacquistato un po' delle forze...ma sapeva che non era che uno sforzo di volontà da parte di Clay. 

Dovevano uscire alla svelta dal Cleaves, prima che lo sbirro annegasse nel suo stesso sangue. 

Il perché poi gli interessasse tanto che lo sbirro vivesse era qualcosa sulla quale al momento Seth non voleva soffermarsi. 

Forse, quando fossero usciti da quella fogna si sarebbe fermato a pensare a quando esattamente gli fossero spuntate un paio d'ali ed un aureola, ma in quel momento era troppo occupato a camminare, un passo dopo l'altro...a guardarsi attorno sperando che non vi fossero più vampiri ed assicurarsi che le artigliate sul torace di Kate smettessero di sanguinare. 

Stavano percorrendo il secondo corridoio, quello dietro la sala principale del Cleaves, Seth aveva notato con una certa sorpresa che Chris sembrava essersi volatilizzata...aveva temuto di trovarla ad attenderli, con la pistola...la sua pistola pronta a farlo fuori...o peggio, aveva temuto di trovarla vampirizzata. 

Sarebbe stato un guaio, un guaio fottuto se la donna fosse stata vampirizzata mentre loro non c'erano...

Erano praticamente disarmati, esposti...non avrebbero avuto alcuna possibilità contro di lei. 

Perché, perché le aveva lasciato la sua pistola? Era stata lei a decidere di non seguirli!

Anche quella, era una cosa sulla quale non voleva soffermarsi...aveva a che fare con i due anelli uguali che aveva visto agli anulari dei due ammazza vampiri...e al fatto che nonostante quegli anelli...Clay avesse deciso di aiutarlo. 

Pochi metri...e sarebbero tornati nella sala principale del Cleaves...e, per qualche strano motivo, non dubitava che quanto avesse detto Vincent sulle aperture delle porte fosse la verità. Almeno, pensò, sperava che fosse la verità.

Ad ogni modo era l'alba...ed i sopravvissuti all'esterno, avrebbero trovato un modo per tirarli fuori dal locale. Dovevano solo assicurarsi di essere soli e poi, finalmente, quella cazzo di notte sarebbe finita. 

Si fermarono per un istante, proprio vicino al passaggio, e Seth notò che sia Clay che Kate ne approfittarono per riprendere fiato. 

Solo pochi metri li separavano dalla sala principale del locale, e Seth si guardò attorno...nella sua esperienza sapeva che, di solito, era proprio quando tutto sembrava stare per mettersi a posto che le cose andavano davvero a puttane, soprattuto quando c'erano vampiri di mezzo. 

“Muoviamoci!” Disse. 

Non spiegò a Kate e a Clay che si sentiva osservato si limitò a sorreggere meglio Clay contro di se, pensando che una volta usciti di lì voleva dormire per almeno due giorni di fila.   
Prima, però...dovevano lasciare quel cesso! 

La sala principale del Cleaves era vuota...proprio come l'avevano lasciata ore prima: c'era ancora poltiglia di vampiro a terra, poltrone divelte, pezzi di corpi sparsi sul pavimento, vetri infranti...

E non c'era traccia di Chris. 

Kate si allontanò da loro, guardandosi attorno, mentre Clay era appoggiato contro di lui, la ragazza si guardò attorno per un istante, stringendosi nel suo cappotto e poi lo guardò.

Ora c'era preoccupazione anche negli occhi di Kate...e stanchezza, ma prima che uno di loro potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, un urlo infranse il silenzio. 

Era un urlo di donna, acuto, e Seth sentì Clay irrigidirsi accanto a se. 

Seth chiuse gli occhi. 

Sì, pensò, stava diventando decisamente troppo vecchio per quella merda!

“E' Chris...” Disse sottovoce Clay. 

Seth aprì gli occhi e notò Kate che si era di nuovo avvicinata a loro. 

Notò anche l'entrata del Cleaves ....la saracinesca era sollevata...ora il locale era chiuso solo dalle pesanti vetrate di plexiglas, niente che un po' di esplosivo non potesse risolvere. 

O, forse, gli sarebbe bastato abbassare la maniglia di ferro per uscire...  
E Kate sarebbe stata finalmente al sicuro.  
Quella notte di merda sarebbe finalmente finita...con soli pochi passi. 

“Devo andare da lei...” Disse Clay interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri. 

“Ma se non riesci neanche a reggerti in piedi!”Esclamò Kate. 

Clay si districò dalla sua stretta e disse: “Non ci vorrà molto...se è...” S'interruppe e deglutì prima di dire: “se è stata morsa lei vorrebbe che...”

“Lei ti vorrebbe lontano di qui idiota fottuto!” Esclamò Seth. 

Non gli disse che era una follia...come avrebbe potuto? Non aveva fatto qualcosa di maledettamente simile poco prima? Non aveva rischiato la vita per salvare Kate?

Clay si strinse leggermente nelle spalle: “Lo so...”

 

Seth scosse la testa: “Apriamo queste cazzo di porte poi...”

Clay lo interruppe: “No...” Fece un passo indietro, muovendosi lentamente verso il passaggio e disse: “non ci vorrà molto, in ogni caso...”

“Hai bisogno di un cazzo di medico, Clay! Da solo non...”

Clay si voltò, profonde occhiaie gli segnavano il volto al pari di lividi ed escoriazioni, le labbra erano esangui, teneva le spalle leggermente curve, eppure i suoi occhi erano quelli di una persona lucida...e forte, ancora molto forte...oltre che fottutamente determinata. 

Non avrebbe dovuto importargli un cazzo di quello sbirro. Era stato una monumentale rottura di palle per lui per tutta la giornata precedente. 

Ed invece gli importava...e pensava che stesse per fare la più grande cazzata della sua vita, l'ultima, probabilmente almeno a giudicare dal suo pallore. 

“E' di lei che ho bisogno...” Disse Clay. Gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso e disse: “E' sempre stato così...”  
Si passò una mano dietro la nuca e con tono sbrigativo disse: “E comunque non ci vorrà molto...aspettatemi per cinque minuti, se non tornerò uscite...e dite a Marcus di procedere come da copione, ok?”

“Clay...” Provò Kate: “aspetta gli altri...insieme potremo...”

Clay scosse la testa, si voltò avviandosi al passaggio e disse: “Non conoscete Chris...”

“Sei stato tu a dirlo che qui le cose funzionano diversamente...” Disse Kate. 

Clay si voltò: “Non questa volta...questa volta è...personale...” Disse le ultime parole lentamente, mentre già era al passaggio. 

Non si voltò, non disse altro, né lo fecero loro...Seth sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla...perché Chris aveva all'anulare sinistro un anello identico a quello che portava Clay.

Perché lui aveva fatto la stessa cosa poco prima, per Kate. 

“Perché non lo hai fermato?” Domandò Kate, avvicinandosi a lui. 

Seth si strinse nelle spalle. “Non voleva essere fermato...voleva andare da lei...”

Kate aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la richiuse immediatamente. Non avrebbe avuto senso...nessun discorso razionale lo avrebbe avuto. 

Clay aveva deciso...aveva scelto...proprio come aveva fatto lui poco prima. Ed aveva scelto di essere solo...per fare ciò che andava fatto.

Avrebbero aspettato cinque minuti...come aveva chiesto Clay...ma già sapeva che non lo avrebbero mai più visto. 

Perché erano ammazza vampiri...e nella loro missione c'erano cose che lasciavano l'amaro in bocca, persino ad un figlio di puttana come lui.

 

* * *

Non era che un vampiro. Un vampiro qualsiasi...come ne aveva uccisi a migliaia nella sua vita.   
Non era che una ferita...niente di diverso da quelle che si era procurata negli anni, eppure Chris aveva urlato. 

Forse perché il vampiro l'aveva sorpresa...forse perché era stata sola con i suoi pensieri quando lui era arrivato. 

Non l'aveva morsa...non aveva fatto in tempo, era solo riuscito a ferirla...  
Era solo riuscito lì dove tutti gli altri avevano fallito: le aveva spezzato il cuore. 

Clay...il suo Clay era sbucato dal nulla, e si era gettato sul vampiro. 

Clay...ferito, debole...l'aveva sentita urlare e contro tutte le regole, tutte le parole che si erano detti...e quelle che avevano taciuto, era venuto da lei. 

Clay...aveva scelto lei. 

Il vampiro l'aveva spinto contro una parete...trovando subito dopo la morte, quando lei lo aveva impalettato, con l'ultimo dei suoi paletti. 

Il corridoio, quello subito dopo il passaggio era quasi buio, ed ora...mentre era inginocchiata accanto a Clay si chiedeva perché si fosse nascosta quando aveva sentito i passi dei tre ammazza vampiri...perché non fosse andata con loro da Vincent...perché avesse acconsentito a portare avanti il piano di Greg...  
Perché...perché...perché...  
Perché non riusciva ad urlare ora? Perché non chiamava aiuto? 

Sentiva rumori provenire dalla sala...voci...avrebbe dovuto urlare, con quanto fiato aveva in gola, urlare di aiutare Clay, di portarlo via da lì...prima che fosse troppo tardi. 

Invece era in silenzio, inginocchiata accanto a Clay, la testa dell'uomo sulle sue cosce, una sua mano che gli sfiorava il volto...e la sua pelle era fredda, così fottutamente fredda...e lei avrebbe dovuto urlare, ma non riusciva ad emettere un suono. 

“Chris...” Mormorò l'uomo. Clay aprì gli occhi e nonostante la semioscurità Chris rimase sena fiato per un istante...per quanto fossero azzurri gli occhi di Clay e trasparenti...non vi era più durezza ora, nello sguardo di lui. 

Erano gli occhi dell'uomo che l'aveva fatta innamorare, che l'aveva fatta ridere fino alle lacrime, che le aveva fatto credere di poter essere tutto, di poter avere tutto. 

“Sono qui...” Disse lei. 

Clay sorrise debolmente alle sue parole e, di nuovo, Chris pensò che avrebbe dovuto urlare...gridare con quanto fiato in gola, chiedere aiuto...perché le labbra di Clay erano troppo esangui e sangue ora gli usciva dalle orecchie...eppure, non riuscì a farlo, riuscì solo a sorridere, mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime. 

“Abbiamo ammazzato il figlio di puttana...” Disse Clay. 

Chris annuì, mentre le sue dita sfioravano la pelle fredda del volto di Clay, e lacrime le rigavano le guance. 

“Avrei dovuto...” Cominciò lei, ma l'uomo la interruppe, prendendole debolmente una mano. 

“Dov'eri?” Domandò lui, e Chris poteva sentire lacrime nella voce dell'uomo, eppure lui sorrideva. 

Non avrebbe dovuto finire così! Avrebbe dovuto essere Seth a morire...o la sua donna!

Non Clay...non lui.

E lei avrebbe dovuto urlare, mentre ancora sentiva le voci provenire dalla sala...e salvare Clay...non rimanere impalata, col cuore che le andava in frantumi e la gola stretta in un nodo doloroso. 

“Chris...”

La donna chiuse gli occhi. 

Stavano scegliendo....anche Clay sentiva le voci degli altri, lo sapeva. Stavano scegliendo...come quella notte, quando avevano scelto loro stessi invece della missione.

“Ero sul tetto” Disse lei, e per un istante poté quasi sentire il vento freddo di quella mattina, e rivide con estrema chiarezza Clay guardarsi attorno, fendere la folla con lo sguardo prima di salire in auto ed allontanarsi. 

E ricordò di come avesse odiato la sua missione...il mondo nel quale era sempre vissuta...quasi quanto lo odiava in quel momento. 

“Sul tetto?” Domandò debolmente Clay. 

Chris annuì aprendo gli occhi: “Mi dispiace...” Disse. 

Clay le strinse la mano. “No” Disse. “sei qui ora...siamo qui.”

Chris sgranò gli occhi.   
Era così che doveva finire? Con Clay che le moriva tra le braccia in un cazzo di corridoio di pietra puzzolente di vampiri?

“Clay...” Disse. “loro sono ancora qui...”

“Sono stanco...” Disse Clay.   
Il cuore di Chris impazzì...lo sentì ruggire nel suo petto, mentre stringeva convulsamente una mano di Clay. 

Era così che doveva andare? Era quello il prezzo per una scelta? Per aver fatto la cosa giusta? 

“Puoi riposare, ora...” Soffiò lei. 

“Siamo insieme...” Mormorò lui. 

Chris annuì, chinandosi per sfiorare le labbra di Clay con le sue. “Sì...” soffiò contro le labbra dell'uomo. 

“Sì” Ripeté Clay. 

In un mondo perfetto...avrebbero avuto più tempo...per parlare, per dirsi addio...e lei avrebbe potuto chiedergli perdono.  
In un mondo perfetto avrebbe potuto dirgli che lo amava...e lui avrebbe potuto sentirla ancora...e dirle, a sua volta che l'amava.   
In un mondo perfetto il suo cuore non si sarebbe spezzato nello spazio di un respiro. 

Ma quello dove viveva, quello nel quale combatteva e sanguinava e nel quale il suo cuore si infrangeva non era un mondo perfetto. 

Era il suo mondo di sangue e tenebra, quello nel quale combatteva...nel quale aveva sempre combattuto...  
solo che ora non ci sarebbe più stato Clay...ed il suo cuore non avrebbe più battuto.

Chiuse gli occhi, chinandosi sul volto di Clay. 

Baciò le sue labbra fredde, e fu sorpresa quando dalle sue di labbra non uscì un suono...sebbene il suo cuore stesse urlando.   
Fu sorpresa quando non vi furono lacrime. 

C'era silenzio attorno a loro...vampiri ed ammazza vampiri erano andati. 

La notte era finita.   
Seth Gecko e la sua donna erano sopravvissuti...mentre Clay era tra le sue braccia, morto. 

La sua notte, invece, era appena cominciata...la sua missione non era conclusa. Anzi, pensò...era appena agli inizi...perché ora era tutto cambiato. Ora era diverso...ora non c'erano più ordini da eseguire, per il bene più grande.

Perché il suo cuore si era infranto... e lei voleva sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto se fosse stato il cuore di Seth Gecko ad infrangersi. Avrebbe fatto in modo che lui lo scoprisse. 

Sfilò la vera di Clay dal suo anulare sinistro e la strinse contro il petto. 

Ora non c'era più un bene più grande per il quale combattere.   
Ora era personale.

 

Epilogo   
-La luce del giorno-  
I gotta find that meaning and I'll  
Search for so long. 

 

Meadows Lyne non era caduta...i suoi abitanti erano ancora per lo più tappati in casa, ma Seth notava le differenze rispetto al suo arrivo...o, forse, pensò era solo maledettamente felice di essere all'aperto. 

Dopo una settimana passata negli scantinati della Chiesa del Sacro Cuore era pronto a dare testate contro il muro. 

Era stato necessario però...le sue ferite non erano state troppo gravi, solo un paio di brutte slogature alle dita della mano destra ed al polso, ed un paio di costole incrinate...il medico ammazza vampiri che l'aveva rattoppato era stato molto chiaro in merito: lui era stato fortunato...ed era stato uno dei pochi. 

Quelli che se l'erano cavata con poco erano rimasti negli scantinati della Chiesa: anche allora Marcus aveva cercato di tenere il profilo basso. 

Aveva passato una settimana negli scantinati della Chiesa...notti in cui si era combattuto, si era finito ciò che loro avevano cominciato al Cleaves...e lui era rimasto tappato in quel cazzo di scantinato, senza poter far nulla, tranne che aspettare l'alba! 

Morto Vincent, i vampiri erano tornati ad essere i soliti ammassi di carne morta disorganizzata. Erano stati ancora tanti...ma erano bastati pochi giorni per far tornare la situazione alla normalità. 

Non aveva visto Kate dopo la loro uscita dal Cleaves, lei era stata tra i feriti portati all'ospedale...a causa della perdita di sangue, soprattuto. 

E naturalmente il dottore degli ammazza vampiri, gli aveva impedito di lasciare la Chiesa, imponendogli riposo assoluto. Era stato allora che aveva cominciato ad avvertire un leggero senso di claustrofobia. 

Era stato in galera...ci aveva passato otto anni, e quegli scantinati gli erano sembrati maledettamente simili ad essa. 

E poi non gli era piaciuto che fossero stati separati...soprattutto dopo che gli era stato riferito che Chris sembrava essersi volatilizzata. Il Cleaves era stato ispezionato da cima a fondo prima di essere fatto saltare in aria...e di lei non se n'era trovata traccia. 

Avevano trovato il corpo di Clay, non molto lontano dalla sala principale del Cleaves...e c'era chi aveva detto che Clay si fosse liberato di Chris, l'avesse impalettata, poco prima di morire...ma Seth non ne era stato convinto...perché lui sapeva che Clay era andato da Chris per stare con lei, per morire accanto a lei, non per liberarsi di lei. Clay non aveva scelto la missione, alla fine. Aveva scelto la donna che portava un anello identico al suo all'anulare sinistro. 

Gli ammazza vampiri si erano messi subito l'anima in pace...lui no. Il suo istinto gli aveva detto, urlato che Chris era ancora viva. E che era pericolosa. 

Era stato allora che aveva parlato con Marcus, a lungo...gli aveva parlato di quanto era accaduto subito prima che Kate e lui arrivassero a Meadows Lyne, gli aveva parlato di Clay...di Chris e di Greg...dell'ammazza vampiri orbo . 

Gli aveva parlato dei discorsi di Clay, di quelli di Chris...e gli aveva detto anche di come, alla fine, Clay lo avesse aiutato...fosse stato accanto a lui, quando erano andati da Vincent. 

Di come avrebbe potuto salvarsi, se fosse rimasto con Chris e di come, invece, avesse scelto di aiutare lui. 

E gli aveva chiesto di tenere d'occhio Kate mentre era all'ospedale...perché lui non credeva alla morte di Chris...

E lui gli aveva assicurato che Kate non sarebbe rimasta sola, che non le sarebbe accaduto nulla. E sebbene avesse ripreso a dormire, dopo aver parlato con Marcus, quello scantinato aveva continuato a sembrargli una cazzo di prigione. 

Gli era stato detto che le ferite di Kate erano state più gravi rispetto alle sue e la ragazza era stata costretta a giorni di riposo assoluto...oltre che, a detta di Marcus, a dosi massicce di antibiotici e trasfusioni. 

Era tornata in Chiesa solo la notte prima, quando era stata dimessa dall'ospedale, ma era stato praticamente impossibile avvicinarla. 

Erano pronti per andar via ora, molti ammazza vampiri stavano lasciando Meadows Lyne. 

Le sue costole erano a posto, i lividi stavano sparendo, la mano destra ancora fasciata, e lui moriva dalla voglia di alzare le tende!

Anche Kate era ristabilita secondo i medici: avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione per un po', ma le ferite infertagli da Vincent si stavano rimarginando, avrebbe dovuto portare il gesso al braccio sinistro ancora per qualche settimana, ma secondo i medici non ci sarebbero state complicazioni. 

Ed ora all'alba, era fuori la Chiesa...e sebbene avesse piovuto la notte precedente, Seth era pronto a scommettere che la giornata non sarebbe stata nuvolosa. L'aria era fresca ed odorava di pioggia...e persino la foschia che aveva accompagnato il suo arrivo a Meadows Lyne era scomparsa. 

C'erano ammazza vampiri fuori la Chiesa, pronti ad andar via ma Seth li ignorava...si guardava attorno, godendosi l'alba...ed il dissiparsi delle ultime ombre della notte.   
Le ombre...  
per sei anni aveva temuto le ombre...dopo che esse avevano cominciato a trasformarsi, a divenire cose con zanne e volti di persone che aveva conosciuto...persone che aveva amato. 

Seth era sorpreso nel rendersi conto che le ombre erano tornate ad essere solo ombre, avevano smesso di celare incubi ad occhi aperti...e che pur non avendo combattuto negli ultimi giorni era riuscito a dormire. E se anche c'erano stati incubi...perché c'erano stati, erano stati sopportabili...non erano stati peggio, comunque, di cose che aveva vissuto da sveglio. 

Era libero...più di quanto non si fosse mai sentito nella sua vita. Eppure, la sua mano sinistra andò a sfiorare uno dei paletti che teneva nella cintura speciale. 

Era libero...eppure voleva continuare ad uccidere vampiri. Doveva.   
Perché quella era la sua vita...perché non avrebbe potuto voltare le spalle e tornare alla sua vita di prima.

Quella era andata in fumo insieme al Titty Twister. 

Quando, esattamente, gli era cresciuta una coscienza? Pensò stringendosi nel cappotto, quello che con il quale aveva coperto Kate quando erano usciti dalla stanza dove Vincent l'aveva torturata e che Marcus gli aveva riportato qualche giorno prima. 

Quando? 

La risposta era a pochi metri da lui, decise, quando il suo sguardo si posò su Kate che, avvolta in un giaccone nero, parlava con Marcus. 

Gli era cresciuta una coscienza quando si era inginocchiato alle spalle di Kate per disinfettarle dei tagli sulla schiena, pensò. 

Rimase immobile, a fissare la ragazza ed il prete. Il camper di Kate era parcheggiato a pochi metri da loro, ma Seth non aveva idea delle intenzioni di Kate. 

Non aveva parlato con Kate...era stato impossibile farlo quando lei era stata all'ospedale...c'erano state troppe cose da fare, sebbene ferito aveva continuato a dare una mano agli ammazza vampiri della Chiesa...   
E non avevano avuto occasione di parlare la notte prima quando l'aveva vista: pallida, più magra rispetto alla settimana prima e quasi come se ci fosse stata una cazzo di cospirazione a tenerli separati, non avevano avuto un solo istante da soli...non c'erano state che poche parole, neutre...che non avevano compreso il loro passato, quello che c'era tra loro...o il loro futuro.

Lo ammetteva, era stato un cacasotto...ma cosa avrebbe dovuto dirle? 

Prima di entrare al Cleaves era stato tutto chiaro nella sua mente: amava Kate...e voleva che lei fosse libera, che fosse al sicuro. Per qualche ora si era anche sentito pronto all'immolazione. Tutto affinché lei fosse al sicuro. 

Aveva sinceramente creduto che sarebbe stata la cosa giusta per lei, questo fino a quando non era comparso Vincent...  
Vincent che aveva potuto fare ciò che le aveva fatto...che l'aveva potuta marchiare nel corpo e nello spirito perché lui l'aveva lasciata sola. 

Ora, non sapeva quali fossero i piani di Kate, ma sapeva che non avrebbe più permesso che ci fosse un altro Vincent nella vita della donna che amava...o un altro Seth Gecko...o un Richie Gecko. 

E per quanto riguardava i piani di Kate...beh, quelli li avrebbe scoperti di lì a poco. 

Raddrizzò le spalle, mentre si avvicinava alla ragazza, e quasi come se lei gli avesse letto nel pensiero Kate si voltò verso di lui e gli sorrise.   
Seth si fermò per un istante, sorridendo a sua volta. 

Era fottuto. Fottuto alla grande...ma d'altronde, dov'era la novità?

* * *

 

La vita faceva molti giri...Kate credeva di averlo letto in un libro, una volta. Volendo essere più specifici Kate si sentiva di aggiungere a quella frase che la vita sapeva essere anche fottutamente imprevedibile!

Non c'erano state lacrime...dopo la notte al Cleaves. C'erano state parole però...Kate aveva parlato a lungo con Marcus mentre era all'ospedale, pronta a dare testate contro il muro per raggiungere Seth. 

Marcus era stato accanto a lei...ed aveva riso dicendole che Seth si stava comportando esattamente come lei. Che aveva le sue stesse paure, le sue stesse ansie. 

Aveva parlato a lungo con Marcus, gli aveva parlato di suo padre, della sua famiglia...e di Vincent, di quanto le era accaduto in Messico. 

Non era stato facile all'inizio, c'erano stati lunghi silenzi intervallati da fiumi di parole, amare, dolorose che l'avevano stremata...ma che, stranamente l'avevano fatta sentire pulita, in pace. 

Aveva guardato in faccia il mostro, la voce dei suoi incubi...e ne era uscita vittoriosa. Di più...era libera.   
Ed era viva...

Marcus le aveva domandato poco prima se avesse intenzione di continuare a dare la caccia ai vampiri, e lei l'aveva guardato incredula prima di annuire. 

Uccidere vampiri, mostri come Vincent...o come quelli che avevano distrutto la sua famiglia, era la sua vita. Uccidere abomini, rispedirli all'inferno...era l'unica cosa che sapesse fare davvero. 

L'unica cosa che ancora non sapeva...l'unica cosa che non riusciva a capire era se Seth sarebbe rimasto accanto a lei e se avrebbe continuato a dare la caccia ai vampiri. 

Forse avrebbe dovuto parlargli la notte prima, quando si erano rivisti, dopo una settimana...ma non ci era riuscita. 

Era stata troppo felice per il fatto di essere al suo fianco, finalmente, dopo una settimana, per parlare. 

Qualsiasi fossero i piani di Seth, comunque, li avrebbe scoperti di lì a poco...perché l'uomo si stava avvicinando lentamente a lei. 

Seth stava ricambiando il suo sorriso...ma Kate non sapeva cosa pensare. 

Era stato tutto chiaro fino a quando erano usciti dal Cleaves: amava Seth...e ne era riamata. E se lui avesse cambiato idea? D'altronde era stata sicura che fosse pronto a farsi ammazzare per liberarla, la settimana prima, al Cleaves. 

Seth si stava avvicinando e Kate aveva quasi paura di quello che sarebbe avvenuto di lì a poco.

“Kate?” Disse Marcus, facendola quasi sussultare. 

La ragazza distolse lo sguardo da Seth e rivolse la sua attenzione al prete: sembrava esausto, aveva lividi sul volto e tagli sulla fronte, si appoggiava ad un bastone ...eppure le stava sorridendo gentilmente mentre le diceva: “Quasi dimenticavo...”

Si frugò nelle tasche del cappotto ed estrasse una busta bianca, che Kate accettò aggrottando la fronte, mentre Marcus diceva: “Avrei dovuto dartela giorni fa, ma con tutto quello che è successo...mi è passato di mente”

Kate guardò la busta per un istante prima di domandare: “Che cos'è?”

Marcus si limitò a lanciare un'occhiata a Seth prima di tornare a guardarla. Kate deglutì, incapace di parlare, strinse la busta nella mano destra, ma non parlò, non disse niente anche quando Seth si avvicinò loro. 

Vi fu un momento di silenzio, mentre Seth e Marcus si guardavano e Kate non poté fare a meno di guardare i due, dimentica per un momento anche della busta. 

Seth e Marcus si guardarono e Kate si ritrovò a pensare a quanto fottutamente strana fosse diventata la loro vita...se Seth guardava con rispetto un prete...e prima di lui era arrivato a rispettare Clay, un poliziotto. 

“Ci si vede...” Disse Seth. 

Marcus sorrise alle parole di Seth e c'era rispetto negli occhi grigio-azzurri del prete...e Kate si chiese se anche Seth, avesse parlato con Marcus.   
Evidentemente sì, pensò, se Seth gli aveva consegnato una busta...una lettera, per lei. 

Marcus si voltò a guardarla e disse: “Abbi cura di te, Kate...”

Kate annuì ed ebbe l'impressione che Marcus volesse dire qualcos'altro, ad entrambi, ma non accadde, il prete si allontanò, zoppicando appoggiandosi al suo bastone...lasciandola sola.   
Con Seth. 

Avrebbe voluto parlare, dire qualcosa...ma non ci riusciva, proprio come la mattina in cui si era risvegliata nel piccolo appartamento di Seth, non riusciva a dire una parola. 

Non sapeva se gettarsi tra le sue braccia per baciarlo o urlare...chiedergli che cazzo avesse scritto in quella lettera. 

Fu Seth a parlare, e la sua voce era quella di sempre ed anche il tono fu quello di sempre: sbrigativo, rude.

“Il tuo camper è pronto...” Disse Seth e lei si ritrovò a fissarlo negli occhi...senza riuscire a leggere niente nello sguardo dell'uomo. 

E per un momento avvertì un senso di deja vu tanto potente da mozzarle il respiro.   
Per un momento non furono più in Canada, all'alba, con aria che odorava di pioggia e terra bagnata.   
Per un istante ebbe di nuovo sedici anni, ed il sole bollente del Messico le bruciò la pelle.   
Ed ebbe paura...e la paura scoppiò nel suo petto quando Seth aggiunse: “Puoi andare quando vuoi”

Kate annuì, stringendo forte la lettera nella mano, senza nasconderla. 

No...non era il Messico, e lei non aveva più sedici anni. Eppure si sentiva come allora...

Avrebbe voluto parlare...dire a Seth che non se la sarebbe cavata con una lettera...ma non lo fece, si limitò a raddrizzare le spalle, mentre si allontanava da lui. 

Le lacrime...ora le sentiva, le riempivano gli occhi, le stringevano la gola...eppure non bruciavano. Non erano amare....  
C'erano...e basta, e lei non fece niente per fermarle. 

Ci pensò Seth...Seth che chiamò il suo nome, e c'era curiosità ora nella sua voce. 

“Kate?” Ripeté lui, quando lei non si voltò.

Kate prese un respiro profondo, e lentamente si voltò in direzione dell'uomo. Seth infilò le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e domandò: “Ti serve compagnia?”

Sorrideva ora Seth, mentre le si avvicinava. 

Pensò lei, eppure sorrideva, nonostante le lacrime.

Seth si fermò di fronte a lei, senza parlare, aspettando la sua risposta.   
C'era esitazione, ora, negli occhi scuri di lui ed amore...e le era semplicissimo in quel momento leggergli dentro. 

Le stava dando una scelta...

Si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano, mentre annuiva...se prima non era riuscita ad aprire bocca, ora non era sicura di riuscirci, non si fidava della sua voce. 

Seth chiuse la distanza tra loro, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle, camminarono per qualche secondo in silenzio, mentre il cuore di Kate le batteva furiosamente in petto, erano fuori ill camper e lui aveva appena aperto la porta quando lei ricordò la lettera. 

Sollevò una mano per farla vedere a Seth e domandò: “E questa?”

Forse Seth aveva notato subito la busta bianca che stringeva nella mano sinistra, o forse no, Kate non avrebbe saputo dirlo, non guardando Seth, almeno. L'uomo si strinse leggermente nelle spalle e disse: “Niente...solo che sono un bastardo...”

“Un bastardo fottuto?” Chiese lei sorridendo. 

Seth sollevò il dito medio verso di lei, mentre saliva nel camper ed il suo sorriso si allargò mentre lo seguiva e lo sentì dire: “E che abbiamo bisogno di un camper più grande!”

Seth era già al posto di guida quando lei sedendosi accanto a lui domandò: “Perché, cos'ha che non va questo?”

Seth mise in moto il camper e si voltò verso di lei, sollevando le sopracciglia ed aggiunse: “E di un lanciafiamme!”

Davvero aveva temuto che Seth volesse lasciarla? 

Pensò, mentre si rendeva conto che non riusciva a smettere di sorridere...e ad allo stesso tempo nuove lacrime le rigavano il volto...  
E quelle lacrime avevano un sapore diverso...non bruciavano, non facevano male...  
Erano lacrime di felicità. 

Si sporse dal finestrino e gettò la lettera di Seth. Con la coda dell'occhio vide Seth osservarla per un istante prima di tornare a guardare la strada. 

Probabilmente non avrebbe mai saputo cosa c'era scritto davvero in quella lettera...e non le importava. 

Chiuse gli occhi appoggiandosi contro il sedile, mentre sentiva il tepore dei primi raggi di sole, baciarle il volto...aveva dimenticato quella sensazione, così come aveva dimenticato il sapore delle lacrime. 

Ed assaporò entrambe, cullata dal rumore della strada...e dalla presenza di Seth accanto a lei. 

Infondo, pensò, lei sapeva cosa Seth aveva scritto in quella lettera ...se non le parole precise, almeno era certa di intuire lo stato d'animo dell'uomo mentre le aveva scritto. 

Ed apparteneva al passato...alle ombre, alle voci che avevano animato incubi rossi di sangue e dolore. 

Aprì gli occhi, voltando la testa per guardare Seth: sorrideva, senza ombre, senza passato...

La lettera...apparteneva al passato, ed avevano vissuto sin troppo nel passato...quello che contava davvero era il presente. Ciò che contava davvero era il futuro...il loro futuro.   
Insieme. 

 

Fine. 

Note Finali: La città di Meadows Lyne non esiste. Non so come siano le città limitrofe a Vancouver, ho inventato tutto di sana pianta.   
Per chiunque se lo chieda: Seth e Kate hanno fatto sesso sicuro nel corso della fan-fiction, non ho dato descrizioni in merito perché -e scusate il gioco di parole- le trovo un po' anticlimatiche.

**Author's Note:**

> There is also an English version for this fic, which is a work in progress in translating.


End file.
